La luna y la noche
by zhikizzme
Summary: Sesshomaru ya no es un demonio que lo gobierna todo, sin embargo, no hay situación, cosa o persona que no pueda controlar... Excepto esa pelinegra retadora y necia que está saliendo con su hermano, Inuyasha. Ajá, tiene el plan perfecto para librarse de ese perro con un poco de ayuda involuntaria... ¡Pasen y disfruten!
1. El jefe

Mis queridas y queridos lectores… **Zhikizzme i ! ! !**

Me alegra informarles que he regresado, lista para continuar escribiendo. Aquellos que solían leerme, espero todavía me recuerden y a los nuevos lectores que vengan por mi camino, bienvenidos sean, ojalá los vea aquí seguido.

Para aquellos que esperan la actualización de mis historias abandonadas, les pido que por favor se den una vuelta por mi perfil, espero esa explicación valga algo.

No prometeré fechas exactas de cuando se actualizará pero estarán contentos cuando eso suceda. :3

Habrá mucho OoC pero estoy segura que me lo agradecerán. Habrá bastantes groserías mexicanas y uno que otro spanglish por ahí. Lo siento, amo el spanglish.

Sin más preámbulos los dejo con esta nueva historia que ojalá les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla. No olviden dejarme su review, siempre son bienvenidos y son mi fuente de energía.

—

Capítulo 1. THE Jefe

Eran un día precioso, soleado, con un par de nubecitas blancas y esponjosas que embellecían el cielo azul; el clima parecía ideal para salir y disfrutarlo, tal vez un picnic o una simple caminata en el parque, los pájaros cantaban, la gente reía, jugaba, brincaba y eran felices. Nada que perturbara este momento, la vida parecía perfecta y eso... Realmente lo odiaba.

Odiaba todo, a todos.

Ser un demonio poderoso y grandioso era nada en esta época. Los humanos y los demonios vivían al par del uno al otro. Se supone que era una época de equidad, no más demonios come humanos, no. Los humanos eran amigos de los demonios y los demonios eran amigos de los humanos. Todos eran iguales ante el consejo, ante la ley. Aunque ciertamente los demonios tenían el control de la mayor parte del mundo por obvias cuestiones de poder, el consejo estaba conformado de demonios de clase baja y humanos también, cualquiera que se preocupara por esta sociedad y cumpliera los requisitos podía formar parte del consejo que dictaminaba las leyes que se regirían y que, también, castigarían a aquellos que no las respetaran.

Hoy en día se habían extinguido aquellos que gozaban de la vieja gloria. Pelear, ganar y sobrevivir un día más, pero tu orgullo y tu nombre eran el más grande de todos. La dignidad era lo más importante, junto con la jerarquía. Sufrir todos los días, enfrentar problemas y situaciones mortales. Jamás era fácil pero realmente valía la pena, ese sabor a victoria era todo por lo que se luchaba y moría. En ese entonces, nunca verías a un estúpido humano saludar a un demonio tan despreocupadamente como hoy en día. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en el pasado para que hoy se tuviera que vivir una porquería de vida como esta?

Tener que ir todos los días a un estúpido edificio, estar sentado en una habitación, hundido en papeles durante todo el día era patético. Saber que los humanos realmente se sentían iguales a los demonios era un asco. La vida en general era una porquería, no sólo para él, sino que los humanos llevaban haciendo esto incluso antes de la época de equidad. Llevan haciendo esto por siglos. Atados a pequeños escritorios y cubículos de un metro por un metro, pasar 8 horas diarias ahí sentados, eso era la vida para ellos. Una vida que era un asco de vida.

— ¡Sesshomaru-sama!—exclamó Jaken tan pronto lo vio salir del elevador. Jaken, era un pequeño monstruo verde, ojos grandes, saltones y amarillos, tenía orejas de forma peculiar. En términos de hoy, era su secretario personal, pero él prefería llamarlo su vasallo—. Su hermano lo llama, tuvo problemas de nuevo. Esta vez con el proyecto que le fue asignado hace dos meses. Está a cargo de los materiales, los proveedores y el inventario en el almacén. Al parecer no han traído las telas de calidad Premium para la siguiente colección, a pesar de que desde hace dos semanas los diseños fueron aprobados para su producción.

—Ese estúpido medio-demonio...—soltó en un susurro. Sesshomaru era un joven alto, de facciones masculinas aunque un tanto finas, sumamente serias y sin expresión, piel miel con leche, de una complexión musculosa y varonil, ojos color ámbar, tan fríos como la piedra misma. Su cabellera larga plateada era ciertamente distintiva, que junto con sus colmillos daban un toque exóticamente perfecto.

Dio un paso hacia delante, pero se detuvo un momento a contemplar a su vasallo, lentamente miró a su alrededor para luego regresar su mirada al pequeño monstruo verde. Sí que realmente odiaba a todos, no sólo a los humanos sino que también a los demonios. Eran pocos los que simplemente no le importaba que respiraran cerca de él, uno de ellos era Jaken.

— ¿Sesshomaru-sama?—preguntó Jaken nervioso–. ¿Ne-necesita algo?

Esa pregunta sacó de sus pensamientos a Sesshomaru, quien empezó a caminar lentamente a su oficina, tomándose su tiempo en llegar. Su hermano ya se encontraba ahí, sentado en el sillón con la expresión más preocupada del mundo. Eso era nuevo, usualmente tomaba el trabajo como toda una tarea de escuela, no importaba si la entregabas. Total, de todos modos iba a reprobar. Soltó un largo suspiro. Joder, llevaba tanto tiempo soportando esta vida, que incluso usaba analogías humanas.

Lo miró unos segundo más antes de pasar de la puerta. Cómo detestaba tener un estúpido hermano menor. Eran medios hermanos, pues la madre de él era humana, pero aun así tenía ese desagradable parecido a él. Inuyasha era más bajo, pero sus facciones y el color de sus ojos eran similares. También el color de cabello y las orejas de perro. Algunos se atrevían a decir que ese estúpido era su clon. Lo único totalmente diferente era la actitud, Inuyasha era un estúpido que hacia lo que se le daba la gana sin pensar en otros y él simplemente hacia lo que tenía que hacer sin que le importara a otros.

— ¿Ahora que idiotez hiciste?—preguntó Sesshomaru con cierta ironía, pues idioteces siempre hacía.

— Esta vez no fue mi culpa, fue el proveedor que tuvo problemas en sus registros. El pedido no entró bien en su sistema y es por eso que no nos han entregado las telas Premium que solicitamos —soltó un gran suspiro lleno de frustración—. Necesito tu ayuda con esto, no sé cómo lidiar con ellos para que vean que este fue su error, no mío, pues se niegan a aceptarlo, dicen que nunca solicitamos esas telas y que no las tienen disponibles en este momento. ¡Necesitamos esas telas finas para los diseñadores, si no, la colección de invierno no estará lista y el lanzamiento de la línea se detendrá!

Esto dejó a Sesshomaru sorprendido e inmóvil por un segundo, que logró ocultar con su fría expresión de siempre. ¿Desde cuándo era tan trabajador? ¿Desde cuándo era tan razonable? Sí realmente no fue su error, debió haber ido ya con los proveedores y haberles hecho un alboroto que terminaría en que ellos jamás les venderían algo y en que Sesshomaru tendría que ir a... a... disculparse, una vez más. Otra razón más para odiar a Inuyasha, todas las veces que se ha tenido que disculpar por él. Todo por no dejar caer la empresa que su padre dedico su vida a construir y que, por alguna razón dejó a su cargo. Todo por su padre tenía que rebajarse a hacer este tipo de cosas.

— ¿Trajiste todos los papeles correspondientes a este proyecto?—preguntó finalmente, al menos le evitó un ridículo más. Inuyasha se levantó, se los dio y se quedó de pie. Lo miraba mientras pasaba las hojas rápidamente en busca de los documentos pertinentes—. Toma este y este, sácales copia y llévalos personalmente a la empresa. Diles que necesitamos esas telas lo más pronto posible, si no, tendremos problemas. Y por más que te cueste trabajo, se amable y razonable. ¿Entendiste?

— ¡Entendido!— puso una mano en su frente, en modo de saludo militar, se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

— ¿Desde cuándo tomas órdenes tan obedientemente?— le hacía enojar cada vez que podía. Era entretenido verlo perder los cabos por la más diminuta razón. Cualquier alusión a "un perro mascota" era suficiente para hacerle rabiar y patalear como el animal que era, pero por primera vez su plan no salió como lo esperaba.

—Desde que ella me enseñó a disfrutar lo que tengo—dijo mirándole por el hombro y con una gran sonrisa. Tenía ese aire de superioridad que tanto odiaba en él, como si hubiera ganado la batalla al haberse comportado como un ser con educación. Abrió la puerta, pero se detuvo por un momento, abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió lo más grande que pudo, como si hubiera recibido una gran sorpresa, después de una pequeña reverencia continuó con su camino.

Sesshomaru miró la escena con curiosidad, ¿"ella"? ¿Quién fue la que logró educar a tan estúpido perro? Ese gesto no fue cualquier sonrisa, miró en dirección a la que el perro había movido la cola sólo para ver entrar a una chica de cabello negro, atado en un chongo alto, dejando ver su fino y largo cuello. Sus ojos eran de un color chocolate que hacían juego con su suave piel café con leche. Tenía un cuerpo esbelto pero generoso. Era un tanto pequeña en estatura, pero tenía unas piernas largas que se asomaban debajo de una falda negra y se adornaban con unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color. Pero había algo que no concordaba...

— ¿Kykyo? Se supone que deberías de estar en Nueva York, promocionando nuestra colección especial. No aquí, vestida como...—guardó silencio por unos segundos. Ese vestuario era algo que había visto antes—. Ah... ¿Murió alguien de tu familia? ¿Por eso esta vestida así? Bien, ve a tu "funeral"—Marcó las comillas en el aire. Bajó la mirada hacia los documentos que tenía en el escritorio. Pero la presencia de la chica seguía ahí, ahora que lo notaba, su olor era diferente, más dulce y armonioso. Entonces, si no era Kykyo entonces ¿quién? ¿Quién más podía hacer sonreír a Inuyasha como el vil perro que era? Levantó la mirada una vez más para encontrarla haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi—se enderezó y mostró una gran sonrisa—. Soy su asistente personal a partir de hoy. Lamento que mi ropa no fuera el tipo de formal que yo imaginé.

Sesshomaru la miró de arriba a abajo una vez más. A simple vista podría pasar como Kykyo, las mismas facciones, el mismo color de cabello y una ligera diferencia en el color de ojos, los de esta mujer eran más oscuros pero tenían más claridad y brillo que los de la principal modelo de la empresa. Esta humana llevaba sonriendo más de lo que Kykyo habría sonreído en toda su vida. Esta era una situación un tanto molesta, pero interesante.

— ¿Porque te pareces a Kykyo? ¿Estás saliendo con Inuyasha? ¿Sabes que Kykyo e Inuyasha solían salir?—una vez más guardó silencio al ver como la cara de la pelinegra se volvía una paleta de colores fue de blanco a rosa y terminó con un rojo intenso—. Ah...-fue lo único que pudo decir al repetir su última pregunta mentalmente. Su padre siempre le dijo que carecía de tacto y ciertamente nunca tuvo ganas de mejorar eso. Vamos, no es como si le importara. Probablemente la humana explotaría, le gritaría y él simplemente la despediría. Bueno, al menos iba a terminar en algo bueno, ¿quién dijo que el aceptaría por mano derecha a una simple humana? ¿Quién dijo que el necesitaba a una mano derecha?

— ¡Hehehe...!—soltó una suave risa—. Ciertamente es como los rumores, Sesshomaru...sama. No sé porque Kykyo y yo somos tan parecidas, la primera vez que la vi en la televisión me desmayé y fui al hospital pensando que era bipolar o esquizofrénica. Mi otro yo tenía una vida que no sabía.

Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y hacer una expresión más seria—Sí, estoy saliendo con Inuyasha. Y le agradecería que guardara el secreto. No necesito rumores que puedan dañar la reputación de tan prestigiosa empresa—. Guardó silencio por un par de segundos, parecía que esta última respuesta era la más difícil de todas, era como si su boca se negara a hablar. Con el mejor tono que pudo lograr prosiguió-Sí, sí sé que ellos salían anteriormente, es un tema que hemos platicado abiertamente sin ningún problema.

— ¿Cómo dicen los rumores que soy?—preguntó inconscientemente, nunca pensó que existieran rumores de él. Más bien, nunca le había importado algo así, pero ya que lo mencionó y luego esa pequeña risa... Aceptaba algo que los hiciera temer y temblar, pero, ¿acaso sus rumores eran algo por lo que burlarse?

La pelinegra se quedó callada por unos largos segundos, después su cuerpo empezó a temblar en un intento de ¿contener su risa? un muy vano intento, no pudo más y se dio la media vuelta y empezó a reír sonoramente, al punto de ponerle en cuclillas y sujetar su estómago. Una risa muy diferente a la de hace unos momentos, podría compararla con ese animal que le llamaban guacamaya. Miró por su hombro con una mano en la boca, para callar un poco su risa, pero al voltear y verlo a los ojos empezó a reír más fuerte. De pronto empezó a toser, tomó varios respiros hondos en lo que suponía era otro intento de calmarse a sí misma. Cuando por fin lo logró se puso de pie, alisó su falda y se dio media vuelta enfrentándolo de nuevo con la expresión más seria había visto. Poco sabía que acababa de ponerse la soga el cuello, ella solita.

-Lo siento, no soy una persona muy propia en estos casos especiales-fue lo único que soltó a decir. Provocándole un hervor dentro de su estómago. Él podía... no, él debía causar muchas cosas en las personas, dolor, miedo, pánico pero nunca... Risa y diversión. Y así se mantendrían las cosas, de eso se aseguraría. No entendía que era tan gracioso para la novia del perro estúpido, pero esa sonrisa se borraría de su cara. No podía usar sus viejos métodos, que le darían una disculpa instantánea, si es que podía hablar, así que se tenía que conformar con hacerla sufrir de una forma... humana.

—No hacía falta poner tu falta de propiedad en palabras, es una cualidad sumamente clara en ti. En fin. Todo esto es tu trabajo—aventó varios folders de gran tamaño a la orilla del escritorio—. Esta es la bienvenida a las nuevas asistentes, también es su prueba. Si no terminas todo esto hoy, bueno, considérese despedida.

— ¿Despedida?—Sesshomaru ni siquiera se inmutó ante la pregunta de la chica, siguió mirando los documentos—. Hoy... ¿Hasta qué hora? —volvió a preguntar la chica, esta vez retadoramente.

Sesshomaru percibió el tono de su voz, todavía después de burlarse de él, ¿lo retaba? Já, era la primera humana que se atrevía a hacer algo tan atroz. Lástima que era ilegal torturarla y matarla. A pesar de ser uno de los seres más poderosos del mundo, ya no podía tomar vidas humanas. Y bueno, no es que el fuera tan débil para respetar reglas tan irrelevantes, si no, todo por su padre. Todo por esta compañía. Si él desaparecía, todo se quedaría en manos de su hermano y se iría a la ruina. Todo por eso no despedazaba a esta mortal en ese mismo instante. A parte, para tan simple humana, algo como esto debía ser más que suficiente.

—Tienes hasta que yo me vaya y saber a qué hora sucede eso es tu trabajo, "Asistente personal"—marcó nuevamente las comillas en el aire. Cosa que no le agrado a la mujer, pues la sonrisa por fin se había borrado de su cara y lo seguía mirando retadoramente.

—Okey, Sesshomaru...sama—el "sama" fue pronunciado con el mismo tono de desdén él solía usar. Tomó todos los folders y salió de la oficina con pasos pesados y haciendo todo el ruido posible.

—Estúpidos mortales—soltó en un susurro mientras la veía cerrar la puerta estruendosamente. "No importa que tan hábil se crea, no hay manera en que lo acabe en un día" pensó con orgullo, de pronto a su mente volvió esa risa, cosa que prendió aún más su interior, pues se estaba burlando de él. Realmente la despediría.

—Realmente detesto a las humanas, en especial a las necias y rezongonas.

—

Las horas pasaron volando, la noche cayó y él se había olvidado del resto del mundo. Cuando se concentraba en hacer contratos, checar los diseños, presupuestos, modelos, colores y todo lo habido y por haber del mundo del diseño, se perdía. Si le hubieran dicho hace miles de años que iba a terminar haciendo esto todos los días, hubiera derramado la sangre de aquella persona por insultarlo. Desgraciadamente había logrado adaptarse al instante a esta vida, era obvio porque él podía hacer todo lo que quisiera y lo que no quisiera también.

Miró su reloj, las 12:30. Joder, mañana tenía que estar a las 6, para una prueba de modelaje. Sobó sus cienes suavemente y se dejó caer en la silla completamente, mirando al techo. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Todo empezó por la madre de Inuyasha, su Padre amaba vestirla de mil y un formas. Con las telas más bellas, con los colores más hermosos, fue una gran modelo, de las mejores, hasta que murió de una enfermedad cuando Inuyasha tenía 6 años. Y hace varios años fue el turno de su padre, tal vez nunca logró vencer la tristeza que invadió su corazón al haberla perdido. Dejándolos solos, a su madre y a él con Inuyasha.

Es por eso que odiaba todo, ¿por qué morir por alguien más? ¿Por qué hacer cosas por alguien más? Nadie se preocupara por ti más que tú mismo. Y hablar acerca del "corazón" como tu centro de vida, bleh, ni se diga. Una de las mayores estupideces que jamás había escuchado, aparte del concepto familia. Su madre se había ido lejos, dejándole a Inuyasha a su cargo, no quería tener que ver nada con él. Supervisaba la empresa como la vicepresidenta que era, cargo asignado también por su padre, desde las sombras. Era por eso que él tenía tanto que hacer, porque su madre hacia exactamente eso, "supervisar" solamente. Estaba solo en esa empresa. Solo contra el resto del mundo.

Se puso de pie, recogió su saco y su maletín. Acomodó un par de papeles en el escritorio y camino hacia la puerta. Dio una mirada más al lugar donde mañana gastaría de nuevo su tiempo vanamente. Apagó la luz y salió de su oficina, pero al dirigirse al elevador notó una luz al final de los cubículos, del otro lado de la habitación. ¿Quién...? ¿A esta hora?

—

Estaba concentrada a morir. Y enojada a más no poder. ¿Qué clase de primer día era este? Estaba emocionada, confiada en que iba a ser un buen trabajo, pero no. Su mentora le mintió con todos los dientes. "Será un gran trabajo, lo amarás con todo tu corazón. ¡Créeme!" Ajá, créeme ni madres. ¿Cómo es que terminó aquí? Tenía por Jefe al señor los-odio-a-todos, y especialmente a ti, humana necia. Si, lo escuchó al final, justo antes de cerrar la puerta. Carajo, no había sido su culpa el reír brutalmente. ¿Quién lo mandaba a ser tan extrañamente chistoso? Primero la cuestiona como suegra conociendo a la novia nueva de su hijo y después saca a relucir su lado soy-THE-jefe. Si alguien más hubiera estado con ella, se hubiera reído tanto como ella por sus expresiones, bueno, sus escasas expresiones. No fue hasta que le cuestionó acerca de los rumores que por fin vio en acción sus músculos faciales: confusión. Sólo confusión y después, enojo, mucho enojo. Vaya manera de echarse encima al jefe en su primer día, sólo a ella le podía pasar eso. Estar en peligro de ser despedida en el día uno.

Aunque no perdería, nadie en su sano juicio le ponía un reto a Kagome Higurashi, porque ella siempre ganaba. Terminaría esto y a la perfección. Le callaría la boca a ese Jefe demonio, le demostraría que valdría cada centavo que se le pagaría, no por nada su ex jefa la recomendó con honores. Aunque ahora entendía por qué le había recalcado que su paciencia sería su más grande recurso en este trabajo.

— ¡Sí! ¡Por fin terminé!—exclamó con toda su alegría y se puso de pie rápidamente, tomo los muchos folders y salió corriendo a la oficina de Sesshomaru, pues pronto se iría. Sabía de buenas fuentes que nunca trabajaba más lejos de la 1 de la madrugada.

Este Jefe demonio la había mandado a la guerra sin arma y escudo, pero por favor, ella podía arreglárselas sola para conseguir todo un arsenal y a uno que otro soldado dispuesto para ir a la guerra con ella. Antes de comenzar con los documentos asignados hizo su investigación de campo en la oficina, preguntó a varios compañeros de piso por documentos de referencia para tener sus bases de cómo se trabaja en esta empresa, por suerte tenían a mano documentos que el mismo gran Sesshomaru-sama redactó. De paso consiguió aún más información acerca de su nuevo Jefe, muchos, muchos rumores volaban acerca de él. Al parecer tenía que cuidarse a sí mismo, incluso aunque fuera un ser inmortal. Muchas personas y demonios, dentro y fuera de esta empresa lo detestaban. Aunque no le sorprendía, con esa actitud incluso a ella no le agradaba. Bueno, no sólo eso había escuchado de él…

Por ir concentrada en sus pensamientos, no se fijó en la silla con ruedas que se metió en su camino. Haciéndola caer ruidosa y dolorosamente, pues azotó directamente al piso sin meter las manos, no pensaba soltar su tesoro del día. Moriría antes de tirar su trabajo a la basura por un momento de torpeza, que había de admitir, eran muy comunes. Empezó a soltar suaves quejidos en lo que intentaba recuperarse. Hoy no era su día, en definitiva esto no podía acabar peor.

—

Sesshomaru, quién vio la escena con lujo de detalle. Intentó contener la risa lo mejor que pudo. ¿Qué clase de humana estúpida era esta? Era una de las situaciones más patéticas que había presenciado en su larga vida. Tenía sus pies atorados en la silla, acostada de espaldas en el piso y con las manos levantadas al aire sujetando sus folders. Debía admitir su agilidad al girar en el aire para poder salvar los folders, incluso podría reconocerlo como una habilidad. ¡Nunca había visto una humana más tonta que esa! Se dio la media vuelta pues estaba seguro que su expresión facial iba a cambiar en cualquier momento y empezó a vibrar intensamente sin hacer ningún ruido.

—

Mientras Kagome se levantaba lentamente y acomodaba la silla en su lugar adecuado, visualizó a su "adorable" Jefe a lo lejos, pero ¿estaba bien? Se movía extrañamente, con una mano se recargaba en la pared y la otra la tenía posada cerca de su pecho... acaso ¿le dolía? ¿Le estaba dando un paro cardiaco? Su cuerpo trabajó más rápido que su mente y terminó de levantarse lo más rápido que pudo, corrió hacia Sesshomaru, lo tomó de la espalda, lo jaló por el hombro hacia atrás suavemente, haciéndolo caer en sus brazos y lo bajó al piso mientras intentaba amortiguar el peso con sus piernas y no causar más daño, estaba a punto de acomodarlo para checar su estado y ejecutar RCP cuando sintió como esas orbes ámbares la miraban fríamente. ¡Uh-oh...!

—

Ojalá hayan disfrutado este primer capítulo. Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ¡ya saben! Un hermoso review es amado y adorado.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

 _Con amor,_ _ **Zhikizzme.**_


	2. Corazón de Cristal

Y aquí les traigo este segundo capítulo que sé que amaran. Ojalá hayan disfrutado el primer capítulo y que haya sido suficiente para enamorarlas de esta historia. Todavía hay mucho por conocer y saber, que poco a poco irán probando, mis pequeños saltamontes.

En fin les dejo con lo que nos cruje, este segundo capítulo. Es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes, no sé si el tiempo me alcance para darles otro regalito para año nuevo. Probablemente para reyes sea mejor. :3

—

 _ **Capítulo 2. Corazón de cristal**_

Nunca había experimentado algo así, ni siquiera en los casos más extremos de su vida. No era miedo, ni pánico, tampoco ansiedad. Si alguna vez miraras en lo más profundo de los ojos de medusa, imaginaba que muy probablemente así sería: tu sangre se empezaba a enfriar poco a poco hasta sentirse hielo, tu cuerpo se paralizaba sin tener la capacidad de mover un solo músculo, a pesar de que nada te restringiera y aun así tu corazón empezaría a latir más rápidamente, al punto en que podrías oírlo a lo lejos. Sabías que estabas perdida. Perdida pero en esos ojos.

Pareció una eternidad el momento en que se cruzaron sus miradas. ¿Quién era este demonio? ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Estaría muerta? O peor... ¿la despediría?

—

Esas orbes cafés lo miraban sin siquiera parpadear, como si quisieran hipnotizarlo, probablemente así es como seducía a los hombres humanos, debería saber mejor que estaba tratando con un demonio de la más alta categoría, estaba lidiando con Sesshomaru. Aunque… contrario a sus acciones, sus ojos se veían limpios, puros, brillantes cosa que le recordó a alguien, pero ese alguien jamás hubiera hecho algo como esto.

—Humana, ¿acaso intentas… besarme?—preguntó seriamente, incluso enojado.

Detestaba cuando las mujeres intentaban "seducirlo". Erróneamente lo consideraban más hombre que demonio y como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente estúpido e insultante, pensaban que era el tipo de hombre que caería ante sus instintos sexuales, que el simple hecho de ofrecerle su cuerpo sería suficiente para que él las aceptara y las tomara. Era molesto tener que lidiar con ese tipo de mujeres todos los días, las chicas de la empresa lo conocían, sabían que las consecuencias, aparte de un orgullo pisoteado, serían muy graves, pero nunca faltaba la chica nueva o las modelos extranjeras que se le ofrecieran. Patético.

Por alguna razón pensó, por un segundo, que esta humana era diferente. Era la primera mujer que no caía en miedo y pavor al conocerlo, asustándolas era lo más efectivo para mantenerlas lejos, pero ésta mujer incluso necia y retadora se había comportado. Al parecer era una más de aquellas víboras que se aparecían en su vida siempre. Una de las tantas mujeres "fáciles" que insistían en cruzarse en su camino. Cuando empezó la época de la equidad disfrutó todos aquellos placeres que una mujer, fuera humana o demonio, podía proporcionar. Obviamente tomó a las mujeres más hermosas del mundo, aquellas cuya belleza era digna de una diosa, pero las que eran humanas querían más. Tenían esa avaricia de querer poseer a otro ser, de tener en sus manos el cuerpo y el corazón del otro, por más idiota e ilógico que sonara. Desde ahí no tocaba ni tocaría a ninguna humana, sin importar el tipo de avances que hicieran en él, como en este caso.

Aunque analizando la situación, era un poco extraño, un intento tanto directo pero si tuviera que catalogarlo, sería débil, muy débil. Incluso se atrevería a llamarlo inocente. Tenía mucho que aprender de su otra yo. Kykyo prácticamente se le aventó desnuda para obtener el contrato para Nueva York. Obviamente él nunca la tomaría, más lejos de que sentía cero atracción o interés por ella, nunca tomaría algo que ya había mordido aquel perro. Aunque era patético, ¿cómo es que siempre elegía al mismo tipo de mujer? Dejando de lado la ironía de la apariencia, siempre elegía a alguien que lo sacrificaría por su propio beneficio personal. La razón de que esta humana decidiera seducirlo a pesar de que hace unas horas clamó su gran amor por Inuyasha, era simplemente porque no quería ser despedida. Por eso nunca confiaba en los humanos, tenían un corazón débil, carecían de valor y de honor, es por eso que recurrían a este tipo de cosas tan... sin dignidad.

Un gran golpe en su cabeza lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La humana que lo sujetaba lo dejo caer, azotando en el piso con todo su peso y toda la fuerza posible. Miró de nuevo a la mujer que estaba huyendo hacia atrás, poniéndose de pie y empezando a hacer mil y una reverencias. ¿Qué jodidas estaba pasando?

— ¡Mil disculpas, Jefe!—exclamaba, haciendo reverencias una y otra vez.

— ¿Qué... carajo sucede?—preguntó en un susurro. Se enderezó y se puso de pie, se acomodó ligeramente el saco y enderezó su corbata. Esta mujer lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, sus acciones le estaban empezando a exasperar, toda esta situación era totalmente extraña, ¿qué pasaba por la cabeza de esta humana? Quería seducirlo, por eso estaba a punto de...

—No, no intentaba besarlo. Pensé que estaba teniendo un ataque... cardiaco y solo quería ayudarlo. Iba a hacer CPR—su voz bajo a un susurro, el cual sin ser demonio no podría haber escuchado—. Yo, jamás intentaría algo con usted... Pues es mi jefe y... el hermano de Inuyasha, estoy muy apenada. Realmente lo siento, incluso lo tiré. Yo-yo... ¡perdón!

Mantuvo la reverencia por bastantes segundos. Cuando por fin levantó la cabeza, dejó a la vista una expresión completamente avergonzada, ojos mirando hacia el piso, mejillas y orejas rojas como tomates, sus manos jugueteando nerviosamente entre sí.

—Ahora que lo pienso, es imposible que tenga un ataque cardiaco, usted es...—mordió su labio inferior, en un intento por callarse a sí misma. Un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para él—. Lo siento, yo sólo reaccioné, no, no...—soltó en mil balbuceos, mirando al suelo y sin respirar adecuadamente.

Eso lo hizo sonreír por dentro. ¿Ataque al corazón? Él era un demonio, del más alto rango, él nunca sufriría de algo tan estúpido como eso, nunca…. pero... eso parecía que le iba a dar cuando escucho ese "Jamás intentaría algo con usted... Pues es el hermano de Inuyasha". No es que quisiera que la humana se le insinuara ni se ofreciera, por supuesto que no, pero es que ese era un título que no necesitaba en su vida, era algo que le hacía hervir la sangre al ser mencionado. Y tenía que escucharlo todos los días, porque, en palabras de su vasallo, "Por más estúpido e inútil que sea su hermano, sigue teniendo una relación con usted. Si Sesshomaru-sama no le da Respeto los demás tampoco lo respetarán y pronto creerán que pueden faltarle el respeto a usted". Él les iba a enseñar lo que es respeto, hasta que el consejo decidió que matarse entre sí era ilegal, especialmente si un demonio de su categoría mataba a un simple humano. Estaba harto del consejo así que prefería apegarse a las reglas, en lo que cabe, por supuesto.

La situación aquí es que ella lo dijo así de simple, así de sencillo. Como si "ser el hermano de Inuyasha" fuera más importante que ser su Jefe, incluso, más importante que "ser Sesshomaru". Al parecer esta pequeña humana necesitaba una lección de jerarquía. Había muy pocas cosas que lo detenían de obtener lo que quería y más si realmente le picaba el interés, como esta pelinegra inocente y su amor por Inuyasha...

Tantas ganas de aplastarlos.

—Enderézate—dijo Sesshomaru secamente. Caminó hasta los folders, que se habían desparramado completamente, los recogió acomodándolos un poco y regresó hacia la chica, que miraba cada uno de sus movimientos detalladamente, aun roja de vergüenza seguía jugueteando con sus manos nerviosamente. Listo, presa cautivada y distraída—. Toma, no los sueltes. Pase lo que pase.

La chica los tomó con las dos manos y levantó la mirada en un intento de comprender lo que acababa de decir, pero aprovecho para empujarla hacia él, aprisionando sus brazos entre su pecho y los papeles. Pasó una de sus grandes manos sobre su cuello y la posó en su nuca, la otra la deslizó suavemente sobre el lateral de su torso y avanzó por su espalda hasta llegar al inicio de sus, podía deducir, firmes mejillas. El esfuerzo, para mantenerla en su lugar, como él quería, era mínimo pero su efecto sobre ella sería el máximo. En su mente cruzaron muchos planes para castigar su insolencia, pero bastantes, siendo ilegales, tuvieron que ser descartados. Rápidamente a su mente vino el plan perfecto para adiestrar a la novia de ese perro rebelde.

—

Por otra parte Kagome se encontraba sorprendida, confundida y, muy pronto, sin fuerzas. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Era imposible empujarlo, después de todo era un gran demonio, no podía mover ni un pulgar, tomó su cuello para que no pudiera alejarse y posó sus labios en los de ella. Empezó a besarla mientras sus ojos también miraban los de ella, intentó resistirse mientras la besaba, pero perdió la batalla cuando, al entreabrir su boca en busca de aire, él cruzo territorio enemigo con su lengua. La intensidad de ese beso era increíble. Se sentía prisionera. Sin poder decir y hacer algo, pero era una cautiva de lujo, sus sentimientos estaban siendo pasados por su sentir. Las sensaciones que estaba provocando en su interior eran... como si el caos se estuviera apoderando de ella. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando poco a poco, su cooperación en ese beso se estaba haciendo más que voluntaria y si esto seguía así, sus piernas la dejarían caer. La mano que Sesshomaru tenía en su cadera, más lejos de sujetarla, la hacía más débil. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de maneras inimaginables. Y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Nunca se había considerado especialmente débil, tampoco es que se comportara como un niño, por más que los demás dijeran eso de ella, es simplemente que no tenía miedo de hacer las cosas. Creía que podía vencer cualquier situación, por más difícil que fuera al momento. Sin embargo, nunca se había sentido así, sin ninguna posibilidad de hacer algo, sin ningún camino para escapar de esto, pero no sentía temor, ni miedo, nada de eso. La única molestia era una pequeña espina que le picaba el corazón y la garganta… ¿Algo? ¡No! ¡Alguien!

¡Inuyasha!

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, cruzándose con esa mirada llena de orgullo y satisfacción que Sesshomaru presumía a más no poder. Ahora que podía volver a pensar, un poco al menos, entendía que todo esto debía ser con el propósito de "mover a la novia de su hermano" el cual, hay que recordar, odiaba con todo su ser. Empezó a sacudirse más y más en un intento de zafarse de su agarre. No funcionaban. Tendría que recurrir a sus instintos salvajes, mordió con todas sus fuerzas el labio inferior de su Jefe, pellizcándose a sí misma en el intento. Al mismo tiempo empujó con todo su ser el gran cuerpo que la sujetaba y de pronto, sólo sintió como volaba lejos de él y caía sobre su trasero mientras todos sus folders y hojas salían volando entre ellos, regándose por toda la habitación.

Por supuesto, ¿pretendía que ella iba a aventar a un poderoso demonio? En sus sueños. El muy idiota la soltó al mismo tiempo que ella lo empujaba, pero fue como intentar mover una pared y terminó aventándose ella misma al suelo.

— ¡Ouch! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!—exclamó la chica sobándose el trasero, pero se quedó congelada una vez más mientras procesaba todo de nuevo, dejando de lado el dolor. Su cuerpo dio un pequeño respingo y se tapó la boca con ambas manos. ¡Había besado a alguien más que Inuyasha...! ¡No sólo eso, a su hermano! ¡A su, y en el sentido literal, endemoniado hermano! Quién sólo la miraba, ahí parado con su orgullo a flor de piel. Carajo.

—

Sesshomaru miró la escena con la mayor satisfacción posible. Su pequeña presa yacía en el piso, como un animal que no puede correr, con esa mirada asustadiza y llena de pánico, con el corazón a mil por hora. Y en este caso, con claro entendimiento del pecado al que había cedido, que había disfrutado... y la realización de lo más importante, CON QUIÉN.

— ¿No te dije que no soltaras esos papeles? Ahora todo tu trabajo está arruinado. No cumpliste con lo que se te ordenó. Sabes muy bien que eso amerita tu inmediato despido, pero seré generoso y sólo con esto te perdonaré por todas las faltas que cometiste el día de hoy—dijo con un tono grave y profundo.

—Tal vez fui demasiado generoso, por lo visto...—Se pasó la lengua por los labios, saboreando el beso, probando su sangre y la de ella, juntas. ¿Quién iba a decir que este pequeño animalito respondería el ataque? Realmente lo sorprendió cuando soltó la mordida, al punto en que fue por eso que la dejó ir. Lo agarró desprevenido y sus manos dejaron de sujetarla por un segundo que coincidió con el esfuerzo de la humana. Pudo haber reído de nuevo al verla aventarse así misma al suelo. Un plan deliciosamente ejecutado con resultados aún más placenteros.

—

El cuerpo de Kagome se tensó aún más al ver como su lengua lentamente trazaba sus llenos y, ahora lo sabía por experiencia, suaves labios. El calor dentro de ella iba indebidamente en aumento. Al igual que la sensación de culpa y de remordimiento. ¿Qué le diría a Inuyasha? ¿Qué sucedería con su relación? Con esto perdía la carta bajo la manga, con esto…

—Considerando lo "santa" que noté que eras con nuestro malentendido—Sesshomaru la miró detenidamente por un par de segundos, que a Kagome le pareció una segunda eternidad. No podía moverse, ni siquiera podía hablar para responderle su clara burla. Sentía que pronto ese calor quemaría todo el aire dentro de sus pulmones.

—Seré misericordioso contigo y te daré oportunidad de arreglar esto—abrió los brazos, para señalar el desastre de papelerío en el piso, después se acercó a ella, mirándola con toda la barbilla en alto, y susurró—. Mañana entregas a primera hora. Si no, considérate oficialmente despedida.

Su expresión era como hielo, en blanco, fría, nadie la podía leer, pero ella sabía que sus ojos estaban sonriendo, diabólicamente, pero sonriendo. La miró por unos segundos más, como si debatiendo en devorarla o en perdonarle la vida. Al parecer necesitaba más una asistente que una comida, pues tomó su portafolio, se dio la media vuelta y caminó al ascensor. Finalmente escuchó como las puertas se abrían y se cerraban.

Por fin pudo soltar el aire, sentía que no podía respirar con la presencia de Sesshomaru en esta habitación. Unos segundos más tarde intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas la dejaban caer como si fuera un pequeño ciervo recién nacido. Todavía su corazón saltaba como loco dentro de su pecho, amenazando con salirse en cualquier momento. Apenas podía pensar con claridad, su mente estaba hecha un caos, repitiendo la escena una y otra vez. El calor, esa sensación de fuerza combinada con suavidad... Sacudió la cabeza, intentando sacar esos pensamientos tontos, tomó un respiro muy profundamente, una y otra vez, hasta que sintió como su corazón se empezaba a tranquilizar. Empezó a recoger las hojas que estaban a su alrededor, pues aun no podía levantarse. Sería una larga noche, con una cruda moral increíble.

Después de cinco minutos, ya más tranquila y después de varios intentos fallidos, logró levantarse. Recogió todas las hojas y se sentó de nuevo en el cubículo. Empezó de nuevo con su trabajo. Esta vez con el enojo como su sentimiento más grande. Realmente le cerraría la boca a ese idiota, realmente lo haría. Estaba subestimándola, si cree que la podría molestar porque era la novia de su "muy odiado" hermano. Estaba muy equivocado si creía que la agarraría en sus 5 minutos de torpeza otra vez.

En estas ocasiones es cuando se admiraba a sí misma. Podría tener un caos dentro de ella, pero sabía que tranquilizarse y pensar es lo mejor que podía hacer. Estaba consciente de las, muy probables, intenciones de Sesshomaru. Que ella se quejara con Inuyasha y que éste, al tener una mecha muy corta, hiciera su desastre en la empresa y lo despidiera, pero era claro que le faltaba mucho por conocer de ella, haría un trabajo tan perfecto que rogaría que se quedara. Sería la asistente más perfecta del mundo y la amaría con toda su estúpida y frívola alma de demonio.

Y esa sería la mejor venganza a lo que le hizo hoy, y a sus planes malévolos. Habrá ganado la batalla pero no la guerra. Ella si jugaría limpio.

—Haré que me ames, ¡estúpido demonio! Haré que digas que soy la mejor asistente del mundo y que nunca lograrías vivir sin mí—tomó una gran bocanada de aire—. ¿Qué tiene de malo ser una "santa"? ¡Idiota! Deberías de estar agradecido que soy inocente y pura.

— ¡Soy como un unicornio! ¡Algo que prácticamente ya no existe en este mundo!—Se detuvo por un momento, pues que esas palabras salieran de su propia boca se sintió increíblemente embarazoso.

Decidida, bajo la mirada hacia los papeles y empezó a leerlos, pues unos eran contratos, otros proyectos, propuestas, feedback y muchos documentos diferente más. Su trabajo era leer cada uno, escoger y ordenar papeles. Siempre le había gustado dar más de 100% en su trabajo, así que solía poner recomendaciones y notas en los documentos para facilitar y acelerar el proceso. No sólo eso, tenía que ponerle orden a la vida de Sesshomaru también. No sonaba a algo difícil, pero eran muchos, muchos archivos. Eso había hecho por las últimas 12 horas, lo bueno es que sólo tenía que reorganizar. Pero tenía que leer hoja por hoja, no podía equivocarse. Ciertamente se llevaría un rato, al menos Sesshomaru no lo pidió para primera hora, si no estaría muerta. Cabe aclarar que amaba el sarcasmo, tanto que lo usaba consigo misma.

— ¡Ganbatte, Kagome!—se animó a sí misma.

No dejaría que la despidiera, definitivamente NO. Nunca le daría gusto de que las cosas fueran como él quería. Y de nuevo, nunca debían retarla, pues ella siempre ganaba al final de cuentas.

—

Por otro lado cierto demonio llegaba a su villa, un lujoso complejo de apartamentos, que solían pertenecer a su padre y que ahora eran de él. Al menos la mayoría, en tiempos de guerra su padre apoyo mucho la unión entre especies. Donó muchos de los departamentos a humanos y a demonios. Fue cuando decidió remodelarlos por comodidad y adaptación. Con el tiempo los humanos y demonios se mudaron, pues esta villa quedaba a orillas de la ciudad. Aunque la empresa estaba cerca, el centro de la ciudad estaba un poco lejos. Fue entonces cuando empezó a recuperar departamento por departamento, hasta finalmente tener edificios enteros de vuelta.

Actualmente tenía un edificio sólo para él. Se había asegurado que los edificios a su alrededor estuvieran vacíos, y actualmente sólo vivían un par de demonios y seres mágicos en la villa. Eran pocos y la mayoría estaban seleccionados por él, uno que otro que aún no quería ceder el departamento. Le permitía vivir ahí a aquellos demonios que sabía estarían endeudados con él, leales y que prácticamente no notaría que Vivian cerca de él. Incluso su vasallo vivía en un departamento de la villa.

Él vivía en un penthouse que modifico para él. Parecía un gran almacén con grandes lujos, una gran cama, aparatos de ejercicio, una gran biblioteca. Bueno, todo en su departamento era grande, lujoso y único. Porque a pesar de todo, odiaba admitirlo, aceptaba los "lujos humanos", pero odiaba aún más estar al nivel de ellos, comportarse como uno...

Especialmente sentirse como uno.

Y aun así, helo aquí, recordando el pasado como uno. Tal vez los milenios sin sangre que lo alimentara habían tomado su cuenta. O tal vez todo era por ese estúpido "unicornio". Que hizo de su día un desastre, había traído caos pero aun así, el sabor de su pánico y su culpa aún seguía en su boca. Prácticamente aún podía saborearlo y no podía negar que sabía realmente bien. El sabor de su sangre y la de él juntas, casi lo llevaban a un punto de no retorno, su demonio exigía salir a jugar, exigía probar más. Y por un momento casi se lo concede. Lastimeramente podía compararse con el sabor de sus presas años atrás, verlas sufrir, rogar por sus vidas, ceder ante él. Eran una experiencia tan deliciosa que tristemente hace mucho no probaba, hasta hoy. Aun recordaba, y con lujo de detalle, todas las emociones de esa terca pelinegra, especialmente aquella emoción y excitación a medio ataque. Y después la culpa, no sólo podía olerla, especialmente verla escrita de una manera tan explícita en su cara era muy satisfactorio. El haber sacado a Inuyasha de su corazón por esos segundos había ido más allá de ser placentero.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que tener a la pelinegra en sus manos sería un paso más en su objetivo de retirar a Inuyasha de esta empresa, de manera permanente. Había tantas maneras, pero debía ser sabio y escoger la más adecuada. No todos los trucos funcionaran con esta humana, de eso estaba seguro. Podría empezar con controlarla con lo sucedido el día de hoy, pero probablemente no se dejaría manipular tan fácil. Tal vez debería tomarse su tiempo, aprender sus fuerzas y debilidades para poder tomar el control de una manera adecuada y firme. Lamió sus labios una vez más, recordando todos los detalles de hoy.

Tal vez había otra manera de llegar a ella, su corazón y su mente pelearon duramente el día de hoy, pero el que se rindió al instante fue su cuerpo. La sintió derretirse al momento en que la besó, probablemente empezar por ahí era la mejor opción. Su inocencia sería su debilidad esta vez, conquistando poco a poco su cuerpo, no había nada que pudiera hacer para negarse. Hoy fue muestra de ello. Y mañana no sería diferente.

—

Eran las cinco de la mañana y por fin, por fin, había terminado. Todo perfecto. PERFECTO.

Acomodó los folders una vez más, y los dejó encima del escritorio de Sesshomaru. Miró su gran trabajo con mucho orgullo y con cierta diversión. Al parecer toda esa escena con su Jefe le sirvió de algo, encontró un par de errores en un contrato y en un reporte. Errores muy pequeños, pero importantes a largo plazo. Al final de cuentas tenía el trabajo listo y, no es por presumir, estaba perfecto. Cuando tenía la determinación de hacer algo, era muy difícil que no lo lograra.

Soltó un gran bostezo, por fin le estaba pegando el cansancio y el sueño. El día anterior a ayer llegó a la ciudad, con el propósito de arreglar los detalles finales para mudarse a su nuevo departamento este fin de semana. Esta semana se quedaría con una amiga que también trabajaba en esta empresa, es por eso que estaba muy feliz. Tenía todo listo para iniciar esta etapa de su vida con el pie derecho, nueva casa, nuevo trabajo, nueva ella… nueva relación. Un suspiro largo y pesado salió de su boca, ahora tenía que lidiar con Sesshomaru y su te-odio-novia-de-Inuyasha, deja de lado que fuera el hermano de su novio, ella era lo suficientemente profesional para saber distinguir entre su vida personal y los negocios. Pero al parecer su ahora jefe, no.

Ahora, ¿cómo lidiaría con él? Fingir que no pasó nada era lo mejor, ¿no? Debía mostrarle que no la tiraría tan fácil ni tan rápido. Él tenía la ventaja al ser el Jefe todo poderoso pero no sabía que este unicornio realmente era mágico, incluso educó a su antigua Jefa. Si logró sobrevivir a ella, sobreviviría a Sesshomaru. O al menos eso esperaba… porque que tenía que admitirlo, hubo un momento donde se dejó ir. Y le había... gustado, pero sólo poquito. Poquito. Casi... Nada. Dejo caer su cabeza en el escritorio, haciendo un ruido seco y sonoro. No tenía perdón. No sólo había besado al hermano de su novio, había cedido su control a mitad de dicho suceso y al final, le había gustado, lo había disfrutado.

Incluso si su corazón no estaba en el momento, su cuerpo fue el primero en ceder, en el momento en que la mano de Sesshomaru se deslizó por su cuello algo dentro de ella se encendió, esa fue la primera humillación. Su cuerpo ya conocía el sabor de un hombre, incluso ya conocía el sabor de Inuyasha, pero nunca nadie había despertado sus sentidos al momento, y eso le daba un poco de miedo. Las sensaciones nuevas eran las más difíciles de controlar, tomaban tiempo y esfuerzo. No podía perderse a ella misma de esa manera, no otra vez, eso era lo que si no tenía perdón, el haberse rendido en su mente, eso significaba que le había cedido todo su control a Sesshomaru y que sin vergüenza alguna, en el fondo de su cerebro había pensado "Está bien. Sólo por ahorita está bien. Inuyasha no tiene por qué enterarse".

Ahora no sólo tendría que lidiar con ser aceptada en el trabajo por Sesshomaru, si no, tenía que asegurarse que Inuyasha no se enterara, después del acuerdo de aquella vez. No podía ser ella quién cortara el hilo primero. Podría no compararse con lo que hizo Inuyasha, pero aun así nada cambiaba el hecho de que estaba pisando la misma raya que él pisó. Y eso la convertía en aquello que tanto odiaba. En eso, como si hubiera invocado al demonio con sus pensamientos, su teléfono sonó. Un ringtone distintivo, su favorito. Aunque ahorita aquella música que usualmente deleitaba a sus oídos, le hizo doler el estómago pero también, para su alivio, puso orden en el caos de su corazón.

—Moshi, moshi... ¿Inuyasha?—preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Por supuesto que Inuyasha—exclamó una voz animada del otro lado de la línea—. ¿En serio estás despierta a esta hora? Juraba que no me ibas a contestar pero es mi único momento para hablarte por la diferencia horaria.

— ¿Diferencia horaria?—fue lo único que su cerebro registró. Pues ¿en dónde andaba? Ayer lo vio, le sonrió y ella le sonrió de vuelta. Esperaba verlo hoy, necesitaba verlo hoy, después de lo de Sesshomaru necesitaba que la sostuviera en sus brazos, lo necesitaba a él. Aquí.

—Sí, ayer después de que nos vimos en la compañía. Tuve que ir a arreglar unos problemas con unos proveedores, pero resulta que el problema venía desde la casa matriz. Tomé un avión a Nueva York de inmediato y pues, aquí estoy.

—Wow, eso es... Genial. Supongo—dijo con cierta duda. ¿No pudo avisarle o mandarle un mensaje cuando estaba en el avión? No, no, no. No vamos a pasar por esto de nuevo. No en su primer día, no en su trabajo, no después de lo de hoy. No tenía derecho —. Entonces, ¿hoy verás al proveedor?

Trató de llevar la conversación de una manera normal, eso es lo que la calmaría ahorita. Sentir que todo estaba bien, esa estabilidad que ambos se prometieron.

—Eh, sí. Hoy…— El sonido de una puerta en el fondo le llamó la atención y hubo una pausa extraña en la voz de Inuyasha que la hizo revolverse incomoda en su asiento—. Hoy haré la cita con su asistente, así que probablemente vea al proveedor mañana.

—Oh, ya...—fue lo único que alcanzó a decir. ¿Hasta hoy haría la cita? Pudo haber contactado a los proveedores desde aquí, pero... No. Detente, Kagome—. Ya me imagino que debes estar cansado del viaje. Después de todo son muchas horas y...

—Kagome—dijo en ese tono que silenciaba todo su mundo, pero no de la buena manera—. Yo sólo te hablaba para saludarte y saber cómo te fue en tu primer día de trabajo. ¿Te fue bien?

¿Qué debía responderle? ¿Así es como se sentía él? ¡NO! ¡Cómo se sintió! ¿Cómo se sintió? Iba a llorar, pero no sabía por qué, si por él, por el otro estúpido demonio, o por lo patética que podía llegar a ser. Por las acciones que no tomaba y por las elecciones que hizo. Esas lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir, ¿cuál era la razón?

—Sí, me fue muy bien. Gracias, Inuyasha—respondió lo más neutra que pudo. No quería que ninguno de los dos estúpidos demonios leyeran sus sentimientos como un libro abierto.

— ¿Si? Me alegra. En fin, me voy a dormir, fue un vuelo muy pesado—probablemente se imaginó esa risa en el fondo. ¿Verdad? No era nada—. ¿Kagome? Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

Era una estúpida, patética e inútil. Ella sabía lo que sucedía, cada vez que creía que podía fingir no saber nada, azotaba su corazón con un martillo y lo aventaba al piso, a lado de la basura. ¿Cuándo se enfrentaría a la verdad?

Hoy no, por lo visto.

—Yo también—fue lo único que pudo decir en un suspiro antes de que Inuyasha colgara. Empezó a morderse el labio, hasta que sintió como el sabor a hierro corría por su boca. Ah, un recuerdo de lo sucedido el día de hoy. Exactamente lo que necesitaba. Su corazón estaba agrietándose más y más, todos los sentimientos guardados estaban amenazando con hacerlo pedazos. ¿Tal vez eso sería lo más fácil de hacer? ¿Dejarlo caer y recoger pedazo por pedazo?

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó esa voz que le erizó la piel y que la hizo volver a la realidad del trabajo en un instante. Parpadeó un par de veces, soltó un respiro largo y profundo. Y por fin pudo darse la vuelta y enfrentarse a su Jefe con aquella cara de póker de la cual estaba orgullosa.

—

Hasta aquí llega este capítulo. ㅇㅅㅇ

Les deseo una muy linda navidad, disfruten mucho este día. Ojalá esté lleno de amor y muchos, muchos regalos, besos y abrazos. Los amodoro muchísimo y espero que se le pasen bien, se diviertan a morir, rían a más no poder y hagan muchas buenas memorias.

También los invito a dejar un review, siempre apreciaré sus palabras con mi corazón. Y gracias a aquellas personitas que siguieron el primer capítulo y en especial a aquellas que le dieron 3 (Favorite).

 **¡Muchas gracias!**

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

 _Con amor,_ _ **Zhikizzme.**_


	3. Una criatura inexistente

Mis queridos lectores, aquí les vengo trayendo, les vengo ofreciendo el tercer capítulo. ¡Bara, bara! ¡Llévele! ¡Llévele!

¡Hahahaha! Lo siento, mis queridas y queridos, últimamente se me ha botado la canica y pues así terminan mis escritos. Llenos de locuras.

Me disculpo por la tardanza, no me fue posible terminar el tercer capítulo para Reyes, ya saben cómo son las temporadas de fiestas. Espero su inicio de año haya sido súper hermoso, lleno de buenas y hermosas memorias. Muchos abrazos y mucho más besos.

Les deseo lo mejor y espero que este sea un gran año para todos ustedes, ojalá también para mí.

Me alegra ver que la historia les va gustando. Ya saben, un review, sugerencia o comentario es siempre bienvenido. En fin, los dejo con el capítulo correspondiente. ¡Los leo abajo!

—

 _ **Capítulo 3. Una criatura inexistente**_

 _En el capítulo anterior…_

—Yo también—fue lo único que pudo decir en un suspiro antes de que Inuyasha colgara. Empezó a morderse el labio, hasta que sintió como el sabor a hierro corría por su boca. Ah, un recuerdo de lo sucedido el día de hoy. Exactamente lo que necesitaba. Su corazón estaba agrietándose más y más, todos los sentimientos guardados estaban amenazando con hacerlo pedazos. ¿Tal vez eso sería lo más fácil de hacer? ¿Dejarlo caer y recoger los pedazos?

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó esa voz que le erizó los pelos y que la hizo volver a la realidad del trabajo en un instante. Parpadeó un par de veces, soltó un respiro largo y profundo. Y por fin pudo darse la vuelta y enfrentarse a su Jefe con aquella cara de póker de la cual estaba orgullosa.

—

Esperaba que la pelinegra cumpliera con el trabajo, que entregara lo que se le ordenó y que al menos lo hiciera "bien", pero nunca pensó que obtendría estos resultados. Realmente no podía creerlo a pesar de tener todos los documentos en sus manos. ¿Cómo es que, odiaba siquiera pensarlo, pudo entregar un trabajo así? Ni un sólo maldito error por el que poder reprocharla. De pronto la detestaba un poco más que ayer.

Tenía que admitir que la estaba subestimando. Había pensado que probablemente debería empezar jugando con el perro estúpido, sacudir y empezar a generar grietas en su relación. Sonaba como un plan adecuado hasta que descubrió que las bases de su plan estaban rotas o si no, a punto de romperse: _El corazón de Kagome y su relación con Inuyasha._

No todo era amor y dulzura entre ellos, por lo que escuchó. Inuyasha ocultaba algo, pero como el perro estúpido que es, ni siquiera podía hacer eso bien. Estaba más que claro que esa pelinegra lo sabía. Usualmente no le importaría, porque, carajo, ese tema era basura para él, pero en este caso era algo que le podría servir, algo que podría usar para alejar a ese perro de su empresa y de él para siempre.

—

Sesshomaru entró por la puerta del lobby que daba a las escaleras de emergencia. Dio un salto simple, pero poderoso que lo llevó al décimo piso en un instante y aterrizó suavemente. No era un débil humano que necesitaba de un aparato para hacer el trabajo de sus piernas de moverlo y llevarlo a donde necesitaba. Y no es que necesitara las escaleras tampoco, sólo no quería que el consejo lo estuviera molestando de nuevo. Decían que los humanos eran criaturas sensibles que no podrían digerir la magnitud de los poderes que los demonios tenían, así que no debían ser usados para simples labores. Cuando no había nadie y contratando sólo a demonios para el departamento de seguridad, podía hacer esto.

Tomó el picaporte de la puerta y justó al abrirla un poco, esa voz se coló como una pequeña brisa. Suave y ligera, pero sonaba un poco sin emoción. Diferente al tono que conocía. Entró al piso con cuidado, caminó directamente al origen de esa voz, para encontrarla en su oficina. La pelinegra se encontraba ahí parada, enfrente de su escritorio, con el celular al oído. Decidió quedarse y escuchar, algo útil podría aprender de esto. Se recargó en el marco de la puerta y cerró los ojos, podía escuchar la voz de Inuyasha fuerte y claro, como si lo tuviera a su lado. Aunque… también oía la voz de una mujer, al parecer se encontraba con él dentro de la habitación. ¿En qué juegos andaba este perro? Ahora entendía porque la voz de esta humana se mantenía en una línea recta, controlada, probablemente algo sospechaba.

—Yo también—dijo suavemente. Inuyasha colgó y ella simplemente soltó un gran suspiro. Dejó caer el celular en el escritorio y se apoyó con ambas manos. Pudo escuchar como sorbía ligeramente por la nariz y su respiración empezaba a tornarse turbia. Oh, no. Si había algo que detestaba en este mundo era escuchar a las humanas llorar, la mayoría creía que el hecho de gritar y soltar un par de lágrimas impediría su destino. Antes era para pedir piedad y misericordia, rogaban por sus vidas y las de sus hijos. Ahora sólo lloraban por cualquier cosa, una uña rota, que si no lograban comprar su cosmético favorito, que alguien les habló feo. Patéticas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó seriamente. Donde esa maldita castaña volteara con unos ojos rojos y llorosos, la despediría sin importar su trabajo. No necesitaba a nadie así de débil a su lado, no quería una lacaya así de inútil. Alguien con tan poca fuerza no era digna de estar siquiera cerca de él.

La vio temblar ligeramente en su lugar. Retiró las manos del escritorio, adoptó su buena y formal postura, tomó un ligero respiro y para su sorpresa, volteó con la sonrisa más grande y burlona posible. Hizo una pequeña reverencia saludándolo e inmediatamente tomó los folders llenos de papeles y como una buena asistente le pidió que tomara asiento, a continuación le explicó brevemente cual fue su proceso de organización y clasificación para todos los documentos. Tan estúpidamente adecuado y eficiente.

—Y eso sería todo de mi parte—dijo con tono triunfal. Porque ella sabía, que él sabía que su trabajo no tenía ningún defecto. Hasta la pequeña desgraciada se atrevió a corregir un formato que él mismo había redactado tiempo atrás. ¿Cómo carajos era posible?

—

Exactamente.

— ¿Cómo es que estando hecha trizas por más estúpida que fuera la razón lograba levantarse así, en tan solo unos segundos?— se preguntó a sí mismo.

Anoche aprendió un par de cosas, la humana era más fuerte de lo que pensó y su corazón estaba más roto de lo que imaginó. Tenía que organizar bien lo que tenía en sus manos, eran dos cartas que aun desconocía cuál era su poder. Toc, toc. Interrumpieron sus pensamientos, cosa que apreció. Aquella humana estaba ocupando demasiado de su tiempo.

—Pasa— contestó en voz neutral. Entró su pequeño vasallo, Jaken, qué como usual traía consigo unos papeles—. Dime, Jaken.

—Sesshomaru-sama, le traigo unos documentos que necesitan su revisión. Los mandó Inuyasha, acaba de llamar para informar que se encuentra en...

—Nueva York, lo sé—terminó la oración, lo que dejó estupefacto al pequeño monstruo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe? Literalmente acaba de llamar—le preguntó mientras tomaba los papeles que el pequeño monstruo le entregaba. Le dio una mirada irritada y el pequeño demonio, entendiendo su significado, se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió—. Entonces también sabe que Inuyasha se ha reunido con Kykyo y se ha ofrecido a quedarse este mes como el directivo de nuestra empresa en el desfile de modas. Planea enviar la tela pasado mañana que logre ver al proveedor, pero necesita que se revise y se apruebe este documento para poder solucionarlo al momento en que tenga la reunión con el proveedor.

— ¿Planea quedarse las dos semanas completas?—estaba empezando a conectar puntos—. ¿En qué hotel se está quedando? ¿Está facturándolo en los gastos de la empresa?

— Sí, dice que quiere ser parte de los resultados finales ya que se hubiera arreglado el problema. Espera que se le pueda conceder ese "permiso"—marcó las comillas en el aire. Incluso este monstruo conocía las mañas de aquel perro—. Pues no nos proporcionó un contacto de hotel, simplemente dijo que nos llamaría después con todos los detalles…

—Jaken, si tienes que añadir algo, hazlo— conocía a su vasallo, tenía algo más en su mente y dudaba en si decirlo o no. No es que tuviera mucha opción, esto era más una orden que una sugerencia.

—Nuestros contactos del hotel me informaron que la señorita Kykyo e Inuyasha... actualmente se encuentran compartiendo la suite que se le asignó a la señorita para su estancia durante el desfile—mencionó con un poco de pesar, entendía al pequeño monstruo. Este tipo de rumores siempre afectaban vastamente a la empresa. Una catástrofe más que evitar, una razón más para tener a ese perro estúpido lejos de aquí.

Pero lo que le molestaba más, para su sorpresa, era la pelinegra. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al enterarse? ¿Al oír la verdad completa? Tenía un ligero, pero crucial problema en su plan. ¿Qué tal si la humana prefería vivir con los ojos vendados y con el corazón hecho pedazos? Solía divertirle cuando la mujer engañada regresaba con aquel que la engañó y pretendían vivir como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo había visto muchísimas veces y era tan entretenido. Pero esta vez, ¿la pelinegra haría lo mismo?

Tenía que comprobarlo, tenía que saber qué clase de humana era.

— ¿A qué hora regresará la nueva asistente?—la pondría a prueba. Sacaría sus demonios más profundos para saber su esencia real.

—Mañana inicia oficialmente, se le había proporcionado el contrato como interna, pero ya que usted mismo la aprobó, en la mañana firmó el contrato oficial de empleado. Se le dio el día y oficialmente mañana en la mañana inicia. Aquí le dejo el currículo de la señorita Kagome junto con la investigación extraoficial que se le hace a cada empleado.

Perfecto, aún más información acerca de este unicornio. Tenía el primer paso de su plan y mañana lo empezaría a ejecutar. Picaría poco a poco para hacerla explotar. Eso sería tan entretenido y lo disfrutaría bastante, pero después de eso, después de saber cuál era su esencia real, ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué paso debía dar?

—Jaken, responde esta pregunta—ordenó con seriedad.

—Dígame, Sesshomaru-sama…

—

Ahora comprendía la pesada vida que tenía "el Jefe", como decidió llamarlo después de su pequeño "accidente" con él. No necesitaba llamarlo por su nombre y sentirlo como alguien cercano. Ese demonio podía, literalmente, trabajar 24 horas seguidas. En estos cinco días sólo fue a su casa dos noches. Y ella... bueno, lo veía trabajar.

Y era en sentido literal porque no tenía una maldita oficina. Al parecer nunca necesitó una asistente personal pues durante todos estos años estuvo trabajando solo. Era increíble si lo veía desde otro punto de vista. Él solo fue quien hizo este imperio del diseño, por buenas fuentes sabía que su padre dejó una empresa estable aunque era bastante pequeña en comparación a lo que hoy representaba en el mundo de la moda. Eso y que su madre, la vicepresidenta, portaba un simple título fantasma. Hacían varios años de la última vez que algún empleado la viera pisar la empresa.

Cabía hacer notar que en estos días aparte de haber tenido el tiempo y la oportunidad de averiguar todo esto, también había aprendido que el techo tenía 351 cuadros blancos y 349 negros. Qué horror para su obsesión con la perfección. El Jefe tenía 238 libros y más de 50 cajas con folders que contaría la próxima semana para no aburrirse. Estaría maldita si realmente lo haría. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que aguantar sus juegos infantiles?

El miércoles se presentó lista, dispuesta a enfrentar a Sesshomaru. Iba a hablar con él acerca de la situación en la que ambos se vieron involucrados la noche del lunes. Porque sí, había aceptado que ella tuvo algo que ver, pero al llegar a la oficina simplemente le dijo " _Estás oficialmente contratada. Espero me seas útil._ " Y ya.

Jaken le explicó la no existencia de una oficina para ella y le hizo un comentario, aunque sonó más a insulto, acerca de la sorpresa que todos se llevaron con el hecho de que fuera la primera asistente en todo el reinado de Sesshomaru. Eso la hacía sentir orgullosa, significaba que este demonio egocéntrico la reconoció y aceptó su buen trabajo. Esperaba hacer muchas cosas, pensaba que el Jefe también creía en que podría aportar grandemente a la empresa, pero no.

El pequeño monstruo verde simplemente le ordenó sentarse en el sillón hasta que el "gran Sesshomaru-sama" la llamara. Porque no sólo bastaba que este demonio tuviera la oficina más grande que jamás había visto, no. Estaba dividida de tal manera que podría ser un departamento con sus habitaciones, sólo que no había paredes que la dividieran. Era un gran espacio entre el escritorio del Jefe y la puerta, eran muchos metros.

Llevaba tres días enteros sentada en ese sillón, buscando en que pasar el tiempo. Primero decidió seguirle el juego, si quería probarla de nuevo como cuando le mandó trabajo a morir, perfecto. El primer día aguantó bien, tiempo libre, podía organizar sus cosas mentalmente y así. El segundo fue cuando contó todo en la habitación, pero para el viernes, estaba loca. Prefería que la hiciera trabajar sin dormir o algo así. No esto. Su paciencia no era tan grande.

Se puso de pie y miró a Sesshomaru que leía unos documentos, en serio ¿qué carajo pasaba por la mente de ese demonio? Dio un paso hacia el escritorio, cuando su voz la hizo saltar por un momento.

—No recuerdo haber solicitado tus servicios—dijo sin siquiera levantar la vista. Al menos fue lo suficientemente educado de decirlo fuerte para escuchar tan lejos. No le contestó y caminó rápidamente hasta estar enfrente de su escritorio.

— ¿Para que contrata a una asistente si no la necesita?—preguntó controladamente, estaba molesta pero sabía que no debía perder los estribos.

— Eso no te incumbe—respondió con ese tono odioso y pedante de "eres una estúpida" y de nuevo sin siquiera mirarla a la cara—. Deberías de estar feliz cuando recibas tu cheque en la quincena. Mucho dinero fácil. Yo no sé cuál es tu problema.

—Me incumbe, después de todo YO soy la asistente. Si quisiera dinero fácil, no hubiera aplicado por este trabajo.

—Ah, ¿en serio?—preguntó con claro sarcasmo. Por fin levantó la mirada y se cruzó de brazos. La estaba haciendo enojar… necesitaba contar hasta 10, mejor hasta 20.

—Sesshomaru-sama—le contestó en el mismo tono sarcástico, lo que le hizo entrecerrar los ojos y bajar esas cejas plateadas en un ceño. Ella también sabía cómo tratar a la gente como idiota. Probablemente mejor que él.

— ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Acaso me odia porque soy novia de Inuyasha? ¿O porque soy físicamente idéntica a Kykyo? ¿O simplemente es mi existencia lo que le desagrada?—su paciencia se estaba agotando—. ¿Es por eso que hicimos eso el lunes? Más lejos de volver esto personal, si lo que quiere es sacar a Inuyasha de aquí le recomiendo que busque otro peón con el que jugar. Yo no le seré útil, si es que a eso se refería su "bienvenida".

Marcó las comillas en el aire mientras soltaba su discurso a velocidad luz. Se quedó sin aliento al pronunciar todo tan rápido. Miró a Sesshomaru y, por su expresión, más lejos de estar enojado parecía disfrutar la situación. Empezaba a detestarlo aún más.

—

Tenía que interrumpirla, en verdad que este unicornio decía cosas interesantes y a cierto punto, como se decía… ¿divertidas? En verdad, necesitaba saber cómo funcionaba el tren de pensamiento de esta humana realmente estaba empezando a despertar su curiosidad.

—Silencio. ¿Acabas de decir hicimos? Realmente esperaba que dijeras algo como "te forzaste en mi", "pervertido", "le diré a Inuyasha", etc. Algo por el estilo —En serio que esta humana nunca actuaba como se lo esperaba. Pudo ver como el color empezaba a pintar sus mejillas al procesar lo que iba a decir—. Y ¿por qué lo categorizas como algo "personal"?

—Claramente no se puede decir que lo sucedido es algo "profesional". Me atrevo a decir, fue algo sumamente infantil de su parte ¿No lo cree?—Estaba molesta y esto empezaba a tornarse aún más entretenido—. Y digo hicimos porque fue algo en lo que yo también estuve involucrada. Admito que a cierto punto correspondí el beso, en ese momento se convirtió en mi error también. Punto. Eso es lo que fue, un simple error.

Las palabras no salían fácilmente, podía verlo en su expresión. De nuevo su corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente, podía escucharlo. Sus orejas empezaban a tornarse de un color rojo escarlata. De verdad le quedaba tan bien el autonombrado apodo. Exactamente eso era. Una humana con un sentido de la existencia que, irónicamente, ya no existía más en un mundo y era como esta. Debía darle sus méritos por eso, pero hoy no.

—Si alguien te escuchara dirían que lo que "hicimos" fue más que un simple beso, aunque es... placentero saber que entiendes la mayoría de la situación— hizo una pausa, acomodó un poco sus papeles en el escritorio y se puso de pie. Caminó hasta estar en frente de la pelinegra, quién sintiendo el peligro dio un instintivo paso hacia atrás. Para darle un falso sentido de seguridad se recargó en la orilla del escritorio con la intención de lucir menos amenazador y quedar a su nivel de vista. Pobre, si supiera cuál sería su situación el día de hoy—. Pero necesitas entender otro par de cosas, que tu pequeño cerebro de unicornio muy probablemente sabe pero se niega a aceptar.

— ¿Cómo... me llamaste? ¿Unicornio...? ¿Qué clase de apodo estúpido es e...se?—Ajá. Por fin su cerebro procesó la información adecuadamente y dio con el pedazo de memoria correcta—. ¿O-O-Oíste todo?

La chica terminó por volverse un jitomate mientras preguntaba en voz baja.

—Siempre puedo oír todo, graba eso en tu mente. Ambos no queremos que las cosas se repitan porque me hiciste enojar de nuevo. ¿Verdad?—el pequeño unicornio tragó saliva, comprendiendo el significado de esas palabras. La miró de arriba a abajo y pudo ver como todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

—Acaso, ¿eso es una amenaza?—podía sentir como quería correr y huir de ahí. Cada vez confirmaba que ésta no era tu usual humana. Su orgullo y coraje la mantenían de pie ahí, incluso cuando comprendía que podían ser sus últimas palabras—. No importa si lo es. Ese día tenía el elemento sorpresa a su favor. No soy una mujer débil a la que pueda mangonear como guste. Espero que usted también entienda eso.

Pudo ver como pasaba saliva y escuchar cómo se aclaraba ligeramente la garganta. Se estaba poniendo más nerviosa todavía y él lo estaba disfrutando.

—Quiero dejarle en claro que estoy molesta, muy molesta por lo sucedido, pero lo mejor para todos era dejarlo pasar. Le repito, soy una profesional y no mezclaré mis relaciones con negocios.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, soltó una carcajada, corta y ronca. Este era un unicornio difícil de domar. Ahí estaba su actitud terca y retadora del primer día. Tenerla ahí sentada observando su oficina durante estos días habían valido la pena. Quería probarla, quería ver cuáles eran sus inspiraciones, qué la movía, quería conocer lo que no estaba escrito en el reporte.

Esperaba que se fuera con su amiga o que se entretuviera con su celular, algo parecido. Pero no, simplemente estaba sentada ahí, esperando y esperando. Al parecer el dinero no era su motivo principal en la vida aunque era necesario, por supuesto. Podía notar que era leal, dedicada y muy honesta. Una persona así vendría bien a la empresa, pero para la mala suerte de la humana, eso no era la minuta de hoy.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no eres débil en comparación conmigo?—en otra época la hubiera matado al terminar de decir esas palabras, pero hoy simplemente le hicieron gracia. Se enderezó, mirándola directo a los ojos—. Un argumento interesante, aunque hoy no es el día para comprobarlo y el cual pierde un poco de fuerza al recordar nuestro pequeño "lo que hicimos". ¿No crees?

Marcó las comillas en el aire mientras se acercaba a la cara de la pelinegra y tocaba esa pequeña herida cicatrizada en la orilla de su labio. La herida de él había desaparecido a los segundos de que fue hecha, pero como la humana que era, tomaría su tiempo en desvanecerse.

—Y ¿estás _molesta_? Permíteme recordarte que tú cediste a mí. Devolviste ese beso y te derretiste en mis brazos, tuve que sostenerte porque tus piernas cedieron también, aunque ni siquiera lo notaste—dijo en una voz baja, grave. Se detuvo a centímetros de sus labios, mientras le sostenía la mirada, sin siquiera parpadear, con claro enojo y furia en esas orbes chocolates. Lo que esperaba de su, pronto, mascota unicornio—Y te diré que el sentido del oído no es lo único que es increíble, puedo percibir muchas cosas que ustedes, humanos, no. Y que son claras señales de sus mentiras. Recuerda que siempre podré ver a través de ti, eso es lo que debes de entender, unicornio. Es lo único que debes saber.

La sintió temblar bajo su mano. Poco a poco estaba amarrando esa correa alrededor de su cuello. ¿Debería poner el broche final ahorita? ¿O seguir jugando otro poco más?

— Y dices que admites tu error… Supongo que no hay problema en comentarle al estúpido perro que tengo por hermano ¿verdad?—pudo ver como su mandíbula se tensaba. No quería que lo supiera, realmente no quería que Inuyasha se enterara. Su largo silencio fue la respuesta.

—Justo lo que necesitaba saber—se dio la vuelta para tomar de nuevo asiento—. Puedes irte a casa, el lunes hablaremos en detalle acerca de tus responsabilidades.

La vio reaccionar, parpadeó un par de veces y lo miró. Esperó que tomara asiento detrás de su escritorio y se acercó. ¿Suponía que con el escritorio entre ellos ya no había peligro? Dulce inocencia.

— ¿El lunes? Mañana usted trabaja, ¿no?—Interesante la manera en que su mente se vaciaba cuando se hablaba de trabajo.

—Tú no tienes trabajo que hacer todavía. No tuviste trabajo que hacer estos días porque el lunes hiciste todo el trabajo que podía asignarte durante esta semana. No porque yo fuera infantil y te molestara. Soy el presidente de esta empresa, ¿crees que Inuyasha estaría trabajando aquí si no supiera separar asuntos personales y trabajo?—bufó—. Más bien, es ese estúpido perro quién nunca puede hacer algo bien. En fin, puedes retirarte. Prepárate para lo que viene, pues este no es un puesto fácil, sólo porque hiciste un buen trabajo estás aquí, así que espero que valgas la pena cada centavo que se te está pagando.

— ¿Hice un buen trabajo?—preguntó en un susurro mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un suave rosado. Esa humana le hizo levantar una ceja. Esa era una expresión nueva.

—Sí, sí. Ahora, retírate. Yo si tengo trabajo que hacer.

Pudo ver una gran sonrisa antes de que hiciera una pequeña reverencia. Una sonrisa un tanto peculiar.

—Que tenga un fin de semana agradable. Me retiro—dijo esto, se dio la media vuelta y salió por la puerta.

Sesshomaru miró por unos segundos a la ventana. Soltó un largo respiro y se recargó por completo en su silla. Debía jugar con cuidado, esta mujer era más difícil de lo que parecía. Obtuvo valiosa información que le confirmaban los siguientes pasos de su plan, pero también le generó otras dudas y eso no era bueno.

Hoy tenía planeado algo más. Algo que el destino se encargó de ponerle en las manos y que él aprovecharía sabiamente. Aunque tendría que apurarse para poder darse el tiempo de ir y ejecutar los pasos a tiempo. Era hora de concentrarse.

—

Estaba feliz y contenta, obtuvo un cumplido de Sesshomaru. El Jefe. El gran Sesshomaru-sama. Había escuchado toda clase de cosas malas, pero lo que más se había quedado en ella, era que jamás había tenido una asistente que trabajara más de un día, también que nunca hablaba con los empleados más de diez minutos, especialmente que escuchar un "buen trabajo" o algún otro cumplido de él, aunque fuera por cortesía era imposible y finalmente, que nadie sabía de su vida fuera del edificio. Cuando todos llegaban, él ya estaba ahí y cuando todos se iban, él se quedaba. Era como el fantasma del edificio.

Regresando al tema. Ese cumplido la enorgullecía... Sólo un poco. Casi nada. Poquito, poquito… Bueno, sí, ya. Le encantaba, ¿está bien? Aunque sabía que no debía. No debía sentirse feliz de que alguien como él la reconociera. Era un gran Jefe, porque eso lo aceptaba todo el mundo y ahora ella, estos días lo había visto trabajar sin descanso y con resultados muy exitosos, pero no podía lidiar cuando entraba en modo, como lo llamaba ella "Rey Demonio". Su actitud se tornaba como en aquel incidente en el primer día, como un Rey, seductor, exudaba poder, capaz de paralizarte sin tocarte y listo para devorarte.

Había perdido toda la fuerza cuando le dijo todas sus verdades de aquella ocasión. Sintió pavor cuando mencionó que "podía ver a través de ella", se había sentido transparente, desnuda, como si mentirle fuera prohibido. Especialmente con ese gran pecado que Inuyasha nunca debería de saber y la principal razón por la que debía mantener su relación estrictamente profesional con él.

Suficiente fue cederse a sí misma una vez. No podía pasar de nuevo, tanto por su bien físico como mental. Ya tenía suficiente para masticar con sus problemas con Inuyasha, no quería atragantarse mordiendo un problema más y tan grande con su Jefe. Exacto, en vez de estar pensando estupideces con su Jefe, había cosas más urgentes, como su problema con Inuyasha. Tenía que pensar en cómo lo enfrentaría, una vez más. No quería hacerlo, no quería que esto se repitiera otra vez, y a pesar de que se habían prometido dejar el pasado atrás, él fue el quien saco los trapos viejos del closet.

Su mundo era un caos, por un par de hermanos estúpidos que creían que jugar con las personas era un pasatiempo adecuado. Al menos el mayor sabía dejarle un buen sabor de boca de vez en cuando.

Se dio una bofetada mientras iba en el autobús, espantando al resto de las personas que también se encontraban ahí.

Eso no fue a propósito ¡No lo fue! Estúpido cerebro que se albureaba a sí mismo. Se refería a que al menos sabía reconocer sus habilidades, que le dijo un cumplido, no que... que... lo que pasó. Maldita sea.

Se estaba volviendo loca. No había otra explicación.

Gracias a los cielos, había llegado a su destino. A su glorioso y hermoso departamento nuevo, ¿ser vecina de terroríficos y malos demonios? Já, pan comido en comparación el hermano demonio estúpido y el hermano demonio rey de la noche. Bajó del camión con su maleta, eran pocas, sólo las que ocupó esta semana en la casa de Sango, pues las demás cosas llegarían en el camión de la mudanza. Sólo tenía que verse con el dueño del edificio para que le diera la orientación. Todo el papeleo había sido hecho por una empresa de inmuebles, un dinero extra pero que valía la pena.

Así ella se evitaba problemas innecesarios, sólo tenía que llegar y desempacar. También le habían dado esa opción, de amueblar y desempacar todo para que ella llegara como reina a sentarse en su sala, amaba los avances en los servicios de hoy, pero decidió que era un gasto innecesario. Mejor usó ese dinero para pagar medio año de renta, la vida de una asistente personal no era muy personal, podía acordarse de los más mínimos detalles de su trabajo y de su jefe, pero cuando se trataba de ella misma, era un caos. Todo acerca de ella y de su familia, simplemente se le olvidaba. Tenía todos sus pagos de servicios domiciliados a una tarjeta porque nunca podía pagarlos a tiempo por medio de recibos.

Cuando firmó su contrato solicitó como condición un adelanto de su sueldo de dos meses, increíblemente Sesshomaru se lo permitió y así es como finalmente había logrado establecerse. Había tenido gastos muy fuertes en ese momento y probablemente los siguientes meses serían frugales, pero sería simplemente exacto para su vida en este momento. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

Entró a la villa, la cual sorprendentemente tenía un aspecto increíble, lujoso, caro. Los edificios eran de color blanco y negro, muy altos, alrededor de 15 pisos cada uno, llenos de ventanales que reflejaban los rayos del sol de una bella manera. Todo esto resaltaba con muchísimos arboles de todas las tonalidades de verde posible, una hermosa vista que se completaba con grandes jardineras llenas de flores de todos colores.

Vivir aquí sería genial, pero no era tan estúpida como para creer que un departamento en este lugar valdría lo que ella pagó. Inmediatamente tomó su celular y empezó a marcar el número de la persona que la empresa de inmuebles le había proporcionado.

—"El número que usted marcó ha cambiado o se encuentra temporalmente suspendido. Favor de intentarlo más tarde"—se escuchó a través del celular. Marcó de nuevo sólo para escuchar la misma grabación otra vez.

No, no, no. No podía ser, no pudo ser estafada en su primera semana con su sueldo de dos meses. Rápidamente busco entre sus maletas los papeles del contrato, sin importar si sus demás cosas caían al suelo. Marcó el número de la empresa de inmuebles que venía en las hojas, sin éxito alguno. Esta vez la grabación decía que el número no existía.

Había sido estafada. Completa y estúpidamente estafada. ¿Cómo le pudo suceder esto a ella? ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

—Señorita, le pido que por favor tome sus cosas y se retire. No se le permite la entrada a lo humanos, por su seguridad. ¿Acaso es nueva en la ciudad? Todos saben que esta villa es de demonios...-—le dijo un guardia de seguridad, con aspecto humano pero estaba segura que era un demonio también. Al ver las hojas en su mano sólo puso una expresión de tristeza y comprensión—. Una víctima más, ¿uh? Es la décima persona esta semana, pero no hay nada en que la pueda ayudar. Necesito que se retire de la villa, es hora de que varios de los inquilinos lleguen y estoy seguro que no estarán felices de ver a una humana en las instalaciones.

— ¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Dónde iré?—susurró mientras recogía todas sus cosas. El guardia también se agachó y empezó a ayudarla. Esta no era su semana, esta no era su maldita semana. Primero el estúpido de Sesshomaru, luego el idiota de Inuyasha y luego ella misma y su maldita suerte. No podía regresar a casa de Sango, Miroku su esposo, se había ido a dormir a casa de un amigo en lo que ella estaba ahí. No podía dar más molestias, no quería ser una carga más. Intentó tragar el nudo que se le estaba haciendo en la garganta, a este punto nada podía ir peor.

Y la vida, como en la ley de Murphy, le demostró todo lo contrario.

Un horroroso y ruidoso gruñido la hizo saltar, tirando todas sus cosas otra vez al piso. Miró al guardia, que ahora ya no tenía aspecto humano, medía más de dos metros y era de un color verde oscuro, tenía cuernos y sus ojos, antes de un color avellana y que irradiaban amabilidad, ahora eran de un amarillo con intenciones asesinas, sus pupilas ovaladas y esos colmillos gigantes eran el toque perfecto para entender que era un demonio, uno muy grande y que daba miedo. Pero no la miraba, ni le gruñía ni le mostraba los dientes a ella, si no, a algo detrás de ella. A alguien.

Si creía que el guardia era terrorífico, estaba muy equivocada. Nunca había visto un monstruo tan grande, era como el triple de alto y ancho que el guardia. Su piel era de un color púrpura con una textura desagradable de cocodrilo. Sus colmillos eran gigantes, cada diente podía ser del tamaño de su brazo, y tenía tres ojos grandes, de color verde neón, que la miraban a ella, con un odio y rencor que la hizo dar un paso hacia atrás y tropezar con las cosas que había tirado.

— ¿Qué hace una porquería como esta en mi villa?— ¡oh, no! El dueño. Adiós a la esperanza de pedir piedad y misericordia—. ¡Ya te había dicho que jamás debo de ver algo repugnante tan pronto llegue a casa!—escupió mientras gruñía las palabras. Asqueroso.

—No hay necesidad de molestarse. Fue un error de la empresa que está estafando a gente usando estos departamentos como carnada. La señorita fue una víctima más y ya se retiraba de las instalaciones— respondió en otro gruñido el guardia. La estaba defendiendo contra el que debía ser su jefe, realmente lo apreciaba.

—Aparte de asquerosa, estúpida. Simplemente debería comérmela—olfateó el aire, y baba empezó a caer de entre sus colmillos—. Puede lucir mal, pero huele delicioso...

La vida la odiaba, eso era. Lo que le faltaba que, en esta época, hoy todavía existiera un demonio que comiera humanos.

— Pues tú luces más repugnante que yo—susurró mientras se ponía de pie. En segundos entendió que fue un gran error, se mordió su labio mientras cerraba los ojos, esperando el destino que ella misma se había ganado.

— ¡Qué insolencia!—gritó y gruñó el demonio púrpura mientras se le iba encima. Ahí está, por fin su bocota la había llevado directo a la tumba, bueno, al menos no tenía que preocuparse más de a dónde iba a vivir ahora. O qué haría con el estúpido de Inuyasha, o... tener que trabajar con Sesshomaru. Ya no tendría que preocuparse de nada.

— ¡Señorita!—gruñó el guardia mientras se abalanzaba hacia el otro demonio. Esto la hizo reaccionar y dio un mortal hacia atrás, cayendo en la orilla de una jardinera y evitando el choque entre los dos demonios. Se enderezó, sólo para observar con horror la escena que se desataba enfrente de ella. El guardia era rápido y ágil, esquivaba los golpes del demonio grande con cierta facilidad, pero era demasiado débil para poder dañarlo con los pocos golpes que lograba conectar. En un momento a otro el guardia tropezó, permitiéndole al demonio grande tomarlo del cuello y empezar a estrangularlo. El guardia estaba empezando a tomar un color azul y sus ojos se estaban cerrando.

— ¡Detente!—gritó Kagome con todas sus fuerzas—. Es a mí a quién quieres, ¿no? Déjalo en paz.

— ¡No te preocupes! Te devoraré tan pronto extermine a este demonio patético. Ha caído tan bajo que sacrifica su vida por una humana. Eres aún más asqueroso y una peor porquería que ella por haberte denigrado a tal nivel—soltó en un gruñido para después reírse. Kagome tomó vuelo y saltó hacía el demonio, en un intento de una patada voladora, pero el demonio, sin dejar de ahorcar al guardia y con un simple manotazo, la hizo salir volando por los aires. Moriría, patéticamente y sacrificando la vida de alguien más por su falta de inteligencia, con millones de cosas sin resolver y lo más importante...

—

Bien, aquí termina nuestro tercer capítulo. Pobre Kagome, hay veces en que la vida llueve sobre mojado y pues, que más nos queda.

¡Ojalá hayan disfrutado este tercer capítulo! ¡Les aseguro que vienen cosas muy buenas en las próximas actualizaciones! Sé que las disfrutarán.

Les agradezco con todo mi amor a aquellos que le dieron 3 a esta historia. ¡Vamos subiendo números! ¡Yay! Y les agradezco aún más a aquellas personitas que se molestaron en dejar un review, los amo aún más.

Tenía el viejo hábito de responder reviews por capítulos, era un buen hábito así que lo retomaré.

 **Anii anii:**

No te preocupes, te agradezco el hecho de que dejes tu review. ¡Hahahahaha! Me alegra que te guste este Sesshomaru, tengo el presentimiento que te gustará aún más en los próximos capítulos. Espero este capítulo te haya contesto esas dudas que tenías. Gracias, espero hayas pasado unas muy lindas fiestas. Y más gracias porque te está gustando mucho la historia, ¡me alegra mucho! ¡Espero leerte de nuevo! o/

 **Andy taisho:**

¡Gracias por tu review! Con respecto a la pareja… ¡pues será sorpresa! ¡hahahahaha! Nah, probablemente quién te imaginas es como será, tal vez el próximo capítulo te lo deje en claro. ¡Espero verte por aquí en los próximos capítulos! o/

 **Evelin822012:**

¡Gracias por escribirme! Me alegra que te guste la historia. Ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado también. Y perdona por la tardanza en actualizar, pero más vale tarde que nunca. ¡Te sigo leyendo! o/

 **¡Muchas gracias!**

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

 _Con amor,_ _ **Zhikizzme.**_


	4. Un regalo del destino

¡Hola, queridos y queridas!

Por fin, lo sé, por fin les traigo el capítulo 4. Lamento muchísimo que esta vez me tarde bastante en actualizar. Estuve enferma brutal durante casi tres semanas y después de eso me quedé como con un tipo de sinusitis crónica que me hacía sentir súper… tonta. Andaba mareada y no podía acomodar las ideas en mi cabeza de una buena manera.

Obviamente prefiero tardar en actualizar que subir un capitulo con defectos. Usualmente soy un poco egocéntrica, me gusta hacer las cosas y que, pues, me gusten. Que esté satisfecha con lo que escribí. Si no, pues no puedo proceder al siguiente paso.

Después de mi recuperación, pues fue que pude continuar. Sin más, les dejo el capítulo 4. Espero les guste.

—

 _ **Capítulo 4. Un regalo del destino.**_

 _Kagome tomó vuelo y saltó hacía el demonio, en un intento de una patada voladora, pero el demonio, sin dejar de ahorcar al guardia y con un simple manotazo, la hizo salir volando por los aires. Moriría, patéticamente y sacrificando la vida de alguien más por su falta de inteligencia, con millones de cosas sin resolver y lo más importante..._

Sesshomaru.

¡¿Sesshomaru?! Abrió los ojos completamente e intentó enfocar lo más que pudo en el aire. Ese era su Jefe, el que estaba ahí. Era él.

—

Sesshomaru caminaba tranquilamente hacia su villa, usualmente tomaba la salida trasera, pero hoy había algo que debía hacer en el gran portal. La oportunidad que el destino le había dado para arreglar los errores que insistían en meterse en su vida. Pero de nuevo, esta pelinegra le presentaba situaciones que jamás se esperaba. De alguna manera u otra se las arregló para alterar su plan de la manera más grande posible. Nunca pensó que presenciaría una escena así, el demonio de aspecto repugnante ahorcando al demonio del uniforme, mientras el unicornio volaba por los aires directo hacia las rejas del portón con una muerte inminente esperándola, pues su cuerpo débil y blando de humana no resistiría el impacto.

— ¡Sesshomaru! — gritó la pelinegra a todo pulmón mientras veía como elevaba sus brazos a la cabeza, en un vano intento de protección. No la situación que esperaba, no el plan que esperaba ejecutar, pero esto le daría muchos, muchos frutos. Había pensado con claridad sus próximos movimientos y esto era otro regalo divino.

Con un pequeño salto a hipervelocidad se encontraba en el camino de la humana. La tomó en brazos, ralentizando y amortiguando el golpe, no habría gran diferencia en estrellarse contra la pared que estrellarse en sus brazos a esa velocidad. Le tomó varios segundos, pero pudo detenerse totalmente sin dañarla. La sentó en la orilla de una jardinera y prosiguió a quitar de encima al demonio asqueroso del demonio de uniforme. Un simple golpe en el abdomen fue suficiente, para sacarlo volando dentro del edificio y romper varios pisos. Carajo, se olvidaba que estos edificios eran relativamente viejos. La estructura ahora estaba comprometida, tendría que tirarlo y levantarlo de nuevo.

Miró al demonio de uniforme que se encontraba quejándose en el suelo, realmente lo hizo sufrir aquel asqueroso demonio, aunque gracias a esta situación por fin se libraría de él. Siempre generaba problemas con todos lo que vivían aquí, incluso cuando no eran tantos. También afuera de la villa, siempre tenía problemas con los humanos y siempre se las arreglaba para salirse con la suya, al parecer tenía un par de contactos en el consejo que le hacían favores. Hasta ahorita. Tocar algo de él era un tabú que el consejo sabía que jamás se debía cometer. Esta vez sería castigado, este demonio y aquellos involucrados con él, de eso él mismo se encargaría.

— ¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Te duele algo? ¿Puedes respirar? — preguntaba escandalosamente el unicornio al demonio de uniforme, éste sólo tosía y tosía. Su garganta debió haber sido herida en el momento, probablemente decidió no pelear con todas sus fuerzas, considerando las perdidas y las ganancias de la villa. Era uno de los pocos demonios que conocía que contaban con una fuerza y poder considerable.

— Levántate, Gardian— obedeció al momento. Ignorando las mil preguntas de la humana.

— Sí, señor— contestó con una voz ronca y tosiendo de nuevo. Vaya manera de demostrar su fuerza, ¿qué sucedió antes de que él llegara para que ese estúpido e inútil demonio lograra herirlo así?

—Lleva a aquel idiota al hospital. No necesito problemas con el consejo si muere...

— ¡¿Qué?!—exclamó el unicornio. Metiéndose en donde no debía, de nuevo. ¿Acaso no había aprendido la lección? — ¿Cómo se lo pides a él? ¡Qué no ves que está lastimado y..!

— Silencio, señorita — le susurró mientras la empujaba a un lado, en un intento de protegerla de él. Conocía bien su carácter en cuanto a los humanos se trataba. Era un digno lacayo que conocía bien a su maestro—. No debes molestar al dueño, no quieres hacerlo enojar.

— No necesito saber todo para entender que tú eres la razón de que todo esto sucediera. Muy probablemente tu lengua larga y tus palabras sin pensar tienen la culpa. Y ambos sabemos que hay verdad en lo que dice, no quieres hacerme enojar—logró cerrarle la boca gruñendo las últimas palabras—. Retomando. Llévalo al hospital y tú también te quedas ahí. Mañana tomate el día.

— ¡No, señor! ¡Estoy bie...! — la garganta por fin se le cerró, dejándolo sin voz. Tosiendo más y más, esta vez con unas gotas de sangre salpicando el piso. Sabía que no podría encargarse de sí mismo y del demonio asqueroso, pero aun así se puso de pie, tanto como era fuerte y leal, era terco. ¿A quién le recordaba? Le puso una mano en el hombro y lo sentó a fuerza.

— ¿Alguna vez he dado opciones? —le preguntó soberbio, pues cualquiera sabía la respuesta. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, contestando un no—. Exacto. Veo que es más serio de lo que pensaba, pero sé que una semana será más que suficiente para tu completa recuperación. Espera aquí en lo que viene el transporte al hospital. Cuando regreses... me dices tu nombre y tendremos una conversación adecuada.

El demonio asintió con la cabeza. Bien. Volteó hacia el unicornio, quien simplemente miraba la escena, con clara preocupación por el demonio de uniforme. Bastante amable de su parte considerando que uno de sus brazos estaba sangrando gravemente, obviamente un resultado de su breve contacto con el demonio asqueroso. Le regresó la mirada y estaba lista para usar esa bocota de nuevo.

— Y tú, no te muevas. O te enviaré al hospital como alimento para aquella basura.

Eso fue suficiente para verla abrir la boca, no pronunciar una sola palabra y cerrarla lentamente. Bien, unicornio domado por el momento.

—

Hablaba en serio. Muy en serio. No se atrevió ni siquiera a articular una sola palabra, simplemente se limitó a asentir efusivamente con la cabeza. Pudo escuchar como soltaba un bufido y con esa maldita molesta elegancia caminó hacia dentro de la villa. El muy bastardo debía vivir aquí y en vez de que los invitara a esperar a la ambulancia en la comodidad de su casa, no, los había abandonado ahí. Espera, ¿qué había sido eso de su nombre?

— _Nunca recuerda los nombres de las personas o demonios. Siempre suele ponernos apodos o sobrenombres. A mi dice Gardian_ — contestó una voz dentro de su cabeza. Haciéndola saltar en su lugar. ¿Qué demonios? ¿De dónde vino eso? Volteó a los lados en busca del origen de la voz. Miró la boca del demonio y estaba cerrada. Se impresionó grandemente cuando su voz fluyó dentro de su cabeza una vez más—. _Lo siento, necesito hablar contigo, pero algo en mi garganta está roto._

— ¡Puedes comunicarte telepáticamente! — ¡Qué habilidad más genial! Aunque pensándolo bien… no tanto—. Más como que puedes escuchar los pensamientos de las personas sin su permiso.

Completó con un tono reprochador. Había escuchado todo lo que había pensado acerca de Sesshomaru.

— _Si, lo siento por eso. Tenía que advertirte que jamás se te ocurra decirle bastardo a la cara. Nadie que lo haya hecho ha vivido para contarlo. Aparte es un gran demonio en su propio sentido, él sólo recuerda los nombres de las personas que considera que lo valen. Y el hecho de que me dijera que le diera mi nombre significa que tengo un valor en su alma, aunque sea diminuto. Esa fue la razón por la que me salvó. Él no se toma molestias con seres que no le importan. Es un gran demonio—_ repitió con orgullo y alegría.

Escuchando esa historia, por más egocéntrica que fuera, hizo que algo se moviera dentro de ella. Tal vez no era un bastardo como pensaba, tal vez podría disfrutar trabajar con él después de todo. Claro, siempre y cuando encontrara un lugar donde vivir. ¿Sería una mendiga ahora? ¿Tendría que pedir limosnas en la calle?

— _Tranquila, no todo está perdido. Necesito que hagas algo por mí. ¿Puedes preguntarle al Señor si puedo hablar unos segundos con él, telepáticamente? —_ resonó de nuevo la voz dentro de su cabeza.

— ¿No puedes simplemente meterte en la de él como lo hiciste conmigo?

— _No, el señor es un demonio de una categoría diferente a la mía. Su fuerza es increíble, no sólo físicamente y demoniacamente, mentalmente es imposible de penetrar. Él tiene que bajar su barrera para que pueda comunicarme con él, también para que me deje entrar sólo a mí. Tener una conexión abierta es muy peligroso, especialmente para alguien como él_.

—Ok. Yo-yo le pregunto — contestó no entendiendo todo al 100%, pero sabía qué es lo que tenía que decir. Tomó un respiro y lo soltó lentamente. Hablar con él tan pronto, después de lo de la oficina, era un poco extraño e incómodo. Probablemente sólo para ella, él estúpido era todo un playboy.

Gardian se empezó a reír, pero empezó a toser de nuevo y hacer muecas de dolor. Un pánico corrió a través de ella. ¿Estaba más lastimado de lo que parecía? ¿Porque se reía? Tal vez se golpeó la cabeza cuando aquel demonio púrpura lo azotó en el piso.

— _Porque puedo leer tus pensamientos, tus muy graciosos y divertidos pensamientos. Probablemente eres la única que llama al Señor Playboy. Puede que las chicas se le avienten por montones porque, de chico a chico, lo admito el Señor es extremadamente atractivo, pero él nunca acepta a cualquier mujer. Él nunca toma primero a una mujer. Nunca tiene la iniciativa de besarlas o abrazarlas primero. Ellas son las que siempre intentan conquistarlo, aunque sepan que es imposible hacer que el señor ceda y más ante un simple cuerpo. O eso es lo que he escuchado, tanto de él como de las chicas que han logrado estar con él, que ahora que lo pienso...muy pocas son las que han llegado a tocar al Señor_ — esto hizo que Kagome se pusiera roja, ya sabía que venía a ella. Ya sabía que iba a pasar por su mente. No, no. Nadie más podía saber lo que paso entre ellos.

— ¡Espera! — gritó nerviosa y sintiendo como el pánico inundaba su ser. ¡No pienses en eso! —. ¡Luna, sol, estrellas, pajaritos! ¡Piensa en todo menos en eso! ¡La, la, la, la!

— Unicornio— su imperativa voz la paralizó y la hizo callar—. Deja a un lado el desastre que, por lo que veo, siempre eres, ¿te es tan difícil comportarte? —preguntó con gran ironía.

— ¿Qué es lo que te hace gritar como paciente mental? —preguntó una vez más con la clara intención de no escuchar la respuesta. Aish, había regresado su tono y su manera de tratarla como una estúpida.

— Nada de lo que tenga que enterarse, Jefe — ¿Cómo esperaba el guardia que no se enojara con él? —. Ah, cierto. Me preguntaba Gardian que si podían hablar telepáticamente.

Pudo pronunciar con toda normalidad, o al menos eso quería pensar que hizo. Caminó lentamente hacia el edificio y hacia el monstruo que yacía inconsciente entre todos los escombros. ¿Ahora qué sucedería con ella? ¿Tendría un destino similar? Terminar entre la basura, al menos por dos meses.

Nunca había cuidado adecuadamente de su familia por su hacer su trabajo. Siempre olvidaba el cumpleaños de sus padres, nunca los veía a pesar de vivir en la misma casa. Habían llorado mucho cuando ella había decidido irse de la provincia para venir a trabajar aquí. Ahí fue cuando decidió usar sus ahorros de toda la vida en ellos, comprarles una casa nueva y un pequeño negocio para que pudieran trabajar y no aburrirse, pues nunca pudieron estarse quietos. Quería darles algo sinceramente y que los hiciera feliz.

Eso fue su gasto fuerte, sólo guardó suficiente dinero para comer y necesidades personales. Había guardado un cierto extra que creyó prudente invertirlo en el nuevo departamento... ¡Si! ¡Eso! ¡Aún tenía los muebles, utensilios y muchas cosas más que había comprado para su nuevo depa! Podía revenderlos, o más bien, malbaratarlos y sacar para un cuartito al menos. Cómo no lo había pensado antes, ya cuando le pagaran de nuevo, podría recuperar sus cosas, o comprarlas de nuevo. El sueldo por ser la asistente de Sesshomaru no era nada bajo, aunque en estos momentos no tuviera más dinero que el limosnero de la esquina. Había esperanza, podía recuperarse.

Y como si la vida fuera la que lee los pensamientos, pero ésta llena con todo odio y rencor posible, movió el destino para arruinar sus planes recién fabricados. En sus ojos pasó en cámara lenta la siguiente escena: el asqueroso demonio púrpura se ponía de pie y se echaba a correr en un intento de huir. Su instinto le decía que corriera detrás de él, pero su pensamiento fue más fuerte esta vez y volteó para advertirle a su Jefe, pero este ni siquiera la miró y con un movimiento simple y elegante de manos, aventó algo, delgado y filoso como una navaja directo a los pies del demonio repugnante, dando en el objetivo, haciéndolo tropezar y caer en un gran camión. Un gran camión de mudanzas. No, no. Ese tocador rosa que salió volando del camión no era suyo, tampoco ese librero color menta que tenía puertas de espejo y que consiguió por un precio más bajo, pero aun así costoso. Maldita sea, sabía que no debía comprarse cosas lujosas, no era su estilo. Sabía que debía ser frugal o la vida la castigaría. Y hela aquí, viendo en primera fila como sus cosas volaban en pedazos por los aires, incluso una pieza de espejo roto le rozó la mejilla, provocándole un ardor, pero nada en comparación con el fuego que sentía subir por la garganta.

¿Acaso la vida la odiaba? ¿Era una persona que no debía estar en este lugar? ¿En este mundo? Lo entendía, se comprendía a sí misma, no era sabia en sus decisiones.

— Todo te pasa porque eres medio estúpida — le susurró al oído con su voz ronca que le puso la piel de gallina a pesar de que no había dicho nada lindo.

— Gracias por haber destruido mi única salvación—respondió sarcásticamente. Lo fulminaba con la mirada, sabía que no tenía que desquitar su enojo con él, pero ya no se podía controlar más, todo se estaba juntando.

— Bueno, la culpa es tuya desde el momento en que caíste en la trampa de aquellos estafadores. Debiste haber investigado y corroborado todas las licencias y papeles. Hasta un niño de 13 años sabe eso —respondió con su usual desdén. Eso era la cereza del pastel, justo lo que necesitaba era que Sesshomaru le dijera estúpida, la tratara como estúpida y la hiciera sentir estúpida. No, no. Las lágrimas se estaban acumulando, saldrían. No podía llorar, no debía llorar, al menos no enfrente de él.

Iba a caminar a cualquier lado, a donde sus pies la llevaran, lejos de él. Lejos donde no pudiera verla, donde sus debilidades no pudieran ser un problema, donde pudiera tirar la máscara de chica perfecta, pero todavía este estúpido se atrevía a detenerla. La tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia él. Cayendo dentro de sus brazos, sintiendo una vez más ese gran cuerpo y esa calidez que irradiaba. Y a su mente vino aquel comentario que hizo el guardia, "Él nunca toma primero a una mujer...". Las lágrimas que iban a salir se secaron al instante y sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba y toda ella se ponía roja. No, no, esto no era una iniciativa romántica. Y así fue como su mente se hizo pedacitos, perdiendo ese tornillo que mantenía todo junto. Y lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar.

— ¡Sí, tienes razón! ¡Todo me pasa por estúpida! ¡Me estoy volviendo loca! ¡Me estoy ahogando en problemas! Mi vida se está yendo a la basura, el idiota de tu hermano me está poniendo los cuernos, he perdido todo mi dinero y tendré que vivir en la calle para poder comer o dormir en un miserable cuarto y morirme de hambre— pero aun así lo único en lo que podía pensar es en cómo se sentían esas grandes manos en su espalda y en su cintura. En como su aliento soplaba en su oreja, en los latidos de su corazón, en como su pecho subía y bajaba… Volverse loca no le estaba funcionando. No. No. Volverse loca siempre funcionaba, probablemente no estaba siendo lo suficientemente loca.

—

Veía con diversión como el unicornio huía lejos para poder cubrir su vergüenza y con su rostro hecho jitomate, claro estaba que recordaba la conversación de hoy y como la santa que era le avergonzaba recordar las verdades dichas. Dejando eso a un lado, el demonio de uniforme entraba lentamente y restringidamente a su mente. Le dio permiso de vagar en una parte de él, pero tenía que controlar que no fuera tan lejos, un demonio como él podía morir si palpaba más de lo que su mente podía tomar. El mundo de la telepatía era como un globo, si se llenaba con más aire del que podía contener, se rompería.

— _Señor, muchas gracias por permitirme hablar con usted—_ tan formal como siempre, este demonio era de aquellos que podían vivir cerca de él porque su existencia era cómoda y no le molestaba. Si, ahora lo recordaba. Por supuesto, esto no lo oía él, mantener pensamientos para si mismo era tan simple como respirar—. _Por lo que veo conoce a la humana._

— _Sí, es empleada en la empresa central_ —contestó telepáticamente.

— _¿Ella es empleada de la empresa? Pensé que había sido elegida como victima por sus poderes...—_ respondió con un claro tono de sorpresa.

— _¿Poderes? ¿Qué poderes? Esa humana no es más que eso, humana_ —respondió con su tono frío habitual. Pero que él dijera que tenía poderes era…

— _Soy un guardián que usted asignó para cuidar toda esta villa. Quiero pensar que fue porque está consciente de mis habilidades, cualquiera que entre en mi campo está a mi merced. Puedo leer los pensamientos, pesadillas, sueños y deseos de tanto demonios como de humanos. Excepto que sean más poderosos y hábiles que yo. Y el único que puede hacer eso, al menos en esta villa es usted_ —por supuesto que sólo él. Aunque también había uno que otro con fuerza considerable, siempre podían ser percibidos por el demonio uniformado, eso lo sabía bien—. _Pero cuando ella entró en la villa, no sentí absolutamente nada. Pude notar su presencia cuando ella bajó su guardia, algo la sorprendió, algo hizo que ella temblara. Fueron minutos, largos minutos que no noté que existía dentro de mi campo._

¡Minutos! ¿Poder cubrir la existencia de uno por ese tiempo en un campo como este? ¿Una mera humana? No es que un par de minutos fuera un gran lapso, porque él podía pasar desapercibido si lo quería, pero entre más poderoso era el campo, era más difícil y tenía que concentrarse más y más. Aunque… no ser notado por él sin siquiera hacerlo a propósito, era algo difícil de creer. Un demonio podía hacer eso cuando se pasaba toda su vida entrenándose a sí mismo, física y mentalmente. Entonces, ¿qué sucedía con esta humana?

— _¿Realmente no la notaste? ¿A qué te referías con que fue elegida? ¿Elegida por quién?_

— _Por el demonio púrpura y sus cómplices. Al igual que usted, he estado investigando por un tiempo estos casos, donde se prometía un apartamento de esta villa por un bajo costo. Los convencían de pagar meses de antelación y ahí es donde lograban estafar un buen dinero, pero siempre eran demonios. Al menos tenían en cuenta los riesgos de hacerle eso a un humano, por eso establecían como condición "poder vivir entre demonios", pero al ver que la señorita sostenía ciertos poderes la consideraron un ser mágico y más cuando ella no se negó a vivir entre demonio. Fue cuando se aseguraron que era viable para la estafa, pero cuando el demonio la tuvo cerca y pudo sentir su presencia humana fue cuando su pánico se desató. Intentó matarnos para no dejar testigos. A ella por ser la víctima y a mí por presenciar la escena._

— _Así que aquel demonio asqueroso era el culpable Eso explica muchas cosas. Leíste sus pensamientos entonces..._ —había muchos detalles de por medio.

— _Sí, cuando las emociones se sacuden, el alma y el corazón tiemblan, eso facilita el poder leer los pensamientos de alguien. Cuando el miedo llenó el corazón del demonio purpura, sus planes inundaron sus pensamientos. En cuanto a la humana, viene arrastrando mucho, puedo sentirlo, ahorita su corazón está a punto de colapsar. Y eso es bastante peligroso, poniendo a un lado el tema del demonio por un segundo, quería comentarle que, si usted lo permite, puedo darle asilo en mi edificio. Yo pagaré su renta, según ella necesita sólo dos meses. Al parecer ese camión de mudanzas era suyo, ahora realmente no tiene nada. No tiene a donde ir, ni con que sobrevivir._

— _Demasiada consideración hacia la humana, ¿no lo crees?_ —preguntó molesto. La acaba de conocer y ¿ya le estaba ofreciendo su hogar? ¿Por qué razón?

— _Soy un demonio que no cree que los humanos sean iguales a nosotros, son más débiles y frágiles. Es por eso que no puedo dejarlos, cuando usamos nuestra fuerza para pisotear al que menos tiene, es cuando fallamos en nuestras responsabilidades del más poderoso. Es una jerarquía y no puedo negarme a dar si he recibido algo—_ sonrió a pesar de estar sufriendo, cosa que lo molestó aún más.

— _Y dime, ¿qué es lo que has recibido de ella?_

— _Estaba muy concentrado leyendo la mente de aquel demonio y fue cuando perdí en la batalla física. He de admitir que pude haber muerto si usted no hubiera llegado, era un oponente formidable que subestimé. Y, aun así, siendo testigo de su poder y sabiendo que no podía ganarle, ella decidió que pelearía en un intento de salvarme, eso calentó mi corazón. No muchas personas ni demonios están listos para pelear por la vida de alguien más, aunque sepan que pueden perder la suya en el proceso—_ sonrió aún más feliz y eso le hizo querer golpearlo y terminar el trabajo del demonio púrpura. Se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia la pelinegra, que observaba devastada el camión de mudanzas con todo su contenido destruido

— _También quería pedirle algo que... sé que probablemente es imposible, pero es necesario. Ella necesita algo que pegue todas las piezas rotas de su corazón que amenazan con caerse a pedazos..._

— ¿Y qué es ese algo? —preguntó en voz alta. Pero algo se expandió por su mente, el dolor estaba ganando terreno en la mente del uniformado, podía sentir como su consciencia se estaba desvaneciendo. Alcanzó a decirle algo antes de caer desmayado.

Sesshomaru tomo al guardia en brazos y lo llevó a la ambulancia que había llegado desde hace unos minutos. Era un buen demonio, no cualquiera podía manejar ese nivel de dolor y aun así conectarse telepáticamente con alguien como él. Entre más alta la categoría del demonio, más difícil y agotador era navegar entre sus pensamientos.

Y ahora, a cumplir esa petición, no porque el guardia lo hubiera pedido, por supuesto que no. Si no, porque él le había dicho exactamente lo que necesitaba para asegurar la marcha de su plan, ganarse a la pelinegra de pronto era simple y sencillo. No necesitaba arreglar su corazón, simplemente debía obtener su lealtad y la manera más simple era que ella le debiera algo grande a él.

Su magnífico y nuevo plan vino a él el segundo día, cuando firmaron su contrato, ella puso la condición de un adelanto de dos meses, con la excusa de pagar su renta para su departamento, puso su nueva dirección y ahí vio que era la villa. SU villa. Entonces entendió todo, habían estado investigando esos casos por un par de meses, estos días estaban aumentando las víctimas de tal estafa. Quién iba a decir que el unicornio le entregaría al culpable al convertirse en una víctima más. Recuperar el dinero y hacer que le compensaran por todo lo que contenía el camión de mudanzas era fácil, con toda la evidencia que tenía era imposible que el consejo se negara, e incluso si el consejo dijera que no, tenía dinero de sobra para ayudarla.

Lástima que no sería el caso, este sería un secreto para ella, porque así pondría un lazo alrededor de su cuello. Haciéndola su mascota unicornio. Y es así, como terminó abrazándola de acuerdo a lo que el guardia dijo "Necesita que alguien la tome en sus brazos y le diga que todo va a estar bien". ¡Puaj! Ese era el sentimentalismo más asqueroso que había escuchado en mucho tiempo y que patéticamente tendría que cumplir.

— Tendré que vivir en la calle para poder comer o dormir en un miserable cuarto y morirme de hambre— forcejeó entre sus brazos y la dejó ir. La miró a los ojos y vio enojo, furia, rencor hacia el mundo. Hacia la vida, hacia él— En este momento odio a todos y a todo. Tú también. Deja de usar peones para enfrentar a Inuyasha. La única razón por la que tienes que lidiar con él y la empresa, porque no tienes los pantalones suficientes para sacarlo por tu propia mano.

Esas palabras dieron un golpe a su estómago que, por alguna razón, le incomodó y le hizo enojar. Él era el gran Sesshomaru, él "tenía los pantalones" para hacer todo en esta vida. Podía sacar a Inuyasha cuando quisiera, como él quisiera, pero respiró hondo. Ahora no era momento de caer al nivel de esta pelinegra y pelear. Necesitaba domarla por completo, eso era más importante. Se acercó de nuevo, para apresarla una vez más en sus brazos. Empezó a moverse como loca y a seguir diciendo un millón más de tonterías. Tomó sus labios otra vez. Lo que la hizo quedarse quieta por fin. Lo miró directo a los ojos, llenos de sorpresa y confusión.

La soltó y la dejó caer al piso.

— Te advertí que las cosas se iban a repetir si volvías a hacerme enojar—gruñó las palabras y la vio temblar en el piso. Por fin había regresado la mente de la humana a su lugar—. Creo que ya sé cómo te callaré de ahora en adelante. Si ya acabaste de decir tus estupideces, recoge tus cosas y sígueme.

No contestó nada, simplemente se levantó y corrió por sus cosas y su maleta. Observó cómo miraba una última vez el camión destruido y todas sus cosas rotas y esparcidas por el suelo, cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. ¿Ahora que hacía esta humana? ¿Realmente iba a llorar?

Abrió los ojos lentamente y para su sorpresa vio determinación y coraje.

— Por fin regresas a ser mi empleada, Unicornio. Ahora muévete.

—

Estaba muerta. Estaba completamente muerta y despedida. ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a explotar así? ¿Cómo carajo se atrevió a hablarle así a su Jefe? ¿En dónde había quedado su "Yo sí puedo comportarme como una profesional"? Quería cortarse la lengua así misma. Su Jefe tenía razón, esa bocota era la que siempre hacía de su vida un desastre. Y no sólo por Sesshomaru, hoy casi mata a alguien. Si su jefe demonio no hubiera llegado y los hubiera salvado a ambos… le dio un gran escalofrío de solo pensarlo. Estaba endeudada con Sesshomaru, le debía y mucho.

Esa era la única razón por la que aceptó su ruda orden de "muévete". Sonó como si estuviera mandando a un perro. Pero entendía que había perdido el derecho de reclamarle cosas en el momento en que salvó su vida, así que simplemente obedeció y empezó a caminar junto con él. A los pocos momentos sus piernas, obviamente más cortas que las de este hombre, rápidamente la dejaron atrás. Y para acabar el día, la lluvia cayó fuerte y ruidosamente, empapándola por completo. Aun así, el demonio que la guiaba no se detuvo, siguió caminando y caminando, sin siquiera voltear a verla.

Para su sorpresa se adentraron en un bosque, ¿cómo carajo existía un bosque de esta magnitud en medio de una villa? Se detuvo un segundo a observar la escena detenidamente, por donde mirara sólo había más y más árboles, el cielo se tornó de un gris sucio, la oscuridad de la noche estaba cayendo sobre ellos. ¿Faltaría mucho para llegar a donde... fueran? Ya no se veía claramente, no había luz alguna y cuando menos lo pensó, no había nadie. Sesshomaru no estaba, ya no lo veía. El pánico recorrió su espalda, haciéndola temblar. Corrió hacia adelante en un intento de alcanzarlo, pero se detuvo abruptamente. ¿A dónde pensaba ir? No podría regresar por entre los arboles sin perderse y no había camino hacia delante. Lo único que divisaba a lo lejos, era un edificio gris, parecía como si estuviera en obra negra. Sólo tenía una opción. Caminó una vez más, dirigiéndose a el edificio, su ahora única guía.

Conforme se acercaba esa sensación de escalofríos se hacía más y fuerte, su brazo le estaba doliendo más a cada momento. Pronto no vería siquiera a donde pisaba y tenía el riesgo de caerse. Una ráfaga de viento la hizo temblar hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos. Debía apurarse, el frío haría estragos en su cuerpo herido. Dejó su maleta en un árbol, era una carga que le dificultaba el camino, tal vez después podría volver por ella. Usó su brazo sano para sujetarse de las ramas y los troncos, el camino se estaba haciendo cada vez más empinado. Finalmente tropezó, azotó en un gran lodazal y varías ramas secas se le enterraron. Maldita sea, maldita sea. Se levantó y continuó su camino.

Finalmente logró llegar a un espacio cimentando, no más lodo, no más árboles, el gran edificio abandonado estaba enfrente de ella. Con esta lluvia y con la noche ya sobre de ella, sus ojos sólo podían distinguir las sombras. Sólo veía los huecos de una peor oscuridad, probablemente donde debieron ir las ventanas y las puertas. Odiaba este tipo de lugares, tenebrosos, tétricos, siempre estaban llenos de vibras que la hacían temblar y tener malos sueños. Tristemente para ella, no tenía otro lugar donde ir.

Se adentró dentro del edificio abandonado pero la oscuridad la cegó por completo, realmente era imposible ver algo aquí, la lluvia resonaba extrañamente en un eco, las ráfagas de aire entraban más bruscamente y sonaban como aterradores chiflidos. Maldición de nuevo. ¿Qué era peor, aquí o afuera? Su cuerpo se estaba rindiendo, se recargó en el marco de cemento y se dejó deslizar hasta quedar sentada.

Oh, el cemento se sentía cálido. Sacó una mano para poder sentir la lluvia. Ojalá Sesshomaru se diera cuenta que ya no lo seguía. En primera, ¿para qué le dijo que lo siguiera? Las palabras de Gardian vinieron a su mente como una bofetada _"…jamás se te ocurra decirle bastardo a la cara. Nadie que lo haya hecho ha vivido para contarlo"._ Desaparecería de la faz de la tierra y nadie se enteraría ¿su Jefe comía humanos? ¿Cómo es que los comían? ¿Simplemente los mordían?

El cansancio, el shock, el frio y, sobre todo, la pérdida de sangre estaba cobrando su cuenta, su flujo de pensamiento se estaba yendo lentamente. El mundo estaba empezando a girar a pesar de estar sentada.

— ¿A qué sabría un humano? ¿Sabrían a pollo o a res? ¿Y si se comían a un gordito, no sería mucha grasa...?

—

¿Por qué? Maldita sea, tantos años habían pasado y aún seguían los recuerdos en su mente. Y ¿por qué de todos los malditos días, hoy tenían que venir a él? Hoy que necesitaba poner en su lugar a ese unicornio terco y retador. Todo iba bien, había confirmado que la manera de domarla era que le debiera y que lo necesitara. La primera parte iba bien, le debía su vida. La segunda, ahí fue cuando se desvió del camino.

Le dijo que lo siguiera, iba a llevarla a su pent-house para ofrecerle el trato que ataría el nudo final en su correa, pero de un momento a otro la lluvia empezó a caer. Podría haber dado un salto con suficiente fuerza para llevarlo en un segundo a su hogar, pero no. Algo dentro de él simplemente decidió caminar con ella detrás de él. Y mientras subían la pequeña colina pudo tomarse un respiro del mundo. Cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en la naturaleza. Una refrescante lluvia, el aire sopló, las hojas de los árboles sonaron suavemente, la noche había llegado con su grata oscuridad y el respiro de la pelinegra resonaba detrás él. Un sentimiento de confort lo invadió poco a poco. Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de caminar entre los árboles.

Y ahí fue cuando recordó que la misma escena había sucedido, una y otra vez. Sólo que ella corría para alcanzar su lado. Cuantas veces se había caído en el trayecto y aun así no desistía, era como una pequeña mascota siguiendo a su dueño. También vino a su memoria cuando saltaba alegre en su vestido naranja y se dejaba caer en las flores, cuando lo hizo sonreír por primera vez en siglos. Y el dolor hizo su acto de presencia, cuando no pudo hacer nada para detenerla. Cuando por primera vez en su vida se quedó sin opciones.

Se detuvo bruscamente y abrió los ojos. No quería recordar su cara, no quería recordarla a ella, no quería recordar esos momentos. Sacudió su cabeza lentamente, sacando esos pensamientos inútiles. Tenía que concentrarse en la pelinegra, pronto, pronto la tendría en sus manos y así se libraría de aquel inútil que estorbaba en su vida. Así es. Tenía que concentrarse en el presente y en el futuro.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente al notar el silencio de la noche. La pelinegra había desaparecido. Maldición, ¿cómo carajo pudo perderla? ¿En qué momento fue que dejó de escuchar sus pasos? Para empeorar las cosas, la noche había caído por completo. La visión nocturna no era uno de sus fuertes y nada le aseguraba que el unicornio seguía consciente. Algo dentro de él se revolvió cuando recordó que su respiración se había vuelvo lenta y aún más silenciosa antes de perderla. Probablemente su herida estaba causando estragos en su cuerpo y como la humana que era, se estaba debilitando a una velocidad alarmante.

Debía encontrarla, pero ¿cómo? El mismo se había asegurado que este bosque fuera inmenso para mantener fuera de su edificio a los demás demonios. La lluvia cayendo, las gotas chocando contra las hojas de los árboles y la tierra, eso era lo único que podía escuchar. Regresó corriendo a hipervelocidad por la colina y entre los árboles, buscándola sin éxito. Llegó a la parte comunal de la villa. Estaba seguro que cuando entraron al bosque todavía estaba detrás de él. Debía apresurarse, cada minuto que pasaba se volvía más peligroso para el unicornio. ¿Debería recorrer el bosque en su forma demoniaca?

No, no. Concéntrate. Este unicornio era una humana inteligente, sabría que no sería una buena idea rondar por un bosque en plena noche. Probablemente su única opción sería ir a la única cosa visible en esta oscuridad. Su edificio. Lucía incompleto y tenebroso por fuera, pero era lo más seguro que había. ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió antes? Dio un salto y al segundo se encontraba al final del bosque, con la entrada del edificio, aún en construcción, en frente de él. Y justo en ese marco de oscuridad una pequeña y delicada mano se asomaba, captando las gotas de la lluvia. Escurrían suavemente entre sus dedos y caían en un gran charco… rojo. Como lo había pensado, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, debía apresurarse y darle primero auxilios.

Conforme se acercaba podía escuchar su pequeño y ligero canto entre las gotas.

— _¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…? No debiste… Yo tampoco… Yo, lo siento_ —susurraba una y otra vez. "Lo siento". La pérdida de sangre probablemente la estaba haciendo alucinar.

— Unicornio. Reacciona. Unicornio —le dio pequeñas palmaditas en la cara mientras tomaba la mano que jugaba con la lluvia. Logró captar su atención con éxito. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y le sonrió de una manera que hizo que un hormigueo recorriera la punta de sus dedos que tocaban su mejilla.

— Ah, un lindo perrito—susurró débilmente. Esta declaración lo hizo sorprenderse enormemente ¿Perrito? ¿Él? —. Un hermoso perrito blanco ¿Eso es una luna acaso? ¡Qué curioso!

Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente antes de tomarla en sus brazos y saltar con ella de regreso a la villa. ¿Había visto su forma demoniaca detrás de su forma humana? ¿Cómo? Era imposible, no había manera de que tuviera esa habilidad, ni ese poder. Aun así, lo hizo. Incluso habló acerca de su luna. Gardian tenía razón, esta humana no era una simple humana, pero eso lo corroboraría más adelante. Ahora su prioridad era salvarla.

—

Y sip, soy muy mala por dejarlos en un hanger como este por dos capítulos seguidos, pero créanme que su paciencia va a ser compensada en el siguiente capítulo. Lo subiré esta o la semana que sigue. Y porque me encanta ser mala les dejaré un pequeño preview de lo que viene. Después de las respuestas a los reviews. ¡Muajajaja!

 _ **Invitado:**_

Gracias, me alegra que te guste la historia. Ustedes, mis queridas lectoras me encantan siempre le atinan a lo que viene en la próxima actualización. Leí tu comentario y fue de "¿cómo lo supo?" (inserte meme del changuito aquí). Ojalá este capítulo haya cumplido tu deseo. ¡Gracias por escribir!

 _ **Sophyfg:**_

¡Gracias por tu review! Espero este capítulo siga teniendo tu atención. Espero leerte más adelante. ^w^

 _ **Anii anii:**_

Yo también amo a Sessh. ¡Hahahaha! ¿Ven a lo que me refiero con que le atinan a lo que viene? Eso, o me falta creatividad. Bueno, todavía hay muchos capítulos llenos de cosas inesperadas. ¡Gracias por tu review! Yo también espero que este mucho muy bien y que este capítulo te haya gustado.

 _ **Anixz:**_

¡Hahahahaha! Yo también soy lectora, entonces entiendo ese brutal sentimiento de "¿cómo demonios se atrevió a dejarlo así?". Lo malo para ustedes es que ahora que escribo sé que eso de cortar la historia en el momento importante sabe muy delicioso, pero prometo que las consentiré más adelante. ;3 Gracias por escribir.

Saben que las amo, me encanta ver que cada vez son más los que siguen la historia y que cada vez tengo más Favorites. Ya saben, amo sus reviews y siempre los adoraré.

 **¡Muchas gracias!**

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

 _Con amor,_ ** _Zhikizzme._**

—

 ** _Preview:_**

— _¿Puedes no mirarme con esos ojos? ¡Por favor, ponte algo de ropa! — gritó desde el suelo. Ah, ésta humana y su inocencia. Se miró así mismo en un intento de comprender cuál era el problema._

 _Ninguno._


	5. Memorias

Mis queridas y queridos lectores. ¡Les traigo el capítulo número 5!

Gracias a todos por el apoyo que está recibiendo esta historia. Realmente me encanta ver sus comentarios y ver que les agrada lo que están leyendo. Espero ver a más y más metidos en estos caminos en el futuro.

Probablemente empiece a hacer más calor en los próximos capítulos, así que me vi en la necesidad de cambiar el rating de la historia. Nada súper intenso, pero si un poco más acalorado.

Y mi regalo por ser el cap. 5, es que es súper mega ultra largo. Espero no se aburran a mitad de capitulo. En fin, las dejó con lo que nos cruje. ¡Las y lo amo! ¡Las leo abajo!

—

 _ **Capítulo 5. Memorias**_

Era un día de primavera, ambos se encontraban en un pequeño restaurante jardín. Era hermoso, lleno de bellas flores de mil colores, los arboles eran verdes y frondosos, el cielo era de un azul claro con una que otra nube de algodón por ahí, la vista era hermosa. Y él había reservado todo el piso, sólo para ellos dos. Disfrutando de una deliciosa comida, en un increíble lugar como este, con la persona que amaba. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Y la vida le dio aún más. El postre era su favorito, helado de fresa, pero había algo inusual en el plato. Algo brillaba grandemente. ¿Acaso eso era…?

— _¿Te quieres casar conmigo? —_ tomó el plato en sus manos y se puso en una rodilla. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Oh, por Dios! Tomó el plato de sus manos y las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse mientras sonreía y asentía con la mayor alegría de su vida.

Limpió el anillo con una servilleta, él lo deslizó suave y delicadamente por su dedo anular. Y observó la maravilla que era estar comprometida de un momento a otro. El día se fue rápidamente y a pesar de que ella insistió en pasar la noche juntos, él le dijo que era mejor que informara a sus padres de los acontecimientos de hoy pues de ahora en adelante tendrían todas las noches de una vida. Y eso fue suficiente para convencerla. Pues así lo hizo, se imaginó toda una vida con él. Tal vez, a pesar de no ser del tipo maternal, podría animarse y tener uno, un hijo, pues a él le gustaban. Podrían ser una familia, podría hacerlo por él.

Sus padres, que no lo querían cuando empezaron a salir, ahora lo adoraban y estaban igualo aún más felices cuando les contó la noticia. Empezaron a conversar los detalles de la ceremonia y a juntar ideas, todo debía ser perfecto. Quería ser la novia más hermosa para él.

Él trabajaba en una fábrica que pertenecía a una gran empresa de diseño de modas y a pesar de ser una fábrica en esta provincia, él era el de mayor jerarquía ahí. Un día llegó de su viaje de negocios, estaba preocupado, consternado. Tendrían que posponer la boda. Su hermano, que trabajaba en la matriz, le había pedido ayuda. Era la primera vez que le pedía algo y no quería defraudarlo, también era su oportunidad de escalar en su carrera. El problema era que tendría que irse por un tiempo aproximado de uno a dos años. Le propuso ir con él, pero ella no quería dejar su vida estable ni a su familia, que de por si casi no veía. Le prometió regresar, se casarían y serían felices, él tendría un mejor trabajo y podría proporcionarle una mejor vida. Ella decidió… esperar.

Para no extrañarlo tanto se metió por completo en su trabajo, hasta que llegó a ser la asistente personal de la Presidenta de su empresa. Se sentía orgullosa, su tiempo ahí había valido la pena, a pesar de sacrificar muchas cosas, irónicamente, entre ellas a su familia, Vivir juntos, en la misma casa no significaba mucho, solo los veía en su día libre, convivía con ellos una vez a la semana y eso a veces, porque el trabajo de una asistente personal era de 24/7. Lo único que la tranquilizaba era saber que los tenía cerca.

Pasaron los dos años rápidamente, veía a Inuyasha un par de veces al mes y aunque eso no era suficiente en su corazón, se esforzaba porque lo fuera en su mente. Así llegó el día en que él le mandó unas flores a su trabajo y la citó en el hotel más lujoso que conocía, se encontraba en la provincia vecina, una provincia turística llena de atracciones y hermosos lugares. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ir, así que le pidió a la Presidenta el día y se aventuró a encontrar a su amado. Probablemente le diría lo que quería oír, que ya regresaría, que ya estarían juntos y que serían felices para siempre, es por eso que le había pedido ir a un lugar tan especial.

Decidió conmemorar la ocasión, fue a un estilista, arregló su cabello, le pusieron un lindo maquillaje, eligió un hermoso vestido y finalmente, compró un hermoso, aunque bastante erótico conjunto de ropa interior. Quería darle una sorpresa, él le decía que era muy inocente y que así le gustaba, pero Sango, su mejor amiga, siempre le decía que un hombre siempre prefiere cosas más "interesantes". Ojalá esto fuera lo suficientemente interesante para él.

¿Quién lo iba a decir? Interesante lo que encontró ese día en la habitación. A una pelinegra completamente desnuda y a Inuyasha en la cama, haciéndolo apasionadamente. Tan pronto la vio parada en la puerta, aventó a la chica a un lado y ella sólo pudo salir con largos pasos de ese lugar. Fue tras ella y le dijo que no era lo que pensaba. ¿Acaso la creía estúpida? De seguro sus cuerpos terminaron juntos por accidente y ella sólo gritaba de sorpresa, sus expresiones claramente fueron de dolor ¿verdad?

No lloró, no iba a llorar por una situación así. No iba a darle el gusto.

Era ella la estúpida por creerle, era ella la idiota por no haber notado la clase de hombre que era en realidad. Era su culpa por haberle dado todo sin límites. Ella sola se puso la soga al cuello. Nadie más tenía la culpa.

Solo ella. Solo ella. Solo ella. Solo ella…

Las palabras empezaron a girar en su cabeza, una y otra vez. Le empezó a doler punzantemente. También el brazo. Ah, cierto. Estaba en ese edificio aterrador sola, Sesshomaru se había ido y lo único que vino por ella fue ese perro blanco, con ojos rojos… Espera, ¡¿Estaba muerta?!

Abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con una noche clara y llena de estrellas. Una hermosa vista que no parecía de este mundo. Ah, entonces realmente estaba muerta. Sesshomaru no la encontró antes de que se desangrara y probablemente alucinó a ese perro. Aunque… si realmente se había ido al cielo ¿por qué podía sentir como le dolía todo el cuerpo?

Se enderezó lentamente. Tonta ella, seguía viva. Todavía estaba oscuro, pero las estrellas y la luna alumbraban un poco a través del techo conformado por cristales. No era una oscuridad total como la de hace rato. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar la sensación de soledad que tuvo. Ya podía pensar claramente, se sentía mejor. Recorrió su brazo herido con la otra mano, sintió un vendaje y a través de este pudo sentir los puntos de sutura. Le quedaría cicatriz. Llevó su mano a la cara y sintió un curita sobre la cortadura que el pedazo de espejo le provocó, pero había algo extraño. Estaba mojado. Palpó más arriba y esa humedad provenía de donde menos quería, de sus ojos. Ese sueño vino a su realidad, aquí, al igual que los sentimientos de ese entonces llenaron su corazón en este momento.

Era imposible no llorar, lo amaba. Lo amó. Su traición arruinó las memorias felices que ambos fabricaron en todos esos años. Y, aun así, aquí se encontraba. Lejos de su casa y de su familia. Lejos de él y de sus promesas. Falsas promesas. Pero eso ya lo sabía ¿no? Siempre lo supo.

—Unicornio—Llamó esa voz con ese tono mandón, pero en este momento estaba feliz de oírlo. La trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Y también significaba que la encontró, que regresó por ella. Qué no la abandonó. Una luz iluminó la habitación, parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse. Oh, ardían. Sus ojos le ardían. Se talló los ojos para limpiar las lágrimas cuando lo escuchó hablar de nuevo.

— ¿Acaso estás llorando? —le cuestionó. Volteó en busca de Sesshomaru, pero casi le da un paro cardiaco al verlo. Estaba parado a lado de una puerta. Semi-desnudo. Con sólo una toalla cubriéndolo de la cintura para abajo, su pecho expuesto y mojado. Con su larga cabellera cayendo sobre sus hombros con pequeñas gotas escurriendo por las puntas. Espera ¿acababa de ducharse? —. Unicornio, reacciona.

Tronó los dedos sacándola de su auto trance. Caminó hacia ella y una alarma sonó en su interior. Se llevó las manos a la cara e intentó bajarse de la cama, pero no contaba con que las sabanas se enredaran en sus pies y la hicieran azotar fuerte y sonoramente en el piso.

— ¡Ouch! — exclamó mientras se levantaba del piso sin despegar las manos de la cara. Oh, su brazo empezó a punzarle de nuevo, entendía que no debía moverlo, pero prefería no ver a Sesshomaru en todo su esplendor "tarzanesco". No debía cruzar líneas sin retorno con él y verlo casi desnudo era una de ellas. ¡Oh, no! Su cerebro se negaba a borrar la memoria de ese microsegundo antes de taparse los ojos. Está bien, está bien. Abriría los ojos nuevamente y Sesshomaru, por obvio sentido común, ya se habría cubierto con algo… ¿verdad?

Bajó sus manos lentamente y abrió un ojo aún más lento, sólo para ver a ese hombre, aun semi -desnudo recargado en el marco de la puerta, mirándola con esos ojos que perforaban un alma. Tenía una mano sujetando su barbilla y su otro brazo cruzado a su cintura, esa pose usual de un Jefe que te juzga, pero sus ojos y su expresión eran extrañas. Hicieron que algo aún más extraño se moviera dentro de su estómago y el pánico cundió una vez más en ella. Se tapó los ojos muy fuertemente, al punto que el choque de sus manos con su cara hizo ruido. Se tiró al piso de nuevo y se tapó con la cobija.

—

Tendría que acostumbrarse a las reacciones de esta humana. Desde que la conoció no hubo momento que no hiciera una ridícula escena. Bien podría considerarla una paciente mental de verdad. ¿Acaso existiría otro humano como ella? Incluso debería tomarse su tiempo y disfrutar el show. ¿Quién en su vida reaccionaría así? La humana escondiéndose detrás de la cama y debajo de una cobija. Protegiéndose ¿de qué?

— ¿Puedes no mirarme con esos ojos? ¡Por favor, ponte algo de ropa! — gritó desde el suelo. Ah, ésta humana y su inocencia. Se miró así mismo en un intento de comprender cuál era el problema. Ninguno. Los humanos solían ir por la playa sin camiseta y con sólo ropa interior. Entonces, ¿cuál era su problema?

—Unicornio. Déjate de tonterías—por fin era hora. Tenían muchas cosas que hacer, empezando por romper su voluntad—. Creo que tenemos asuntos más importantes que tratar. Mucho más importantes que tu vergüenza.

Vio como un pequeño montículo de tela emergía lentamente detrás de la cama. La cobija lentamente se deslizaba por su cabeza, mostrando esa pequeña y ahora pálida cara. Tsk, estos humanos y sus cuerpos débiles. La recorrió con la mirada, su ropa sucia, llena de sangre y lodo, aún húmeda. Su cabello negro estaba hecho nudos, desaliñado a su usual apariencia y con una que otra mancha de lodo. Sus manos todavía temblaban un poco. Llegaron justo a tiempo con el demonio que trabajaba en un hospital. Sus primeros auxilios y su tratamiento fueron hábiles y profesionales. Detuvo el sangrado, el cual le mencionó que fue así de grave e intenso debido al demonio asqueroso. Su piel generaba ciertas toxinas que evitaban la cicatrización y generaban un mayor flujo de sangre, por ende, la pérdida de esta era mayor que un corte normal. Le conectó un par de intravenosas y le administró una medicina que, le advirtió, era para demonios, pero le aseguró una recuperación extremadamente rápida y así fue. Un humano promedio con esa pérdida de sangre ni siquiera hubiera abierto los ojos en estos momentos.

—¿Estoy despedida? —preguntó con cierto temor en su voz. Si supiera que esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

—Antes de explicarte tu situación, toma una ducha. Te recuerdo que mis habilidades son diferentes y tu presencia en este estado es molesta. Especialmente en mi casa—como si apenas lo hubiera notado, la mujer empezó a mirar a su alrededor, contemplando con curiosidad y sorpresa la escena—. Ahora. Este es el baño, puedes poner tu ropa sucia en una bolsa y dejarla dentro.

Saltó ante la orden y lo miró con un poco de recelo. Ah, se encontraba en su camino al baño. Se alejó de la puerta y sacó ropa de su closet. Lo mejor era no asustar más al pequeño unicornio, usualmente sólo usaba un par de pantalones en su propia casa, pero con esta humana y su inocencia sería mejor también usar una playera. Regresó la vista al unicornio, quién aun lo veía desde detrás de la cama. Con que se portaría retadora. Bien, le estaba agradando este tipo de juego. ¿Cómo se obliga a obedecer a un unicornio inocente? Así.

La miró directamente a los ojos y ella aceptó el reto de miradas. Levantó ligeramente la mano para llamar su atención y lo logró. La bajó lentamente hasta tomar una orilla de la toalla que posaba en su cadera. El unicornio quería un show, tendría un show. Los ojos de la pelinegra se hicieron grandes como platos al entender que esa toalla desaparecería de su lugar en los próximos segundos. Y a una velocidad increíble cruzó la cama en dos saltos y corrió dentro del baño. Por fin con la mujer lejos de la escena, pudo esbozar una ligera mueca de satisfacción. Hoy había sido un día productivo, había encontrado varias maneras de domar la terca naturaleza que rodeaba a este unicornio, aunque estaba seguro de que no duraría mucho. Los humanos vivían a base de costumbres y probablemente era la falta de experiencia de este unicornio lo que le permitía jugar con ella así, por el momento.

Tomó las sabanas sucias y las tiró al cesto de la ropa sucia. Jaken después vendría a encargarse de llevar la ropa a la lavandería. Tomó un nuevo juego y lo acomodó sobre la cama, tomó otro y lo aventó sillón. Tendría que encargarle varias cosas a su vasallo. Se dejó caer sobre el sillón, miró el reloj en su pared.

—5 de la mañana—susurró. A esta hora apenas estaría regresando de la oficina. Los fines de semana no trabajaba el resto de la empresa, pero el sí. Él siempre estaba trabajando.

—Am… Jefe. ¿Puede prestarme algo con que cubrirme? Algo limpio…—dijo con un tono avergonzado. Cierto, probablemente había encontrado las toallas limpias en los cajones del baño, pero la ropa nueva la tenía aquí afuera. Se puso de pie, sacó un juego de pijamas nuevo y se acercó a la puerta del baño donde la pelinegra se estaba asomando tímidamente. Se las dio, no sin antes notar que el unicornio tenía un mejor aspecto. Su piel ahora se encontraba ligeramente rosada, su cabello largo caía sobre sus hombros, ahora limpio y totalmente azabache. Le cerró la puerta en la cara después de arrebatarle nerviosamente las cosas de las manos. Vaya manera de interrumpir su análisis.

Regresó a su asiento, cerró los ojos. Probablemente tendría que esperar otro rato antes de poder conversar seriamente con ella. Las humanas con las que había estado siempre se tomaban su tiempo en el baño, para él era una eternidad. Iban a tener sexo, no ir a la semana de la moda en parís. Siempre aparecían con un "look sensual", según ellas. A veces se preguntaban si realmente consideraban eso como una manera de atraer al sexo opuesto. Lo único que apreciaba en una mujer a la hora del acto, era su lencería, pero eso era algo que adquirió gracias a la empresa. Había desarrollado ciertos hábitos al trabajar tanto tiempo en este rubro. Aunque no por tener menos ropa hacia más atractiva a una mujer. Incluso una mujer cubierta de pies a cabeza podría ser aún más sensual. Era cuestión de encontrar qué era lo adecuado.

Bueno, debería de pensar en otra cosa. No es como si fuera a tener relaciones con este unicornio. El sonido del picaporte lo sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Tan pronto? Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, el unicornio estaba ahí. Parada, nerviosa, probablemente avergonzada, podía notar su renuencia a salir del baño. Su cabello aún estaba húmedo, pequeñas gotas escurrían por las puntas y cambiaban el color de su playera. La ropa claramente le quedaba grande, arrastraba con cada paso que dio al caminar. Era una vista inusual de una mujer para él.

—Gracias, por prestarme tu ropa. Incluso me diste ropa interior—le dijo intentando mantener su tono de voz fuerte y en una línea, pero su cara decía otra cosa.

—Sé que las mujeres también suelen usar bóxer. Me pregunto, ¿cuál es la razón por la que vistes la misma ropa sucia? Te recuerdo que esa fue la intención de que tomaras una ducha. Puede que tú no tengas problemas, pero los olores desagradables llegan a mí de diferente manera.

—Porque claramente usted no podía proporcionarme un brassiere. ¿verdad? —contestó molesta mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón frente a él. Los nervios le duraron poco, debió haberlo sabido.

—Eso no significa de debiste haber usado el que traías puesto. Mi molestia es más importante que tu vergüenza.

—No quisiera, pero me veo en la necesidad de repetir la escena de la oficina. ¿Me odia tanto así? —lo miró con la misma furia del día anterior. Sólo que esta vez con una continuación diferente—. Dice que no, que sabe distinguir entre lo profesional y lo personal. Entiendo que me salvó la vida, como si eso no fuera suficiente, dos veces.

La miró detenidamente sin responder a su pregunta. La analizó detenidamente, el enojo de ayer no había sido subsidiado, probablemente estaba pensando en que no tenía casa, no tenía sus cosas y especialmente que no tenía el amor de aquel perro estúpido. Provocarla a su punto de ebullición sería muy fácil.

—Las humanas como yo no andan sin ropa interior por la vida, especialmente en la casa de su Jefe. No sería adecuado ni cómodo para mi estar aquí, con usted enfrente de mí y sin brassiere. No hay manera en que eso pase.

—Tienes mi ropa puesta, ¿cuál sería la incomodidad? Aparte, no soy un ser que se guíe por sus instintos sexuales. Por mi podrías andar desnuda y ni siquiera te miraría—el unicornio cerró los ojos y soltó un respiro largo y profundo. Su molestia era obvia—. Dejando eso de lado, había tomado la decisión de tratarte con profesionalismo, como lo solicitaste, pero ¿cómo puedo hacer eso después de lo que dijiste ayer? Trataste de tal manera a tu Jefe después de haberte salvado la vida. ¿Has pensado en mi reputación? ¿Qué hubieran hablado si otros residentes de la villa hubieran visto la escena?

Se quedó quieta y lo miró con sorpresa, pestañeó un par de veces para rápidamente mirar a otro lado. Empezó a juguetear nerviosamente con sus manos, era claro que intentaba asimilar que tenía razón. Soltó un suspiro lleno de irritación y se mordió el labio, pues comprendía también que la estaba haciendo sentir culpable a propósito. Miró hacia abajo avergonzada, por fin se había comido sus palabras y su altanería. Esperó unos segundos por su disculpa, porque sabía claramente que eso sería lo que saldría de su boca a continuación.

—Yo, lo siento—sonrió por dentro, la satisfacción de tener la razón con este unicornio impredecible era placentera—. Perdí la cabeza por unos segundos, realmente reflexionaré sobre mis acciones y las repercusiones que podrían haber tenido en su imagen y sobre la empresa. Y estoy endeudada con usted por haber salvado mi vida… dos veces.

Se levantó del asiento e hizo una reverencia a unos increíbles 90 grados, mantuvo la posición por largos segundos y por fin se enderezó. Se quedó de pie, mirando sus manos juguetear entre sí. Por fin se sentó de nuevo y peino su cabellera, aún húmeda, hacia atrás. La irritación aún se mostraba en su cara, esta vez más claramente.

—…Gardian… ¿él está bien? —Ah, con que eso era lo que la molestaba. Más que haber insultado y arruinado la imagen de su Jefe y salvador estaba preocupada por el guardián de la villa. Algo en su interior le molestó nuevamente. No, no. Tenía que mantener su cordura, esto iba por el camino que él necesitaba.

—¿Gardian? Te refieres al demonio de uniforme que tomó los daños por ti. Él está bien. El hospital llamó para informar que ya se encontraba consciente y que su recuperación sería rápida y sin consecuencias—la sonrisa que sus labios presumieron, junto con esa expresión de alivio y tranquilidad fueron suficientes para generar un gruñido más fuerte dentro de él. De pronto su disculpa hacia él no se sintió tan sincera. Se aclaró la garganta para regresar su atención.

—Sé que estás preocupada por ese demonio, por tu hogar y por tus cosas, pero tengo información que es crucial para ti. Y que me dirá si tomarás este trabajo, pues antes de empezar a asignarte tareas más grandes y confidenciales necesito que lo sepas, así no habrá sorpresas ni te retractarás en tu palabra. —lo miraba detenidamente. Su expresión de asistente había vuelto—. Tu misma lo has dicho, tu papel es el de asistente y pienso dártelo. No puedo asegurarte que seré el Jefe que esperas ni que quieres. Ese es otro punto que también deberás tomar en consideración.

—¿Información crucial para mí? —La carnada estaba mordida—. Realmente aprecio que me diga qué tipo de Jefe será. En lo personal, considero que es un buen Jefe, se esfuerza por la empresa y en la medida toma en consideración a sus empleados. El problema es cuando el Demonio Sesshomaru cree que todos los humanos están por debajo de él.

Ahí estaba la boca que nunca pensaba antes de hablar. Y ella mismo lo notó, se tapó la boca rápidamente y su gesto fue el de una niña que espera un regaño. Ella y sus mil expresiones. Cada gesto era parte de una escena, una muy entretenida escena.

—Ese es un tema que estoy dispuesto a discutir contigo, aunque probablemente las respuestas no te agraden. Continuando con lo importante…—se tomó una pausa. Fingiendo que meditaba entre decírselo o no. Cuando los ojos de la castaña se cerraron un poco, escrutinizando su reacción, entendió que lo estaba conociendo mejor de lo que pensó—. Es sobre Inuyasha y el hecho de que te está engañando. Aclaro, la única razón por la que te digo esto es porque en lugar de que descubras esto en el futuro y arruine el trabajo que hayas construido para entonces, puedas tomar una decisión ahorita, por ti misma. Pues será duro para ti estar en la misma empresa y trabajar en el mismo espacio.

Oh, sí. En su cerebro había conectado los puntos correctos y la respuesta llegó por si sola.

—

La primera vez que cruzó miradas con Inuyasha fue un shock instantáneo, él tenía esa gran sonrisa de tonto combinado con su exótica apariencia. Era bastante popular entre las demás alumnas que habían acudido especialmente a hacer sus prácticas a ese lugar sólo por él. A pesar de haber sentido esa conexión instantánea decidió ignorarlo y enfocarse en aprender, aunque también se debía a que tenía cierta renuencia a las cosas que eran estúpidamente populares, como él. Lo miraba y le causaba cierta irritación que no podía descifrar.

Tiempo después, por alguna razón que ella desconocía, empezó a invitarla a salir. Al principio obviamente se negó, aun no le agradaba del todo, pero con el tiempo se ganó su corazón con pequeños y constantes gestos románticos, pues entendió que a pesar de su apariencia y su tremenda popularidad era un hombre sincero y un tonto romántico. Le dio el sí, a ser su novia, cuando se lo pidió muy vergonzosamente enfrente de toda su universidad. Fue el chisme y la envidia de toda la escuela durante meses.

De ahí fueron novios por tres años, ella se graduó y entró de interna a la empresa más codiciada de la provincia. Por alguna razón seguía recordando una y otra vez esos tiempos, probablemente los mejores de su vida. Todo era perfecto, sus citas, las visitas a su familia, los regalos interminables en el trabajo. Después empezó a estar más ocupado con su trabajo, le pidió prestado dinero varias veces el cual ella nunca le cobraría, pues era una mala racha por la que estaba pasando, pensó entonces. Antes de eso, él la llenó con detalles costosos a los que no estaba acostumbrada, devolverle un poco de lo que él le había dado era nada.

Si lo pensaba bien toda su desgracia empezó el día en que se comprometieron, desde ahí todo fue en bajada, sus relaciones personales empezaron a secarse por ahogarse en el trabajo, al igual que el tiempo con su familia empezó a disminuir gradualmente. El trabajo se convirtió en su vida y aunque probablemente a los ojos de las demás personas era una maniática en el trabajo, eso la llenó en su mayoría, ir de una simple interna a la asistente primera de la empresa en sólo tres años, fue un hermoso logro.

Y fue su refugio después de que encontrara a Inuyasha con la otra mujer. Su Jefa, que usualmente tenía una personalidad un tanto restringida y dura, la recibió con los brazos abiertos después de desaparecer por más de un mes de la faz de la tierra. El día en que regresó a la empresa esperaba ir solo a recoger sus cosas, pero para su sorpresa la Jefa les había dicho a todos que la mandó de intercambio. Excusa que todo mundo puso en duda por su apariencia, esos días se la había pasado en su casa encerrada, llorando y sin comer. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Estaba destrozada, aun lo amaba y sus caminos se habían cerrado. Su futuro ya no era el que planeaba. Y, aun así, en ese patético estado, su Jefa la consintió con pequeños detalles. O así lo interpretó ella, la llenó al tope de trabajo, seminarios, cursos y lo que se ocurriera. Incluso la mando a clases de defensa personal. Trajo mucho balance a su vida, tanto mentalmente como físicamente.

Pero había sólo un tanto en que la podían ayudar. Tiempo después de que se empezaba a recuperar, Inuyasha empezó a rogarle que volvieran, que no se repetiría de nuevo. Le dijo que era un estúpido, que todo fue su culpa, que merecía que lo golpeara y más. Le pidió que se fueran a la ciudad y que él la cuidaría, que le daría todo, que no necesitaba trabajar, por fin lo habían aceptado en la matriz y que su carrera iba para arriba. Que por siempre la amaría a ella y solo a ella. Eso no ayudo nada, las dudas de el "tal vez" vinieron a ella como una bofetada. Tal vez si cambie, tal vez si fue la única vez, tal vez sea verdad que me amará solo a mí.

Y fue cuando inició con ese extraño habito de llorar involuntariamente. Varias veces había llegado llorando a la oficina y no se daba cuenta hasta que sus compañeras se lo mencionaban. Fue cuando ocurrió la gran calamidad, su Jefa decidió tomar medidas, habló con ella. Le hizo entender que no podía seguir así. Y la despidió. Le dio un finiquito muy generoso, le hizo una gran despedida y finalmente le escribió una maravillosa y hermosa carta de recomendación. Le dijo que debería salir de aquí, conocer a más personas, vivir la vida, ver cosas bonitas, amar de nuevo… "excepto que esta vez debes asegurarte de no enamorarte de un estúpido perro", le dijo con su usual tono seco. Amaba a esa mujer, le dio mucho en su vida… y aun así ella traicionó su confianza al final.

Con todo en su contra aceptó el rogar de Inuyasha, la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando un día le llegó un paquete. No tenía dirección ni nombre de quién lo había enviado. Simplemente era una caja de cartón. La curiosidad ganó y lo abrió, encontrando una carta y lo que parecían ser fotos. Ese día lloró y lloró hasta que su aspecto fue el de un sapo hinchado y rojo. Y simplemente, de un momento a otro, se levantó de su miserable estado, se vio al espejo y decidió que no sería la estúpida de nadie. Le daría la oportunidad a Inuyasha y ella tomaría su oportunidad. Si las cosas no funcionaban, bien. Al menos cerraría el ciclo. _Ella_ sería quien tomaría esa decisión, nadie más.

Había hecho la entrevista y la aceptaron al momento, ahí fue cuando se enteró que trabajaría en la misma empresa que Inuyasha y le comentó que casualmente su hermano mayor era el Presidente de la empresa. Ese inicio no era lo que esperaba, debió haberle contado eso antes. Debió haberle dicho todo desde un principio. Y ella debió haber aprendido la lección de su Jefa, desde el día en que puso un pie en esa ciudad algo le molestaba. Sus instintos le gritaban que iba a llorar otra vez. Y no estaban equivocados.

—Kikyo… ¿No es así? —soltó en un hilo de voz. Fue lo único que salió de sus labios. La modelo más hermosa de la empresa, la Diosa del Modelaje, el Ángel entre los demonios. Sus varios apodos. La conocía bien, investigó sobre ella antes de entrar a trabajar. Quería estar bien preparada, especialmente por su parecido físico… Su parecido físico. Se llevó las manos a la cara, en un intento de cubrir su patética expresión de su Jefe. Cerró los ojos fuertemente.—. Ahora todo tiene sentido. Esa carta, esas fotos. Esas palabras.

Esa carta la repitió tantas veces en su mente, la recitó una y mil veces antes de dormir. " _Eres sólo un sustito barato para él. Yo soy la original, la que tiene el comando y su corazón aquí. Tu sólo eres una aventura desechable. Eres un entretenimiento sin costo para él. Cuando yo lo dejo ir, cuando yo se lo permito es cuando está contigo. Fui yo la que le permitió este pequeño juego, tú. Y cuando yo lo quiera él lo va a terminar. Todo lo que haga para ti es porque yo le di las ordenes. Ese anillo fue colocado en tu mano y fui yo quien recibió la emoción de su corazón y la excitación de su cuerpo en esa noche. Nunca te amó, sólo vio en ti algo que parecía como yo. Tú no eres Kagome Higurashi para él, en sus ojos y en su corazón sólo eres una copia falsa y barata de mi"._

—Tiene lógica. Probablemente pensaste que hablaba metafóricamente, pero…—bajo sus manos y levanto la mirada, solo para encontrarse con la mirada y el gesto de claro desagrado de su Jefe. ¿Qué…? ¡Había pensado en voz alta! —. Por esta única vez permitiré que me dejes ver tus lágrimas. Si vas a ser mi asistente jamás debes llorar enfrente de mí. Nunca otra vez. ¿Entendido? Solo por esta vez puedes llorar.

¿De que hablaba? Miró sus manos y pudo ver que estaban mojadas. Las gotas caían en sus palmas. ¡Oh, no! ¡Estaba llorando enfrente de su Jefe! No debía llorar, se lo había prometido así misma. No debía llorar, no enfrente de su Jefe. Y, aun así, aunque sabía que no debía, por alguna razón el permiso, sus palabras hicieron que sus lágrimas se derramaran aún más fuerte. El autocontrol que tenía simplemente se quebró, haciendo un gran ruido con sus lloriqueos y quejas.

—¡Yo siempre lo supe! Y aun así me negué a ver lo que tenía enfrente de mis ojos. Siempre había pequeños detalles que notaba y que gritaban la verdad a voces, decidí no escuchar. Soy una estúpida, una patética, una inútil. ¿Cómo es que me dejé engañar? ¿Por qué le di todo? —Su voz se hacía cada vez más pequeña con cada palabra. Al igual que encogía su cuerpo, subió los pies al sillón y abrazó sus rodillas, escondiendo su cara—. ¿Por qué no pude darle lo que ella le dio?

Siempre se preguntó eso, una y mil veces se miró en el espejo. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Qué fue lo que no hizo? ¿Por qué nunca fue suficiente para él, a pesar de que siempre dio todo lo que ella tenía? Su amor, su tiempo, su dinero, su familia… su cuerpo. Todo lo que ella tenía en su vida, se lo dio. Incluso eso, le había prometido su vida. Probablemente cuando le dio el anillo ambos se rieron de ella. Una humana y un demonio….

—Un medio demonio, dejemos en claro—dijo esa voz profunda con un cierto toque de desdén. Carajo, pensó en voz alta otra vez. Levantó la mirada para ver a su Jefe parado justo enfrente de ella. La observaba con esos ojos ámbares, tan similares a los de él. Tenía razón, ¿podría trabajar aquí? Con ellos enfrente de ella, restregándole su falsa relación, sus falsas memorias y su amor de mentiras todos los días. Con este Jefe, hermano de aquel que le destruyó el corazón y la vida. ¿Sería capaz?

Todo el tiempo que ella misma azotó su corazón estaba rindiendo cuenta. Podía escuchar cómo se rompía en miles de pedacitos imposible de pegar de nuevo. Más lejos de no tener donde dormir, ni dinero; no tenía vida ya. No podía regresar a la provincia y darles la desgarradora noticia a sus padres. No podía quedarse aquí, enfrentando sola estas dos personas de su patético pasado… no, de su patético presente.

—Sesshomaru, creo que tienes razón...—comenzó el acepte de su derrota. Las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse más fuerte mientras lo miraba—. Yo no puedo trabaj…

Una tela blanca cayó sobre su cabeza, volviendo su visión del mismo color. Pestañeó un par de veces, toco una esquina de la tela y entendió que era una toalla. Dos grandes manos se posaron sobre esta y sobre su cara, sus dedos pulgares presionaron suavemente sobre sus ojos. Secando las lágrimas que salían.

—Tu cabello sigue mojado. Deberías secarlo antes de que te enfermes, los humanos siempre se enferman—un gesto que nunca esperó de él, un gesto que la impresionó hasta el fondo y que por fin calló su llorar—. Soy tu Jefe, no deberías llamarme tan casualmente.

Este hombre, este demonio, cuyas habilidades sociales eran como una roca tratando de bailar, intentó consolarla a su manera. Intentó darle un confort, a pesar de odiar lo que veía. Jaken, cuando ella preguntó acerca de Sesshomaru, le contó que la cosa que más odiaba el _amo bonito_ era ver a alguien llorar. Especialmente a una mujer. Esta acción era la que debía evitar a toda costa porque probablemente le ganaría una gran carta de despido. Y, aun así, helo aquí, proporcionándole su calidez a través de este gesto tan simple.

—

Se conocía a sí mismo para saber que no era el mejor hombre del mundo, también sabía que el hecho de dormir con varias mujeres a la vez le traería problemas algún día. Y así fue, cuando encontró a la mujer indicada, la que iluminaba el mundo con su sonrisa, la que le enseñó que la felicidad existía, sus pasadas aventuras vinieron a morderle el culo con fuerza. La hizo llorar, rompió su corazón, tiró a la basura su compromiso y su futura boda. Y, aun así, en todo el esplendor de su alma, lo perdonó, le dio una segunda oportunidad.

Se conocía a sí mismo lo suficiente para saber que era un estúpido. Cuando Kikyo le hablaba, por más que quisiera, no podía decir que no. Eso se debía a que ella había sido su primer amor. Y entendía, sabía, comprendía por completo que simplemente le gustaba jugar con él. Por varios siglos estuvieron juntos y ella usaba esas memorias para mover las cuerdas en su corazón. Lo hacía sentirse peor. Siempre que estaba con ella se lo restregaba en la cara.

—Por favor, Inuyasha, sabes bien que prefieres estar conmigo. Te engañas a ti mismo al decir que no—caminó lenta y peligrosamente hacia él. Suavemente deslizó una pierna, después la otra montándolo y sentándose sobre él—. Tal vez tu corazón se niegue por el momento, pero cuando tu cuerpo empieza a sentirlo, no se puede detener. Cuando tu cuerpo me acepta, aquí también es bien recibido mi amor.

Puso una mano sobre su pecho, empezó a acariciarlo, escaló las caricias hasta su cuello y lo jaló fuertemente hasta unir sus labios con los de ella. No le respondió el beso, dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera. Mala idea. Empezó a restregarse suavemente sobre su ingle, a un ritmo seductor. Pronto sintió como la sangre se dirigió a esa zona. Pasó su lengua sobre sus labios y sonrió triunfal, pues había notado el ahora gran bulto en sus pantalones.

—Te fuiste todo un año para rogarle a aquella mosca muerta. Lograste convencerla y la trajiste contigo. Dime, ¿valió la pena? ¿Estas disfrutando tu nueva y renovada relación con ella? Estoy segura que el sexo es increíble. Ponerte así tan rápido, me dice que el sexo fue apantallante.

Tenía razón, desde que Kagome los encontró juntos en aquel hotel su relación había sido un fiasco. No le respondía las llamadas, ni aceptaba sus visitas en el trabajo. Tuvo que ir a verla a su casa, donde su familia vivía, para su suerte no sabían nada, decidió recibirlo en lugar de aceptar lo sucedido en frente de sus padres. Fueron a su habitación para poder conversar privadamente. Veía su furia y su coraje arder, entendía que no era para menos. Le explicó que fue algo de una sola vez…

—¿Alguna vez se enteró que la engañaste por casi toda su relación? —susurró la pregunta cerca de su oído, soplando a la vez. Haciendo saltar a su ya dura erección dentro de su pantalón.

…por supuesto que fue mentira lo que le dijo, pero no quería perderla. No así. Para su suerte tuvo cierto efecto en ella y aceptó pensar las cosas. Tomó varios meses el rogarle y pedirle perdón, tiempo en el que dejó de ver a Kikyo, obviamente ahora que estaba de vuelta no perdió su oportunidad de molestarlo. Molestia que estaba funcionando sumamente bien, su cuerpo estaba empezando a reaccionar y su demonio estaba disfrutando del placer. Tenía razón y es por eso que lo tenía en la palma de su mano: Kagome y el no habían tenido relaciones desde ese día en el hotel. Había perdido gran parte del corazón de Kagome, con ello su confianza y su cariño. Sólo lo besaba y eso, un simple toque en los labios. Realmente extrañaba su calor y su amor.

—Por cierto, ¿te dije que el lunes marqué a las oficinas y les avisé que te estarías quedando conmigo en esta misma habitación? ¡Ah! También les dije que te quedarías como el corresponsal para el festival. Más como que tú se los pediste. Usé un pequeño truco con tu nombre… con tu voz. Pobre de tu mosquita, esperemos que los rumores no lleguen a sus oídos muy pronto—le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se puso de pie al ver como su enojo empezaba a mostrarse en su cara—. Sólo a ti no se te hace raro que te asignen un trabajo fuera de tu área, bueno, porque nunca fue asignado. Tú lo solicitaste.

El enojo y la culpa aumentaron, llevaba días a soportando a Kikyo en el trabajo, el cual ahora entendía porque se lo dieron. No podía pasar más de cinco minutos en esta habitación sin que se le fuera encima, ahí es donde huía de regreso a su propia habitación. _Su habitación,_ desde el primer día que llegó había pedido su propia suite. Más tarde, justamente cuando le estaba marcando a Kagome y para su sorpresa, Kikyo entrara a su cuarto sin aviso alguno. La confesión de Kikyo explicaba muchas cosas.

Ya no podía ser un "perro estúpido" como solía llamarlo Sesshomaru, increíble que le tuviera que dar la razón. Tenía que terminar con esto una vez más. Por Kagome, también por él mismo. No tiraría ni traicionaría esta segunda oportunidad. Ni siquiera porque su cuerpo lo pidiera, podía controlarse. Podía comprobarle a Kagome que todo era mentira, tenía el registro de que desde que llegó solicitó su propio cuarto. El resto de los empleados había visto que la relación entre ellos había sido profesional, al menos en el trabajo, porque justamente lo que acababa de suceder no lo fue tanto. Y aunque quisiera regresar a la matriz y estar al lado de Kagome, no podía dejar el trabajo a medias, por más que haya sido un plan de esta mujer, era eso: trabajo.

—Y a pesar de mis avances no cediste… Está bien—sus palabras lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. La buscó con la mirada, para encontrarla en la cocina, de espaldas, así realmente se parecía a Kagome. Realmente extrañaba tenerla en sus brazos—. Aceptaré mi derrota. Te dejaré ir con aquella mosca muerta y me comportaré durante esta semana que nos queda juntos. Brindemos por tu éxito en romper esta relación.

Se dio la media vuelta, le enseñó dos copas de vino tinto y sonrió amablemente. Se puso de pie y la alcanzó a la mitad de la habitación, si iban a terminar las cosas debería ser rápido. Le dio la copa que tenía en su mano izquierda, chocó suavemente su copa antes de llevársela a los labios. Iba a hacer lo mismo, cuando notó su mirada, sumamente enfocada en el movimiento de su mano. Y recordó algo que hizo hace muchos, muchos años. Kikyo encantó un vino para que ambos tuvieran una mejor noche, una más... intensa. Fue un poco atemorizante al principio, pues no podía controlarse, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en tomarla ya, en ese mismo instante. La desesperación y su instinto llegó al punto en que esa sed sólo pudo calmarse a la siguiente madrugada, cuando había estado dentro de ella incontables veces. Una muy buena noche… para su viejo yo. Para él Inuyasha actual eso sería la muerte. ¿No se atrevería, cierto? No intentó una jugada como esa, ¿verdad? Alejó la copa de él, sorprendiendo a Kikyo.

—¿Sucede algo? ¡Qué...! ¡Ah! —gritó cuando sintió el líquido mojando sus pies. Había tirado el vino al piso, no iba a tomar el riesgo de cometer una tontería bajo los encantos, literales encantos, de esta mujer que solía ser una de las mejores sacerdotisas en el mundo. Sus intenciones quedaron totalmente expuestas cuando le regresó una mirada asesina—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Sabes lo difícil que son de encontrar esos ingredientes! ¡Lo sabes y aun así lo tiraste!

—Precisamente porque lo sé es porque me deshice de él. Ya no voy a ser amable contigo. Ya no seré tu pequeño perro. Entiende, lo nuestro se ha terminado. No voy a engañar a Kagome contigo, no otra vez—le dijo lleno de determinación. Debió haber hecho esto desde el principio…

—Por favor. Engaña a tu perra, pero no te engañes a ti mismo. Estas aquí, en mi habitación, porque tú lo quisiste. No porque yo te obligara a venir. Sabes bien que la única que te puede complacer soy yo. Cuando la miras a ella, piensas en mí. Cuando la besas a ella, siempre soy yo la que está en tu mente.

—No, Kikyo. En eso estás equivocada. Siempre que estuvimos juntos, la imaginaba a ella en tu lugar. Era ella la que inundaba mi corazón. No te engañes a ti misma, tu eres la que siempre supo—Lo miró con furia, odio y rencor. Su enojó escaló al punto en que aplastó la copa en su mano, haciéndola añicos. La sangre y el vino escurrían por su mano y su brazo. Sería una mancha difícil de sacar en esa alfombra blanca. Qué bueno que eso ya no era su problema. Giró en sus pies y caminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando su mano tomó el picaporte—. Al menos seamos profesionales y mantengamos esto fuera de nuestro trabajo.

—¡Si crees que voy a dejar qu…!—empezó a gritar eufóricamente. Un viejo habito de ella que aun persistía por lo que veía.

—Adiós, Kikyo.

Alcanzó a escuchar un agudo gritó de frustración justo antes de que cerrara la puerta. Lo había logrado.

Por fin, estaba hecho.  
Por fin, todo había terminado.

—

¿Por qué? ¿A qué se debía esto? ¿Cuál era la razón? ¿Por qué la furia estaba inundando todo su ser? El ver a esta humana quebrarse le revolvió el estómago, fue como si alguien le hubiera dando un buen golpe en el abdomen. Verla ir de una gran sonrisa a una cara deformada por el dolor, era algo que no quería repetir en su vida. Las lágrimas caían como una cascada y sus lloriqueos, a pesar de ser susurros, le reventaban los tímpanos. Toda ella era una bola de tristeza y dolor. Podía verlo, podía olerlo, podía sentirlo en el aire.

Y todo por ese estúpido perro. Una razón insignificante para él, pero el mundo para este unicornio. Verla caerse en pedazos todo por ese idiota era enfurecedor, escuchar lo que hizo hirvió su sangre. Oír los detalles de cómo aquella bruja hechizó sus pensamientos y cambió su concepto de sí misma fue agravante al punto en que su demonio asomó la cola. No podía ver esta escena por más tiempo sin cambiar por completo a su forma demoniaca e ir a cortarle la garganta a esos dos bastardos en Nueva York. Tomó una toalla y cubrió la vista del unicornio, justo a tiempo. Un gruñido estridente resonó fuertemente en su mente. Su cabello cayó largo y plateado al suelo. Sus ojos cambiaron a un rojo intenso y cada garra estaba creciendo. La mujer se empezó a mover y para evitar que se quitara la toalla. Rápidamente tomó su cara entre sus manos y sintió como toda la humedad se acumulaba en la tela que se encontraba debajo de sus ojos. El blanco puro había tomado un tono más oscuro. Pasó sus pulgares sobre su mejilla, sintiendo la frialdad de sus lágrimas atrapadas. Pasó una vez más el pulgar sobre la tela, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla con su garra. Por el momento su transformación estaba controlada, pero el enojo era asquerosamente enorme para poder volver a su forma humana.

—Gracias por decírmelo…—Posó sus manos sobre las de él y apretó más fuerte su mejilla contra su palma—. Tal vez tienes razón, será muy duro ver a Inuyasha después de esto. No sé si soy lo suficientemente fuerte para quedarme y aun así no tengo otro lugar donde ir. Incluso si quisiera quedarme, ya no existe una razón…

—¿Necesitas una razón? —quitó la toalla de un jalón, haciendo que su mano derecha tocara la mejilla de la humana directamente. Deslizó su mano hasta tomar parte de su cuello, haciéndola mirar directo a sus ojos—. Te daré tu razón: Venganza.

Los ojos del unicornio se hicieron grandes como si hubiera visto la verdad del universo. Una pequeña luz de esperanza se encendió en lo profundo de sus orbes cafés. La humana parpadeo como saliendo de un trance, tomó su mano y la retiró suavemente, la miró por unos segundos y finalmente la dejó ir. Se secó las lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro y miró como las gotas desaparecían en la punta de sus dedos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres tomar de ellos? Dime… Yo lo haré por ti.

El unicornio cerró lentamente sus manos en un puño, miró hacia abajo y cerró los ojos, podía leer sus pensamientos a través de sus gestos, era claro que había una batalla dentro de su pequeña mente. Los puños se apretaron más y más, al punto en que estaba seguro que sus propias uñas dejarían marcas en sus delicadas manos de humana. Abrió los ojos y lo miró con aquella determinación del primer día. Tal vez dejarla llorar había sido un buen movimiento después de todo.

—Quiero… que sientan humillación—dijo en una voz baja, probablemente no acostumbrada a desearle mal a alguien más—. Quiero que derramen tantas lagrimas como yo lo hice por ellos.

Esta vez el tono de enojo y rencor flotó suavemente en su voz. Así que este unicornio por fin se había cansado de ser "la otra". Su plan iba mejor de lo pudo haber esperado, a pesar de que no lo estuviera disfrutando tanto como pensó que lo haría. Había una pequeña molestia en su interior respecto a su enojo de hace unos segundos. A su transformación involuntaria y al momento en que este unicornio puso sus manos sobre la de él, pudo volver con facilidad a su forma humana. Su furia latente hacia ese estúpido perro, era un odio más intenso que el usual. Ahora no sólo lo detestaba por ser un perro estúpido e inútil, ahora lo detestaba por ser la clase de perro que no sabe cómo mantener los pantalones en su lugar.

Dejando eso aun lado, analizó con detenimiento su solicitud. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, esta humana nunca sería como las demás ¿cierto? Escuchaba claramente cuando las humanas en la oficina maldecían a sus ex. Deseaban que murieran, que los atropellaran, que un demonio se los comiera, incluso una hablo acerca de una amputación no correcta sobre su miembro, que bien le vendría a ese perro, pero éste unicornio sólo quería gotas de sal que desaparecerían a los segundos de ser derramadas. Un precio que podría lograr cubrir para ella.

—Puedo hacer eso por ti…—respondió confianzudamente. Por fin había llegado al final del plan, aquí se decidiría todo. La pelinegra lo miró detenidamente, sin siquiera parpadear. Fue un largo momento en que su mirada mantuvo la suya. Finalmente soltó un pequeño suspiro y abrió la boca, tardando un par de segundos en que un sonido saliera.

—Entiendo que no es la clase de hombre… Usted no es alguien que da sin recibir algo a cambio. No soy alguien que reciba sin entender que eso se debe pagar algún día. Suficiente tengo con el hecho de que salvó mi vida dos veces. También entiendo que esta oferta tiene su precio. Me gustaría saber cuál es.

A pesar del estado vulnerable en que se encontraba esta humana, a pesar de haber mostrado lo más profundo de su alma y exponer sus debilidades e inseguridades ante él, tenía el valor de enfrentarlo en el claro conocimiento de su plan. No es que se necesitara ser un genio para entender lo que estaba haciendo, pero ella, por su voluntad y con la claridad de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba eligiendo ser su peón. Estaba aceptando ser su mascota unicornio.

—Debo reconocer tu habilidad para entender, Unicornio. Bien, sé cuál es tu situación en este momento, estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte un lugar donde vivir, incluyendo tus necesidades y tus alimentos, sé que económicamente estás algo "justa"—intentó usar expresiones humanas, pero no pudo evitar marcar las comillas al aire. Dicho esto, continuó su conversación mientras caminaba hacia la cocina por una taza de café, otro lujo humano que solía disfrutar—. Seré generoso y mantendré estos términos hasta que lo consideres adecuado, no sólo por los dos meses en que tu sueldo fue adelantado.

—Eso, por muy bien que suene, me hace sentir que el precio de la oferta aumenta de una manera considerable—humana inteligente. Guardó silencio por unos segundos, lo único que resonaba en la habitación era la cuchara chocando suavemente con la taza. Cuando por fin el café fue tan negro como a él le gustaba prosiguió.

—Es simple, tu lealtad, tu confianza, tu inocencia y una promesa—regresó con su taza al sillón, se sentó y dio un sorbo mientras veía la cara en blanco de la humana. Claramente tendría que desarrollar sus puntos—. Puedes empezar con tu lealtad enfocada en la empresa, conforme avancemos, cuando entiendas que soy perfectamente adecuado, quiero tu lealtad hacia mí. Dame tu confianza, para poder darte lo que pediste habrá ciertos pasos y medidas que deberemos tomar, deberás confiar que sé lo que pido de ti. Tu inocencia es un punto débil que debemos trabajar por lo mismo, habrá momentos en que nos estorbe. Y finalmente, la promesa de que no tocarás a Inuyasha a menos que yo lo ordene.

Para cuando terminó de hablar la boca de su próxima mascota estaba completamente abierta. Requerimientos necesarios, pero probablemente no muy comprensibles para este pequeño ser. Empezó a pestañear, por fin reaccionando de nuevo. Miró a otro lado, obviamente repensando en su decisión.

— Tienes diez segundos para aceptar o negar la oferta. Al llegar a cero la oferta expira. —regresó su mirada hacia él en un instante.

—¡¿Eh?! Espera, tengo muchas dudas. ¿A qué te refi…?

—Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis—contó más rápido al ver la cara de pánico que ponía.

—No, esper…

—Cinco, cuatro.

—¡Dame un momento!, ¿quieres?

—Tres, dos, uno, ce…

—¡Está bien, acepto! —exclamó mientras se ponía de pie. Bien, hecho Unicornio. Muy bien hecho, su plan estaba completo. Tenía todas las piezas necesarias para poder poner en marcha el juego de verdad—. Pero quiero unas aclaraciones antes de todo.

—Me sorprendería si no fuera así—Por supuesto, esta mujer no sería el unicornio que es, si no se quejara ni abriera esa bocota.

—Entiendo, no del todo, la parte del "Lealtad y confianza". Las acepto completamente mientras usted o la empresa no realicen acciones ilegales. No haré nada que vaya contra mis principios. De ahí en fuera, puedo poner esas dos cosas en sus manos completamente. —Sesshomaru asintió suavemente, mientras le daba otro sorbo a su taza de café—. La parte que me tiene desconcertada es… precisamente ¿cómo y por qué tengo que darle mi inocencia? ¿Eso es si quiera posible?

—Por supuesto. Tu inocencia es un punto débil del que Inuyasha podría tomar ventaja. Y también para tu área de trabajo implicaría muchos problemas si cayeras en las redes de algún otro inútil como ese perro. Es por tu bien. Ustedes humanos, tienen una existencia y una mente que se basa en costumbres y hábitos. Este tipo de gestos. —señaló a la cama detrás de él—. Como el de hace rato, son debido a tu falta de inexperiencia y práctica. Lo que necesit…

—Eh. No. Lamento interrumpir su explicación filosofal acerca de la mente humana y su existencia, pero mi caso no fue por "falta de práctica"—marcó las comillas en el aire de una manera sumamente molesta e irritante—. ¿Qué parte de usted es mi Jefe, aún no termina de asimilar? Esa es la única razón por la que… ¿Sabe qué? Olvídelo, no lo entendería en un millón de años. Continuemos con su idea. ¿Cómo pretende que le de mi inocencia?

—Con práctica. Proporcionándote experiencias. Usaremos a diferentes demonios, cuya apariencia humana resulta bastante atractiva para ustedes. Haremos diversas pruebas y ejercicios para mejorar ese punto débil tuyo. Es un término no discutible en el contrato.

—Así que todo esto será redactado en un contrato—regresó a su asiento. Cruzó las piernas y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios. Estaba seguro que esta cláusula la molestaría, pero no. Estaba sonriendo—. Estaré rodeada de hombres atractivos y guapos, creo que no me desagrada la idea. Siempre y cuando usted no rompa mi término. No haré nada que vaya en contra de mis principios.

—Sí, sí. Te escuché la primera vez—no pudo evitar contestarle rudamente. La idea de pasar de un hombre a otro le hizo sonreír, quién la viera en este momento no creería que se estaba ahogando en lágrimas y dolor unos minutos atrás. Vaya manera de recuperarse.

—¿Y la parte de no tocar?

—Es simple. Podrías ceder o rendirte en tu venganza si Inuyasha y tu tienen contacto físico de nuevo. Un humano es débil cuando su relación es físicamente intima. Especialmente junto con tu inocencia, es difícil decir que no jugará contigo y que no lo aceptarás de nuevo. Mantendremos el contacto físico limitado de la mano al hombro. De ahí en fuera el resto del cuerpo está prohibido. Habrá ocasiones que tu tendrás que iniciar algún contacto, pero será cuando yo te lo ordene.

—Entiendo. Aunque no tiene razón para preocuparse, eso nunca sucederá. Nunca rompimos realmente cuando sucedió tomo. Nunca terminé bien las cosas en ese entonces, fue por eso que de alguna manera u otra regresamos cuando las cosas se enfriaron. Esta vez todo se acabó.

Finalmente, el unicornio había tomado la decisión.

—

La mañana siguiente, en el momento en que abrió los ojos, la realidad le cayó encima como un balde de agua fría. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? La noche anterior había visto a su Jefe casi desnudo, había llorado en frente de él, le había dicho los secretos más profundos de su corazón y había aceptado una propuesta de venganza. Resumiendo todo, realmente era una estúpida.

Miró a su alrededor lentamente, sólo para notar que su Jefe no estaba, gracias a la vida. No sabría qué hacer si él estuviera aquí. ¿Qué extraño sería ver a tu Jefe primera hora en la mañana? Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Recorrió todo el lugar con la mirada nuevamente y analizó por un segundo si debería tomar algo sin el dueño de la casa aquí. Bueno, básicamente algo acerca de los alimentos fue mencionado el día de ayer. Se levantó y se hizo una taza de café, el recuerdo de él haciéndose su propio café vino a su mente. Y la ansiedad la llenó. ¿Por qué carajo estaba en la casa de su Jefe? Usando su pijama, durmiendo en su sofá, usando sus cosas. Y decir que ella fue la que había dicho que su relación debía ser profesional.

No sólo eso, había aceptado vivir aquí con él. No era lo suficientemente "inocente" para pensar que Sesshomaru estaba siendo un alma caritativa que la ayudaría por simpatía, por supuesto que no. Sabía y entendía muy bien las intenciones originales de esta situación. Cualquiera en la empresa sabía de la discordia entre Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, muchos decían que era porque el hermano mayor odiaba el hecho de ser familia con un medio demonio, que eso lo volvía loco. Otros culpaban a Inuyasha, diciendo que siempre ocasionaba problemas en la empresa y que Sesshomaru tenía que recoger los pedazos rotos. Había sólo una cosa en la que todo mundo estaba de acuerdo, si Sesshomaru pudiera, desaparecería a Inuyasha de la faz de la tierra.

Por obvias cuestiones legales y sociales no podía. Hasta ahora. Ella se había convertido en la oportunidad de lograr ese propósito, es por eso que estaba dispuesto a darle tanto. Claramente fue por eso que le contó el hecho de que Ia mujer con quien Inuyasha la engañaba era Kikyo. Lo más raro es que sabiendo todo eso, estaba agradecida. Se había quitado una carga enorme de sus hombros, la verdad estaba al aire y ella podía ser libre, cuando tuviera lo pedido, ella sería realmente libre.

En definitiva, se había vuelto loca, a pesar de la vergüenza de ayer y la ansiedad de hoy, no le importaba ayudar a Sesshomaru porque sabía que ambos rumores eran verdad, conocía a Inuyasha, muchas veces el dinero que le prestó fue para arreglar un desastre que había ocasionado en su trabajo. Era torpe y mal hecho, flojo también. Y estaba segura que Sesshomaru lo despreciaba por ser mitad humano. Por otro lado, había escuchado un par de rumores desconcertantes con respecto a Inuyasha y sus intenciones y en estos pocos días había aprendido que lo único que a Sesshomaru le importa es la empresa. Si esas eran las razones por las que lo quería lejos de aquí, podía aceptarlo. Podía lidiar con eso mientras él cumpliera su venganza. Los haría llorar, los haría sentir igual de patético, los humillaría a ambos, se disculparían con ella y así podría seguir con su vida.

La ventana se abrió, Sesshomaru entró junto con Jaken. El pequeño monstruo verde traía un sobre consigo. Así que el contrato realmente iba en serio. Bueno, mejor para ella. El Jefe tomó asiento en el sillón mientras Jaken tomaba lugar de pie a su lado.

—Muy bien. Tenía mis dudas sobre si aún estarías dormida. Jaken, dale el contrato y explícale clausula por clausula. Tiene que entender todo lo que está estipulado aquí. —El pequeño monstruo se acercó a ella y le tendió el sobre. Lo tomó y sacó su contenido, un bonche de hojas engrapadas. La caratula decía "Contrato personal de Kagome Higurashi". Esa sensación de locura se le estaba pasando gradualmente y su lógica estaba tomando lugar. Oh, no.

—No necesito que me explique nada, probablemente para cuando lleguemos a la última página me arrepienta y no firme. Así que hagamos esto ya. —Sesshomaru la miró con una expresión en blanco, pestañeó lentamente y levantó los hombros en un gesto de "como quieras". Por supuesto, mejor para él—. Firmaré el contrato, sólo necesito que agregue tres clausulas y me responda una pregunta. Todos aquí sabemos la razón de que me esté ayudando, pero necesito que me lo diga claramente y que eso quede aún más claro en el contrato. ¿Por qué?

Sesshomaru levanto ligeramente la barbilla, analizándola lentamente. Jaken simplemente cerró los ojos y esbozó una ligera sonrisa. No se dejó intimidar y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos ámbar que le recordaban a Inuyasha, pero que a pesar del color eran completamente diferentes.

—Porque Inuyasha es un enemigo en común. Tu venganza dará un resultado que me beneficiará a mí también, entonces no veo porque no estar de lado.

—Me disculpo de antemano—se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia—. Probablemente sea la segunda y última vez que me refiera a usted de esta manera, pero es necesario para mí. La primera clausula será que en ningún momento me mentirás, Sesshomaru.

El monstruo verde abrió sus ojos de golpe y exclamó con indignación. —¿¡Cómo te atreves a pronunciar el nombre del amo con esa boca humana tuya!?—Sesshomaru levantó la mano y lo hizo calmar. Cerró la boca y la miró recelosamente desde su lado. En cambio, su Jefe sólo se cruzó de brazos y puso su dedo índice sobre su boca.

—Siempre tendrás que ser honesto conmigo sobre la dirección de este plan. Así que te pregunto de nuevo ¿Por qué?

—Porque ser la novia de ese perro estúpido te convirtió en lo que necesito para alejarlo de mi empresa para siempre. Había pensado en sacarlos a ambos de aquí, pero tu situación me dio un plan aún mejor, eres más útil de esta manera—Sus palabras fueron duras y dolieron, eso significaba que lo de ayer fue parte del plan también, pero no importaba, había sido honesto como ella lo pidió.

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo que esto no es sólo por mí, sino también por ti—Sesshomaru asintió ligeramente. —Mi segunda clausula es que no seré solo un peón más en el plan, darás las ordenes, pero también tendré derecho a discutirlas. No me quejaré mientras sus órdenes sean lógicas y tengan un propósito claro. Ah, y de nuevo, que no vayan contra mis principios.

—Con tu bocota probablemente nunca acabemos de discutir algo—eso la hizo sonreír, pues probablemente tenía razón.

—Finalmente, mi última clausula es que, cuando todo esto termine, volveré a ser una simple asistente. Nuestra relación volverá a ser profesional. Serás mi Jefe y yo seré tu empleada. Nada más, nada menos. Cada quién volverá a su vida.

—Eso si es una buena clausula. Bien, Jaken, añade esas cláusulas a mano y que firme el contrato de una vez.

Escribió a una velocidad luz y le regresó los papeles. Leyó cuidadosamente los párrafos recién añadidos. Asintió para sí misma. La curiosidad le ganó y hojeó rápidamente el contrato, no había nada fuera de lugar, nada nuevo a parte de lo que conversaron ayer. Tomó la pluma, pero Jaken se la quitó, le sujetó la mano y le pinchó el pulgar. Lo miró confundida y le hizo señas de que pusiera su dedo sobre el contrato, así lo hizo. Un brillo de luz corrió por las hojas por un instante. ¿Qué…?

—Un contrato mágico es mejor para ti que eres una humana—dijo Jaken como si eso explicara todo. Sesshomaru tomó la pluma y también hizo una pequeña incisión en su dedo, un tanto grande para su gusto, una pequeña gota cayó en el papel y de nuevo brilló. Le tendió la pluma a Jaken. Lo miró retadoramente una vez más y le tendió la mano. Miró el gesto con un poco de desdén e hizo una mueca soberbia. Se enderezó en su lugar y tomó su mano también.

Por fin, estaba hecho.

Por fin, todo comenzaría ahora.

—

Me veo en la necesidad de no contestar los reviews del cap pasado, por la longitud de este capítulo. En la próxima actualización contestaré todos juntos, ¿vale? Los y las amo. Gracias a esos nuevos followers y favorites, me hacen mi día cuando veo uno nuevo.

 **¡Muchas gracias!**

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

 _Con amor,_ _ **Zhikizzme.**_


	6. Aquí estoy

Hola, mis queridas y queridos lectoras.

Amo, amo ver que la historia les está gustando. Me encanta leer sus reviews, de verdad que siempre que leo uno la sonrisa me dura todo el día. Y esta vez recibí tantos que la felicidad me duró toda la semana y la inspiración me pegó luego, luego para empezar el capítulo 7.

La historia está empezando a desarrollarse de tal manera que escribirla se está volviendo una adicción, yo también estoy igual de emocionadas que ustedes cuando la historia avanza. Entonces mis dedos no paran.

Ojalá este capítulo les encante tanto como a mí me encantó escribirlo.

Las dejo con el capítulo 6.

¡Las y los amo!

—

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

Una semana había pasado desde que le vendió su alma al diablo y firmó su destino con sangre. Y por alguna razón, no era nada de lo que se imaginó. Obviamente no veía a Sesshomaru como un satanás que la haría sufrir y la llevaría al infierno, por supuesto que no… Bueno, sólo un poco. Pensó que tendrían muchos preparativos que hacer con respecto al plan, que tendrían que ver detalles de Inuyasha y Kikyo, cómo hacer que se disculparan y que lloren y así, pero no. Esta semana había sido normal y corriente, nada fuera de lo ordinario.

—Kagome, sólo tú puedes pensar que no dormir por tres noches seguidas es ordinario. Por más que me encante el amo bonito, no podría trabajar tanto—le reprochó su mejor amiga, Sango. Amaba a Sesshomaru porque fue el único que la aceptó a pesar de no tener las mejores credenciales ni tampoco las suficientes según otras empresas. La aceptación de Sango por parte Sesshomaru le valió encontrar un diamante en bruto. Le hizo estudiar duro, trabajar aun peor, pero le valió la pena cada segundo. Se había convertido en una de las diseñadoras estrella de la empresa y había ganado varios premios por sus hermosos trabajos.

Estaba feliz de verla, por fin podía pasar tiempo con ella, apenas había regresado hoy del desfile de modas de Nueva York, para su suerte se había encontrado a Inuyasha allá. Y para su aún más mala suerte, le habían llegado los rumores de primera mano. Llegó hecha una bola de fuego y casi la mata. "¡O rompes con ese bastardo o le rompo la cara yo misma!" Hahahahaha. Hablaba en serio. La pudo tranquilizar contándole el plan que había confabulado con Sesshomaru y Jaken. Tuvo que soltar uno que otro detalle que arruinó su ya pisoteada dignidad.

—Yo sigo encantada de que hayas besado a Sesshomaru. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado de él. Fuerte, varonil, tomando lo que desea. ¡Grrrr!—este comentario hizo que rodara los ojos tan fuerte que casi se le salen de sus cuencas. La amaba, pero a veces, muy seguido se preguntaba cómo demonios terminaron siendo amigas—. ¡Cuéntame! ¿Cómo fue? ¿Hubo lengua?

—Sango, te recuerdo que estamos aquí para hablar acerca de mis preocupaciones sobre el plan… O sobre la carencia de plan. Esta semana no ha dicho otra palabra, según hoy sería un día importante pero ya son casi las 7 y no hay señales de vida. Salió de la oficina y no ha regresado para nada. He terminado mi trabajo y aun no sé quién demonios me va a llevar a casa—soltó en un impulso, su frustración estaba al límite, pero esta semana se había portado como la asistente ejemplar sin quejas y sin bocota. No querría arruinar su record ahorita ¿o sí?

—¿Llevarte a casa? —¡Upps! estaba tan acostumbrada a contarle todo a su amiga que olvidó que había omitido muchos detalles, uno de ellos que estaban viviendo juntos. Otro que había visto casi desnudo a su Jefe… se volvería loca si lo supiera—. ¿Me vas a explicar o te lo saco a zarandasos?

Tragó fuertemente, su amiga nunca bromeaba con este tipo de cosas. Nunca. —Es que, hay algo que no te he contado. La semana pasada tuve un altercado con un Demonio cuando iba camino a mi apartamento… me atacó, por suerte otro demonio que fue muy amable y cordial me salvó—su mente primero recordó a Gardian, esperaba que estuviera bien. La siguiente semana ya regresaría a su puesto. Después, su mente traicionera recordó que había estado en los brazos de Sesshomaru varias veces y… ¡No! Detente. Detente.

—Así que ese demonio "cordial" y "amable" … ¿era guapo? —¿qué clase de respuesta esperaba de su amiga…? Aunque por otro lado estaba contenta, no había hecho más preguntas—. ¿Eso que tiene que ver con que te…?

—Me tengo que ir, mi querida amiga. Llegaré yo sola a casa, tengo dos piernas perfectamente sanas que me pueden llevar a mi hogar. No temeré a los demonios extraños—exclamó con voz marinera, haciendo reír ligeramente a su amiga.

—Prende tu GPS, cualquier problema aprieta el botón y correremos hacia ti. Sabes que Miroku también te quiere mucho, como yo. Los dos haríamos todo por ti—esa declaración llenó de amor, ternura y dulzura su noche y su corazón. Aunque por un segundo sintió una punzada correr por su pecho—. Y otra cosa, sabes mi actitud y sabes que no me mido en palabras. Así que sólo lo diré. Estás desesperada con Sesshomaru porque quieres cambiar, quieres que las cosas sean diferentes y que de un instante a otro te conviertan en otra persona. Específicamente, que te conviertan en Kikyo, así tal vez sepas que es lo que te faltó.

Esa declaración pegó en uno de sus nervios y la hizo enojar, apretó una mano en un puño, pero cerró la boca. La conocía, por más ofensivas que sonaran sus palabras, sabía que decía la verdad. Y la verdad duele, como cuando le preguntó a Sesshomaru el porqué. La verdad no siempre es agradable y amable.

—Siempre has hecho eso, mi querida. Siempre. Todos los días esperabas por alguien que te ayudara a convertirte la mejor versión de ti. E Inuyasha lo logró a medias. Te convertiste la mejor en tu trabajo. Sin embargo, ¿fuiste feliz? Piénsalo bien, a lo mejor siempre tuviste en tus manos lo que necesitabas, pero nunca te detuviste a mirar.

—Yo…—no sabía que decir a eso. Entre más pensaba en las declaraciones de su amiga, más se sentía una tonta, siempre le decía la verdad. Y ella siempre sabía aceptarla, tal vez si la hubiera tenido en la provincia cuando todo eso paso, las cosas serían diferentes. No. No debía mentirse más a sí misma, ni culpar a situaciones que no existieron.

Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente. —Te amo, mi mejor amiga. Piensa bien en tu vida y no confíes ni esperes que alguien más cambie lo que está aquí adentro, ni siquiera el gran Sesshomaru-sama —con su dedo índice tocó ligeramente su pecho—. Sólo tú puedes, porque sólo tú sabes lo que hay ahí. Por cierto, por favor, duerme ya. Tus ojeras son de panda y sabes que te conviertes un zombi cuando no descansas lo suficiente.

Le sonrió alegremente y la abrazó fuertemente, realmente la había extrañado. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido todos esos años sin ella? Sus declaraciones la pusieron a pensar. Tendría todo el camino a casa para poder jalarse las orejas a sí misma. La soltó y le sonrió una vez más. Salió por la puerta de la sala de descanso. Miró su reloj. ¡Uff! Hablaron por muchas, muchas horas. Y el tiempo se había ido como agua.

Bajó del ascensor y salió del lobby, el cielo estaba oscureciendo. Sería mejor que se apurara, ojalá Sesshomaru ya estuviera allá. Las palabras de Sango resonaron en su mente inmediatamente. Tenía razón, por más que quisiera negarlo. Siempre hubo un vacío en ella, el cual pensaba que la persona correcta lo llenaría. Inuyasha lo hizo en su momento, pero su dependencia hacía él se hizo más y más fuerte que el vacío se convirtió en un hoyo negro, necesitando más y recibiendo nada de él. Fue cuando empezó a cerrarse a todo mundo, incluso por ese entonces dejó de contactar a Sango.

Una frase célebre vino a su mente "los hombres no son una necesidad, son un lujo, como el postre", declaró la mujer en la televisión. La entrevistadora le cuestiona si lo dice a modo de insulto, para sonar mala y amargada. Y ella responde que, para nada, qué le encanta el postre, que ama a los hombres. "Los hombres son geniales, pero no los necesitas para vivir". Y eso fue lo que ella hizo, convirtió a Inuyasha en su vida, en su mundo, en su todo y cuando lo perdió, todo se volvió un caos. Todo se cayó del cielo. Perdió sus razones para sonreír.

Entendía el porqué, siempre fue la hija ejemplar. Nunca hizo nada "malo" en su vida, iba a la escuela, de ahí a su casa. Y así todos los días. Ocasionalmente, muy ocasionalmente salía al cine con sus amigas o iban a comer a algún lado. Su único propósito en la vida era estudiar y pensar en un buen trabajo en el futuro, pero ni siquiera esa intención llegaba a pasión. En el momento en el que Inuyasha entró por la puerta y la jaló hacia él, le enseñó un nuevo mundo que le encantó. Porque nunca lo había conocido antes. Entre más lo pensaba más patético se hacía su pequeño ser. Sesshomaru tenía razón con que su inocencia sería un problema. De acuerdo a él la inocencia era la ausencia de experiencias y en este caso así fue. Por eso siempre la tuvo en la palma de sus manos. Y no fue del todo malo, al principio, le mostró nuevas cosas, la hizo feliz. Le enseñó el amor. Le enseñó que una simple rosa la podía hacer feliz por días y que, aunque se marchitara, su dulce fragancia permanecería en su mente para hacerla sonreír.

Se detuvo un momento, porque su mente se estaba revolviendo totalmente. Fue su culpa por no haber visto las señales antes, fue culpa de Inuyasha por ser un perro estúpido y aun así esa rosa aplastada en su cuaderno de historia era una hermosa memoria.

Soltó un largo suspiro y miró al cielo, hoy también tendría una hermosa vista en el pent-house. Ojalá lograra aclarar su mente como esta noche limpia, sin una nube y llena de estrellas. Se acomodó su bolsa y caminó confianzudamente hacia adelante, pero el cuello de su saco casi la ahorca al quedarse atorado en algo. Espera, más bien, alguien la jaló. Volteó rápidamente para ver quién fue el idiota que le hizo tal broma, pero el sonido de un claxon la espantó. El auto pasó velozmente a centímetros de ella. ¡Oh…!

—Te recuerdo que tu cuerpo es mío. Nada puede pasarle antes de que se cumpla nuestro contrato—declaró en voz alta ese hombre que bien podría darle una pelea a Lucifer—. Por simple interés, ¿cuál es el significado de esta acción? Vas a conseguir venganza entonces no encuentro la lógica a esto. ¿Tanto así te duele romper con él?

Kagome giró su cabeza lo que pudo, pues sus hombros estaban levantados y las puntitas de sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo. Lo miró extrañamente, ¿acción? ¿De qué hablaba?... Ay, no. ¿En serio? Creyó que se iba a matar. Por favor. No era tan estúpida, aunque probablemente era lo suficientemente torpe para matarse sola algún día. ¡Al menos seria accidental, no por un corazón roto!

—Si me deja respirar de nuevo, puedo contestar esa pregunta con mucho gusto—sintió como su saco era ligero de nuevo y como el aire entraba gustosamente por su garganta. Estiró un poco su cuello, acomodó su saco y su falda, planchándolos un poco con la palma de su mano—. Sé cómo luce esto, pero no es lo que parece. Simplemente iba perdida en mis pensamientos y no noté que el semáforo estaba en verde.

Después de arreglar su vestimenta levantó la mirada para ver una expresión de desagrado y de irritación. Eso era nuevo, no lo había visto expresar claramente su molestia. O sea, usualmente podía leerlo detrás de su expresión de mármol, pero esta vez su labio estaba apretado ligeramente y sus cejas tenían un pequeño ceño, para otros era casi nada, pero en estas dos semanas había aprendido que el amo bonito tiene una cara en blanco. Solo lo había visto hacer un par de muecas arrogantes, casi imperceptibles también y eso estando a solas.

¿Podría ser que realmente estaba preocupado por ella? ¿El gran Sesshomaru?

—

Vio como los ojos de la pelinegra tomaron un brillo especial. ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando por su mente? Se la encontró fuera de la oficina, pero al llamarla simplemente lo ignoró. La vio caminar a su lado y alejarse lentamente, tenía una expresión oscura, confundida. Como siempre su cara era un libro abierto a sus pensamientos. Probablemente le pesaba el hecho de romper con Inuyasha, desde que Jaken le informó del plan su ánimo se había tornado un tanto serio. Cuando estaban ellos dos simplemente se mantenía en su mesa trabajando, cuando tenía alguna duda o algo que informar es cuando se acercaba, si venía alguien es cuando ponía una cara feliz, una máscara de asistente ideal.

Su postura usualmente perfecta estaba desalineada y miraba al suelo. Su silueta se alejó más y más. La siguió, pues caminaba dirección a casa. Su duda es, como pretendía entrar al pent-house, las remodelaciones todavía no estaban terminadas y no había manera de llegar a ella sin su ayuda o la de Jaken. Eso le recordó lo inusual que había sido esta semana que su cohabitación había iniciado oficialmente. Pensó que compartir su hogar con una humana sería insignificante, pero se había equivocado. Le había asignado el sillón como su lugar para dormir, era claro que no le iba a dar su cama. Aun así, cuando la humana se había levantado para ir por agua en la noche o ir al baño, extrañamente regresaba a su cama. Estando completamente perdida en su dormir, tuvo que cargarla al sillón. Odiaba ese hecho, porque le recordaba a una humana en su infancia.

En las mañanas se despertaba en bóxer, solamente en bóxer. Eso también era molesto, por alguna razón. Especialmente porque no le desagradaba esa vista, verla completamente soñolienta, con el cabello hecho una bola esponjosa y su playera flojamente colgando en ella. Nunca había visto una mujer en ese… estado. Era interesante. Entraba al baño y en menos de media hora salía con su look de asistente. El cambio mágico era aún más entretenido. Lo más rápido que había visto a una mujer, sea demonio o humana, estar lista.

El sonido del semáforo llamó su atención, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, era la señal para el peatón. El verde estaba parpadeando, junto con el sonido indicando que pronto cambiaría a rojo. Varios humanos corrieron del otro lado, pero la humana se quedó en su lugar. Siguió caminando hacia ella, sería mejor preguntarle directamente que sucedía en su cerebro de humana, pero su siguiente acción le sorprendió por un segundo, el momento en el que el rojo apareció en la silueta del semáforo, la humana dio un paso hacia la calle. Las palabras de Gardian vinieron a su mente "Su corazón está a punto de colapsar y eso es bastante peligroso". Con que a eso se refería. Los humanos, débiles ante sus problemas tomaban su vida al suicidarse de diferentes maneras ¿esa era su intención? Dio otro paso hacia el tráfico y sintió un frio recorrerle la columna, al verla levantar el pie para dar otro paso, corrió a velocidad luz para detenerla. ¿Se había arrepentido en su venganza? ¿Lo seguía amando al punto de hacer esto? ¿Matarse a sí misma?

El segundo que le tomó reaccionar, casi le hace perder a la humana. Apenas alcanzó a tomar su saco y detenerla segundos antes de que un carro impactara en ella. La jaló hacia atrás y el carro paso a escasos centímetros de ambos, el conductor sonó el claxon varias veces. Odiaba a los humanos y sus sentimientos, sus ideales de que morir era la solución a todo era simplemente estúpido. De nuevo la recordó a ella y a sus últimos momentos. Era una imagen que no podía sacar de su mente nunca. Probablemente nunca lo haría.

El unicornio, claramente con una expresión de molestia, le dio una mirada asesina, que después de que el claxon la espantara ligeramente lo miró, esperando claramente un regaño. Todo para decir que no iba a matarse a sí misma. Que simplemente estaba distraída. Maldito unicornio.

—Entonces simplemente eres un unicornio estúpidamente torpe—declaró con claro enojo en su voz. Odiaba que esta humana hacia cosas que ella también solía hacer y él terminaba comportándose fuera de sí mismo. El semáforo nuevamente se puso en verde para el peatón y los carros se detuvieron. Por suerte solo había un par de personas que los miraban, les regreso la mirada y nerviosamente continuaron con su camino. Y así lo hizo él también, caminó. La pelinegra se quedó atrás por un segundo, cuando corrió hacia él.

—¿Por qué esta tan furioso? No es mi problema que usted haya mal entendido la situación. Ni siquiera sé que hice para hacerle pensar por un segundo que tenía esas intenciones—se puso enfrente de él interrumpiendo su camino—. Odio los malentendidos, así que si pudiera decirme cual es el problema, podemos trabajar como lo que somos. Un jefe y su asistente siempre tienen una relación impecable, debido a su honestidad y claridad en la comunicación.

¿En serio le estaba dando un sermón? Eso lo hizo sonreír por dentro. Aquí estaba la humana tonta que usualmente era. Ahora recordaba que tener una relación "cercana" con los humanos era así de complicado. Hace unos segundos parecía que su mundo se venía abajo, ahora tenía una expresión determinada de que no iba a dejarlo pasar si no tenía su respuesta. Estos humanos y sus emociones tan cambiantes como los colores del cielo. Miró a su alrededor, la calle se encontraba vacía para su suerte así que simplemente tomó a la humana por la cintura.

—¿Qué…? —fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar antes de que diera un gran salto a hipervelocidad. Lo abrazó fuertemente y subió sus piernas a su cintura. Aferrándose a él con todo lo que tenía. Era agradable ver a la humana en pánico. Saltó sobre varios edificios hasta que entraron a la villa, podría bajarla aquí y caminar, pero… no. No le daría ese privilegio. Continuó su camino sobre los edificios hasta que aterrizaron en el balcón del pent-house. Segundos después la humana seguía aferrada a él.

—¿No se supone que este tipo de contacto no es apropiado para un Jefe y su asistente? —preguntó sarcásticamente a lo que la humana despegó la cara de su pecho y al corroborar que se encontraban en suelo, rápidamente saltó para alejarse de él. Sin embargo, se fue directamente al piso.

—Desearía que fuera apropiado golpear a mi Jefe—susurró mientras cerraba los ojos y posaba una mano sobre su cabeza, probablemente la hipervelocidad fue demasiado para ella. No tuvo nada que ver que fue más rápido que lo usual a propósito. Obviamente.

—Y yo desearía no haber visto nunca tu ropa interior—le contestó burlonamente. La humana abrió rápidamente los ojos y vio que sus piernas estaban lo suficientemente separadas para dejar ver un bóxer de lycra negro. Por alguna razón no estaba sorprendido de la sobriedad en su elección de ropa interior. Rápidamente cerró las piernas, tan fuerte que hicieron un ruido y su expresión cambió a una de dolor.

Que satisfactorio fue eso. Se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia el interior del pent-house. La escuchó maldecir por lo bajo. Se dirigió directo al baño. Necesitaba estar lejos de ese unicornio por unos momentos. Después de perder su cordura hace unos momentos por confundirla con ella, después de recordar esa escena… tenía esa sensación de estar sucio. Tomó el picaporte de la puerta, pero la pelinegra se apresuró a la puerta.

—¡Espere! Tenemos que terminar nuestra conversación—volteó a verla. Realmente esperaba una respuesta. Se volteó para mirarla de frente. Lo miró directamente a los ojos también—. Y se supone que hoy sucede algo importante con el plan. ¿No?

¿Algo importante? Por supuesto, hoy ella tiene que empezar la fase uno, pero eso ya lo sabía ¿no? —La del problema eres tú, toda la semana has estado actuando extraño. Diferente a tu ser unicornio. Pensé que probablemente estabas teniendo segundos pensamientos después de que Jaken te explicara el plan que usaremos con Inuyasha.

—¿Jaken? Jaken no me ha explicado nada. Sólo me dio todo este bonche de libros el martes—caminó hacia la mesa de la sala, donde efectivamente había una gran pila de libros—. Me dijo que tenía que mejorar mi educación y los leyera, pero como no hemos venido a casa desde ese día no he tenido una oportunidad de revisar que fue… lo que dejó.

Se agachó y de entre los libros tomó un sobre en su mano. En grandes letras rojas decía "Fase 1". Miró el sobre y levantó la cara para darle una mirada reprochadora. —¿A esto se refiere con que Jaken me explicó el plan? —ese demonio verde nunca podía hacer nada bien. Soltó un ligero suspiro de frustración y se dio la media vuelta para entrar al baño. En estos momentos esa bañera gigante le serviría para relajar su frustración. Antes solía hacerlo en algún lago o laguna que se encontrara en el camino. Ahora sólo podía recurrir a esto, que no se quejaba del todo. Tenía ciertos aditamentos que le proporcionaban un masaje bajo el agua y eso al menos era agradable.

—Revisa lo que Jaken te proporcionó. Si tienes alguna duda lo hablamos después de que salga—no esperó su respuesta. Simplemente entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Dejó la bañera llenándose mientras recorría la cubierta del techo. Todo el techo era de cristal, pero el baño era diferente. Tenía una cubierta oscura de algún material especial que no se oxidaba, Jaken le decía que los satélites podían capturar su imagen mientras se bañaba, así que, si no lo necesitaba, que mantuviera los cristales cubiertos. Como si eso le importara. Aparte de eso, instalaron una abertura mecánica especialmente sobre la bañera, para poder bañarse directamente bajo la luz de la luna. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Se sumergió completamente y se quedó bajo el agua. A su mente vino la pelinegra y su bóxer de lycra. Probablemente también usaba un sostén deportivo. Realmente no la visualizaba usando algo sensual, ni en lencería ni en ropa. Jaken recuperó lo que pudo del camión de mudanzas y lo único que traía consigo fueron trajes con el mismo corte horrible, la mayoría negro y color marino; y pants, muchos pants, sudaderas y playeras extrañas. Había escuchado acerca de esas mujeres que en la privacidad de su hogar se ponían "cómodas", decían que era una completa transformación, hasta ahora no había presenciado el significado de esa expresión y por alguna razón tenía la sensación de que estaba comportándose en frente de él.

Si no había revisado el contrato probablemente tampoco sabía que la próxima semana tendría su propio lado del pent-house. Donde él habitaba era sólo la mitad del piso, del otro lado había otro espacio igual, sólo que le faltaban ciertas remodelaciones que estaban siendo completadas. Le daría su espacio para el poder tener el suyo. Ciertamente no pensaba que iba a tenerla en su casa por dos meses ¿verdad? No soportaría tener que regresarla al sillón todas las noches.

Y así, de la nada ella y sus memorias llegaron rápidamente. Odiaba que estaba empezando a relacionar al unicornio con ella. Hoy pasó lo mismo que aquel día que la perdió en el bosque. Una burbuja se atoró en su garganta y lo obligó a salir a la superficie. Peinó su cabello hacia atrás y miró al cielo. No, hoy no se ahogaría en sus memorias. Hoy no.

Un toque en la puerta lo trajo a la realidad de la pelinegra. —Jefe, lamento interrumpirlo, pero Jaken acaba de mandarme un mensaje para usted. Dice que las sospechas acerca de Inuyasha y sus intenciones hacia la empresa son ciertas… Y especialmente que…

Abrió la puerta, nuevamente con solo una toalla en su cintura. No estaba acostumbrado a meter su ropa al baño y no era como si alguna vez lo haría. A diferencia de la primera vez, el unicornio sólo pestañeó en blanco una vez y rápidamente dirigió su mirada a la cara. Pestañeó nerviosamente, claramente haciendo el esfuerzo de no mirar a otro lado.

—¿Especialmente qué? —le cuestionó a lo que ella trago nerviosa y abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió. La cerró y se aclaró la garganta.

—Y especialmente que… Kikyo está moviendo los hilos detrás de escena.

Eso no le sorprendía del todo, tanto el hecho de que Kikyo estuviera apoyando a Inuyasha como que el hecho de que le hubiera costado tanto decir esas palabras a la humana. Esta huyó a la cocina a preparar café mientras él se cambiaba del otro lado de la habitación. Tomó asiento en la sala y puso las dos tazas en la mesa.

—Empezaré a hablar mientras usted termina de cambiarse. Yo estaba molesta estos días, precisamente porque no me había dicho nada acerca del plan. Pensé que simplemente me estaba dejando de lado a pesar de haber estipulado en el contrato que haríamos esto juntos—Sesshomaru recorrió el biombo provisional que Jaken le había proporcionado. La miró directo a los ojos y vio una sonrisa en su rostro—. Puedo ver que fue un error de comunicación. Me disculpo por eso, por otro lado, el incidente de hoy de debe simplemente a que no hemos dormido en un par de días. Mi concentración decae gravemente fuera del trabajo.

—Así que realmente solo eres un torpe unicornio—declaró nuevamente—. ¿Algo que necesites aclarar acerca del plan?

—Eh, sí, pero primero me gustaría preguntar acerca de este documento que dejó Jaken en el sobre. Es un resumen del contrato. Tengo varias dudas así que saque nuestro contrato real. En primera ¿podría aclararme que es un contrato mágico? Especialmente eso de "mi cuerpo es suyo hasta que el contrato se acabe".

—Efectivamente, el contrato dicta que puedo restringir tu contacto físico con Inuyasha. Así que en otras palabras es mío para decidir qué acciones tomar.

—Tiene una manera de expresarse que no es agradable del todo, pero entiendo la esencia de lo que dice. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre un contrato mágico y uno normal? —¿agradable? No cuidaría sus palabras, especialmente cuando "nunca debía mentirle".

—Un contrato mágico se rige por leyes que van más allá de las leyes humanas. Si rompieras alguna cláusula del contrato no terminaríamos en un juzgado. Se te daría una advertencia, si recurrentemente incumples las clausulas sufrirías un castigo severo y te verías obligada a cumplir la cláusula al final de cuentas Este contrato dicta por sí mismo cuando se termina, hasta que ambas partes hayan recibido lo estipulado. Yo, mi empresa sin Inuyasha y tú, las lágrimas y humillación de Inuyasha y Kikyo. Este contrato desaparecerá entonces, por sí mismo.

—¡Ohh! —una cara de sorpresa genuina. Por supuesto, probablemente era la primera vez que oía acerca de un contrato de este tipo. Antes eran muy populares pero la gente terminaba muriendo por no cumplir lo prometido, pero claro, de eso no necesitaba enterarse ella—. ¿Y como sabré si alguna vez me mientes? ¿Cómo sabrá usted si yo he incumplido una clausula?

—Al haber firmado con sangre se hizo una conexión entre los tres. El contrato, tú y yo. Tu misma le dices al contrato si has fallado en tus deberes. Hicimos un cambio, solía aparecer una marca en tu cuerpo, indicando tu falta, pero Jaken modificó el contrato para que la marca aparezca en un cuadernillo.

—¡Ah! ¿Este? —sacó un pequeño cuaderno rosa del sobre de papel. Tenía una gran fresa impresa en la portada—. ¡Qué bonito!

La pelinegra abrió el cuaderno en un intento de revisarlo, pero tan pronto sus manos abrieron la primera página esta comenzó a brillar intensamente. Esto duro unos segundos, conforme la luz se desvanecía un pequeño garabato se registraba en la hoja. Tenía la forma de una fresa, como en la portada. Soltó un bufido que realmente no pudo contener, _el unicornio ya había cometido su primera falta._

—Eh… ¿Qué? —se preguntó a si misma mirando la marca en la pequeña hoja rosada—. ¿Cómo es posible que ya haya roto una clausula? —su cara demostraba una expresión totalmente preocupada, consternada y de sorpresa pura. Ni siquiera sabía que había incumplido una clausula. Se acercó a ella y tomó el cuaderno en sus manos. También habían modificado el cuaderno para mostrar qué clausula fue la que se rompió.

—¿A quién le contaste acerca del contrato? —preguntó serio. Si Inuyasha se enteraba que esto era una farsa, bien podría tirar todo su trabajo a la basura. El unicornio bajo la cabeza apenada y miró al suelo.

—A Sango. Solamente a ella le conté acerca de nuestro contrato, pero no sabe todo. Sólo le dije que usted me ayudaría a vengarme de Inuyasha—contestó apenada, como cuando sorprendes a un niño mintiéndole a un adulto. Debió haberlo sabido, en el reporte decía que eran amigas. Sango era una persona que llevaba diseñando para la empresa por varios años, era honesta y leal de acuerdo a lo escrito en el documento—. Le tuve que contar porque escuchó los rumores de Inuyasha y Kikyo… también se los encontró en Nueva York, entonces fue inevitable, pero ella está de nuestro lado. Nos apoyaría en lo que le pidiéramos. Ama la empresa y también lo aprecia a usted.

Esa declaración fue inesperada, estaba seguro que Sango sentiría todo menos aprecio por él. Tenía talento, pero no era lo suficientemente buena para diseñar algo de manera profesional. Tuvo que hacerla trabajar mucho a cambio de poco durante un largo tiempo. También sabía que su trabajo había rendido frutos, sus diseños habían alcanzado un gran nivel, al igual que su popularidad.

—¿Usted también tiene un cuaderno como este? —preguntó curiosa.

—No. Las probabilidades de que yo incumpla alguna clausula son nulas—esta vez su expresión fue de un puchero y un ceño fruncido. Claramente estaba inconforme con la situación—. Si alguna vez llego a cometer una falta una marca aparecerá en mi cuerpo. Si llega a aparecer dolerá, incluso para un demonio de mi nivel. Es por eso que hicimos esa modificación para ti, hubiera sido extremadamente doloroso, tal vez al punto en que te desmayaras.

La vio pasar saliva y miró de nuevo su cuadernillo. —Me agrada mi cuadernito—fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Apégate al contrato, cada tres faltas es cuando recibes una penalización. Cada vez aumenta de nivel y cuando llegas a la décima falta, es cuando sufres tanto que no te queda otra que cumplir el contrato—Le dio un gran trago a su café y asintió rápidamente mientras miraba el contrato con preocupación—¿No quieres saber cuál es la penalización?

Negó efusivamente, sus cabellos sacudiéndose de un lado a otro. Ni siquiera él sabía cuál era, se lo había dejado a Jaken, lo único que debió haber estipulado es que el contrato no llevaba a la muerte en la penalización final.

—No. Será mejor si no lo sé—nuevamente tomó su taza, pero esta vez no la llevó a su boca. Simplemente la giraba nerviosamente en sus manos—. Sería todo acerca del contrato, después lo revisaré detenidamente para no cometer alguna otra falta. Ahora, acerca del plan… Ya le mandé el mensaje a Inuyasha, me sentía más cómoda haciéndolo yo sola así que lo mandé mientras usted estaba tomando su baño. Aun no hay respuesta de él.

—Ya rompiste oficialmente con él. Felicidades—Eso era el inicio del plan, el unicornio debía mandarle un mensaje sin pies ni cabeza. Sólo debía romper con él porque sí.

—Entonces, el plan oficial es romper con él porque lo estoy engañando. Tiene lógica, nunca se esperaría eso de mí, así que debería ser doloroso para él. Eso si es que alguna vez me amó—. Miró su taza y empezó a juguetear nuevamente con ella—. Mi única duda es… ¿por qué debo engañarlo con usted?

—En primera porque ya lo engañaste conmigo—su tristeza rápidamente cambió a molestia. Lo miró reprochadoramente una vez más. Esos dos besos servirían de algo—. Es más efectivo, soy la persona con la que jamás se hubiera imaginado que lo engañarías. Especialmente porque soy alguien que lo odia y porque soy su hermano.

Asintió suavemente entendiendo el concepto. Pensó por un momento que empezaría con su boca imparable, que agradable que obedezca como buena mascota unicornio.

—

Realmente entendía la lógica detrás de esto, pero aun así no le agradaba que Sesshomaru tuviera que ser su amante falso. Siempre vivía con el motto de que había que pensar de un Jefe, un maestro y un padre como uno solo. Osease, que nunca los verías como hombres. Tristemente su Jefe tenía razón, había fallado su motto desde el día uno.

—El hecho de que sólo Inuyasha se entere de nuestra supuesta relación es tranquilizador. No podemos poner su imagen y la de la empresa en riesgo— Sesshomaru simplemente asintió mientras por fin le tomaba a su café. Lo miró detenidamente esperando su reacción, había practicado toda la semana como Jaken le había dicho, esperaba haberlo hecho bien. Bajó la taza, sin despegarla de sus labios. Entrecerró los ojos suavemente y le dio otro sorbo.

Sonrió con satisfacción para sí misma. Tomaría el gesto como un "buen trabajo". Miró su reloj, ya era tarde. Sesshomaru probablemente mañana iría a trabajar sin ella, le había dejado en claro que no necesitaba de su presencia los fines de semana. ¿Mañana que haría en este gran departamento sola?

—Mañana vas a ir con Jaken. Tienen que comprar ciertas cosas para el pent-house. Especialmente, compra trajes para el trabajo que vayan con la imagen de la empresa. Tus faldas y zapatos de siempre no son propios de una empresa como Prelude.

—¿Qué hay de malo con mis trajes? En donde trabajaba anteriormente nunca me dijeron nada parecido—Sesshomaru solo la miró en blanco, claramente no tenía intención de contestar—. Está bien, compraré ropa nueva. Me veré en la necesidad de tomar prestado, le pagaré tan pronto pueda, pues eso no está estipulado en el contrato como algo que también me tenga que proveer en lo que vivo aquí.

Sesshomaru solo levantó los hombros y puso su expresión de "como quieras". Era suficiente que la alimentara y le proporcionara un hogar con todos sus servicios, no quería deberle más de lo que tenía. Miró su reloj nuevamente, Sesshomaru se puso de pie.

—No tienes nada más de lo que se deba conversar, ¿cierto?

—No. Ya no tengo más dudas por el momento—se puso de pie e hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Gracias por haber contestado todas mis preguntas. Tomaré una ducha antes de ir a dormir, ¿el ruido le molestaría?

—No—hizo un gesto indiferente con la mano. Tomó su ropa y se metió a la ducha. Realmente la necesitaba, le sorprendía que Sesshomaru no se quejara de ella después de no ducharse por tres días. Trabajar para él realmente era una locura, una que estaba disfrutando gratamente. Mejor se apresuraba, no quería hacer tanto ruido en caso de que su Jefe ya se fuera a dormir. Qué bonita manera de terminar el día. Estaba satisfecha. Especialmente porque ya había empezado el plan, por fin todo estaba en marcha.

—

La mañana llegó anunciada por el sol metiéndose a través de los cristales. Inusualmente los pajaritos cantaban alegremente. Había dormido tan bien, usualmente no disfrutaba los sillones, pero este se sentía tan deliciosamente suave. Aparte tenía algo calientito delante de ella, se acercó más y más. Ah, debería dormir hasta tarde, Sesshomaru de seguro ya se había ido. Tomó un gran respiro, el sillón no estaba tan lejos de la ventana así que el olor de la mañana llegaba a ella de una manera agradable, pero había algo diferente. Lo que olía era la colonia de su Jefe, pareciera que lo tuviera cerca ¿cómo?... No, Dios. No. Por favor. No.

Pensó que ese hábito de regresar a la cama, estuviera en donde estuviera, se le había quitado. Una vez había terminado en la cama junto con Miroku y Sango. Para su suerte Sango lo tomó de una manera divertida y decidió hacer una foto, de ella y Miroku haciendo gestos de sorpresa mientras la señorita Kagome estaba perdida en el mundo de los sueños a la orilla de su cama. Incluso esta vez que se quedó a dormir con ella se lo restregó en su cara cada que pudo. Imprimió esa foto y tenía enmarcada y exhibida en su sala.

No, ¿verdad? No pudo haber hecho eso. Espera, no importaba, probablemente su Jefe ya se había ido. Con suerte se había metido en su cama después de que él se fuera. Sí. Eso.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, solo para que su destino cruel le demostrara que la seguía odiando. Un pecho grande y musculoso se encontraba enfrente de su nariz. Ahora sabía que era ese algo calientito. Alguien dele un tiro, ya. Por favor. Levantó la cabeza lentamente, haciendo chonguitos para que todavía estuviera dormido y así fue. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era suave. Y muy tontamente en vez de huir de la cama se quedó mirándolo, observándolo. Tenía unas largas, muy largas pestañas, probablemente más que las suyas. Incluso su nariz era más bonita, más respingadita y sus labios… tragó saliva. No, no quería ver que estaban súper rellenos y suaves de cerca. Eso ya lo sabía bien. Regresó lo mirada y siguió inspeccionando, este hombre, no. Este demonio era muy hermoso, su piel se veía tan tersa y suave, quisiera tocar y comprobar…

—No puedo pretender estar dormido por tanto tiempo. Te di la oportunidad de salvar tu dignidad. Que quede en claro que fuiste tú quien se metió en mi cama por su voluntad— Su mundo se congeló, sintió como le caía un balde con agua fría. En serio, ese carro debió haberla atropellado ayer.

—Yo. Eh. Mi intención… no era…. Lo siento— fue lo único que estúpidamente salió de su boca. Empezó a alejarse lentamente de él cuando la detuvo. Lo miró en espera de algo, pero en cambio el miraba hacia la ventana por unos largos segundos. No sabía cómo sentirse, de pronto la realidad de que estaba en la cama con su Jefe le hizo estremecerse. Lo miró de nuevo y esta vez él la miraba también, sólo que tenía una sonrisa, una gran sonrisa traviesa. ¿Qué…?

—Traes un sostén debajo de esa blusa, ¿cierto? —¿por qué la pregunta? Eso la ponía muy nerviosa, prefería no haber visto esa sonrisa, porque no auguraba nada bueno. Era la primera sonrisa real que él mostraba, pero no era una de felicidad. Era una sonrisa que le decía que estaba a punto de sufrir—. Bueno, cual sea la respuesta está bien.

A continuación, se enderezó ligeramente sobre ella y puso una mano sobre su pecho, una garra creció rápidamente para su sorpresa. Su corazón empezó a martillear tan fuerte que podía sentirlo en la garganta, acercó la garra al pequeño escote que se le hacía, pues la playera que él le dio le quedaba grande, por eso la usaba para dormir. Lentamente bajo la garra entre sus pechos.

—Ah, sí traes ropa interior. Y es un estilo que realmente no me esperaba de ti.

Dijo esto para desgarrar la playera en dos con su garra. El aire pego contra su piel y su abdomen se contrajo con el frio. No podía ni siquiera respirar. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué su Jefe hacia todo lo que un Jefe no debía hacer? Para aumentar la confusión la movió como un trapo, sacando la playera por completo y aventándola lejos en la habitación. Después se volvió a recostar y la jaló al punto en que quedó inclinada sobre él. La abrazó y la atrajo aún más hacia él, podía sentirlo. Piel contra piel. Una alarma sonaba peligrosamente en sus oídos, ensordeciendo su mundo.

—Si hubiéramos intentado esto no hubiera terminado igual. Tienes un tiempo para las cosas, unicornio, increíble. Realmente el destino debe de estar de tu lado. Tenías dudas de si te amó, estas a punto de tener respuestas.

Estaba confundida, perdida, abandonada en la infinidad de la confusión. Realmente debía ser una estúpida porque no entendía nada. Sesshomaru tomó su cara con una mano, se acercó más y más, ¿estaba a punto de besarla? ¿Qué debería hacer?

—Kagome—susurró una voz que ella bien conocía. Que solía pronunciar su nombre de la manera más bonita. Esa voz que ella amó. Iba a voltear, pero su barbilla seguía entre los dedos de Sesshomaru. Sus ojos la miraron duramente, prácticamente pudo escucharlo "eres mía ahora, ¿recuerdas". Ahora entendía todo. Así que, cerró sus ojos suavemente y besó a Sesshomaru por su propia cuenta.

—

¿Qué tal les pareció este capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora, lo prometido es deuda y contestaré los reviews pendientes junto con los del capítulo pasado. Estoy contenta, muy feliz de informar que esta vez son más.

 _Paovampire:_ Me hace muy feliz que la historia te haya gustado. Espero verte en los próximos capítulos también. Gracias por escribir.

 _Natha nina013:_ Tus tres reviews seguidos me hicieron la noche. Te lo juro. Especialmente el "te estaré esperando". Espero estos capítulos hayan valido la espera. Adoro tu declaración de llegar al final, aunque déjame decirte que esto apenas va empezando. Gracias por tu review.

 _Milant:_ Gracias por escribir, me encanta que te encante la historia. Espero que estos capítulos te hayan gustado.

 _Faby Sama:_ Gracias por los grandes halagos. Tenía un poco de nervios de que la trama fuera como muy usual, pero trabajaré para que mi inspiración siga siendo novedosa. Amé ser la mala influencia y distraerte de tu trabajo. Me hiciste tan feliz con el hecho de que te guste mi escritura. Con respecto a tu pregunta si es un Sesshome, creo que la historia te dará la respuesta. Especialmente el próximo capítulo, puedes esperar algo grande. Las cosas realmente subirán de tono. ¿Por cierto, te he dicho que amo los reviews tan expresivos como el tuyo? Me divierten tanto y disfruto muchísimo leerlos. :D

 _Lica:_ Puedes esperar muchísimo acerca de esa cláusula, probablemente te ponga los nervios de punta en este momento, pero pienso que en el futuro estarás feliz de la torpeza de Kagome. Tu review me encanta, también es tan expresivo. En serio, este tipo de reviews me entretienen tanto. Me sacan una súper sonrisa. Espero verte en los próximos capítulos. ;)

Nuevamente, déjenme decirle que las y los amo. Muchas gracias por darle tanto amor a esta historia, ya tiene más followers y más favoritos. Es hermoso ver los números aumentar con cada capítulo.

 **¡Muchas gracias!**

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

 _Con amor,_ _ **Zhikizzme.**_


	7. Mi turno

¡Mis hermosas y hermosos lectores! Aquí está el capítulo 7, ¡chan, chan! :D

De seguro se quedaron con los nervios y ansiedad de la última escena, ¿verdad? Con el tiempo aprenderán que soy una desgraciada que disfruta del sufrimiento ajeno. Sip. Y más cuando las leo en los reviews, uff.

Los reviews del cap pasado me hicieron el mes, se los juro. Los releí como millones de veces. Me alegra verlas escribir cada vez más. Y sé que siempre se los digo en cada capítulo, pero no quiero que olviden que todo el amor que le dan a mi historia es esencial. Ver que la historia les agrada es lo mejor que puedo recibir.

En fin, las dejo con el capítulo. ¡Las leo abajo!

—

 _ **Capítulo 7 Mi turno.**_

 _En el capítulo anterior…_

— _Kagome—susurró una voz que ella bien conocía. Que pronunciaba su nombre de la manera más bonita. Esa voz que ella amó. Iba a voltear, pero su barbilla seguía entre los dedos de Sesshomaru. Sus ojos la miraron duramente "eres mía ahora, ¿recuerdas". Ahora entendía todo. Así que, cerró sus ojos suavemente y besó a Sesshomaru por su propia cuenta._

—

Había sido una semana muy pesada, usualmente disfrutaría un trabajo fuera, pero las circunstancias en las que se encontraba eran horribles. Kikyo seguía molestándolo a cada momento disponible, a pesar de que ya le había dejado muy en claro que no hay ni habría nada entre ellos. Lo había soportado bien, pensaba en Kagome cada segundo del día. La haría feliz, la convencería de que se comprometieran de nuevo. La haría su esposa, la única mujer en su vida.

Por más nefasto que fuera esta situación se estaba esforzando en el trabajo, si se apresuraba con los reportes, podría terminar el mismo viernes que el desfile daba su último show, lo único que quedaba era una fiesta de cierre que se daría el sábado, pero él no necesitaba estar presente. Por más que Kikyo insistiera en que debían ir juntos. Sólo necesitaba recabar un par de datos extras durante estos días y podría terminar todos los reportes y documentos necesarios para dar este trabajo por concluido.

—Ay, ¿en serio crees que tu pequeña humana te está esperando mirando al cielo y suspirando por ti? —dijo esa voz que últimamente lo sacaba de casillas. La ignoró y prosiguió con su trabajo en la laptop. Se detuvo por un segundo para escanear la cafetería rápidamente, no había nadie de _Prelude_ aquí. Soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio, no quería más rumores innecesarios. Kagome no lo había contactado en toda la semana, así que probablemente había escuchado lo que Kikyo se había encargado de esparcir como hiedra venenosa. Tenía miedo de comunicarse él primero, probablemente rechazaría sus llamadas. Por eso se estaba apresurando para regresar dos días antes. La sorprendería, regresaría el solo y le enseñaría que no estaba con Kikyo de ninguna manera.

—¿Ni siquiera me vas a mirar? — tomó el asiento justo al lado de él. Se acercó peligrosamente y le susurró a la oreja—. ¿Ni siquiera porque tengo pruebas de que tu pequeña te ha tirado a la basura?

Soltó un suspiro más grande y la miró con enojo. ¿Ahora de qué demonios hablaba? ¿Ahora que maldito truco se sacó de la manga? Cuando sus miradas conectaron, ella sonrió satisfecha y victoriosa. Se alejó de él y se recargó en su asiento. Tomó su celular y empezó a juguetear con él, solo ahora entendía que él también era sólo un juguete más para su entretenimiento.

—¿Me vas a decir de qué demonios hablas o no? —le preguntó molesto. Por más que quisiera levantarse del lugar y largarse no podía. Eso sería visto como una discordialidad entre personas de Prelude por los empleados de las demás empresas, contando que ella era la modelo principal del desfile, era obvio que la escena no pasaría desapercibida.

—Ash, tranquilo. Estoy buscando el mensaje para que veas que esto no me lo inventé yo. Tu mosquita logró lo que nadie había podido en siglos. Puso sus garras sobre tu adorable y sexi hermano. Los vieron juntos…—esa fue una acusación bastante estúpida de su parte. Sesshomaru era su Jefe por supuesto que…—. Besándose. Mi contacto en la matriz me dijo que alguien realmente los vio besarse.

Puso la pantalla enfrente de su nariz. Y efectivamente, el mensaje decía que alguien en el departamento de Sesshomaru había visto que se besaron. Incluso describía detalladamente que todas las mañanas llegaban juntos y se iban juntos. Por favor, solo habían estado trabajando juntos por ¿qué, un par de semanas? Kagome no era el tipo de mujer que tendría un desliz de este tipo, especialmente con Sesshomaru. Ella era una profesional que nunca mezclaba su vida personal. Incluso le había dicho que tenían que mantener distancia entre ellos en la empresa. Realmente se lamentaba no haber estado con ella en sus primeros días en el trabajo, todo por culpa de esta mujer venenosa. Recordar eso y entender que solo seguía molestándolo le hizo ponerse furioso.

—Cuando quieras crear un rumor acerca de Kagome, deberías al menos preocuparte porque sea creíble. No inventar cuentos que ni siquiera un niño se pasaría. Ahora, ¿hago una escena dejándote sola? o ¿te vas tu por tu cuenta con tu reputación intacta? Tienes tres segundos para elegir.

Lo miró rencorosamente, pues entendió que cumpliría sus amenazas. Contó lentamente y empujó ligeramente su silla, lo haría. Ahora que su paciencia estaba volviéndose muy corta, prefería disculparse con Relaciones Publicas sobre una escena entre ellos, que aguantarla por unos segundos más. Lentamente se puso de pie, puso una mano sobre su hombro y le susurró a la oreja.

—Me voy, pero por más que lo niegues yo no me saqué esto de la manga. Tu pequeña Kagome hizo lo que tu hiciste, aunque peor aún, lo hizo con tu hermano—dijo antes de alejarse de la mesa. Puso sus manos sobre cara. Así es como debió sentirse Kagome cuando escuchó los rumores sobre él, ¿verdad? Confiaba en ella, pero una pequeña parte de él tenía miedo de que fuera verdad. ¿Qué haría si así fuera? ¿Cómo debería reaccionar?

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, no debía creerse nada que Kikyo dijera. Esto era lo que ella quería, plantar la semilla de la desconfianza. No la dejaría salirse con la suya, no lo haría. Y aunque se estaba diciendo eso así mismo, una y otra vez, no pudo evitar sacar su celular y marcarle a su viejo amigo.

—¿Shippo? Hey, hola. Soy Inuyasha, sigues trabajando con nosotros, ¿cierto? Bien, necesito un pequeño favor.

Shippo era un amigo que conoció hace muchos siglos, era un joven demonio que actualmente se encontraba trabajando como vendedor en una de las sucursales de Prelude, para su suerte trabajaba en la sucursal que se encontraba a dos cuadras de la matriz, entonces podía ir sin levantar sospechas. ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo? Él había engañado a Kagome en sus narices y él no podía confiar en ella por temor a que hiciera lo que él hizo. ¿Qué clase de karma irónico y exacto era este?

—

Pasó el tiempo y sus inseguridades se habían calmado, Shippo había sido útil. Había visitado a Miroku en la matriz, por suerte su departamento estaba justamente debajo del piso de Sesshomaru, así que, preguntando por aquí y por allá, sólo pudo averiguar cosas buenas de Kagome. Todos la amaban, era amable y trabajaba duro, incluso decían que se había convertido en el medio mágico entre Sesshomaru y sus empleados. Les decía claramente cuál era el problema y los ayudaba a mejorar sus problemas antes de presentarle algo a Sesshomaru, de tal manera que ya no los regañara cuando tuvieran reuniones.

También solía llevarles café a las personas que trabajaban tiempo extra y ayudaba a las internas a no cometer tantos errores. Soltó un bufido seguido de una pequeña risa. Si no supiera, creería que ya llevaba años trabajando en la empresa, pero bueno, no podía esperar menos. Sabía que su actitud alegre y determinada siempre la hacía encajar inmediatamente a donde fuera. Ella convertía al aire en suyo, atraía a las personas hacia ella y hacia que la amaran. Probablemente por eso siempre tuvo miedo de perderla, era extremadamente popular en la universidad, cuando entró a hacer prácticas a donde él trabajaba, era una tortura escuchar a los hombres hablar de ella. Cuando entró a trabajar, siempre le llevaba flores para que supieran que era de él. Para su buena suerte, siempre fue sencilla en su manera de vestir, ni pensar la clase de pesadilla que sería si decidiera vestirse más femenina. Casi se vuelve loco el día en que se arregló para su primera cita, por primera vez, en todo lo que llevaban de conocerse, usó un vestido. Se hizo un peinado con un chongo alto y trenzas y finalizó con un maquillaje un poco cargado. El labial rojo lo llevó al cielo y lo trajo de regreso a la tierra. Era hermosa, pero también perdió la cuenta de cuantas miradas robó ese día. Después de eso logró convencerla de que le gustaba más su usual falda de vestir, que su look de trabajo era cuando se veía más hermosa para él. Esos fueron muy buenos tiempos.

El ruido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se levantó de su asiento y abrió la puerta con cautela, no sería Kikyo, ¿verdad? Para su gusto era un empleado del festival. —Inuyasha, te traigo estos documentos y fotos que me pediste del desfile de hoy. Tan pronto los tuve en mi mano te los traje, me debes una. Eh.

Lo abrazó en el momento, con esto terminaría hoy sus reportes y podía irse a casa en el primer avión de mañana, estaría en casa para sorprender a Kagome en la tarde. Todo era perfecto.

—Te debo mi vida, Luke. En serio—lo soltó y este solo río. Chocaron palmas y cerró la puerta. Sólo tenía que agregar estos datos y fotos, finalmente habría terminado con su trabajo. Realmente le debía una a su amigo del staff, esta información solo estaba disponible la noche siguiente. Abrió su laptop y una notificación apareció en la esquina de la pantalla. Era un correo de Shippo, le había dicho que podía detenerse la última vez. Lo ignoraría, era mejor apurarse. El tono de campana sonó desde su teléfono, lo miró. También era de Shippo. ¿Qué sucedía?

Abrió el mensaje, decía que realmente tenía que ver ese correo. Miró la pantalla de la laptop, su mano tembló cuando dirigió el cursor sobre el sobrecito cerrado. Probablemente no debía ser nada bueno si su amigo le mandaba un mensaje así. Al abrir el correo su temor se extendió por todo el cuerpo, al igual que su enojo. Apretó el puño tan fuerte que su ratón inalámbrico se hizo pedacitos los cuales salieron volando por el piso de la habitación.

Eran varias imágenes las que se encontraban en el correo. La primera era una de Sesshomaru y Kagome hablando en la calle, la segunda era una donde Kagome corría detrás de Sesshomaru y la tercera era una donde Sesshomaru tomaba a Kagome de la cintura y ambos se miraban directamente. No, tenía que relajarse. Probablemente las fotos habían sido sacadas de contexto. Tenía que hablar con Shippo, que le explicase la naturaleza real de estas fotos.

Tomó su teléfono nuevamente y esta vez tenía una nueva notificación en la pequeña pantalla, era Kagome. De pronto su alma regresó a él. ¿Ves? Tenía que ser un error, las fotos probablemente estaban modificadas, probablemente Shippo las consiguió de una mala fuente. Deslizó el icono en la pantalla del celular, desbloqueándolo. Por un segundo regresó la mirada a la pantalla de la laptop, esa cafetería detrás de ellos se le hizo familiar. Y la realización de la situación vino a él como un rayo, estaban enfrente de la sucursal donde Shippo trabajaba. Así que eran reales, las tomó el mismo.

Y vio que había algo más en el mensaje, no sólo fotos. "Sesshomaru tomó a Kagome y salieron volando por los aires. Los seguí tanto como pude, entró a su villa con ella en brazos. Sólo pude seguirlos hasta el portón. No me dejaron entrar más lejos." ¿Sesshomaru llevó a Kagome a su villa? ¿Para qué? Ahí no se permitían humanos por su propia orden. Miró su mano nuevamente, el mensaje de Kagome. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse a mil por hora y el temblor en su mano empeoró. Como pudo terminó de abrir el mensaje en su celular. Lo leyó detenidamente y la rabia se expandió por todo su ser. Soltó un grito de frustración.

"Inuyasha. Hemos terminado. No puedo seguir con esta mentira, nuestra relación es un engaño para los dos. Buscaré a alguien mejor y tú puedes seguir con Kikyo. Seamos profesionales y finjamos que nada paso en el trabajo. Gracias por todo."

Sus garras salieron e hicieron el celular añicos. No, debía calmarse. Probablemente decía eso porque se enteró de los rumores. No sabía que Kikyo era con quien la había engañado, no había manera en que lo supiera. Estaba enojada, estaba molesta. Eso. Debía tener la cabeza fría para no cometer una estupidez, otra, al menos.

Se paró y tomó la escoba, barriendo los pedazos del celular y del ratón que destruyó. No podía irse de aquí sin acabar el trabajo. Exacto, debía apresurarse.

—

11 horas después se encontraba aterrizando en el aeropuerto central de Tokyo. Había logrado calmarse, se había puesto a pensar en las probabilidades de que realmente fuera cierto. Lo entendía, era imposible que Kagome no tuviera ningún rencor hacia él después de haberlo encontrado con Kikyo en aquel hotel. Demonios, si él se hubiera encontrado en la misma situación hubiera destruido al tipo en el momento. Era obvio que Kagome aún tenía algún resentimiento sin resolver. Tal vez se había enterado que la estaba espiando, tal vez había hecho un show a propósito para Shippo…

Mil ideas rondaban en su cabeza mientras bajaba del avión. Debería ir a cambiarse primero, tal vez dormir un poco pero no podía. La incertidumbre y el temor no lo dejaban ni un segundo. Aventó su maleta en un locker. Salió del aeropuerto y dio un hipersalto. Por suerte todavía era de madrugada, nadie notaría que estaba saltando entre edificios. Era más rápido que tomar un taxi, la villa de Sesshomaru estaba del otro lado de la ciudad, para su mala suerte. Primero hablaría con Sesshomaru, en cuanto a mujeres siempre era honesto. No veía la necesidad de mentir sobre alguna mujer que hubiera llevado a su cama.

La idea vino a su mente ¿qué tal si lo había hecho a propósito? Se había enterado que Kagome era su novia y decidió que podría molestarlo con esto. No, aun así, eso no respondía el por qué Kagome habría cedido ante él. Aumentó su paso, necesitaba llegar a él lo más pronto posible. No quería que Kagome estuviera presente cuando lo cuestionara.

Por fin llegó a la villa, el gran portón se encontraba cerrado. Saltó sobre los edificios sin ningún problema, por suerte no veía a su guardia usual. Una vez se había escabullido y sólo había durado dos segundos antes de que lo sacaran a patadas. Era por curiosidad en ese entonces, ahora, era una cuestión importante que no lo detendría por nada, se había ahorrado el pelearse con alguien y perder tiempo. Se detuvo en un edificio que estaba destruido. Era extraño que Sesshomaru tuviera su villa en estas condiciones, dio un vistazo a su alrededor. Y recordó que había escuchado que él vivía en un pent-house en la colina más alta de la villa. Y de pronto el olor de Kagome llegó a él, el aire soplaba en su dirección. Bajó a un pequeño bosque situado debajo de un gran edificio gris. Había una maleta abierta, la reconocía. Era de Kagome, era rosa con menta. Sus colores favoritos, pero ¿qué hacía aquí? Era claro por su estado que llevaba días abandonada en este lugar. Empezó a correr rápidamente por la colina, al parecer Sesshomaru tendría muchas respuestas que darle.

Llegó al balcón y pudo ver claramente a través de la pared de cristales a Sesshomaru y a una pelinegra encima de ella. Su corazón cayó al suelo, no era Kagome ¿verdad? No podía ser ella. No había manera de que fuera su Kagome. Ella era tímida, no estaría con Sesshomaru en su cama… prácticamente desnudos. La frustración y el coraje llenaron su mente y corazón. La tristeza y el dolor también. Y la sensación de deja vú ahogo su garganta. Lo mismo pasó cuando ella lo encontró así con Kikyo. Fue la misma situación. Entró lentamente a través de una puerta de cristal. Efectivamente era Kagome, su cabello suelto caía sobre su hombro, dejando ver su hermosa y delicada espalda llena de pequeños lunares. Especialmente esa línea de tres en su omoplato, sus favoritos. Sesshomaru tomó su barbilla y se acercó a ella. No podía ver eso, no quería. En un suspiro llamó su nombre, ella respondería. Ella vendría a él como siempre lo hacía.

Y, aun así, con la sinceridad en una mano y la tristeza en otra, sus palabras no fueron escuchadas. Para terminar de cortar su yugular, Kagome fue quien retiró la mano de Sesshomaru suavemente y en cambio tomó su cara con ambas manos. Se acercó lentamente e inició un beso, la clase de beso que él no había recibido en mucho tiempo. Suave, lento, sincero y lleno de ella. Conforme veía la escena, el enojo empezó a sobrepasar la tristeza que sentía. No importaba si cometía una estupidez, no iba a dejarla ir así. No iba a perderla especialmente contra alguien como Sesshomaru. No iba a quedarse parado mirando como tonto.

En un segundo llegó a lado de la cama y la jaló hacía él, alejándola de los brazos de Sesshomaru. Escuchó un pequeño gritito de su parte y con su mano libre se cubrió así misma. Su tirante de encaje se deslizó sobre su hombro, claramente cortado. Un nudo del tamaño de una pelota de tenis se atoro en su garganta, las palabras se negaban a salir.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué estás aquí? — preguntó molesta. Arrebató su mano y simplemente aventó sobre su hombro el tirante roto. Se alejó para tomar una bata que se encontraba en la orilla del sillón, justo al lado de una camisa de Sesshomaru y una falda de ella. Y eso fue la última gota que derramo el vaso.

La tomó de la mano y la agarró de la cintura. Corrió con ella en brazos hacia el balcón y saltó.

—

Cuando lo primero que sus ojos vieron al abrirse por la mañana fue al unicornio perdido en sus sueños, pensó que realmente debería investigar más acerca de su existencia y los momentos extraños que había presenciado. Esta vez no era la excepción ¿en qué momento se deslizó en su cama? Nunca sintió su presencia, ni siquiera la escuchó cuando se levantó del sillón. Era imposible que él hubiera entrado en un sueño profundo. Hacía años que no dormía así. Y peor aún, se sentía bien. A pesar de que el día anterior se sentía completamente atrapado en el pasado, hoy el aire se sentía más liviano y limpio. Realmente esta humana era diferente. Tenía poderes de algún tipo que aún no podía describir. Probablemente eran similares a los de Kikyo, sería la explicación más lógica.

Y, aun así, cuando eran similares en apariencia y al parecer en ciertos precedentes ¿cómo era posible que fueran tan diferentes en actitud? Se movió debajo de las cobijas, pensó que estaba a punto de despertarse, pero no. Simplemente se acurrucó más hacia él, como un pequeño animal buscando una fuente de calor. Duró un par de minutos más así, hasta que abrió los ojos como resorte. Por fin se había dado cuenta de sus actos. ¿Debería de jugar con ella un poco? Cerró sus ojos, pretendiendo estar dormido, pero aun así ella no se movió. Fueron largos segundos en que espero a que huyera como unicornio despavorido, sin embargo, no sucedió. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse directo con sus orbes cafés, mirándolo detenidamente. Como era de esperarse su color cambió a un rojo escarlata.

Por más que estuviera disfrutando hacer sufrir a esta humana, el aire limpio trajo algo que ciertamente no se esperaba pero que era un primer resultado muy exitoso a su fase 1. En cuestión de segundos logró componer la escena perfecta, las acciones de la pelinegra debían ser parte del destino. Realmente, si hubieran escenificado esto a propósito no hubiera salido tan bien. Para su sorpresa el unicornio traía puesto un bralette de encaje negro que hacía un contraste muy interesante con su piel y para su suerte ayudaría a que todo fuera más creíble.

Lo que nunca realmente se espero es que ella tomara la iniciativa de besarlo, ni él lo hubiera hecho, simplemente planeaba sacudir la situación un poco, al pretender que lo haría. De alguna manera u otra, el unicornio puso sus labios sobre él primero. Se recargó sobre él y por primera vez en todo este tiempo, notó la calidez y la suavidad de su cuerpo. Esa sensible tela que rozaba contra él a cada movimiento. Su beso fue como el primer día, catalogándolo como inocente y blanco. Puro. Su cabello se deslizó suavemente sobre él, inundándolo con su característico olor a fresas e inconscientemente empezó a subir su mano por su espalda, sintiendo su piel bajo sus dedos, jugueteando con ropa interior. Estaba a punto de subir el beso de tono, pero de un segundo a otro un vacío quedó sobre él.

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? Se perdió en esa humana. Se había perdido en ella, en su cuerpo, en sus acciones. Él. El mismo gran Sesshomaru había perdido sus sentidos y sus pensamientos ante esta mascota unicornio. Para cuando reaccionó y se pudo enderezar de la cama, Inuyasha había tomado al unicornio y saltado sobre el balcón. ¿Cómo carajo dejó que eso pasara? Se llevó la mano a la boca e intentó razonar la situación. La humana era más peligrosa de lo que pensó. ¿Habría sido algún encanto como los que usaba Kikyo? No, no podría. Ella misma ignoraba sus propias habilidades. Y por más que su cerebro buscara la lógica detrás de esto, no la encontró. Se bajó de la cama, sería mejor esperar a que Gardian viniera y la analizara profundamente, él podría darle una explicación. Ahorita no podría averiguar nada por sí solo.

Un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Cierto, por el momento tenía que concentrarse en otra cosa. Ahora, ¿cuál sería el momento adecuado para interrumpir? El unicornio haría un buen trabajo, no se dejaría llevar por Inuyasha… ¿no?

—

La sintió aferrarse a él mientras caían del edificio. No estaba pensando, sólo quería sacarla de ahí, alejarlo de él. Tocó el piso y la miró, estaba pegada a su pecho, con los ojos cerrados y sujetando su camisa con todas sus fuerzas. Dios, no quería perderla. No quería dejarla ir.

—Ya estamos abajo— le dijo suavemente. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y escaneó la escena. Saltó de sus brazos con un empujón, claramente estaba molesta. Y él también.

—¡¿Qué te sucede?! —gritó con enojo, pero un escaneo rápido a su persona le hizo recordar que hace unos segundos se encontraba en los brazos de su hermano. Sus labios se encontraban ligeramente más rosados que usual, un poco hinchados. Sus mejillas tenían un color rojo, su cabello estaba despeinado y la bata de satín estaba mal colocada. Se apresuró a cubrirse, pero de nuevo ese tirante roto se metía en su camino—. Pensé que, de todas las personas en el mundo, tu nunca serías capaz de hacerme algo así.

—Bueno, Inuyasha, es bastante irónico que yo también creía lo mismo de ti, pero sorpresa. La vida a veces simplemente te abofetea en la cara. Al menos yo rompí contigo antes de hacer algo con él—el enojo ardió en su estómago y subió por su garganta. Sentía que su demonio iba a salir, pero intentó controlarse.

—No me mientas, Kagome. Sé que desde antes hubo algo entre ustedes, pero lo que me sorprende es que no puedas ver la situación. Claramente te está usando. ¿No sabes que me odia?

—Es por eso que estoy aquí, con él. Porque por fin pude ver la situación claramente, Inuyasha. Venía con la esperanza de que las cosas aquí mejorarían nuestra relación. Venía dispuesta a confiar en ti una vez más. Incluso había aceptado que "solían salir", no le di importancia que estaría en la misma empresa que tu ex-novia. Por ti. Adivina mi sorpresa cuando en mi primer día, te desapareces y resulta que estas en Nueva York con ella… con Kikyo.

—Eso fue…—por más que se lo explicara ahorita no lo escucharía. No debía enojarse, no podía dejar que ambos se salieran de control—. Puedo explicarlo.

—Entonces también me puedes explicar qué estabas pensando cuando decidiste traerme aquí. Claramente no te importo hacerme ver como una estúpida. No te importo que tan humillada me iba a sentir al trabajar para tu ex novia, quién también era tu amante…—las palabras salieron como dagas directas a su corazón. Sabía la verdad acerca de Kikyo, pero ¿cómo? —. ¿Se divirtieron mientras yo estúpidamente te perdonaba? ¿Planeaban cómo iban a burlarse de mí una vez que estuviera aquí? De seguro tener sus aventuras justo debajo de mi nariz iba a ser más excitante, ¿cierto?

Podía ver como las lágrimas se iban acumulando, estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no llorar. Realmente la había herido, la había lastimado a pesar de que se había prometido así mismo que no iba a hacerlo nunca otra vez. Dio un paso para atrás, alejándose de él. Era doloroso verla así. Y era él quien lo había hecho.

—Entiendo. Te entiendo… cuando estés más tranquila te lo explicaré. Verás que todo es un malentendido. Lo único que no puedo comprender es por qué no me esperaste para poder hablar antes de todo…—había logrado calmar su ira, pero estaba latente, peligrosamente cerca de la superficie—. ¿Por qué de todos tenía que ser Sesshomaru?

—Porque al menos él no me miente, Inuyasha. Ya sea bueno o malo lo que tenga para decir es honesto en lo que dice. Sabe comunicarse conmigo. Y me ha ayudado en los baches en los que tú me has dejado abandonada.

—Él no es el alguien que te ayude porqué sí—su exasperación estaba creciendo, estaba empezando a burbujear debajo de su piel. Verla defenderlo estaba jalando las pocas cuerdas que sujetaban su cordura—. Solo te está utilizando para llegar a mí. Está planeando algo, te conté que me odia, nuestra relación no es lo mejor. Probablemente después de hoy te haga a un lado.

—Bueno, lo mucho o poco que dure esto, a diferencia de ti. Seré feliz cuando acabe, sabré que cuando lo tuve en mis brazos, sus sentimientos hacia a mi fueron sinceros. Al menos sé que él me ve por quién realmente soy y no me convierte en la sombra de alguien más.

Finalmente, ese delgado hilo que mantenía su demonio en control, se quebró. Saltó hacia ella, arrinconándola a la pared. Tomó ambas manos y las sujetó sobre su cabeza. Abrió la bata de seda, dejando su pecho al descubierto. De nuevo ese tirante, cortado por la garra de Sesshomaru, le restregaba sus acciones en la cara. La giró, dejando al descubierto su espalda. Y ahí estaba, una pequeña línea roja donde el tirante solía estar unido. Realmente… él realmente había puesto sus manos sobre ella. Empezó a ver rojo, no permitiría que él la ensuciara, no lo dejaría estar.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Inuyasha! —gritó una vez más. Puso sus labios sobre su piel, justo al lado de la línea que Sesshomaru había dejado. Marcaría su cuerpo, le haría saber que era suya y que no debería tocarla. Rápidamente logró dejar un pequeño ovalo sobre su piel. Hizo otro en la curva de su hombro y uno más sobre los lunares de su omoplato. La volteó de nuevo y esta vez fue directo a la V que se formaba en sus pechos. Kagome siguió gritando, empezó a sacudirse violentamente bajo él. En segundos las marcas estaban hechas. Y finalmente el lugar donde no podía faltar, su cuello. Había logrado hacer tres moretones más para cuando Sesshomaru lo alejó de ella.

Las lágrimas de Kagome estaban cayendo lentas sobre su mejilla y por más que eso le partiera el corazón, lo único que su cara podía expresar era satisfacción al ver como las marcas empezaban a notarse más a cada segundo. Cada vez que se viera al espejo iba a pensar en él. Cada mañana, tarde y noche, iba a inundar su mente. La sentiría bajo su piel una vez más. Ella volvería a ser suya. Sesshomaru no dijo nada, simplemente lo miró con un claro enojo en su cara.

—Te queda mejor ser inexpresivo, Hermano. Ambos sabemos que no te importa realmente esta situación—no espero por una respuesta. Se dio la media vuelta y voló por los aires. Aterrizó en un edificio y miró atrás. Kagome se desplomaba sobre los brazos de Sesshomaru. Sacudió su cabeza, negando lo que había visto. Era una mentira, Sesshomaru estaba jugando con ella. Kagome no podía pensar claramente. Le explicaría las cosas, lo perdonaría una vez más. Lo sabía.

—

La humana seguía temblando ligeramente en el sillón, a pesar de que habían pasado horas desde que Inuyasha se había largado. Miraba al vacío, era claro que estaba guardando sus lágrimas forzadamente. Lo primero que hizo cuando la miró, fue limpiarse la cara y decir "Estoy bien". Cómo si él se lo hubiera cuestionado, era claro que no estaba bien. Le había dado el mérito de enfrentar a ese perro estúpido con coraje y determinación. No cedió ante sus palabras ni sus provocaciones. Sin embargo, nunca previó una reacción como esa por su parte.

En lo que ellos conversaban él fue a hacerse un café. Podía escuchar todo con detalle, cada vez las cosas estaban escalando y podía distinguir el tono de furia de Inuyasha. Se había sentido satisfecho, habían logrado una gran respuesta por parte de él, pero cuando el unicornio empezó a gritar "detente", pensó que el perro trataba de llevársela. Se asomó tranquilamente por el balcón mientras le daba un sorbo a su café. Jamás pensó que vería esa escena, la humana inmovilizada contra la pared, su bata en el suelo e Inuyasha con su boca sobre ella. Su primer instinto fue saltar sobre el balcón, incluso dejó su taza caer, lo único que podía ver en ese momento era la cara de pánico del unicornio.

La rabia creció dentro de él. A pesar de que la humana estaba completamente cubierta, podía recordar claramente donde se encontraban cada uno de los hematomas que ese perro había provocado en su piel. Especialmente porque ella seguía tocándolos constantemente, su mano iba de su cuello a su pecho. Una y otra vez. Era claro que el contra ataque de aquel estúpido estaba funcionando. "Si no es mía, no va a ser de nadie". La había dejado en un estado de "indisposición" para él, especialmente. Era claro qué pensaría que su relación estaba en la etapa física, esos moretones fueron hechos especialmente para poner un alto a ese desarrollo.

Por más molesto que estuviera, también estaba creyendo que fue bueno que sucediera. Miró su mano izquierda, esa garra que hizo añicos la playera que ahora se encontraba en el suelo, también se encargó de deshacer parte del bralette que la humana vestía. Inconscientemente. No había notado en que momento lo cortó, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que el mismo había dejado su marca en ella. Cuando revisó los hematomas que Inuyasha hizo, pudo notar esa fina línea donde había puesto su mano, su garra. Probablemente ese fue el inicio del desate de aquel perro, bajar su guardia le había costado un gran precio. Especialmente a ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes ser una pequeña humana patética que se ahoga en su miseria? —preguntó con su usual tono. Ella pidió que no le mintiera, así que no lo haría. No fingiría que era un buen demonio y la consolaría. No era su estilo. Cuestionarla la sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo miró confundida.

—¿Vas a hacerme repetir una pregunta? —usó ese tono de voz con el que solía regañar a los humanos en la empresa. Esto la hizo ponerse de pie, era gracioso ver como su modo asistente se activaba con el más mínimo estimulo.

—Yo… no—pestañeó varias veces, pensando en sus siguientes palabras. Sabía que estaba pidiendo mucho de una humana unicornio, pero también sabía que podía soportarlo.

—Tú no ¿qué? ¿Realmente pretendes decir que "no te esperabas esto"? Pensé que estabas lista, que tu determinación no se iba a sacudir con nada, porque tu venganza era tu prioridad. Por favor, ¿cómo pretendes llegar al final de nuestro contrato si con esto fue suficiente para detener tu mundo? — La mirada en blanco que tenía se transformó en una de furia. Bien—. ¿Qué es lo que realmente te duele? ¿Enfrentar la verdad por primera vez? ¿Verlo mentirte a la cara? O ¿acaso fue que herirlo te dolió más a ti?

—¡Claro que no…! —exclamó a medias, su voz apagándose.

—¿Creías que esto iba a ser fácil? ¿Pensabas que no tenías que sacrificar nada porque yo te estaba ayudando? —Apretó su mano en un puño, sujetando aún más fuerte la cobija sobre sus hombros—. O tal vez te dieron ganas de aventarte a sus brazos y decirle que no es cierto, que todo es una mentira. Es por eso que los humanos son así de patéticos en sus vidas.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó a toda voz esta vez. Se iba recuperando–. Es sólo que… no sé. Nunca conocí esa parte de él. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que existía esa clase de expresión dentro de él, un alma tan sin control dispuesta a volverse loca.

Bajó un poco la sabana y examinó con detalle el hematoma en su pecho. Cada vez se estaba tornando de un tono más oscuro. —Duele un poco. Saber que nunca conocerás a alguien por completo… Incluso yo también he de tener un lado así. Por primera vez tuve miedo en sus brazos, estando en sus manos temblé y temí por mi vida… Eso es algo que nunca me hubiera imaginado que sucedería.

Su intención era traer de vuelta a su unicornio asistente, sin embargo, él fue quien terminó siendo aventado al pasado. Era cierto, todo lo que dijo. Él también creyó que la conocía, vivió toda su vida con ella, la vio crecer, madurar, cambiar. Estuvo presente en cada momento de su vida y de alguna manera u otra eso no fue suficiente. Pensó que sabría cada aspecto de ella, que todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos equivalía a ser quién la conocía mejor, a ser quién la entendía mejor. Desde sus gustos, sus actitudes, sus cosas favoritas, las cosas que odiaba… las cosas que amaba. Jamás se había sentido tan desconocida como en ese momento. Cuando Rin…

—Jefe—esa voz le hizo notar que estaban en el presente. Pestañeó un par de veces para descubrir que la pelinegra se encontraba mirándolo con una expresión preocupada—. ¿Está bien? De pronto se le fue el color de la cara. Si de por si su piel tiene un tono leche, estaba segura que iba a llegar a transparente.

No, no estaba bien. El no poder siquiera pensar en su nombre era patético, pero esta vez era diferente. Tenía mucho tiempo que su interior no reaccionaba de esta manera al pensar en ella. Usualmente podía revivir la escena una y otra vez en su mente sin que se notara, pero esta vez ¿por qué fue diferente?

—Deberías de preocuparte por ti misma. En tu cuerpo humano esos tomarán tiempo en desaparecer. Tu estúpido ex novio se creyó que ambos estamos en una relación íntima, físicamente hablando. Qué, bueno, no está del todo equivocado…—el unicornio lo miró reprochadoramente. Al parecer por fin ambos estaban aquí y ahora—. Esto es un intento de poner un alto a lo que sea que estemos haciendo. Sólo por cortesía, por única vez en tu vida, preguntaré. ¿Esto supone un problema para nuestro plan?

Pareciera que apenas había notado que por unos segundos olvidó su encuentro con Inuyasha. Y esa sorpresa hacia sí misma se transformó en una sonrisa confianzuda. Al parecer su recuperación mental sería rápida. Empujarla a los límites era algo que funcionaba, por lo que veía. Aunque tendría que tener más cuidado, el riesgo de que lo arrastrara a la orilla del acantilado con ella, era muy alto.

—

A pesar de que días atrás le había dicho a Sesshomaru que por nada del mundo se detendría hasta cumplir su venganza, los nervios aumentaban conforme se acercaban a la empresa. Era inevitable verlo hoy, oficialmente tendría que reportarle a Sesshomaru lo acontecido en esas dos semanas. Y no sólo eso, había la posibilidad de que se encontrara a Kikyo también. No había pensado en eso, al menos no a detalle. Verlos juntos probablemente no sería bonito, pero también estaba segura que no sería peor que estar a solas con Inuyasha de nuevo. Un escalofrío llegó intensamente a ella y de nuevo la tristeza empezó a subir a ella. Si hace tiempo alguien le hubiera dicho que tendría miedo de Inuyasha, se hubiera reído muy fuerte y los habría llamado locos.

Un bufido salió involuntariamente de ella, tener que usar cuello alto y manga larga en verano era, precisamente, de locos. Gracias a él y su n número de chupetones. No quiso contarlos, no dejó que Sesshomaru le dijera cuantos fueron. No quería saber. No solo eso, cuando le sujeto las manos y brazos, lo hizo con tal fuerza que sus dedos quedaron marcados en su piel también. Pensó que era suficiente no mirarse a sí misma al espejo, pero con el simple hecho de mover sus manos, recordaría lo que había bajo sus mangas.

—Parece que estas preocupada por tener que encontrarte a ese perro estúpido—la declaración de Sesshomaru era sarcásticamente exacta. Y no podía negarla, no podía decir que no. Levantó la mirada y era claro que él estaba observando su expresión a detalle.

—Yo…sí. Es muy pronto para estar a solas con él, pero sé que es inevitable y no huiré—esperaba poder cumplir con esas palabras. Inhaló profundamente y soltó el aire. El auto por fin había llegado a la empresa. Era hora de ser fuerte.

Para su suerte, pasaron las horas e Inuyasha jamás llegó, pensó que no lo vería durante todo el día. Tal vez se había sentido culpable por sus acciones y había huido. Le daba las gracias por eso. Realmente por más que se hubiera hecho la fuerte enfrente de Sesshomaru, no estaba lista. Por fin estaba a punto de acabar la jornada y ella estaba feliz, necesitaba irse a casa ya.

—Jefe, es hora de irse a casa. ¿Cierto? Me esforcé mucho en que no quedaran pendientes extra hoy—uh-oh. Dejó sus sentimientos fuera por un momento, Sesshomaru cerró ligeramente los ojos.

—Un esfuerzo inusual, he de mencionar. No debería de molestarte trabajar hasta tarde, es parte de tu trabajo.

—Eh, claro que no me importa trabajar hasta tarde, pero eso no es el caso el día de hoy. ¿Cierto? —por primera vez desde que llegó a esta empresa, no quería quedarse más de lo que la jornada le pedía. Sentía que en cualquier momento uno de los dos entraría por esa puerta. Y para el colmo ni siquiera había visto a Sango para que le pudiera dar un abrazo y le dijera que iba a estar bien. Y que mataría a Inuyasha… espera, no podía contarle nada sin primero aceptar que estaba viviendo con Sesshomaru, o sin aceptar que había dormido con él o que lo había besado. No podía hablar con nadie…

—Destruir tus ilusiones es placentero. Necesito que reúnas información para una presentación que se hará mañana. Así que, un paso a tu mesa de trabajo es lo más cercano que estarás de ir a casa hoy.

Lo miró con irritación, estaba haciendo esto a propósito. Pensó que ya habían pasado la etapa en la molestaba y le hacía travesuras porque la odiaba por ser la novia de Inuyasha. Desde ese día que prácticamente le dijo que dejara de actuar como una humana patética, sus comentarios sarcásticos habían aumentado. Especialmente a lo largo del día, se había comportado sumamente egocéntrico. Al parecer trabajar lejos de él también sería lo mejor. Tomó los folders que Sesshomaru le había aventado a la orilla del escritorio.

—Quiero un café—sabía que a veces era normal en los jefes no decir por favor o gracias, pero usar ese tono de "apúrate sirvienta", era algo que simplemente le exasperaba como si le jalaran el cabello. Había decidido ignorarlo al principio, porque usualmente solo eran palabras, pero señores, había que aprender que el tono en el que lo dicen era todo para una mujer.

—Lo traeré más tarde, Amo Bonito. Después de todo, tiene toda una noche para poder querer aún más ese café. Más tarde será mejor para usted—dijo esto, pasó a la mesa por su laptop. Tomó un par de hojas y plumas y caminó hacia la puerta—. Si necesita algo le recomiendo que llame a Jaken, ya que yo estaré muy ocupada con esta presentación.

Salió de la oficina a pasos grandes y pesados. No iba a ser la estúpida de ambos hermanos, especialmente hoy, cuando tenía los nervios de punta.

—

Había descubierto esta sala de reuniones en su primera semana. Le gustaba este lugar porque estaba al rincón del departamento y casi no lo usaban, el wi-fi llegaba perfecto y siempre olía delicioso. Debería preguntarle a las señoritas de intendencia qué limpiador usaban. También podía poner música sin molestar a nadie y hacer sus ridículos sin que nadie la juzgara. Estaba cantando ligeramente mientras escribía alegremente en su laptop. Después de todo, fue bueno que surgiera ese trabajo extra. La había relajado estar aquí, sola y libre. Ni siquiera en casa de Sesshomaru podía estar cómoda. Los únicos días que habían salido temprano y se habían ido a casa, habían sido extremadamente incomodos. Ambos sentados en los sillones mirando a la nada. Sin un tema de conversación, ni siquiera tenía una televisión o radio con el que matar el tiempo y ese aire pesado, ¡uff! era horrible. Lo que si había era libros, tomó prestados un par, eso fue lo único que evitó que pusiera toda su atención en Sesshomaru. Las mañanas era un poco más fáciles, salían temprano así que cada quien se concentraba en estar listo.

De pronto una idea vino a su mente. ¿Era posible que Sesshomaru supiera que si iban a casa temprano iba a ser lo mismo? ¿Por eso le había dado este trabajo? Sacudió su cabeza, claro que no. Era fácil mandarla sola a casa, Jaken podría ayudarla a llegar al pent-house, había llegado el por su cuenta un par de veces. Era imposible sacarse un trabajo de la nada también.

—Es obvio que él no se preocuparía por mí—se dijo a sí misma. Era claro que el gran Sesshomaru no alargaría las horas de trabajo solo para evitar que ella estuviera incomoda…—Por supuesto que no…

—¿Quisieras que así fuera? ¿Qué Sesshomaru-sama estuviera preocupado por ti? —dijo esa voz acompañada de una risa. Esa persona que había rogado a los cielos no encontrarse el día de hoy. ¿Cómo había llegado aquí? Volteó y lo encontró recargado en el marco de la puerta, viéndola con esos ojos brillantes y con esa sonrisa encantadora. Por más que quisiera extender su mano y tocar a este Inuyasha, tenía miedo de que el otro que no conocía apareciera de nuevo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A qué se debe esa risa? —lo cuestionó. Debería huir de aquí, no quería tener esta conversación, pero tampoco tenía otra opción, él estaba cubriendo la única entrada y salida.

—Este es mi lugar favorito, imagina mi sorpresa cuando abrí la puerta y aquí estabas. Me encanta tu concentración, ignoras al resto del mundo cuando trabajas. No notaste que ya llevo un rato aquí. Mi parte favorita fue cuando cantaste "I'm yours" y "A beautiful mess". Jason Mraz sigue siendo tu favorito ¿eh? A pesar de que rechazaste mi invitación a su concierto tiempo atrás.

Pasó saliva, fue justamente cuando el paquete que Kikyo había enviado llegó a ella. Le había dicho que ya no le gustaba, que había cambiado de artista favorito. Claramente no estaba en el humor de ir, bueno sí de ir, pero no con él. No quería decir nada.

—¿Ahora tienes miedo de mí? ¿Después de lo que hice? No hice nada que no hubiéramos hecho antes—claro, había dejado marcas en su cuerpo antes, pero no a la fuerza.

—Tengo miedo de que tus ojos se vuelvan rojos de nuevo, pues significa que no conozco a ese Inuyasha. Sé que el Inuyasha que decía amarme era una mentira, pero que cuando decías que me protegerías también sea un engaño… es simplemente triste y decepcionante.

—Yo quería hablar contigo respecto a eso—caminó hacia la mesa. Se sentó del otro lado, lejos de ella. Se estaba preocupando por no espantarla de nuevo o al menos eso quería pensar. Miró hacia abajo y continuó—. Todo el día estuve esperando a que salieras de esa oficina, quería que estuvieras sola. Yo también me temo a mí mismo cada vez que te veo con Sesshomaru. Me volvería loco si realmente estuvieras con él, si realmente hubieras dirigido tu amor hacia él.

Su corazón se apretó un poco, siempre perdía ante él cuando ponía esa cara de perrito regañado. Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, no debía dejarse convencer. No podía dejar que Sesshomaru le dijera que era una "humana patética" de nuevo, pero tampoco podía pretender ser una perra maldita por siempre. Inuyasha no se lo creería, porque ni ella misma se lo creía.

—No te mentiré, Inuyasha. No amo a Sesshomaru, el tiempo que hemos compartido es muy poco—levantó la cara y la miró. Eran esos ojos brillantes y cariñosos que conocía, pero no podría relajarse, pues estaba segura que muy pronto su expresión no sería la misma—. Pero eso no significa que te siga amando, Inuyasha. Todo lo que te dije esa vez fue cierto. Me hiciste sentir patética, humillada, estúpida y tonta por segunda vez en mi vida. Si él no hubiera estado aquí para levantarme cuando me tropecé con la misma piedra, creo que ni siquiera podría pensar en trabajar en estos momentos. Hasta yo misma me sorprendí.

Eso era verdad, después de todo, esta segunda vez fue incluso peor. Tenía prácticamente a la cara la mujer con que la engañó, lo tenía ahí enfrente en ese momento y aunque tenía tristeza, dolor y temor dentro de ella, no estaba destruida como la vez pasada. Si lo pensaba bien, realmente se lo debía a su Jefe, al gran amo bonito. Que con todo y su cruda manera de tratar a los humanos, la había ayudado a no ahogarse en su propia miseria.

—Odiaba cuando le sonreías a alguien más—le dijo, pero esta vez su voz sonó tenebrosamente cerca. Levantó la mirada a donde se supone Inuyasha estaba sentado, solo encontró un lugar vacío—. Pero odio más si sonríes mientras hablas de Sesshomaru.

Miró a su derecha, Inuyasha se encontraba recargado en la ventana, muy cerca de ella. —Te juro que podría aceptar todo lo que me dices, te doy la razón en el hecho de que te herí demasiado. Hubiera aceptado que rompimos en términos iguales, cada quién cobró su deuda con la misma moneda… no tendría ningún reproche sólo si el hombre, si el demonio por el que me hubieras cambiado fuera otro, pero no. Cualquiera menos Sesshomaru, Kagome.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo? La ironía de tus palabras… Temes que Sesshomaru me hiera, cuando tú ya rompiste mi corazón—y no sólo eso. Estaba atada a verlo todos los días con la mujer con la que la engañó—. Realmente te amé, Inuyasha. Creo que probablemente hubiéramos terminado juntos y felices si mi ignorancia hubiera sido la misma, pero esto realmente fue tu problema. Traerme aquí sin decirme la verdad completa fue un error. Tu error.

Se puso de pie, no había nada más que discutir. Esto no era más que una repetición de la plática en la villa, siempre iba a ser así. Iba a ser las mismas palabras cada vez, porque ambos no tenían nada más de que disculparse.

—

Era la misma Kagome determinada de siempre, era la misma mujer que amó durante estos últimos años, pero él fue el estúpido que decidió no disfrutarla. Y, aun así, a pesar de que todo era su culpa, incluso cuando la había espantado, aterrorizado y dañado, quería que fuera suya.

—Tenía miedo de que esto pasara. De que decidieras irte de mi lado y dejarme solo—miró la palma de sus manos, después miró sobre la ventana. La ciudad y sus luces eran hermosas, pero también era hermoso cuando ambos vivían en la provincia. Ella tenía razón, nunca debió traerla aquí—. Siempre he sido la sombra de Sesshomaru. Desde que mi padre murió siempre he sido el "hijo de la amante". Su madre nunca me aceptó y Padre nunca fue un padre conmigo. Cuando murió donó todo su dinero a una asociación pro-unidad, Sesshomaru tuvo la empresa y yo… quedé abandonado con una casa. Solo acepté ese lugar cuando nos íbamos a mudar después de que nos casáramos. Sólo entonces tuvo un significado para mí, quería que tú le dieras sentido a eso que me atormenta y que lo convirtieras en mi paraíso.

Kagome se detuvo en su lugar, lo miró, con esa compasión que sólo ella sabía demostrar.

—Tu eres la que me enseñaste un nuevo mundo. Por ti supe qué es el amor verdadero. Soy un demonio que lleva siglos en este mundo, probablemente al decir esto me odies más, pero he conocido muchas, muchas mujeres y ninguna fue tan buena para mí como tú. Eres la primera que me enseñó que la vida tiene más de lo que se ve en el horizonte, que puedo trabajar por las cosas buenas. Por ti es que soy responsable en mi trabajo, por ti es que quiero ser mejor.

—Yo también vi un nuevo mundo gracias a ti. También mejoré mi mundo cuando estuvimos juntos—se acercó a él y le tomó la mano. La llevo hacia ella y cerró los ojos—. Y te estoy sumamente agradecida por eso, en serio. Soy feliz cuando recuerdo nuestros buenos momentos.

Se acercó lentamente a ella y le plantó un ligero beso. A lo que sorprendida abrió los ojos rápidamente. Y le hizo un puchero, tan tierna ella. —Esas palabras significan solo eso. Te agradezco por el buen pasado, pero las malas memorias ganan la batalla, Inuyasha. Hacer esto ahora no cambiará nada.

Hizo un intento de alejarse de él, soltando sus manos, pero él las sujetó nuevamente y la jaló hacia él. Su olor a fresas era lo que más adoraba en este mundo, lo tranquilizaba. Cayó perfectamente en sus brazos, su cintura era del tamaño ideal para abrazar. Sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado. Siempre tan ella. Posó su frente en la curva de su hombro y la satisfacción vino a él. Era justo donde había colocado su marca. No debía rendirse, podía hacerlo, podía evitar perderla. Ella era suave, tierna, dulce, todo lo que podía pedir en esta vida. Ella podría perdonarlo.

—Puedo esconder mi peor lado por ti, toda la vida si es necesario—la mano de Kagome se colocó en su espalda y empezó a acariciarlo. Estaba consolándolo de alguna manera u otra—. Incluso puedes poner una correa en mí, seré una mascota. Tu mascota. Fiel a ti por siempre. Déjame contarte como fue la situación de Nueva York. Sólo escúchame, Kikyo estuvo ahí, sí, pero nunca compartimos habitación. Todo fue un plan de ella…

—¿Plan de ella? —preguntó genuinamente curiosa. Había atrapado su atención, eso significaba que él seguía dentro de ella. Por fin lo escucharía, levantó la cabeza y cruzaron miradas.

—De Kikyo, no digirió bien el hecho de que rompí con ella por ti. Y entonces se volvió loca—como él se había vuelto loco—. Empezó a regar rumores y usó trucos mágicos para que me quedara en Nueva York. Mi plan de viaje era de dos días, simplemente para arreglar el problema con los proveedores.

La cara de Kagome mostraba cierta renuencia a creerle. —Kikyo es una sacerdotisa que cuenta con poderes mágicos, esto fue una pequeña jugarreta, un berrinche para provocar precisamente esto, que me dejes. Me advirtió que Sesshomaru tramaba algo—obviamente no le iba a decir que en la historia de Kikyo era ella la que tramaba algo—. No me importa si ya puso sus horribles garras sobre ti, podré desinfectar tu cuerpo con mis besos y caricias. Eso es todo lo que necesito. Solo te necesito a ti.

Seguía con la mirada clavada en él, siempre había amado eso de ella. Era suya para hipnotizar. La conocía bien, sabía exactamente cuál era su esencia real, cual eran sus bases, qué es lo que hacía que su corazón se moviera, también sabía muy bien que es lo que hacía temblar a su cuerpo. Podía seducirla, podía traerla de regreso a él. Aprovechó su mirada perdida en él y esta vez atrapó sus labios en un beso intenso. Kagome lo miró sorprendido, intentó alejarse, pero en cuestiones de fuerza era imposible.

—

¿Qué demonios era esto? ¿Qué clase de maldito deja vú era este? No podía haber caído en la misma estúpida trampa con ambos hermanos. Realmente el amor te vuelve una tonta, había bajado su guardia y se había dejado engatusar como una abeja con miel. Por un momento su cerebro quiso creer todo lo dicho, todo lo prometido. En su interior quería que así fuera, que realmente se convirtiera de ella, pero en su mente entendía que nunca iba a suceder. Ambos, de nuevo en una relación, no tenían esperanza y eso lo sabía bien. Cerró los ojos, se dejó llevar, disfrutaría de este último beso y lo haría su despedida.

Fue un beso largo y apasionado, llegando al punto en que no podía respirar. Se separó lentamente, miró tímidamente hacia el piso y una pequeña luz en el interior de su bolsillo atrajo su atención. ¿Qué era…? ¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no! ¡El cuadernillo! Había roto una cláusula del contrato, ESA cláusula del contrato. ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Cuántas veces había dejado que Inuyasha la tocara más allá de los brazos? Por Dios… dos veces. Ella se dejó besar dos veces.

Se alejó bruscamente de él. Estaba muerta.

Estaba tan muerta.

—

Oh, sí. Presiento que varias lectoras a este punto querrán matar a Inuyasha y abofetear a Kagome. XD También tengo en mente quiénes en específico. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, terminó siendo un poco largo, pero era necesario por el bien de la trama, ¿les gusta que los capítulos sean largos? O al menos espero que el capítulo las atrape tanto que ni siquiera lo noten. ¡Hahahaha!

Ahora sí, vamos a los reviews.

 _Lica:_ ¡Hahahahaha! ¡Juro que te amo! Me hiciste muy feliz, créeme. Yo estoy igual que tú, ando cazando la oportunidad para poder usar esta técnica milenaria. ¿Y te gusta Sessh ahorita? Lo vas a amar en el futuro, te lo aseguro. Me encanta que te encante la historia. Gracias por leer y escribir. ¡xoxo!

 _LittelCurly21:_ Pues, en estos momentos creo que Sessh ve la situación un poco indiferentemente, un perrito torpe metiéndose a su cama, tal vez, pero creo que eso cambió de alguna manera y otra en este cap, ¿no crees? Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, te leo en el siguiente cap. ¡Besos!

 _013:_ ¡Hahahahaha! ¿Te desvelaste por leer? ¡Te amodoro, que linda! Y sip, créeme que hay mucho, muchísimo por adelante. Hay muchas sorpresas que descubrir, así que viva vivita para poder descubrirlas juntas. Y sorpresa con tu teoría de que era un sueño, casi, pero no. ¡ñaca ñaca! (inserte cara de travesura aquí). Gracias por tu amor a esta historia, te leo en el siguiente cap. ¡Besos!

 _Faby Sama_ : ¡Qué honor! Gracias por darle tanto, tanto amor a esta historia. Me alegra y me encanta saber que te está gustando a tal punto. También adoro el hecho de que estés analizando la historia a mil por hora, en muchas cosas andas muy cerca, así que dejare tus teorías en suspenso por el momento. Conforme vayamos avanzando descubrirás y dirás "¡Tenía razón!", pero ya veremos, ya veremos. Solo te diré, muy pronto Sessh nos contará su situación con Rin, muy pronto. Gracias por escribir, te veo en el próximo cap. ¡xoxo!

 _Aoi Dandelion_ : Gracias por escribir, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia. Ojalá pueda leerte en el próximo capítulo. ¡Besos!

 _Andy taisho:_ ¡Hahahahahahaha! ¡Ese unicornio! :D Gracias por escribir. Te leo en el siguiente capítulo, ¡besos!

Isa: Me alegra que te guste, espero el resto de la historia también te agrade. Ojalá te leo en los siguientes capítulos. ¡Besos!

 **¡Muchas gracias!**

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

 _Con amor,_ _ **Zhikizzme.**_


	8. Mi propio castigo

Hola! Por fin aquí les traigo el capítulo 8.

Les ahorraré mi chismorreo por el momento y las dejó con el capítulo. Nos leemos abajo. :D

–

 ** _Capítulo 8 Mi propio castigo._**

Fue un beso largo y apasionado. Llegó al punto en que no podía respirar. Por fin se separaron lentamente, miró hacia el piso. Una pequeña luz brillo en el interior de su bolsillo y eso la extrañó. ¿Qué era…? ¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no! ¡El cuadernillo! Había roto una cláusula del contrato, esa cláusula del contrato. ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Cuántas veces había dejado que Inuyasha la tocara más allá de los brazos? Por Dios… la besó dos veces. Ella se dejó besar dos veces.

Se alejó bruscamente de él. Estaba muerta. Estaba muerta.

—

También su cerebro ¿¡por qué dejó de funcionar en el momento crucial!? Se lo había dicho claramente, que no debía romper más clausulas, que no debía de tener más faltas o la penalización sería inevitable. ¿Debería de temer por su vida? Un punto en la palma de su mano empezó a arder, empezó a dolerle. Miró a Inuyasha y toda esa belleza que compartieron hace unos segundos atrás desapareció conforme el dolor iba en aumento. Se quedó pasmada por un segundo, no sabiendo que hacer. Y su lado lógico tomo el control, lo más calmadamente posible salió de la habitación sin siquiera responderle a Inuyasha cuando le preguntó si estaba bien.

Llegó al baño y por suerte estaba vacío. Conforme la marca iba apareciendo el dolor se convirtió en algo insoportable. Quería gritar a todo pulmón, quería arrancarse la mano y aliviar lo que sentía, pero no podía. Se sintió como una eternidad hasta que por fin la marca se completó. Tuvo un momento de sentimientos cruzados muy… intenso ¿En serio? Todo este maldito dolor y sufrimiento, para que la marca del mal fuera una hermosa y bien marcada fresa. Se miró al espejo, estaba sudando al punto en que las gotas caían por su mejilla. ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de desear que alguien le diera un tiro? Cuando dejara de tomar decisiones estúpidas. Soltó un gran suspiro.

Pasó sus dedos sobre la fresita, no dolía, pero si podía sentir un ligero relieve. A pesar de que no era de un color rojo intenso, el contraste era tal que podía notarse sin problemas en su piel. Su mirada viajó por su brazo, recordando las marcas que había debajo de su manga. Lejos de que Sesshomaru la matara, lejos de la penalización a la que tuviera que someterse, era realmente vergonzoso haber caído en los brazos de Inuyasha una vez más. El dolor y la vergüenza hicieron estragos dentro de ella. Se sintió humillada una vez más, solo que esta vez fue por ella quien se buscó esa humillación. Nadie tenía la culpa de que esto fuera el resultado de su mala decisión. Soltó un largo suspiro y recargó su cabeza en la pared mientras se miraba al espejo. ¿Cuántas veces haría esto? ¿Cuántas veces miraría su reflejo y sentiría odio puro?

— ¡Kagome! — era Inuyasha, golpeaba la puerta del baño —. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

Soltó un suspiro más antes de enderezarse lentamente. Limpió su cara con un pañuelo, arregló su traje y acomodó su cabello. El brillo fue muy intenso para no haberlo notado. ¿Cómo le explicaría eso? No, no tenía nada que explicarle. Ya no. Tenía que ordenar su cerebro o seguiría siendo la misma estúpida de siempre, siendo el juguete de él y de Kikyo. Miró su reflejo una vez más antes de asomarse nerviosamente por la puerta.

— Estoy bien. Me sentí un poco mareada porque no había dormido bien estos días — logró mentir.

— ¿Acaso Sesshomaru te está dejando mucho trabajo? De seguro te está molestando porque eres mía. ¿Verdad? —preguntó con ese tono de niño enojado. Lo miró detenidamente y entendió que era imposible sacarlo de su corazón de la noche a la mañana. Y ese otro demonio de cabellos plateados empujó a Inuyasha fuera de su cerebro ¿Por qué Sesshomaru tenía la razón en todo? Sinceramente creyó que no debería ser difícil, pensó que no perdería nada más. Había tomado esto como un juego, tomando decisiones en un impulso, haciendo las cosas sin pensar.

Miró la fresa en su mano, ¿podría pretender una vez más que nada pasó? Claro que sí, sería fácil. Tragarse su humillación, fácil. Ser una estúpida, pan comido. Sorber mocos cada vez que recordara esto… El futuro no mentía, nada volvería a ser igual. Nada volvió a ser igual desde esa primera vez. —Por supuesto que no, Inuyasha — enrolló ligeramente las mangas y le enseñó la marca de sus dedos. Inuyasha se puso pálido y dio un paso hacia atrás, la miró con una expresión llena de dolor —. No regresaré a una relación llena de mentiras, no sólo tuyas. Creer que funcionaría la primera vez fue la mentira más grande que me dije a mi misma. Así va a ser nuestra relación si es que decidiéramos volver, puede que por afuera se vea bien, linda, llena de amor, pero debajo de ella sólo habrá más heridas y dolor.

Bajó nuevamente sus mangas, se acomodó su blusa y pasó su mano sobre su pecho. Donde aún seguían las marcas que él había dejado. —Gracias por esto. Los miraré a detalle todos los días en el espejo, serán mi recordatorio. De que ambos nos hemos hecho suficiente daño— De pronto algo se cruzó en su campo de visión, ese era… su jefe. Se encontraba al final del pasillo, pero no podía descifrar su expresión, se encontraba demasiado lejos. Le hizo una seña con la mano, que fuera a la oficina, era hora de enfrentar a su destino—. Creo que ambos debemos madurar y entender eso, Inuyasha. Cada quién debe ir por su propio camino ahora.

Pasó a su lado, rozando ligeramente hombro con hombro. Para su alivio la dejó ir, entró de nuevo a la sala de reuniones y tomó sus cosas. Cierto, aun no terminaba la presentación. En definitiva, no iría hoy a casa. Salió nuevamente al pasillo, Inuyasha ya no estaba. Soltó un ligero suspiro y se puso en marcha. Tendría algo más peligroso que enfrentar en este momento.

—

No estaba seguro si sentirse impresionado, enojado o sentir lastima por el unicornio, pues su valentía estúpida le hizo admitir sus errores con Inuyasha, disculpándose una y otra vez. Mirándolo con esa cara culpabilidad y agonía propia, él… respondió acorde a la situación y su expresión se tornó aún más oscura. Entendía el tamaño de la transgresión que cometió y sabía que habría consecuencias. Después de eso su actitud fue por un camino que nunca espero, dócil como un pequeño animal, ordinario, común, aterrado de dar un paso equivocado por miedo a ser devorado. Los primeros días disfrutó de su actitud mansa, ni una sola queja, ni un solo reproche, pero después…

Estiró su cuello hacia un lado, intentando aliviar la frustración que sentía con solo recordarlo. No sólo tenía que pensar en cómo lidiar con ese lado nuevo que, en realidad, no le agradó tanto, también debía pensar en cómo enseñarle una lección a este unicornio, porque no permitiría que esto se repitiera de nuevo, algo que le hiciera entender que su lealtad y sus acciones debían ser solo de y para él. Tan solo si supiera como…

Su lacayo, en sus usuales proezas sin habilidad alguna, había dejado esa cláusula abierta para que él decidiera el castigo como lo viera adecuado, " _la vida y las acciones de la humana quedarán en manos de Sesshomaru, para hacer y ejecutar lo que éste desee_ ". Realmente tenía que dejar de darle tareas importantes a este estúpido demonio. Aterrizó en el balcón, sintiendo la brisa de la noche. Había trabajado hasta tarde, terminó varios documentos y organizó un par de pendientes que no podían aplazarse más.

Entró al pent-house, inhalando profundamente, saboreando una esencia de fresas. Los días en que la humana había dormido aquí iban en aumento, al igual que la presencia de esa pelinegra en su espacio. Por más que su educación y esfuerzo de no invadir le hicieran mantener todas sus cosas en un pequeño rincón de la habitación, podía olerla en todos lados de su hogar. Y eso no le agradó en lo más mínimo. Había planeado tenerla a su lado, justo donde pudiera observarla sin perderse un detalle.

Sin embargo, aún no podía superar, comprender, entender o asimilar el hecho de que aquella vez la humana entró a su mente por completo, a pesar de que era el quién la había tomado primero. Y de vez en cuando se encontraba así mismo pensando en la suavidad de su piel y entonces lo escuchaba, fuerte y claro. Su demonio rugiendo y mostrando los dientes, tenía hambre y sabía exactamente qué era lo que quería y podía dárselo, podía tomar su mordida por completo, pero se negaba a hacerlo.

Miró su reloj, era ya de madrugada. La humana había pedido, muy cortésmente, permiso para salir a su hora, pues entre empleados iban a ir a cenar y a hacer quién sabe qué otras actividades inútiles. Y eso le hizo pensar en Inuyasha, su relación con el unicornio y como debería manejarlo desde ahorita. Parecía que la humana por fin tenía una resolución real de hacer las cosas como debía y más vale que así fuera. El contrato debía cumplirse y él debía tener lo prometido. Manejar las cosas como hasta ahorita probaba que no podía seguir con el mismo ritmo. Inuyasha se había alejado, pero aún seguía activo como empleado. Quería arruinarlo, quería tenerlo fuera de su vista y que nunca tuviera que encontrarse con el de nuevo.

Un pequeño grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sabía quién había sido. Escuchó otro grito y se puso de pie. Caminó al balcón y se asomó. Ahora… ¿qué había hecho esta humana? Gardian, quien ya había regresado a su puesto desde hace varios días, la cargaba en sus brazos. Mientras detrás de él venía Sango Taijiya, con una cara de preocupación.

— Es en serio, señor. Ella está ebria. Pensé que tenía su propio departamento, es por eso que la traje aquí, pero si ese no es el caso… créame. Es mejor que se quede conmigo — exclama con el aliento corto, pues venia corriendo intentando alcanzar las largas zancadas del demonio, que aun en su forma humana era un gran ser —. No comprendes, no sabes a lo que te atienes. Es como cuidar a un beagle.

— Puedo cuidarla — mencionó Gardian solemne mientras abrazaba más fuerte al unicornio en sus brazos. Y una pequeña espina picó en su garganta, la atención que le había tomado era ciertamente inusual, desde el primer momento en que la conoció. Dio un salto al instante y aterrizó a centímetros del demonio, quien simplemente se detuvo al momento, sin cambio de expresión alguno. A veces la seriedad y seguridad de este monstruo era no entretenido. A diferencia de este, la pequeña humana soltó un pequeño grito.

— ¡Jefe! — por asombrarse ante su presencia, no miró por donde iba y chocó con la espalda de Gardian, azotando al piso. Y le hizo soltar un bufido, probablemente por eso se atraían entre ellas. Hasta las mismas torpezas hacían.

— Señorita Taijiya — se paró de un salto y le ofreció una pequeña reverencia. La recibió con un pequeño gesto y continuó con su atención a la humana quien dormía plácidamente. Espera, entonces ¿de dónde salió esa voz? Estaba seguro que fue de ella.

— Señor, ¿puedo hablar con usted? Y si usted me permite, quisiera dejarla directamente en su casa.

Lo miró por un segundo, la espina picaba nuevamente y tuvo que aclararse, antes de aceptar su pedido. A esto, Sango abrió la boca como plato y velozmente puso una mano en el hombro del demonio. Lo miró y regresó la mirada a la humana, repitió su acción varias veces hasta que algo entendió, se llevó las manos a la boca y dio un paso hacia atrás.

— Ella… con usted… ambos — empezó a balbucear mientras lo señalaba con el dedo indice. Y ahora el entendió lo que ella había entendido.

— Gardian, sube a la humana y déjala en la cama. En un momento estaré ahí — de un movimiento, saltó y lo escuchó aterrizar suavemente en el balcón.

— Nononono — exclamó Sango mientras levantaba las manos al cielo —. No saben cómo es. Decir que es un Beagle es nada… el podía lograrlo, pero usted… y si es verdad lo que pienso, si ella realmente vive con usted, es mejor que me la lleve. De verdad.

— Taijiya, tengo por entendido que sabes acerca de nuestra situación, pero también veo que no sabías acerca de este… acuerdo de vivienda que tenemos. Es temporal, si es lo que no le agrada. Su habitación está siendo remodelada y casi está lista.

— Eh, no. No tiene nada que explicarme, no me atrevería a cuestionar su juicio. Lo que me preocupa es que ella en este momento está borracha y muy… sentimental, entonces… no. Ella — se llevó una mano a la cien y soltó un quejido —. Realmente, se transforma en otra persona. Es por eso que casi no toma, pero hoy era un caso especial. Entonces está muy alterada, no podrá controlarla, así que mejor debería de... llevarme a Kagome a mi casa.

— Alguien como yo no podrá lidiar con una pequeña humana como esa. ¿Eso es lo que dice? —preguntó en tono ciertamente no agradable. Lo que envió un escalofrío a través de esta humana y pasó saliva antes de poder hablar de nuevo. Era la primera vez que lidiaba con ella tan personalmente, así que el temor que todo empleado le tenía, hizo su acto de presencia.

— No, no me refería a eso… — hizo una pequeña pausa, cerró los ojos y soltó un gran suspiro. Se llevó una mano a la sien, empezando a masajearla suavemente. Otro suspiro igual de pesado salió de sus labios —. Pero, en fin, su decisión está hecha. Y honestamente espero que se arrepienta. Nadie es perfecto y no debe de pedir lo imposible, especialmente cuando se trata de amor. Solo cuide a mi amiga, ¿sí?

Le soltó en un tono relativamente amenazador y con una mirada reprochadora, para después darse la media vuelta e irse. Y él, simplemente se quedó mirando aquel camino oscuro. Habían sido varios años que Sango formaba parte de su empresa, pero era la primera vez, a parte del unicornio, que otro ser humano se atrevía a hablarle así. Eso le hacía preguntarse a sí mismo sobre su relación con esta humana y especialmente, qué le había dicho a su amiga para hacerle creer, incluso por un segundo, que hablarle así no tendrá consecuencias. Aunque también, por más normal que luciera, podía percibir que una gran cantidad de alcohol fue ingerida proporcionándole actitudes y valores que normalmente no exhibiría. Quién lo iba a decir, después de todo ha desarrollado paciencia para los seres humanos.

De pronto escuchó un quejido en el pent-house, junto con un gritito de emoción por parte del unicornio. Y por alguna razón, a continuación, escuchó un llamado de ayuda por parte de Gardian. En un segundo se encontraba en la habitación para presenciar a su cuidador manteniendo a raya a la pequeña humana, con ambas manos enfrente de él y diciéndole que no se moviera. Y una vez más exclamó su nombre, buscando ayuda. A este punto estaba teniendo dificultad para comprender cuál era el problema, hasta que, en un instante, con un movimiento básico, instintivo, casi animal, y aun así ágil, rápido y veloz, el unicornio derribó a Gardian sobre la alfombra. Se montó sobre él y le plantó un beso suave y delicado en los labios. Subió sus manos suavemente por todo su pechó y de un instante reventó todos los botones de su camisa, dejando al descubierto el bien formado y musculoso pecho de este.

— ¿Por qué no la alejas de ti? — preguntó con un gruñido bajo, este sentimiento ya lo conocía y no estaba disfrutando el experimentarlo —. ¿Cómo pretendes cuidar esta villa, si no puedes alejar ni siquiera a una pequeña humana de ti?

Al parecer su voz resonó lo suficientemente, cambiando su atención del demonio en el suelo a él. Y sintió este pequeño hormigueo detrás de su nuca, un segundo antes de que la pelinegra corriera hacia él. En un instante la evitó, pero muy, muy de cerca, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. ¿Cómo era posible? Nadie, nadie podía igualarlo en términos de velocidad, aún más imposible una mera humana. Para ellos, su movimiento era una alteración de tiempo espacial, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él ya había ido y regresado, y ellos ni siquiera lo notarían. Eso significaba que no deberían poder seguir su ritmo ni flujo de movimiento de ninguna manera, pero esta humana no solo vio detrás de su acción, siguió todo su movimiento con la vista, sin perderse ni un segundo.

En lo que el analizaba mentalmente la situación, la humana azotó fuertemente en el balcón. Noqueándose inconscientemente. Al parecer, esa habilidad no llegaba a sus capacidades motrices. Gardian corrió recogerla, pero tomando las consideraciones necesarias para que la historia no se repitiera. Un burrito de sabana con una humana de relleno fue suficiente para asegurar al unicornio. Ambos se sentaron en la sala, su cuidador soltó un gran suspiro y el simplemente se limitó a mirarlo. Ambos tenían mucho de qué hablar y al parecer, muy oportunamente, Jaken tenía algún tipo de información importante que debía comunicarle al momento.

— Así que, Gardian, explícame a detalle qué demonios acaba de suceder.

— Señor, incluso yo… no tengo la menor idea.

Y justo en ese instante, el pequeño bulto que yacía en la cama, empezó a sacudirse furiosamente. Al parecer, a tan solo pocos minutos, estaba punto de volverse realidad la maldición que su empleada alcoholizada lanzó sobre él. Iba a arrepentirse en esta noche extremadamente larga.

—

Kagome rompió su relación de un momento a otro, él en consecuencia la… atacó, lastimándola física y emocionalmente, él le pidió otra oportunidad y ella se la negó. Finalmente era tratado como un simple colega en la oficina. Ambos simplemente se saludaban cortésmente y cada uno continuaba con su camino. Y cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella, simplemente se disculpaba en un tono formal, frío y se alejaba de él. Al parecer eso no era suficiente para su maldita ex novia.

Con un endemoniado carajo. ¿Por qué carajos estaba haciendo esto? Más importante, ¿desde cuándo lo puso en marcha?

Entró por las puertas de cristal hacia el lobby y entrando directamente al elevador, Kikyo vivía en una de las villas más lujosas de la ciudad. Rápidamente llegó al piso 40. Salió de este, aun con la paciencia a su lado, pero para su sorpresa esta mujer ya lo esperaba en la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo. Ahí estaba, vestida solo con un babydoll rojo que lucía debajo de una bata de satín negro, exudando confianza, orgullo y arrogancia. Muy probablemente había cumplido su promesa de adquirir todos los departamentos de ese piso, porque la señorita quería disfrutar de una desnudez feliz sin ser reportada o aparecer en los periódicos de la mañana. La frustración llegó a él de la manera más molesta y rabiosa posible, aventando a un lado la escasa paciencia que lo acompañaba. Caminó rápidamente hacia ella y la empujó con la palma de la mano. La hizo volar varios metros y aterrizó sobre la isla de la cocina, deslizándose y llevándose varios utensilios con ella hasta caer al suelo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! — le gritó a todo pulmón mientras se ponía de pie. Se quitó varias hojas de ensalada de encima y se sacudió el cabello. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y caminó hacia ella una vez más. Esta vez pudo sentir su miedo, ya que se dio varios pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar con el refrigerador —. Respira, tranquilízate. Sabes que das miedo cuando te pones así. No tienes consciencia de con quién tratas ni mides tus acciones.

Recordó las muñecas llenas de moretones de Kagome y el miedo que saboreó cuando puso sus labios sobre ella, una punzada recorrió su corazón. Podía controlarse, debía controlarse. — ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para ir usando mi nombre por ahí? Especialmente para hacer algo tan bajo como para comprar las acciones de Prelude por debajo del agua — sus ojos se abrieron grandes como plato y pasó saliva nerviosamente. Miró a otro lado, intentando fingir ignorancia sobre el asunto. Soltó un gruñido, atrayendo nuevamente su mirada hacia él —. Explícame porqué carajos hiciste eso. Ahora.

— Cuando hablas así te pareces al estúpido de tu hermano. Es obvio que lo hice por ti, eso hora de que tomes el control de una de las bases más grandes de nuestra sociedad. Quiero que tomes lo que tu padre debió haberte dado a ti y no tu estúpido hermano. ¿No es claro que lo hice porque te amo? — sonrió mientras daba pasos hacia él, posaba una mano sobre su mejilla y le soltaba un delicado beso sobre los labios —. Prometí que tomarías el lugar de Sesshomaru y lo haré realidad.

— Habíamos acordado que este plan no iba a suceder nunca. Este plan tiene años que lo habíamos desechado… te dije que llegaría a la cima por mi propio trabajo. ¡Qué yo haría mi propio camino!

— Eso solo lo decidiste porque tu mosquita muerta te lavó el cerebro. Yo seguí con lo que prometimos. Y para que veas que mi amor por ti es sincero, te daré a esa mujer también, siempre y cuando entiendas que eres mío. No me importa que juegues un rato, siempre y cuando al final de la noche estés en esta cama, conmigo.

— Estás loca, Kikyo. ¿Has pensado en lo que sucederá cuando Sesshomaru se entere? Porque hoy una de las personas que habías contratado para sacar información en la fábrica de Shinjuku me llamó hoy. A la maldita oficina. Sesshomaru envió a alguien para hacer una revisión en los libros, no sólo eso, también me dijo que el mismo encargado estuvo en Nerima, Edogawa y Adachi, haciendo y solicitando las mismas revisiones.

— ¿Qué? Ese estúpido, le dije que me informara a mí y solo a mí — fue a su cama y sacó una pequeña tableta del cajón. La revisó mientras se sentaba en el colchón, subió sus pies y se recostó, como si nada. Levantó la mirada de la pantalla y le sonrió ampliamente —. Todo está perfecto. Encontró los conejillos de indias que dejamos en la superficie para alejar la atención de los peones más importantes. Aunque tenemos un problema, debemos esconder ciertos libros de tu mujercita. Estábamos a punto de robarnos acciones directamente de la bolsa de tu hermano, pero fue justo cuando tu humana llegó. Jaken le cedió los libros y la administración de nuestras sucursales clave a ella y al parecer hace su trabajo malditamente bien, porque no hemos podido acceder, ni siquiera hemos podido robarnos una lista real de las acciones.

— Realmente estás perdida Kikyo, en este mismo momento iré y le diré todo a Sesshomaru, no creas que dejaré que perjudiques a Kagome. Entiende, ya no somos ni seremos algo. Soy yo quién no te ama.

Tiró el resto de las cosas que quedaban vivas en la pequeña isla en un último arranque de enojo y frustración. No importaba él, simplemente era ideal aprovechar la situación para poner sus manos sobre una de las empresas más importantes de Japón. Él sabía su verdadero objetivo, la conocía bien para creer que realmente era "amor", entre ellos nunca lo hubo. Caminó hacia la puerta, iba a largarse de aquí.

— ¿Y acaso te van a creer? Todos saben que somos un set, que siempre estamos juntos. Qué siempre hacemos todo juntos — le dio una gran sonrisa —. Somos un solo destino, Inuyasha.

— Kagome me creerá, me creyó cuando le conté sobre ti — se dijo más a sí mismo. Era una posibilidad muy grande y demasiado real, que nadie creyera en él. Especialmente cuando Kikyo había usado su nombre y muy probablemente su voz para mover los hilos detrás de la cortina. Kagome probablemente le daría el beneficio de la duda, pero Sesshomaru lo expulsaría de la empresa sin siquiera pensarlo, era algo que llevaba deseando por mucho tiempo y ahora tenía la excusa perfecta.

— ¿En serio crees eso? Ella ya es de Sesshomaru, en sus ojos y en su mente solo existe él.

— ¡Pero no en su corazón! — su furia explotó al recordarla en los brazos de su hermano, arrancando la puerta del marco. _"No te mentiré, Inuyasha. No amo a Sesshomaru",_ esas palabras mágicas rápidamente lo calmaron. Todavía tenía una ventana de oportunidad, podría tenerla de regreso y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. No quería esta empresa, no quería acciones, ni poder sólo la quería a ella.

— Eso no será así por siempre, ambos sabemos que tu hermano tiene la capacidad de enamorar a las mujeres sin siquiera levantar su dedo meñique. Y eso sin quererlo, imagínate si su meta fuera hacer que Kagome se enamorara de él. Sería como robarle un dulce a un bebé, simple, sencillo y sobretodo… fácil.

Ni siquiera le contestó, continuó con su camino y salió de su apartamento. No debía caer una vez más en su trampa, tenía que ir con Kagome y contarle todo esto. Ella tomaría su lado, ella le creería. Y aunque no lo hiciera en un 100 por ciento, estaba seguro que no le negaría su mano. Tomó su celular y marcó su número, debía hacerlo ya. Antes de que Kikyo pusiera otro truco en juego.

—

Y ahí estaba, sentada en compañía de todo el departamento porque Sango la obligó a salir de la oficina. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos días salía de su miseria en la mañana para ser la secretaria perfecta y en la noche ahogarse nuevamente en las palabras que resonaban desde aquella vez que pensó que la honestidad era todo, que era suficiente para solucionarlo y perdonar.

— Jefe, yo he… hace varios días — balbuceó como una niña tonta que no había repasado la información antes de la exposición. Ella se había metido en eso, así que ella lo iba a arreglar. O eso pensó.

— Una vez te dije que no había manera que pudieras esconder algo de mí. ¿Cierto? — asintió suavemente. Por supuesto que lo recordaba, es por eso que tembló las 24 horas del día durante toda la semana antes de armarse de suficiente valor antes de pararse enfrente de él y decirle lo sucedido. Lo sucedido que al parecer ya sabía—. La magia de un contrato como el nuestro, se muestra. Se expone. En sus palabras humanas, informa.

Pasó saliva fuertemente, sabiendo que las siguientes palabras no serían bonitas. Y lo aceptaría, tomaría esas palabras y las haría su guía, su biblia, lo que regiría su vida hasta que pudiera pensar sanamente por sí misma. — Fuiste tú quién se llenó la boca hablando de profesionalismo, de honestidad, integridad, principios. ¿Debería cuestionarme si me equivoqué en elegir a la persona a la que ayudará mi empresa? ¿Debería empezar a cuestionarme si realmente estás de mi lado? En realidad, eres el tipo de humano que más detesto, ¿no es así? Mentirosa, cobarde, estúpida, que le gusta vivir con una venda en los ojos mientras el mundo a su alrededor le manda mil señales mostrándole la realidad y que por su voluntad se niega a ver. No estoy seguro de querer continuar contigo a mi lado, no estoy seguro de si quiero que sigas en esta empresa. Sin embargo, no tenemos otra opción. Me veo en la necesidad de tenerte aquí porque fui tan estúpido al creer que cumplirías la parte de tu contrato sin ningún problema. Vete, no quiero verte en este momento. Ni siquiera quiero verte como asistente porque sé que ni eso podrás hacer bien, solo puedes pensar en ese perro estúpido como una idiota que aún está enamorada.

Su expresión era tranquila a pesar de la dureza de sus palabras. Era lo que siempre hacia con ella. Empujar sus botones para despertarla… pero aun así dolía, porque era la verdad. Las consecuencias de sus decisiones siempre la golpeaban y ella solo podía agachar la cabeza y aceptar lo dicho. No podía respingar una sola vez, alzar la voz para reclamar, decir que no era cierto. — Soy un demonio que no se tienta en corazón en este tipo de situaciones y especialmente que no tiene algún sentir, pero hoy por primera vez en mi vida… he experimentado aquello que llaman decepción. De ti y de mi decisión al elegirte.

— ¡Kagome! — la voz de su amiga la despertó de sus pensamientos. Los cuales la alcanzaron de nuevo a la realidad, considerando que las lágrimas se estaban acumulando —. ¿Ya viste quién viene ahí? ¿Qué demonios está haciendo él aquí? ¿Q-qué? ¿E-estás llorando?

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente, mientras parpadeaba rápidamente para guardar las lágrimas que en cualquier momento caerían. No podía llorar, no tenía derecho a llorar. Siguió mirando su regazo, estaba segura que si levantaba la cabeza las lágrimas correrían sin poder detenerlas. Estiró su mano para tomar una servilleta, pero una melena plateada se cruzó en su visión, aun borrosa por las lágrimas acumuladas. ¿Era…? En un impulso se puso de pie y esa palabra salió de su boca.

— Wow. ¿Me acabas de confundir con mi hermano? — le cuestionó Inuyasha en un susurro mientras saludaba con un gesto al resto de las personas en la mesa. Cierto, había olvidado que se encontraba en un pequeño restaurante bar con sus compañeros de trabajo. Espera, ¿realmente le dijo Jefe a Inuyasha? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con ella? Por lo visto seguía siendo una estúpida aun en momentos como este, como si el Jefe fuera a venir a un lugar como este.

— Yo, no... Estaba pensando en cosas de trabajo y tenía algo en mis ojos — se excusó fríamente. Pestañeó un par de veces, intentando recobrar su compostura. Miró a Inuyasha, quién intercambiaba un par de palabras con otro empleado del departamento. Su mirada fue de esos ojos ámbar hasta esos labios que había besado tantas veces. " _No estoy seguro de querer continuar contigo a mi lado, no estoy seguro de si quiero que sigas en esta empresa_ ", gracias a que había cedido ante su tentación ahora su posición en esta empresa no era segura. Un pequeño sentimiento de rencor la invadió y sus palabras lo reflejaron —. Ahora, supongo que realmente esperas que te lo pregunte. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Necesito hablar contigo. A solas — respondió como si nada. Y al segundo sintió como Sango puso una mano sobre su hombro, mirando ferozmente a Inuyasha. Quien solo rio por lo bajo —. No haré nada, sé que podrías hacerle honor a tu apellido y créeme, no quiero morir a tus manos.

— Más te vale — le respondió su mejor amiga mientras arrastraba las palabras a través de sus dientes apretados —. ¿Quieres que te deje sola, querida?

El cambio radical en su tono de voz la hizo sonreír. Asintió suavemente, Sango le lanzó una última mirada asesina a Inuyasha y caminó al otro lado de la mesa, sonriendo y conversando con otras empleadas mientras tomaba asiento entre ellas. Su mirada regresó a este hombre, razón de todos sus problemas y causa de todas sus estupideces.

Podía lidiar con él aquí. Todo funcionaba mientras no estuviera a solas, no se arriesgaría a que su estúpido corazón le ganara otro regaño de esa magnitud… no estaba segura que pudiera soportarlo. Probablemente su próximo error realmente le ganara una expulsión de esta empresa, Sesshomaru era el tipo de demonio que no necesitaba a peones inútiles, mentirosos, cobardes… estúpidos. ¿Cuántos errores más iba a cometer enfrente de él? _"…decepción. De ti y de mi decisión al elegirte",_ ¿Cuántas más veces lo iba a decepcionar? No sólo a él… si no, a sí misma.

— ¿Por quién estás llorando? — lo escuchó gruñir por lo bajo, lo que le hizo pestañear de nuevo y sentir las lágrimas caer en su regazo. Frías, esparciéndose por su piel. Pronto escuchó como el silencio se generaba en todo el bar, un silencio incómodo, con una canción feliz al fondo. Ay, no. Realmente estaba llorando, con todos los colegas del departamento observándola y peor aún, con Inuyasha enfrente de ella.

— No se preocupen. Es sólo que nuestro Presidente hoy le dijo unas palabras muy fuertes y por fin todo el estrés y el alcohol están jugándole una mala pasada. Creo que todos hemos pasado por eso, ¿no? — ¡Inuyasha! Vaya excusa tan patética que se pudo… encontrar. De pronto un montón de murmullos, que aumentaron a exclamos, empezaron a llover sobre ella. Ánimos, palabras de aliento, confort y más empezaron a salir de la boca de todos y cada uno de los empleados de la mesa. Lo que solo empeoró su cascada de lágrimas, pues el contraste de palabras que resonaba en su mente con las que escuchaba era demasiado grande.

— Vamos, vamos. Me la llevaré un segundo para que se tranquilice. Gracias, chicos. Son muy amables — habló Inuyasha una vez más. Ahora debía estar agradecida con este imbécil a pesar de que él fue la causa de este problema. — Ahora, es cierto que el idiota de mi hermano fue la causa de este problema, ¿cierto? Te conozco hasta la punta de los pies. Siempre llorabas así cuando tu anterior Jefa te regañaba y dos, me confundiste con él. Gracias por la flecha al corazón.

— Eres un idiota — fue lo único que pudo decir entre que se limpiaba las lágrimas y los mocos —. Todo esto pasó por ti. Sesshomaru no me odiaría si no fuera por tu maldito egocentrismo que no conoce límites.

Y para su bendito humor, lo vio sonreír orgullosamente, y eso transformó su tristeza y su odio hacia sí misma, en un enojo brutal. En un instante levantó la mano y le atinó una gran bofetada, qué para su sorpresa llegó a su destino. Usualmente nunca podía tocar al muy desgraciado, sus habilidades de demonio eran nada contra su agilidad humana, hasta este momento. Inuyasha se llevó una mano a la mejilla que al instante se tornó roja y le regresó una mirada sorprendida. Ambos guardaron silencio mientras intentaban comprender lo sucedido, minutos después, encontrando no lógica decidieron ignorar la escena, ella con una pequeña risa incomoda y el con un carraspeo antes de hablar.

— Entonces, es cierto que llorabas por él… — habló con ese tono donde juzgaba su acción.

— He decidido salir seriamente con él, Inuyasha. He notado que me importa lo que piensa de mí, no sólo como mi Jefe, si no como el hombre y demonio que es. Por eso lloraba, por él — la boca de Inuyasha se cerró al instante. Y es que solo pudo escupir eso al ver la situación con claridad. Ese era su error, intentar tratarlo como si nada hubiera pasado, familiarmente, amigablemente… honestamente —. Aprenderé a amarlo, aunque tenga miedo. Porque sé… sé que tal vez terminé amándolo más de lo que te amé alguna vez.

Iba a hacerlo bien, lo iba a hacer malditamente bien. Haría ahora lo que debió hacer desde un principio. La fase 1, tal y como Sesshomaru la describió. Iba a corregir sus errores por su determinación débil y su cobardía. —No puedes aprender a amar a alguien, Kagome. Así no es cómo funciona el corazón.

— Como si supieras lo que es tener corazón, Inuyasha. Aunque te daré la razón en algo más. Hay algo entre él y yo, desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos. La primera vez que me tocó, algo se encendió aquí dentro — puso la mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo el latir de su propio corazón —. Tal vez tenía miedo de dejarlo avanzar, pero ya no. Lo dejaré correr, que prenda cada una de mis venas e incinere todo mi corazón. Y yo haré lo mismo por él, incendiaré su alma con mi propio fuego, disfrutándolo, amándolo… haciéndolo mío.

Dio un paso hacia la salida, tambaleando un poco. Agitó su cabeza ligeramente. Oh, no. Entre su drama mental y la cena entre empleados se había dejado ir, había tomado demasiado. Oh, no. No podía quedarse aquí, después de lo de Sesshomaru no podía arriesgarse a perder su reputación en la empresa. No podía cometer otro error. Dio otro paso, pero no se movió. Regresó la mirada, Inuyasha la detuvo sujetándola del brazo, apretándola firmemente.

— ¿No puedes ver qué tanto estoy esforzándome por hacer que esto regrese a lo que era? — su voz se estaba tornando más oscura, podía escuchar las leves vibraciones, su vano intento de ahogar un gruñido —. Estoy cambiado por ti, Kagome. Cumplo con mi trabajo, soy un empleado ideal, incluso vine a decirte acerca de algo que podría poner en peligro a toda la empresa. Algo que Kikyo está tramando…

— ¿Sabes la razón por la que he decidido tomar los brazos de Sesshomaru? Porqué sé que nunca seré parte de tu cambio, Inuyasha. Nunca tendré los frutos de tus esfuerzos, porque amas esta rutina que tenemos. Donde yo te doy todo y nunca obtengo nada. Donde podía esperarte 1 hora en la lluvia y tú no te molestabas en llamar. Donde no te importaba dejarme plantada sin razón alguna. La rutina en la que en el día de nuestro compromiso te fuiste a acostar con esa… mujer.

Aventó su mano a un lado y lo empujó, haciéndolo retroceder varios pasos. — ¿Qué más quieres de mí, Inuyasha? ¿Qué más quieres después de todo lo que te di? Te di tanto que lo único que quedó de mi fueron pedazos... — las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo, debía terminar esto ya —. "Mi único consuelo es que al menos nunca tuviste ni tendrás la yo que ama a su Jefe y a su trabajo más que nada y que a nadie"

La expresión de Inuyasha cambió bruscamente, dejando ver su enojo y su furia. Se acercó amenazadoramente y ella tembló en su lugar, dando un paso hacia atrás. Estaba a punto de levantar sus puños para al menos intentar defenderse, pero una navaja resplandeció enfrente de sus ojos. Y unos cabellos negros, largos y lacios volaron sobre ella.

— No te atrevas, cachorro. No quieres que juegue a aventarte un hueso en un lugar como este — Inuyasha retrocedió, mirándola asesinamente. Él soltó algo que no pudo escuchar, porque Kagome empezó a llorar una vez más. Aunque esta vez no estaba segura por qué razón lloraba. Sango limpió sus lágrimas con la orilla de su manga, le dio un par de palmaditas en la cara y le guio amablemente a una mesa, lejos de los demás empleados. Pidió un par de bebidas y le sonrió cálidamente. Aquí era la parte donde debía decirle que ya estaba empezando a emborracharse, pero no quería. Sólo por hoy tenía ganas de olvidarse de todos y de todos, sin importar las consecuencias.

—

Finalmente, aquí está el octavo capítulo. Sé, lo sé muy bien. Soy una desgraciada que no publicó nada en prácticamente dos meses, pero tuve un poco de caos existencial combinado con trabajos, deberes y unas vacaciones en el paquete. Ya sé, suena horrible cierto. xD ¡Hahahahaha! También anduve repensando un poco la historia porque me vino a la mente que la estaba creando muy lineal, fue como que me quedé en un lapso de tiempo muy exacto o algo así. Entonces andaba buscando una manera de lograr avanzar la historia considerablemente sin alterar mi trama. Eso, y noté que me gusta escribir escenas graciosas. xD Por eso no avanzo.

Ah, quiero hacerles una aclaración más. Sango no tiene apellido, entonces usé el nombre con el que llamaban a los cazadores de demonios. En fin, alguna duda o comentario, ya saben.

Les juro que me hace ultra mega feliz ver que cada vez hay más corazones y seguidores en la historia. Son una energía sorprendente y me hacen notar muchas cosas cada vez que escribo. De verdad que los y las amo. Ahora a responder reviews. :D

 ** _LittelCurly21:_** Me encanta que te encante la historia. Tal vez si, tal vez no. Quién sabe. Pronto, muy pronto Sessh nos contará lo que hay en su corazón y entones verás si tu deducción era correcta o no. (ñaca ñaca de fondo). ¡Gracias por escribir, besos!

 ** _Paovampire:_** ¡Hahahahaha! Lo sé, a veces el amor te convierte en un zombie, pero bueno en este capítulo se esforzó en ser más lógica e inteligente, ¿no crees? ¡Gracias por tu review, abrazos!

 ** _Andy Taisho_** : ¡Hahahahaha! De verdad que las amo. Sus review me hacen reir mil. ¡Gracias por escribir, xoxo!

 ** _Cami:_** ¡Thanks a lot! I'm glad to read that you find enjoyable this kind of chapters. Maybe the next one is going to be a long, long one. I will think about it. ¿By the way, do you read this in spanish? ¡Thank you, xoxo!

 ** _Isa:_** Tiene que pensar y planear muy bien como aprenderá el unicornio a portarse bien. Tal vez lo descubriremos en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Gracias por tu review, abrazos!

 ** _Lica:_** ¡Hahahahahaha! XD Tu review casi cortado. Tu review fue tan hermosamente largo que no pude leerlo en mi celular. Me imagino algún límite de caracteres, entonces solo pude leerlo completo en el pc. Y lo sé, por más demonio que sea Sessh, no se le quita eso de negar sus sentimientos. Y le has atinado a dos puntos que veremos y desarrollaremos en el próximo capítulo. Ya verás de cuales hablo. Te juro que amo tus reviews, son geniales. ¡Gracias por tu review, besos y abrazos!

 ** _Aoi Dandelion:_** Gracias por leer la historia, y por supuesto, a toda acción hay una reacción. Pronto veremos cuál será. ¡Gracias por tu review, abrazos!

 ** _Faby-sama:_** Otro hermoso review tan largo que no pude verlo por completo en mi celular y lo amé. xD Lo sé, soy muy mala persona, pero creo que me he redimido un poco en este capítulo, ¿no crees? (dejando de lado mi fechoría por tardarme en publicar) ¡Hahahahaha! Creo que a Sesshomaru le retumban las orejas con todos estos reviews, no solo a él, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo y hasta Shippo. Me encanta la manera en la que desglosas punto por punto. xD Es genial y súper claro. Y me temo que el castigo tendrá que esperar, pero no por mucho. Promise. Y en serio, me encanta que te guste la historia y mi escritura, sentí súper bonito cuando leí tu review. (corazones mil en el fondo) Y creo que soy demasiado habladora para alguna vez poder limitarme a escribir un drabble ¡Gracias por tu review, besos y abrazos! :D

 ** _Natha nina013:_** ¡Las amo! Sus reviews súper bonitos, inspiradores y energizantes. Y bueno, super amo que te guste la historia. Y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Gracias por tu review, besos!

 ** _Asia12_** _:_ ¡Oh! Otra carita nueva en los reviews, me alegra que te guste la historia y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por tu review, abrazos!

 ** _Liz:_** Gracias por leer y gracias por tu review. :D También gracias por tu halago (corazoncitos mil).

 ** _Natha nina013:_** xD Te juro que te amo mil. De verdad. "De paso me lo leí otra vez", te juro que me hizo mi semana. ¡Besos y abrazos!

 ** _Invitado:_** Y lo que le falta. Gracias por leer. ¡Gracias por tu review, abrazos!

Tengo una propuesta para ustedes, mi recompensa y perdón por los dos meses. El capítulo 9 está casi listo, entonces quiero saber qué es lo que prefieren. Esperar dos semanas y que publique el 9 o, esperarse un mes y tener un capitulo doble, aun ando pensando en si hacerlo doble de largo o en dividirlo en 9 y 10, supongo que si eligen está opción también me dicen que prefieren. Quedo en espera de leerlas y sus opiniones.

 **¡Muchas gracias!**

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

 _Con amor,_ ** _Zhikizzme_**


	9. ¿Soy?

Sé, lo sé, sigo siento una desgraciada que ahora va tarde a su promesa. Días tarde. Lo que no saben es que soy una desgraciada torpe y desorganizada que no razonó a la hora de prometer. En el momento de la promesa olvidé que la fecha para publicar y mis fechas de entrega en finales eran las mismas, estaba tan emocionada por publicar después de un rato que pues, mi cerebro falló y mi torpeza se dio.

En fin, sé que me perdonarán porque este capi está… bueno, dejaré que ustedes completen esta frase. Sé que tendrán el adjetivo perfecto para cuando lo acaben de leer.

Las dejo con el capítulo 9 de esta historia. Ojalá les encante como a mí, las leo abajo.

—

 _ **Capítulo 9 ¿Soy?**_

– _No te atrevas, cachorro. No quieres que juegue a aventarte un hueso en un lugar como este — Inuyasha retrocedió, mirándola asesinamente. Soltó algo que no pudo escuchar, porque empezó a llorar una vez más. Aunque esta vez no estaba segura por qué razón lloraba. Sango limpió sus lágrimas con la orilla de su manga, le dio un par de palmaditas en la cara y le guio amablemente a una mesa, lejos de los demás empleados. Pidió un par de bebidas y le sonrió cálidamente. Aquí era la parte donde debía decirle que ya estaba empezando a emborracharse, pero no quería. Sólo por hoy tenía ganas de olvidarse de todos y de todos, sin importar las consecuencias._

—

A pesar de ser un demonio conocía lo que era el cansancio. Muy pocas veces lo había sentido, cuando estuvo a punto de morir desangrado por una espada, cuando había peleado contra una ejercito de demonios, más de mil monstruos atacando al mismo tiempo y el luchando por su vida, la última vez cuando ella… cuando Rin simplemente dejo de ser ella. Y por alguna razón, en este mismo momento se sentía más cansado en comparación con aquellos entonces. Su cansancio aumentaba mientras su dignidad se arrastraba por los suelos. ¿Quién iba a decir que llegaría el día en que estaría trepado en la cama intentando atrapar a una humana que quería desnudarse? Qué tan maldito surreal sonaba eso. Sobre todo, haciendo esto.

— Ven — levantó la barbilla ligeramente, sonriéndole seductoramente y levantando su mano hacia ella. Atrayendo su atención lo suficiente para que dejara de querer quitarse la falda. Suficiente era con tenerla saltando de aquí por allá solo en sujetador. Gardian se acercó lentamente detrás de ella mientras sus ojos se posaban en él y caminaba lentamente a través del colchón. Por un segundo sintió demasiado cerca la presencia del otro demonio y estaba a punto de voltear. En definitiva, se habían acabado sus opciones.

— ¡Te besaré! Ven aquí y te besaré — palabras inmortales que quedarían en la historia. Las cuales al menos funcionaron, el unicornio regresó la mirada hacia él, le sonrió satisfecha y le tendió la mano lentamente.

— ¡Señor! ¡Es ahora! — exclamó Gardian mientras saltaba al mismo tiempo que le sujetaba la mano, después de un par de forcejeos entre él, el otro demonio y el unicornio, lograron atar su camisa de vestir como si fuera un chaleco de fuerza—. Señor, esta vez no la suelte. Por favor.

Si no pudiera controlar sus emociones, la vergüenza, que después de siglos sentía, se mostraría en su cara. Esta noche se había convertido en el momento de las cosas imposibles. Había cometido el error de confiar en este pequeño unicornio poseído y él había sido tomado por un tonto.

Después de atraparla la primera vez, se despertó e hizo un caos. Bailando por la mesa y saltando por los sillones. Finalmente, cansada, se fue a sentar en el balcón, con las rodillas cruzadas y meditando, al parecer. Su subordinado aprovechó para amarrarla en una sábana de nuevo, la dejó cómodamente en la cama una vez más. Lo cual no le agradó claramente, al querer desamarrarse salvajemente, así que Gardian optó por sentarla a su lado, diciendo que cerca de él probablemente se sentiría mejor. Y no rechazó la idea, tenerla cerca le daría ventaja en caso de que se zafara, era obvio que él reaccionaría más rápido que Gardian. Sirvió, el unicornio se empezó a sentir somnolienta y su cabeza se deslizó suavemente hacia su hombro. Después de un rato empezó a cabecear y Gardian le hizo una señal de que la recostara. Y el único lugar posible, sin alejarla de él, era posar su cabeza en sus piernas y dejar que las de ellas colgaran o se encogieran para poder dormirse. Optó por doblar sus piernas al pecho cuando acomodó su cabeza sobre sus muslos, se acurrucó cerca de él y empezó a respirar más lentamente. Estaba completamente dormida y él, estaba haciendo cosas que nunca deberían ser parte de sus memorias. La situación, ya en control, les proporcionó un gran silencio por otro par de horas, hasta que su cuidador habló en un susurro.

–Me pregunto cómo lidia su empleada con esta pequeña mujer. Realmente no bromeaba con que nos íbamos a arrepentir. Somos dos demonios y esta mujer nos está haciendo sufrir.

Asintió, concordando con su pregunta. ¿Cómo demonios lidiaba Taijiya con este unicornio poseído? Era obvio que sabía que su actitud y su personalidad cambiaban, como todos los humanos que ingieren demasiado alcohol, pero no estaba seguro si también controlaba esa parte donde sus reflejos y agilidad se veían aumentados de manera exponencial. No podría tener la capacidad si Gardian, con su gran poder y altura, no tuvo oportunidad alguna… y él, no logrando contenerla gracias a que podía esquivarlo. No podía involucrar más fuerza y velocidad sin lastimarla, así que tuvo que atenerse a métodos más convencionales. Mientras más pensaba menos le encontraba sentido a esta situación, esta humana tenía algo especial, algo mágico, tal vez algo demoniaco dentro de ella y no podían señalar exactamente que era. Paseó su mirada, observando el desastre en que su hogar se había convertido. Obligaría a Gardian a limpiar todo esto, realmente lo haría. Sus ojos llegaron a su regazo y se cruzaron con esos orbes cafés que lo miraban detenidamente.

— Vuelve a dormir unicornio — ordenó suavemente, para no despertarla por completo, pues su mirada estaba ida como pensando en algo muy profundamente. Para su suerte, muy mala suerte, su voz tuvo una reacción contraria, que la hizo parpadear varias veces hasta que finalmente lo miró directamente a los ojos y batió sus pestañas suavemente, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa que levantó las comisuras de sus labios, como si de un pequeño gato se tratara.

— Quiero que me des un beso — y el simplemente la miró. Intentando entender cómo funcionaban sus circuitos inundados con alcohol. Le estaba dando una orden, a él. Algo que en sus cincos sentidos nunca sucedería. Prometió que nunca le hablaría informalmente y mucho menos se atrevería a darle una orden a su Jefe… a menos que en su estado alcohólico lo estuviera confundiendo con ese perro estúpido. Se tragó un suspiro de frustración, este unicornio realmente era…

— ¿Me das un beso? Por favor, ¿sí? — Ante su negativa y su propia furia creciendo, sus labios formaron un pequeño puchero, sus mejillas se inflaron ligeramente y sus cejas se unieron en un ceño mientras intentaba mirarlo furiosamente con… ternura. Esto le hizo llevarse una mano a la boca y rápidamente miró hacia el otro lado, porque sentía que un gesto no deseado se mostraría, ¿qué clase de expresión extraña era esa? Desde el primer día solo había mostrado una cara risueña, seria o triste, nunca algo como esto. Nunca se imaginó que este unicornio pudiera hacer esto, ese pequeño gesto de niña consentida que él conocía bien. Cuando Rin solía pedir por algo que realmente quería, así lo hacía, así es como siempre lo convencía. Cuando el siempre cedía ante esas pequeñas lagrimas que sabía que eran falsas y aun así su mano siempre se movía automáticamente para acariciar su cabeza, calmándola y haciéndola sonreír.

Y aquí fue su error y humillación, la primera en muchos siglos desde aquella batalla con Inuyasha, donde un brazo estuvo en juego. La pequeña desgraciada lo había estado distrayendo para poder aflojar el amarre de la camisa, liberando sus manos. Entonces con una pierna le dio una patada en la rodilla, aprovechando el impulso hacia el frente flexiblemente hizo una parada de manos y hábilmente quedó sentada sobre su regazo. Finalmente impulsó el sillón y los hizo caer mientras posaba sus labios en él, llenándolo con pequeños besos en la mejilla, en la nariz, en la frente, en la barbilla. Negó suavemente con su cabeza, un pequeño escalofrió corrió por su mano, recordarlo era peor. No pudo moverse porque su cabello quedó atrapado debajo del respaldo del sillón y él le sujetaba las manos para que no pudiera toquetearlo, así que Gardian tuvo que quitársela de encima. Y ahí fue cuando huyó, haciendo caos por toda la habitación, una vez más. Sólo que empezó a quejarse de que hacía calor y pronto sus prendas estaban desapareciendo una por una.

Después de la última exitosa y una tanto humillante cacería, ahora se encontraban sentados de nuevo, esta vez el unicornio se encontraba acurrucado en el regazo de Gardian, durmiendo plácidamente mientras éste acariciaba suavemente su cabello. Se llevó los dedos a sus sienes y empezó a sobarse, estaba seguro que iba a experimentar su primer dolor cabeza desde las guerras sangrientas de la época roja. ¿Cómo podía ser que lidiar con esta humana fuera más difícil que asesinar a mil monstruos? Cruzó miradas con su cuidador y éste abrió los ojos como plato, se llevó ambas manos a la boca y claramente escuchó como intentaba contener una risa. –Perdón, mil disculpas. Es que… su ojo—Gardian cerró los ojos para evitar verlo y empezó a negar efusivamente con la cabeza.

Realmente estaba haciendo todo tipo de cosas esta noche, pues más lejos de sentirse furioso ante su clara falta de respeto, volteó hacia la pared, interesado en qué podría causar que este demonio tuviera tal cara, su expresión nunca cambiaba si no era acerca del unicornio. Se miró en el espejo, donde su reflejo mostraba un gran ojo morado. Aspiró y suspiró pesada y, aún más, ruidosamente. Este maldito unicornio era imposible. Al menos sabía que nadie más que este demonio delante de él lo vería en este estado, pues desaparecería en menos de 5 minutos. Como si no bastara la humillación de haber dejado escapar a esta humana, ser marcado por ella hacia esto mil veces más denigrante.

— Esta humana es especial. ¿Cierto? — preguntó Gardian casualmente después de lograr controlar sus pequeñas convulsiones causadas por la risa.

— Después de esto, ¿aún lo dudas? – su irritación flotó a través de su voz. Tanto por la pregunta, por como su mano ahora descansaba en la mejilla del unicornio, acariciándola suavemente.

— Perdone mi error — hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza –. Yo me refería a que ella es especial para usted. Perdone mi rudeza, pero si la misma situación hubiera sido presentada por otra persona, creo que alguien estaría camino al cielo o más bien, deseando irse al infierno, probablemente tendría mejor suerte ahí que en sus manos. Ha soportado muchas cosas que normalmente no hace, incluso desde el inicio. Cuando ofrecí mi hogar y usted la puso en el suyo. Y me disculparé nuevamente, pero he visto casi toda la situación desde los ojos de esta pequeña mujer, sus pensamientos han estado desbordándose desde que llegó. Y tenerla en mis brazos me ha permitido navegar por la mayoría de sus memorias más recientes, por sus pensamientos más constantes. Su nombre resuena bastante en estos momentos, esa sería mi mejor hipótesis de por qué pudo escuchar su voz anteriormente.

— Ignoraré tu falta de sentido común al cuestionar algo tan estúpido como eso y me enfocaré en la primera cosa útil que has dicho esta noche. ¿Qué has visto que pasa por su cabeza? — le mantuvo la mirada por varios segundos —. ¿Cuál es la razón por la que actuó así está noche?

— La tristeza y la culpa la están ahogando — soltó en un pequeño susurro claramente sintiendo empatía por la humana —. Sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos están hechos un caos… Hoy por fin cerró ciclos con Inuyasha, habló con él y le dijo que debía dejarla en paz, que habían terminado, qué ya no lo amaría más.

Sintió como esa semilla de enojo empezaba a brotar nuevamente. – Así que por eso decidió hundir todo bajo el alcohol, fiel a sus instintos humanos. La tristeza de romper con el hombre que ama está carcomiendo su ya lastimado corazón. A eso se refería Taijiya con "alterada y sentimental". Qué patético — el tono sarcástico de su voz resonó por la habitación.

— Esta humana tiene muchas cosas dentro, Señor. Conozco su contrato y su plan. No solo debe entender cómo funciona la mente humana, sino también sus sentimientos. Eso si es que quiere que esta pequeña humana sea eficiente en lo que necesita. Necesita ser bueno con ella, para que le sea leal. Si la quiere a su lado, usted debe estar dispuesto a darle algo a cambio. No solo materialmente un intercambio personal, tal vez emocional será necesario. Porque si no, sucederá lo mismo que con Inuyasha. Algún día se cansará de sacrificarse a sí misma por el gusto de alguien más.

— ¿Estás diciendo que estoy actuando como ese estúpido perro? — el solo pensamiento le hizo tensar todos los músculos y enderezarse ligeramente en su asiento, no era buena idea compararlo con su hermano de nuevo. Especialmente no ahora, que podía sentir como la cuerda de su paciencia se empezaba a tensar más y más.

— Estoy diciendo que su comportamiento está siendo contraproducente para su plan, para sus deseos — acarició suavemente el cabello del unicornio y soltó una pequeña sonrisa—. Si le da los nutrientes a una planta, cuando florezca será la más bellas de todas. Bueno, aún más bella de lo que ya es. Si la hace feliz, será su más fiel peón. Y

Y eso, en su cerebro, fue el punto final. El momento en que la importancia del tema cambió. El plan, Inuyasha, su actitud, sus habilidades, todo lo aventó por la ventana y esto fue lo único que quedó. Lo único que le importaba en este momento y lo que quería saber.

— Desde un principio has mostrado una atención inusual hacia esta humana. ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón? ¿Acaso te gusta? ¿Sientes algo más por este unicornio? — pregunto con irritación. Su enojo estaba empezando a aumentar nuevamente y su tono de voz estaba mostrando su sentir —. ¿Más allá del hecho de protegerla porque es más débil, al ser humana?

Lo miró nuevamente, directo a los ojos y le sonrió orgulloso. — Podría considerarlo, tenerla en mis brazos se siente bien, natural. Podría acostumbrarme a esto. Intentar cortejarla no sería complicado. Tratarla amablemente, llenarla de cariño y tomarla en mis brazos todos los días suena demasiado bien… eso si es que usted no tiene ningún problema, pues parece que no le agradaría si tuviera ese tipo de intenciones — regresó su mirada hacia el unicornio, pasó sus dedos por su cabello, deshaciendo los pequeños nudos que se habían formado con tanto alboroto —. Aunque supongo que no debería porqué… ella es solo una humana más a sus ojos. Una herramienta que puede ser usada y desechada cuando la situación lo requiera, ¿cierto?

Por primera vez se quedó sin palabras, porque no podía negar su lógica ni razón. Y le hizo cuestionarse esta rabia que sentía cada vez que este tipo de temas y situaciones se presentaban, ¿por qué el pensar que este hombre podría tomar el lugar de Inuyasha hizo que su cuerpo vibrara con enojo? ¿por qué su demonio tenía un hambre inusual por esta humana? ¿por qué a pesar de los mil errores que había cometido, la mantenía a su lado? Era parte de su plan, cierto, pero pudo haberla cambiado, ella no era la única opción para poder lidiar con Inuyasha. La más ideal sí, pero no realmente… indispensable. No necesariamente la requería a ella, pero…

Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensando, escrutinizando sus propias acciones. Y fue cuando entendió que había decidido ignorar este lado inusual de él mismo, usó excusas y perdonó errores que jamás hubiera dejado pasar… si hubiera sido alguien más. Gardian tenía razón.

" _Si hubiera sido alguien más"._

— Es hora de que Jaken lo recoja, tiene cosas más importantes que hacer. Yo le pasaré sus órdenes a la señorita Kagome cuando se despierte y me aseguraré que se encuentre bien. También buscaré algo que nos explique por completo las anormalidades que hemos presenciado y de paso ordenaré su hogar, si le parece bien.

Tronó su cuello intentando aliviar la tensión que se estaba formando con gran rapidez. Tenía razón este demonio uniformado, tenía cosas más grandes e importantes que hacer. Y, aun así, podía percibir esta molestia que sentía al pensar en que tenía que dejar al unicornio con este demonio, junto con el mal sabor de esas preguntas inútiles y esas respuestas aún más patéticas.

 _¿Por qué?_

—

Bueno, tal vez no había sido del todo honesta cuando dijo que nunca había hecho nada malo en su vida. Y no es que necesariamente tuviera que catalogar esto como…malo, simplemente se había comportado como una estudiante de preparatoria, por una vez en esos tres años. Cuando entró a la media superior descubrió todo un nuevo mundo, la oportunidad de interactuar con mentalidades muy diferentes a la suya y lo disfrutaba. Hablar, convivir, conocer nuevas personas y hacer muchos amigos. Disfrutaba las horas de clase, pero a diferencia de los demás alumnos, cuando era hora de salir, ella se iba directo a su casa. A estudiar, dormir, leer, escuchar música y disfrutar su tiempo libre. Salía con sus amigos de clase, pero muy a veces, cuando iban al cine o al karaoke. Usualmente las fiestas locas no eran lo suyo y vaya que sí había fiesta cada viernes, o al menos eso le contaban.

Así lo hizo, hasta que al final del primer año se organizó una semana de camping masivo, todas las áreas se unieron, cada quién era libre de participar. Ella se había negado al principio, no lo encontraba obligatoriamente necesario, pero aceptó cuando sus padres insistieron en que sería una buena experiencia. Sabían que, a pesar de su lado solitario y tranquilo, era una extrovertida de ocasión. Y pues, tuvieron razón. Las casas de campaña fueron compartidas, le tocó con dos chicas que estudiaban turismo y con Sango. Se hicieron amigas al instante y conversaron sobre muchísimas cosas y al llegar la noche fue la hora de escabullirse al gimnasio donde las actividades de día tomaban lugar. Al parecer otras compañeras habían puesto sus manos en ciertas bebidas que para una alumna de primero era un sueño probar, eso y que habría chicos guapos.

A veces se sentía anormal, pues no pensaba como las demás. No veía la necesidad de desvivirse por un novio en la prepa, ni siquiera en la secundaria fue así. Y a pesar de que se le declararon varias veces, siempre dijo que no. Y por más que la oferta de ir con ellas sonaba cero tentadora, decidió aceptar. Las palabras de sus padres sonaron como una pequeña alarma, "experiencia de vida". Está bien, hacer algo fuera de su zona de confort, por una vez en su vida no podía ser tan malo.

Dios si se había equivocado.

Conectar de inmediato con Sango fue su perdición, ambas se soltaron el pelo e hicieron hasta lo que no. Todo se descontroló, el alcohol continuó llegando al igual que las personas. Le subieron de volumen a la música y pues, a bailar. Terminaron sobre una mesa fingiendo que harían un striptease, cuando volteó Sango no tenía playera y lo que único que pudo enfocar en ese momento fue sus grandes pechos a punto de salirse de su sostén. Al ver la locura de su amiga decidió seguirle el paso. Adiós, playera. De ahí prácticamente se le borró la memoria, las lagunas mentales era muchas, pero los videos que fueron grabados esa noche fueron para siempre. Excepto uno.

Algo que nunca diría en voz alta y que se aseguró de borrar de la faz de la tierra fue un video donde salen otras alumnas bailando y cantando, pero en el fondo se ve como ella y su nueva mejor amiga hacían el intento de bailar sensualmente, de pronto Sango la toma del hombro y al voltearla, le plantó un tremendo beso… el cual ella, ahogada en su alcoholismo, le correspondió. El solo pensar en eso se le revolvía la panza. Sango y ella habían cazado todos los videos y los habían eliminado. Ahora eso solo existía en sus memorias y nunca, nunca hablarían de eso en voz alta. Era el día más oscuro de su historia que había dado inicio a un entendimiento de sí misma. Tenía una segunda personalidad cuando estaba borracha, tenía la manía de robar besos y de atacar todo. Fuera hombre, mujer o lo que sea que se moviera.

Y precisamente por eso sabía que algún día se iría al infierno, aunque no contó con que sería tan pronto.

— Sango, ¿puedes callarte, por favor? — le reprochó a su amiga. Toda la maldita semana la tuvo como un mosquito en la habitación. Molestándola, irritándola, zumbando junto a su oído sin callarse. A cada segundo le recordaba el gran desastre que hizo aquella noche. Se había acordado de una que otra parte, pero se negaba a escuchar toda la historia. Con lo que sabía era suficiente para ponerse roja de la vergüenza.

— Sabes que esto es para toda la vida. Y es que ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar. La parte en la que ensuciaste el departamento _caritsimo_ del Amo Bonito, en la que te desnudaste o en la que le pediste que te besara — dijo en un tono más fuerte del que le hubiera gustado, acompañado de esa risa grave y burlona tan característica de ella.

— ¡Sango! ¡Shhhh! — le tapó con una mano la bocota que estaba más suelta que una liga usada. Ahora recordaba que ambas compartían este viejo habito, nunca podían quedarse calladas y claramente no tenían un sentido de cuando y donde decir las cosas.

— Al menos deberías estar agradecida que no sucedió nada más. Hubieras visto tu drama antes de que te dejara en brazos de aquel hombre. "¡Recuperaré mis derechos y haré que ese demonio aprecie mi trabajo!" ¡Jajajajajaja! Fue genial, estaba segura que harías algo peor. Aparte, tendrás tiempo de pensar en cómo te pondrás de rodillas y rogarás por perdón — se adentraron en la sala de reuniones que como usual estaba vacía —. Lo que me sigue sorprendiendo y no lo supero es la actitud del Jefe. Te cuidó, te mantuvo salva… ¡Te soportó! Por Dios. Y yo que siempre pensé que ese era un demonio sin corazón.

— Gracias, Sango. Por restregarme en la cara lo patética que soy cuando tomo. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, aún queda la penalización… — miró la palma de su mano. Estos días el color rojizo iba en aumento. Y empezaba a doler más y más —. Y no solo fue Sesshomaru, Gardian fue el que probablemente cuidó de mí.

No probablemente, así fue. Esa mañana se despertó con un dolor de cabeza fenomenal. Se revolvió en la cama, sintiendo esas finas telas de seda sobre ella. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y visualizó esa parte del techo que no le correspondía. Efectivamente estaba en la cama del Jefe, intentó recordar cómo llegó ahí, pero las partes donde solo veía negro se hicieron presentes y el dolor de cabeza punzó agudamente en su sien. Se enderezó un poco y por un segundo creyó seguir ebria, porque estaba segura que podría besar y atacar a ese hombre. Era Gardian usando su delantal color menta con holanes, traía una bandeja con un café humeante y que olía muy bien desde su lugar. Se enderezó por completo y visualizó el plato con un omelette perfecto, otro pequeño plato con fruta, una servilleta con un pedazo de pan y una pequeña flor en un vaso de cristal, una margarita en todo su esplendor. Dios, siempre había deseado que Inuyasha hiciera eso por ella. Lo peor y mejor del caso, es que estaba segura que él ni siquiera se hubiera visto así de bien. Su cabello corto color miel resplandecía con el sol, combinando perfectamente con su tez blanca y sus ojos café con verde. Tenía una gran sonrisa en esos labios carnosos. Y lucía especialmente atractivo ahora que no se encontraba usando el mismo uniforme de siempre, estaba usando una camisa blanca con los botones desabrochados y con las mangas remangadas, un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado y unos zapatos de vestir negros. ¿Quién podía lucir así de perfecto en la mañana? Claro, aparte del gran Jefe, por un segundo su mente le hizo una mala jugada. Imaginándose por un segundo que el hombre que le sonreía lucía una melena plateada y ojos ámbares. Imposible. No, no, no, no. Sango le estaba contagiando su lado pervertido y sucio, ¿desde cuándo imaginaba cosas así de ridículas?

Después de darle los buenos días tímidamente, le dio de desayunar y amablemente le explicó todo lo que hizo ayer. Desde como lo derribó hasta como le pidió al Jefe que la besara. Y ahí se encontraba, escupiendo por la sorpresa el omelette más delicioso del mundo mientras estaba deseando darse un tiro, esto sería un hábito de vida. Especialmente porque estaba segura que Gardian no le había contado todo, cuando le preguntó si le hizo algo a él… se puso todo rojo y por reflejo se llevó una mano a su camisa y pudo notar un par de líneas rojas, algo así como rasguños. Qué pena. Había sido ella, lo sabía. Debía estar loca para atacar a ese hombre tan amable y bueno, no quería ni pensar en qué fue lo que le hizo para dejar esas marcas. Y realmente no tenía prisa en saberlo, podría odiarse por eso más tarde.

— Por alguna razón tengo el presentimiento de que tienes ganas de someterte a esa penalización — susurró su amiga haciendo cara de gato malvado, la miró asesinamente y rolo los ojos en blanco hacia la ventana —. Insisto en que deberías buscar la herida que quisiste ahogar en alcohol, mi querida. ¿Por quién fue? Aquel que está o aquel que no está, porque triste por Inuyasha no te veo precisamente.

Ugh. Gracias de nuevo Sango, suficiente tenía con preocuparse por su Sesshomaru y por su trabajo. No quería pensar en eso, no iba a pensar en eso, desde ese día Inuyasha se había desaparecido. Ni siquiera había venido a trabajar. Por más que tuviera una pizca de preocupación, no pensaba contactarlo, no después de eso. Podía estar casi borracha, pero claramente recordaba esos ojos rojos arder de enojo justo antes de Sango la salvara. No pensaba lidiar con esto de nuevo, no repetiría la historia porque esta vez sí había aprendido su lección. Aparte tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse, por ejemplo, el hecho de que iban más de 4 días que Sesshomaru estaba fuera de la empresa y ella no había escuchado una sola palabra de él.

Gardian, aparte de cuidar hermosamente de ella y su resaca, le había informado que Sesshomaru y Jaken estarían fuera por más de una semana, unos contratos exclusivos que debían ser atendidos inmediatamente y una situación personal. Eso la hizo sentir patética, probablemente después de haber traicionado el contrato, Sesshomaru no confió en ella para poder tratar con este nivel de confidencialidad. No le informó a donde iría ni con quién se vería. También, después de una gran noche de profesionalismo como esa ¿quién lo haría?

Sango le decía que la razón de su indiferencia era otra cosa, porque en realidad si confiaba en ella. De acuerdo a su mejor amiga, desde hace muchos, muchos años, Sesshomaru no había dejado la empresa, no pasaba más de una tarde lejos de la matriz de Prelude. Y la conmoción en la oficina le dieron la razón, pues todo mundo se encontraba sumamente impresionado antes la ausencia del amo bonito. Todos los días escuchó lindas palabras, reforzando la idea de que realmente se había convertido en la mano derecha del gran Sesshomaru, pero eso no la reconfortaba. Había estado administrando y haciendo todo el trabajo posible, pero había cosas que eran inevitables que debieran pasar por las manos de Sesshomaru, así que se las enviaba directamente a su correo y le mandaba mensajes a su celular. Siempre y cada una de esas veces fue Jaken quien le respondía y le daba instrucciones.

Estaba segura que había cometido algún otro error fatal esa noche, porque para que llegara al punto de que Sesshomaru la ignorara en cuestiones de trabajo… catastrófico era la palabra perfecta. Porque a pesar de que después de su confesión y regaño de la última vez, la actitud de Sesshomaru era… lejos de ideal, al menos le dirigía la palabra. Y ahora, podría considerarse muerta. Ser ignorada por tu Jefe era muerte para alguien como ella,

Tal vez incluso más que cuando le contó que había besado a Inuyasha y que tenía su primer 3 en el cuadernillo. Se había portado más estricto y un poco más condescendiente a lo usual, pero no indiferente en su totalidad. Ser ignorada por tu Jefe era muerte para alguien en su puesto. Como si eso no bastara ya tenía oficina, justo en la entrada de la oficina de Sesshomaru y dividida por una hermosa celosía geométrica de cristal, acompañada de un escritorio blanco estilo vintage, una silla ergonómica color menta, una computadora nueva, además de varias decoraciones a doc. Era bella y cómoda, aunque había una línea clara de vidrio que le daba una vista perfecta al escritorio de Sesshomaru. Por más bello y hermoso que fuera su nuevo espacio, no podía disfrutarlo completamente. Lo que menos necesitaba era eso, tener que enfrentarle la cara a cada momento del día cuando regresara, el cual sería pronto.

— Señorita Kagome, buenas tardes. Disculpa la molestia — entró una interna por la puerta.

— Dime, Pam. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? — la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia y a continuación le extendió un bonche de folders color amarillo pastel. Tomó los papeles y los hojeó rápidamente, mientras escuchaba las preguntas de la tierna mujer. Esta chica llevaba ya bastantes años en la empresa y trabajaba para un alto ejecutivo. Le respondió sus dudas, le corrigió un par de detalles y dejó otro par para su revisión y aprobación. Vio como la chica salía feliz de que Sesshomaru no la regañaría por los errores de su jefe inmediato. Sonrió ante el hecho de que todo mundo, por más que lo respetara, le tenía un pavor y pánico a Sesshomaru, especialmente después de la escena en el bar donde lloró porque supuestamente la regañó. Los rumores no tardaron en volar, ahora eran más brutales que antes. Si antes Sesshomaru era solo un jefe aterrador, ahora se había convertido en el jefe más malo del mundo. Nadie creería que ese demonio le compartía su casa y que incluso le había dado un pent-house de lujo.

Porque eso fue parte del mensaje que le dejó a Gardian, que su parte del pent-house estaba listo, podía habitarlo tan pronto quisiera. Esa noche llegó a la villa y Gardian la recibió con una gran sonrisa, la escoltó a la nueva entrada del edificio, caminaron por una oscuridad profunda hasta entrar a un elevador lujoso. Cuando llegaron, se asombró al descubrir dos puertas, una negra de metal que daba al lado de su Jefe y la izquierda, una de madera pintada color menta, era la suya. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, su Jefe había descubierto su color favorito, aunque de nuevo, cómo no saberlo. Nunca se tenía demasiadas cosas color menta, en casa de Sesshomaru no tenía nada, pero en la oficina... Sintió nervios y emoción antes de tomar y girar el picaporte, cuando entró casi lloraba, era más hermoso de lo que jamás se imaginó. La noche estrellada brillaba sobre ella y sobre esto que parecía un departamento sacado de un catálogo. Era un apartamento de lujo, la cama era gigante y bella, parecía que flotaba sobre esa base de acrílico, el closet era inmenso, de madera pintada color negro mate que contrastaba increíblemente con sus cajones de espejo, incluso había una cocina, un comedor y un refrigerador, a pesar de que había dicho que no los necesitaba. Habían transportado todas sus pertenencias del otro lado y las habían acomodado, por alguna razón pensaba que la poca ropa vieja que lograron rescatar para ella la última vez y sus trajes "para funerales" como los llamaba Sesshomaru, habrían sido tirados a la basura, pero no. Estaban bien acomodados en el fondo del cajón. Y eso apretó un poco su corazón, aquí es cuando pensaba que no era tan malo como lo hacía querer ver. También era claro que ya no tenía nada que hacer del otro lado del pent-house, podría dejar a su Jefe en paz, por fin. Aunque pensar que todo esto sucedió porque, obviamente no la querría cerca de su casa después de lo sucedido, la hacía sentir un poco triste.

Estrelló su cabeza sobre su aun nuevo escritorio lo más fuerte que pudo, por más que su mente fuera un caos, tenía que asegurarse de arreglar todo en ella para cuando su Jefe regresara. Sus debilidades se convertirían en las debilidades de Sesshomaru a futuro. Y eso es algo que no podía permitir. Sería valiente, le preguntaría cual es la segunda fase del plan y haría su parte. Esta vez lo haría malditamente bien.

—

Habían pasado décadas desde que habló con ella, prácticamente desde la última vez que se paró en la empresa. Pensó que le había tomado cierto resentimiento o rencor por aceptar la petición de su padre de mantener viva la empresa que hizo para otra mujer, la mamá de Inuyasha porque a pesar de que en su testamento había pedido que ella fuera parte de esto, simplemente se negó. Un día simplemente tomó una bolsa y se fue, dejando todo atrás. Incluyéndolo. Y nunca había mirado atrás, nunca se había contactado con él. Aunque sabía que había estado moviendo hilos por aquí y por allá.

Y no es que él tuviera un problema con eso. Carajo, nunca. Al principio, cuando el testamento fue entregado a ellos, no pudo evitar compartir su rencor y odio hacia él, hacia su padre. Tiempo después se vio involucrado en esa situación que… al final de cuentas le hizo cambiar su opinión y terminó aceptando el mando de la empresa. Desde entonces se había encontrado solo y se había asegurado de lograr los mejores resultados. Lo que era completamente inesperado, fue el hecho de que su madre se había ido para hacer una empresa suya, propia, desde cero. Y no le importó, cada quién puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida mientras no lo involucren.

Hasta que hace un tiempo, alguien contactó a Jaken y le proporcionó cierta información que fue… desconcertante y un poco difícil de creer. Aunque por cuestiones de seguridad mandó a un empleado a confirmar lo dicho y fue efectivo. Después de recorrer varias subsidiarias, diferentes fábricas y discutir directamente con ciertos proveedores entendió que era verdad lo que se le informó. Y ayer le llegó a Jaken un mensaje con unos datos de contacto, qué apuntaban a una sola dirección. Así que, sin duda alguna, vino aquí a cuestionarla personalmente, debía saber lo que ella sabía, más el porqué de sus acciones. Tantos años sin una palabra y ahora resultaba con esto.

— Me sorprende que hayas venido hasta aquí, hijo mío — había llegado. No se molestó en voltear, esperó a que caminara hasta su escritorio y tomara asiento. Estaba esperando con los ojos cerrados, pues fueron largos minutos de aburrimiento, los abrió lentamente y su sorpresa fue de un tamaño considerable. La mujer que solía estar llena de joyas, ropas, lujos, accesorios que demostraran su estatus y poder, simplemente vestía un traje sastre, acompañado por unos tacones relativamente exuberantes y un juego de collar, aretes y pulsera de diamantes.

— Nunca pensé que existiera una versión simple de ti, Madre — respondió el saludo de igual manera.

— ¿Verdad? Y aun así escucho que esto es demasiado para esta línea de trabajo, desearía poder usar más y más, pero se supone que debo respetar el contexto en el que nos desarrollamos y blah, blah—sus gestos y expresiones seguían siendo los de siempre —. Los primeros años fueron difíciles, pero logré acostumbrarme.

— Dudo que tú y yo seamos del estilo que deba mantener una pequeña conversación antes de ir al grano — su madre se llevó una mano a la boca, entendiendo sus acciones. Realmente había convivido con los humanos por mucho tiempo —. Así que simplemente te preguntaré ¿cómo es que sabes acerca de los planes de Kikyo y de donde obtuviste esa información?

— Tranquilo, todo tiene su orden. Antes de eso, debo preguntar ¿te agradó la hermosa y jugosa fruta que te envié? — preguntó con esa cara que expresaba que había hecho alguna maldad. Le hizo dudar, él nunca comía frutos, así que las probabilidades de haber caído en su trampa eran prácticamente cero —. Se la tuve que arrebatar de las manos a ese estúpido perro o si no la habría arruinado para siempre.

— ¿Inuyasha? — ¿a qué venía ese perro a esta conversación? Pensó claramente en algo que hubiera llegado a él que antes estuvo en posesión de aquel perro, pero ilógicamente sólo podía pensar en una cosa.

— Así es, Kagome Higurashi, mi querido hijo. Supuse que sabrías que era yo su anterior Jefa y espero aprecies que te envié mi mejor joya — la miró, analizando la situación. Recordando los datos que la pelinegra había dado en su currículo, esta era su anterior empresa, al parecer la carta de recomendación que no podían negar en recursos humanos fue una que la vicepresidenta de Prelude envió. Bueno, ahora varias cosas tomaban sentido, si esa humana logró satisfacer a este demonio de mujer, entonces él debía ser un reto menor. Porque incluso en sus ojos, hacer algo bien a los ojos de su madre, era imposible —. La pequeña es mi humana favorita hasta el momento, siempre dispuesta a trabajar y a aprender. Sabe sacrificarse para obtener las cosas que quiere, fuerte, valiente, inteligente… es hermosamente ideal incluso para un ser humano. ¿Cómo te agrada de asistente? Supongo que es útil a tus ojos, si no, no hubiera durado ya tanto tiempo a tu lado, ¿cierto, Sesshomaru? Aunque si no es el caso y no la aprecias bien, regrésamela. No quiero que la maltrates, porque ella es…

— Madre, ese hábito tuyo de hablar sin parar sigue siendo extremadamente molesto — su madre simplemente levantó los hombros en señal de que no tenía intención alguna de arreglarlo —. Esa humana es aceptable y es capaz, no me importa tenerla a mi lado. La pregunta correcta aquí sería, ¿por qué la enviaste a mi si era una joya a tus ojos?

— Ah, así que si la pidiera de regreso no me la darías — responder a ese otro habito suyo de poner palabras en su boca era inútil y fútil, era como darle la razón. Eso y el ultimo cuestionamiento de Gardian le hizo pensar en la razón de dejar al unicornio sola y a cargo por estos días. ¿Eso era confiar en ella? Creía en sus habilidades y en su inteligencia, eso si era verdad —. Bueno, responderé lo que quieres. La razón por la que te cedí tan preciada piedra fue porque tú la necesitas más que yo. Porque esa humana es mágica, ¿nunca te preguntaste porque es tan parecida físicamente a Kikyo? Hace muchos, muchos años nos enteramos que Kikyo murió. El tiempo en que el pequeño perro se volvió salvaje e indomable, causándole todo tipo de problemas a tu padre. Tiempo después, volvió a la vida, pero en ese lapso su alma se dividió y al parecer reencarnó en nuestra pequeña humana llamada Kagome. Sin embargo, ambas son polos opuestos, una es una bruja y la otra es un hada.

— Por favor, ¿qué habilidad mágica o sobrenatural podría tener esa humana? — aunque él ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, le seguiría el ritmo a su madre. Obtendría toda la información posible sin arriesgar su parte.

— Ella ve más a allá de lo que los ojos te muestran, Sesshomaru. Sabe cuándo las personas mienten y tiene la habilidad de mostrarte la verdad.

— Por favor, eso no es suficiente para llamarlo una habilidad mágica. Ambos podemos hacer eso — y así fue como recordó que había notado su demonio bajo su apariencia humana. Aunque también recordó todo el tiempo que pasó con el inútil de Inuyasha mientras este lo engañaba con su otra yo, así qué no sonaba del todo real —. ¿De dónde sacaste esa información?

— Tu y yo distinguimos ese tipo de cosas fácilmente porque somos demonios y porque los años que llevamos en esta tierra nos permitió aprender todo para ver detrás de una mentira además de nuestras habilidades, pero sabes que los humanos son ignorantes, al punto en que no se conocen a ellos mismos. Tal vez logren distinguirse unos entre otros, pero un demonio… debería ser imposible.

Exacto, debería ser imposible, pero él mejor que nadie sabía que no era solo una posibilidad era pura realidad. Continuó guardando silencio.

— Pero ella lo hizo, al ser presidenta tengo que tratar con otros seres de altos rangos. Creamos una sociedad donde la mayoría son demonios de sangre pura, demonios cuyas habilidades van más allá de lo que una mente humana jamás podría imaginar. Y aun así era simple ver detrás de todo eso para ella, sabía acomodar sus maneras a ellos. En su primer día hubieras visto mi expresión cuando me saludo con un "Ah, con que nuestra presidenta también es un demonio". Carajo, ningún humano aquí sabe que soy un demonio, creen que solo soy muy buena en los negocios y que soy "traga años".

Tocó su cien con la punta de sus dedos, ese unicornio era o demasiado valiente o estúpido. Que había que recordar que el primer día que también había osado burlarse de él, al parecer así era como lograba dejar una impresión. — Una humana bastante torpe — soltó inconscientemente. A lo que su madre sonrió, este gesto le hizo entrecerrar los ojos analizando su acción y finalmente entendió que el analizado era él. Su madre estaba intentando leerlo —. Así que la humana tiene cierto lado que la convierte en una especie de sacerdotisa. Puedo entender y comprobar eso por mí mismo más tarde. La cuestión sigue siendo ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Yo no necesito tu preciada piedra mágica. No necesito de nadie ni de nada en esta vida.

Su madre se puso de pie y caminó hacia él. Se sentó en la orilla del escritorio, acercándose y puso las manos sobre su cara. Le dio una mirada llena de tristeza y lástima que le hizo enojar. Estaba pensando en sus errores del pasado, se estaba lamentando de nuevo por lo sucedido.

— Porque ella te hará libre, mi querido hijo. Tantos años y aun puedo ver que el tormento, el dolor y el odio rigen tu vida. Incluso yo pude librarme de la sombra de tu padre. Es hora de que te libres de la sombra de Rin…

— ¡Silencio! — se puso de pie en un movimiento, aventado las manos de su madre a un lado. Si pensaba que necesitaba su ayuda estaba muy equivocado, siempre ha logrado arreglárselas por el mismo. Rin no estaba aquí ya.

— Sabes que tengo razón, ella es especial. No solo porque es "mágica"— levantó las comillas en el aire. Cruzó sus brazos y miró por la ventana —. Aprenderás más adelante que algo en ella te calma y te trae paz. Algo en ella purifica tu dolor, tu agonía… así que tómala en tus brazos y deja que haga su magia.

— No es necesario escuchar ese tipo de órdenes, especialmente proviniendo de ti — tomó su asiento nuevamente y respiró profundamente —. Ya es leal a mí, tan leal como una mascota debe ser y obviamente ese "poder" debe ser la parte mágica que viene con el alma de Kikyo. ¿Qué más podías esperar?

Algo dentro de él se burló de sí mismo. "Leal", ¿eh? Todavía tenía que arreglar el asunto de la penalización con ella, sus tres faltas acumuladas por tocar y besar a aquel perro estúpido. Sin mencionar el hecho de que había ahogado e inundado sus penas en alcohol solo por él, esa era una nueva definición de leal en este mundo.

— Sesshomaru, tienes que verla detenidamente, sin siquiera pestañear. Tienes que entender que esa mujer es Kagome Higurashi, si le das lo suficiente será tuya para siempre, pero si no la cuidas ella será quién deje tu lado por su propia voluntad. Y vamos, ya te lo dije, ella es mi humana favorita y le di todo para que fuera más y mejor que todos y todas, pero eso no significa que pueda sola contra Kikyo. Al menos no aún. Tienes que darle todo y protegerla.

— Por favor. Yo no necesito darle nada, simplemente la usaré a mi conveniencia y la desechare cuando no me sea útil, como siempre — por alguna razón parecía que se estaba diciendo estas palabras a el mismo. Soltó un respiro aún más grande —. La razón por la que vine es porque quiero que me expliques como demonios sabes acerca del plan de Kikyo y lo que piensa hacerle a mi empresa. Eso sí es importante.

— Siempre tan indiferente a lo realmente importante, mi hermoso Sesshomaru. Debes entender que algún día ese lugar, junto a ella, será ocupado y no precisamente por ti. Y entonces entenderás que no basta con solo ser su Jefe — la miró impaciente. Estaba harto de tener que pensar en esa humana, no solo aquel demonio se atrevía a juzgar su actitud hacia ella, no. También su madre decía las mismas palabras. Gruñó por lo bajo, intentando calmar su enojo —. Está bien. Está bien. Te diré lo que quieres saber. No creerás que porque no estoy ahí no procuro por mi lindo hijo, ¿cierto? Me importa también, aunque sea una empresa que el estúpido de padre hizo por alguien más…

Su madre se estaba ganando su furia, pues su conversación, por más que quisiera saber, no era lo suficientemente interesante para traer su concentración lejos de sus pensamientos. Un pequeño grito de advertencia sonaba a lo lejos cuando las palabras que Gardian le dijo antes de irse hicieran estragos en su mente y cautivaran su inconsciente. Eso que no pudo sacar de su cerebro toda la semana.

Gardian había acomodado al unicornio en la cama nuevamente. Esta vez sin ningún amarre, dormía placida y profundamente, después de todo eso como no estar agotada. Él había tomado un baño y había cambiado su ropa, en unos minutos Jaken estaría aquí e irían en un recorrido en busca de traidores a quién colgar. Miró por la ventana, considerando que pronto saldría el sol cuando la voz de su empleado atrajo su atención.

— Señor, me disculpo por mi actitud de hace unos momentos, pero era frustrante verlo ignorar lo que tiene justo enfrente de la nariz — habló en un susurro, con una pizca de vergüenza en sus palabras —. Usted cree que me conoce hacer un par de décadas, cuando me contrató, pero en realidad vengo desde los siglos en que su padre reinaba regiones completas en el mundo demoniaco, así que tener una relación con una pequeña bebé como ella está fuera de la cuestión. En otras palabras, no me siento atraído por ella, es cierto que despierta mi instinto sobreprotector, pero eso es un asunto muy aparte.

Así que conoció a su padre, ¿uh? –Como si eso impidiera que tu apariencia fuera la de un joven humano y como si eso impidiera que ella no se sienta atraída a un aspecto como ese. No necesitas ocultarme tus sentimientos, fui yo quién pregunto y obtuve mi respuesta—las palabras salieron en un tono que no le agradó en lo más mínimo y sintió que su voz sería peor al escuchar una pequeña risa emanar del demonio.

— Justo a eso me refiero, Señor. ¿Realmente no sabe porque siente ese enojo subir y esparcirse por todo su cuerpo cada vez que alguien se acerca al "unicornio" con intenciones no claras? Ya sea yo o Inuyasha… o cualquier otro hombre — lo miró directamente, retándolo por una respuesta —. A mis ojos es claro, señor. Usted no la ve como una mascota a sus pies, ella no es un simple peón en su juego.

— Cállate, Gardian. Antes de que seas tú el que desee estar en el infierno, probablemente ahí tengas mejor suerte que cuando ponga mis manos en tu lindo cuello — y, aun así, ante esa amenaza que aseguró fuera acompañada con un gruñido aterrador, ni siquiera pestañeó.

— Así que, sí lo sabe, solo no quiere confirmarlo. ¿Le gustaría que Kagome regresara con Inuyasha? O podría ser que cuando usted salga por la puerta la besaré y la tomaré. La haré mía. Aunque estoy seguro que eso no le agradaría en lo más mínimo — siguió hablando como si nada. ¿Quién se creía para hablar acerca de lo que sentía o no? ¿Quién era para decirle que este enojo abrupto que sentía al recordarlo con su mano sobre ella era… algo? ¿Qué esa furia que hervía al recordar el beso que la humana le dio era…por eso? Él solo la veía como su leal mascota. Ella solo era…— Ella es especial en su corazón. Usted la quiere. Quiere extender su mano y tocarla otra vez.

— Es tu última advertencia, Gardian. Cierra esa boca, ahora.

— O probablemente su comportamiento infantil se debe a que hubiera querido que ella lo besara como a mí me besó.

Ese fue el colmo. La gota que derramó su pequeño, muy pequeño vaso de paciencia. En un segundo se encontraba aventando a este demonio por la ventana, hábilmente sin romper un solo vidrio. El demonio salió volando por el balcón. Y eso le dio un momento para entender lo que estaba haciendo, lo que justo había escuchado. Esas palabras que por más que quisiera quemar fuera de su cerebro y negar toda su vida. Gardian tenía razón, sus sentimientos iban más allá de querer una simple mascota, un peón desechable para su plan. Demonios, entendía que había dejado a un lado el plan por mucho tiempo para darle oportunidad a la humana de regresar a su vida y tal vez, por fin superar a ese patético perro. Maldita sea, se dejó caer en el sillón y se hundió tanto como pudo. Esa era la estúpida razón por la que se negaba a aceptar sus propios sentimientos. No iba a ir detrás de este unicornio cuando sabía que el estúpido de su hermano era el que tenía su corazón en sus manos, a pesar de apretarlo y lastimarlo cada que quisiera. No iba a tomarla si sabía que no iba ser suya por completo, no solo quería su lealtad. Si iba a tomar algo, lo haría como siempre, tenerlo por completo hasta que no pudiera escapar de él. Pero y si… ¿cometía el mismo error? Y si ella… ¿dejaba de ser el unicornio de siempre por su culpa? No estaba seguro de poder lidiar con la misma situación una segunda vez. No podría…

— ¡Sesshomaru! — le llamó su madre en un tono de preocupación, lo sacudió ligeramente y por fin la miró —. Estabas pensando en ella, ¿cierto?

Su madre se llevó una mano a la boca y vio como sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos. Odiaba las lágrimas en general, pero en especial, odiaba las lágrimas de su madre. –Perdóname, no debí mencionarla, era obvio que te alteraría y yo… soy una estúpida. Perdóname.

Tronó su cuello ligeramente, escuchándolo tronar. Se recargó en el asiento y miró detenidamente como su madre hacia su mejor esfuerzo por no dejar caer una sola lagrima, mordió sus labios y cerró sus ojos duramente. Marcando esas líneas de expresión que nunca se convertirían en arrugas, cuando por fin logró calmar sur nervios y tristeza, abrió sus grandes orbes negras y lo miró. Un pequeño bufido salió de él, seguido por una pequeña risa. –Madre, puede que seas una belleza eterna, pero tu maquillaje no es precisamente creado a prueba de demonios así que quita esa expresión patética, ve tomate unos segundos y continuaremos hablando de lo que realmente importa. Mi empresa.

Su madre, claramente sorprendida ante su reacción, se miró al gran espejo que colgaba en su oficina, otra característica de ella. Nunca podría dejar de adularse a sí misma, tal y como no podría dejar estar esos círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos húmedos por aquellas pequeñas gotas que no logró controlar y que se deslizaban rápidamente manchando todo a su paso. Claramente la sorpresa llegó a llega, acompañada por un gritito —. ¡Oh, no! Cariño, dame cinco minutos. Vuelvo. Estás bien, ¿verdad?

Asintió lentamente mientras su madre huía rápidamente de la habitación intentando cubrir lo que pudiera de su cara. Tomaría un rato, parece ser. Por más que hubiera simplificado su manera de ser, el maquillaje cargado no había sido algo en esa lista. Observó sin interés su oficina, tan ella. ¿Estás bien? Sorprendentemente era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no se sentía como basura después de recordarla, por eso odiaba pensarla. Terminaba humillándose mentalmente y enfureciéndose consigo mismo. Solo que esta vez, retomando su propio hilo de pensamientos, la pequeña molestia que sentía iba dirigida al pequeño gran demonio que muy probablemente se encontraba cumpliendo con su misión auto-designada.

— Usted sabe que no miento — dijo el pequeño bastardo mientras descendía elegantemente en el balcón. La satisfacción llegó a él al verlo arañado y con las ropas destruidas, fue simplemente deliciosa. Era claro que por más hábil que fuera, no podría evitar ese árbol gigante en su camino sin un rasguño o dos —. Tiene miedo de ella, tanto que nunca la ha llamado por su nombre. Ni una sola vez.

— No tengo interés en una humana patética que no puede evitar ser controlada por algo tan estúpido como las emociones. Emociones que son provocadas por una razón aún más idiota — respondió con serenidad, tenerlo lejos por unos segundos le permitió centrarse y calmarse. Se estaba dejando llevar por el flujo de este idiota y se estaba dejando convertir en uno. De pronto sintió la presencia de su usual lacayo y por primera vez podría felicitarlo por hacer algo bien, había llegado en un momento oportuno. Se puso de pie, tomó su portafolios y caminó al balcón.

— Si lo que le preocupa es que sus sentimientos sigan inundados por su amor a Inuyasha, yo puedo ayudarlo. Seré su mejor amigo y sabré todo lo que usted necesita para poder conquistar y gobernar su corazón. ¿Qué es más leal que el amor? ¿No quisiera que ella lo amara en lugar de su hermano?

Y ahí fue cuando su lado patético lo traicionó, acompañado de su demonio curioso y hambriento. Perdieron la batalla del orgullo al voltear y mirar una vez más a este demonio en estado deplorable. Sus miradas se cruzaron por largos segundos. –Deja de comportarte como un idiota antes de que tome medidas más drásticas y tu boca te haga desaparecer misteriosamente de este mundo. Toma un baño y usa lo que te quede de mi ropa. No te atrevas a dejar a ese unicornio solo. No quiero regresar y tener una asistente muerta, por un shock etílico o algo más estúpido como una caída mientras estaba ebria.

— Al no ser un no, lo tomaré como un sí. Averiguaré de cerca qué es lo que convierte a Kagome en alguien superior a un humano, pero inferior a un demonio y de paso, obtendré información pertinente para que pueda llamarla suya. Solo necesitará poner de su parte, aunque, por favor. Si el gran Sesshomaru enamora a cualquier mujer sin siquiera proponérselo, imagine si es su propósito y deseo.

Decidió no seguirle el juego y dio un gran salto por el balcón. No tenía tiempo de pelear con esto. Y actualmente seguía sin tenerlo. Kikyo estaba planeando retirarlo de su puesto para colocar a Inuyasha en su lugar y poder moverlo como una marioneta. Solo esperaba que el perro estúpido tuviera la suficiente dignidad para no terminar así, porque si tenía razón sobre lo que sospechaba… nada bueno sucedería en el futuro próximo. Alguien en el consejo estaba involucrado, alguien estaba ayudando a esta bruja a poner los hechizos en el lugar correcto para destruir su vida y su empresa en el camino. Entendía que lo usaría como una piedra en el camino, pues su objetivo era más grande, solo tenía que averiguar cuál. Y esperaba que su madre pudiera darle la respuesta que necesitaba. Aunque… su madre ya había hecho algo más. Entre su pequeño debate mental con las palabras de Gardian y el pequeño choque emocional con su madre, algo hizo explosión en él. Y ahora no podía dejar de oír esas palabras en el fondo de su cabeza.

Era cierto. No necesitaba tener ninguna razón en especial para querer tomarla. No importaba si era una patética humana o un ser mágico que no tenía idea de lo que yacía dentro de ella. Al carajo si su corazón estaba roto por una razón tan patética como el amor hacia su hermano. Ella misma había decidido entregarse a esto, había decidido ser dedicada a él, aunque fuera como su Jefe. Había pasado demasiado tiempo pensando en que estaba dejando de ser él. Qué estaba cambiando por alguna razón que no quería saber. Y era cierto, estaba teniendo miedo de hacer las cosas, estaba pensando demasiado en las consecuencias. Estaba razonando paso por paso para ver cuál era la piedra más segura. Siempre temió haber dejado que el mundo humano lo ablandara cuando en realidad fue el quién se puso el grillete que le impedía avanzar por su camino donde su deseo y orden era lo más importante. No eran cambios los que sufría, eran mejoras que nunca creyó posibles. También entendía que en este mundo era imposible volver a su viejo reinado, pero nada le impedía crear uno nuevo donde obtendría lo que quería. Y si el gran Sesshomaru quería tenerla en sus manos, lo haría. Nunca pensaba en porque quería las cosas, simplemente las tomaba. Y esta vez no haría la excepción.

Su demonio rugió contento y sediento, por fin tendría lo que tanto deseó. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo escuchó hablar, fuerte y claro. Y no pudo estar más de acuerdo con él.

Suya.

—

¿Y ahora qué tal? Sigo siendo una desgraciada, ¿cierto? Pero la diferencia es que ahora me aman. XD ¡HAHAHAHAHA! Espero que les haya gustado este capi y que haya valido la pena toda la espera que sé que sufrieron. Especialmente cuando no publiqué el día que dije que lo haría. Pido mil disculpas por eso, no importa la razón. Una promesa es una promesa.

Así que mantendré lo que seguía. Un mes a partir de hoy, tendrán su capítulo 10. Y como sigo siendo una pequeña… mala persona, les diré que estará brutal. Muchas cosas que han venido preguntando están a punto de ser contestadas y bueno, ¿qué creen que augura un Sesshomaru libre y sin correa? Cosas geniales, oh sí.

Ahora, review time.

 _ **LittelCurly21:**_ Me alegra que te gustara, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y que de paso respondiera ese par de preguntas. De ahora en adelante las cosas serán más intensas así que, espero verte por aquí. ¡Gracias por leer, besos!

 _ **Liz:**_ Ojalá que la espera haya valido la pena. Gracias por tus lindos deseos, por fin tengo un break de todos mis desastres, entonces por fin podré dedicarme a escribir. Es por eso que el próximo capi estará destructor :D ¡Gracias por tu review, besos!

 _ **Faby Sama:**_ No te preocupes, tus reviews son mucha energía para mí. Entiendo que todos andamos llenos de cosas que hacer y soy feliz con leerte un poco. Tus ánimos y halagos son inspiradores. Aparte, tu review fue como premonición. Varias de las cosas que querías hicieron su presencia en este capi. Y en serio, me disculpo por mi tardanza. Ojalá el capítulo haya valido la pena y que te siga gustando más y más. ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Besos y abrazos!

 _ **013**_ : Gracias por tu review y de nuevo me disculpo por los días que tarde demás. Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo y te espero en el siguiente también. ¡Gracias por leer, besos!

 _ **NaTML:**_ ¡Hahahahaha! Mira que por ahí ibas, ojalá te haya gustado este capi. Gracias a ti por leer y dejar tu review. ¡Besos y abrazos! Te espero en el capi que viene, sé que te encantará.

Realmente las amodoro y me encanta leer sus reviews, son mi energía. :3 Las veo en el siguiente cap sin falta. No olviden escribir su adjetivo para la frase del principio.

 **¡Muchas gracias!**

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

 _Con amor,_ ** _Zhikizzme._**


	10. ¿Seremos?

¡Aquí está! ¡Mis queridas y queridos! Ha llegado el capítulo 10, tal y como se prometió. La espera no se les hizo tan larga, ¿verdad? ;)

Realmente deseo que les haya gustado este capítulo y que las alborote tal y como lo veo en mi imaginación. Por cierto, tomaré este pequeño espacio para agradecerles a todas o todos los que se toman el tiempo de seguir mis ideas y contestar mis preguntas. También aprecio muchísimo el detalle con el que leen y analizan la historia, el leer sus reviews con todos sus comentarios es simplemente alentador.

Ahora, los dejo con lo importante. O/

–

 _ **Capítulo 10 ¿Seremos?**_

Aunque fuera una persona horrible y mala, lo aceptaría. Había disfrutado esta semana sin su presencia. Nunca pensó que se sentiría así, pero es que realmente ya estaba sufriendo la pronta llegada del _oh gran señor._ Después de todas las catástrofes pasadas que ella había ocasionado, estaba segura que se había buscado un regaño más o probablemente peor…

" _No estoy seguro de querer continuar contigo a mi lado, no estoy seguro de si quiero que sigas en esta empresa."_

Al principio se había sentido triste por la indiferencia de Sesshomaru, después se convirtió en alegría pues no estaba segura de querer enfrentarlo aún, ahí fue cuando disfrutó su ausencia. Finalmente, hoy, el pánico la inundaba y el pavor la hacía temblar, porque sabía que pronto tendría su juicio ante él. Entendió que después de su confesión salió sin un rasguño, solo con una amenaza sobre ella, con palabras malas acompañadas de verdad pura que la hicieron llorar, con el enojo de Sesshomaru siendo tan simplemente expresado, sin acción alguna.

Y ahora entendía él porqué. Esta semana, aparte de ahogarse en trabajo para tener todo perfecto e impecable para su regreso, había hecho su tarea de leer el contrato. El cual en realidad era bastante normal y simple, hasta la cláusula que llamó su atención, comprendiendo la razón de que ella aun siguiera ahí, gozando descaradamente de todos los beneficios que Sesshomaru le había dado a cambio de… cuatro simples cosas que no pudo lograr.

" _Mentirosa, cobarde, estúpida, que le gusta vivir con una venda en los ojos…"_

¿Con qué cara podía decir que no era cierto? ¿Con qué resultados y acciones podía defenderse a ella misma? Lealtad, confianza, inocencia y la promesa de no tocar. Eran cosas tan simples, básicas y aun así le falló de una manera miserable. A sí misma y a él.

Miró por la ventana, hoy era un bello día. El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, el verde de los arboles pintaba la escena bellamente y las flores habían brotado en hermosos colores, las lluvias habían cumplido con su bendición en este bello verano. Un día tan bello debía ser aprovechado, así que la gente revoloteaba por aquí y por allá, incluso en este café, se encontraba lleno de gente murmullando y esperando por una delicia helada que refrescara un poco el calor que venía con esta temporada.

Casi olvidaba que se encontraba aquí con estos dos pequeños latosos, queridos y apreciados amigos. Su esfuerzo en el trabajo había valido la pena y pudo tomarse este fin de semana libre, así que en vez de pasarlo sola y atemorizada en su bello pent-house, decidió llamarlos en busca de un buen consejo que le ayudara a calmar esos nervios que no desaparecían.

— Vamos, Kagome. Ya hablamos de esto. No vas a ser la pequeña secretaria patética que dice sí a todo lo que su jefe le ordena mientras agacha la cabeza como una pequeña sirvienta — Sango le propinó una reverenda palmada en la espalda que le sacó el aire –. Tú no eres así, tu eres fuerte, peleas y vives la batalla. Sin importar quién es tu contrincante y especialmente sin saber si ganarás. Sabemos que tu trabajo anterior tampoco fue fácil, al principio ella te odiaba y te trataba peor que un insecto. ¡Oh! Espera… no hay mucha diferencia entre eso y ahorita.

La carcajada sarcástica de su amiga resonó en sus tímpanos, aumentando la ola de miseria que había intentado alejar. Sabía bien a lo que su amiga se refería, después de la confesión la actitud de Sesshomaru era… horrible, la trataba como si fuera una simple secretaria. Había relegado a otros ciertos proyectos que había puesto en su cargo, le daba tareas inútiles, la mandaba por café con el tono despectivo que odiaba y aun cuando sus chispas se prendían con la intención de hacer un fuego por el mundo, la sola mirada que le recriminaba sus pecados era suficiente para hacerla arrastrar los pies sobre el azulejo gris a través de la habitación hacia la máquina de café personal del jefe. Regresar, colocarlo en su escritorio y preguntar si necesitaba algo más era simplemente desalentador.

Y ahí es cuando recordaba que incluso el Jefe tenía que sufrir el siquiera lidiar con ella, porque no tenía otra, porque no podía escapar de ella… ni ella de él. Su corazón se agitaba violentamente al pensar que Sesshomaru regresaría y tendría que cargar con ella, porque gracias al contrato mágico, los dos realmente estaban atados, pero claro, eso no lo decía en voz alta. Lo que menos quería escuchar era que podía quedarse en su trabajo, en su puesto, en su hogar porque no tenía de otra. Su mayor deseo era poder ser una ayuda esencial para Prelude, para Sesshomaru…. No una carga que debía arrastrar, como un grillete que con una enorme piedra que no te deja avanzar.

— Señorita Kag… — rápidamente le soltó una mirada asesina. Su humor no era el mejor del mundo y Gardian no ayudaba, detestaba cuando la trataba con su sentido de servidumbre. Era su amigo, no su lacayo. Ante su reproche, pudo escuchar como aclaraba su garganta y le sonreía —. Ejem…. Kagome, deberías escuchar lo que dice… eh, ¿Sango?

Ese gesto la hizo sonreír, como el pequeño gran demonio tímido que era, lanzó la pelota en esperanza de que Sango la cachara y se la mandara de regreso, pero para su mala suerte, su mejor amiga era una abusiva en estas cuestiones, hoy era la primera vez que convivían juntos después de la tragedia alcohólica. Lo miró pretendiendo estar ligeramente ofendida por haber sido llamada directamente por su nombre. Gardian pasó saliva y abrió la boca ligeramente, sin poder decir ni una palabra. Cuando sango quería podía fingir ser la persona más dramática del mundo. Le dio un pequeño codazo para que quitara esa cara exagerada que impedía el proceso mental de Gardian.

— Claro que sí, guapo. Sango está bien, los amigos de Kagome son mis amigos — después de soltar esa bandera verde en todo su esplendor, el foco de la conversación regreso a ella –. Ahora, mi dulce tontita. Amárrate bien los pantalones y habla con él, ha mostrado ser más razonable de lo que parece, no pierdes nada con intentarlo. Hablar y escuchar siempre es la solución… casi siempre. Ahora, Jefa temporal, tengo que irme a cumplir con el trabajo que me dejaste. Chao.

Se despidió de beso de ella, pero para Gardian, el adiós fue más efusivo. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo levantó de la silla con un movimiento para darle un gran abrazo de oso que duró un par de segundos. Acto seguido, tomó su cara con ambas manos y lo miró por otro muy largo momento. A este punto la gente empezaba a mirar la escena con curiosidad y ella, solo podía ruborizarse ante sus acciones. Estaba segura que todo esto había sido para…

— ¡Dios! Este hombre es… perfecto — sonrió su amiga, regresándole la mirada por fin. Se mordió los labios y puso los ojos en blanco obviamente saboreándose al hombre mentalmente. Entonces pudo leer sus labios –. _Está buenísimo._

Gracias, Sango, por toda tu elegancia y porque, a pesar de que Gardian no vio esto, las personas que se sentaba detrás de ella muy probablemente sí lo hicieron. Y estaba segura que una que otra asintió ligeramente, concordando con las palabras no dichas de esta mujer. Negó suavemente mientras veía como su loca amiga corría por el pasillo y bajaba las escaleras alegremente.

— Sango realmente te quiere, ¿verdad? — preguntó Gardian mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su vaso, aceptando tranquilamente el abrazo inusual y la locura presentada. Más que una pregunta, para ella sonó como una declaración, porque así era. Así que, estúpidamente avergonzada, solo pudo asentir.

Debía admitir que por más conflicto emocional y físico que le causara el trabajo y Sesshomaru, era genial poder preocuparse por algo más que Inuyasha y Kikyo. Inuyasha mandó una pequeña excusa a su superior y prometió presentarse a trabajar mañana… al igual que ella. En esta semana se había concretado otro proyecto que por alguna razón lideraría Inuyasha y obviamente la modelo principal sería Kikyo, este aún no estaba completo en un 100 por ciento, pero se necesitaban hacer preparativos y mañana se haría la primera reunión oficial, por suerte, Sesshomaru estaría aquí para ello y ella no tendría que tomar su lugar. No tenía miedo de que doliera, ya no, pero era inevitable tener ciertos sentimientos residuales que estaba segura que afectarían su desempeño en el trabajo y eso era lo que menos quería hacer ahorita.

Miró a Gardian quién le sonrió grandemente quitándole por un segundo esos pensamientos estresantes, llenado su pecho con un sentimiento cálido y entendió cuan agradecida estaba de tenerlos. Sango con sus acciones locas y divertidas, Gardian con su amabilidad y ternura la tranquilizaron y la hicieron reír.

–

Miró a esta mujer, la primera vez que la vio perdida en la villa fue mera curiosidad lo que lo detuvo de acercarse a echarla al momento. Por unos segundos, verla maravillada por algo tan simple como unos jardines y edificios bonitos le hizo pensar que la inocencia y el amor sincero por los pequeños detalles aún existía. Sonrió un momento antes de que la realización le pegara una gran bofetada. Había entrado y él apenas, al verla, había notado que estaba en donde no debía. Había ido más allá de su barrera sin siquiera pestañear dos veces o sentirse perdida. Lo más importante, su tristeza empezó a inundar todos sus sentidos al punto de querer llorar, conectó con ella en un nivel tan profundo que las lágrimas se acumularon y las tuvo que tragar antes de poder hablarle. La curiosidad le picó, queriendo saber quién era ella y porque podía generar ese efecto en él, para su suerte las cosas se desarrollaron de una manera que jamás se imaginó. Y realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

Soltó una pequeña risa ante las acciones de esta mujer. Habían ordenado un set de pastelillos, verla morder el cheesecake con tanta concentración, soltar un pequeño gemido mientras cerraba sus ojos, disfrutando por completo su sabor y sonreír de oreja a oreja mientras en sus labios se quedaba un pequeño bigote de chantillí, le hizo sonreír una vez más.

— Esto está buenísimo — Tanto quería compartir ese hecho que intentó hablar mientras cubría su boca con una mano, con el bocado a medio masticar –. Prueba ese, están deliciosos. Podría engordar feliz si comiera esto todos los días.

Llevó su mano a la bandeja plateada que contenía otros pedazos, uno de chocolate, otro de zarzamora, uno anaranjado con más chantillí y otro de té verde, entendía porque Sango trajo a Kagome a esta tienda, los pastelillos estaban delicada y adorablemente adornados con pequeñas perlas y diamantina comestible, convirtiéndolos en unas pequeñas obras de artes a los ojos de cualquiera que amara lo bonito. Observó los pastelillos con atención y finalmente se decidió por el chocolate, ignorando a propósito el de zarzamora que le señaló segundos atrás.

— Mejor tu comételo, sé que es tu favorito — la pequeña dejó de masticar y abrió los ojos como platos. Oh, no. Era un idiota, a veces se sentía tan cómodo con ella que olvidaba que no podía decir ciertas cosas, este gusto no era tan obvio como su color favorito, así que no era algo que él debiera saber.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? — le había mordido a su pedazo justo cuando soltó la pregunta y muy torpemente solo la pudo mirar congelado antes de ahogarse con la pequeña risa que ella le provocó, pues esta pequeña levantó las manos por encima de su cabeza, como queriendo proteger algo. Le intrigaba qué concepción tenía acerca de cómo funcionaban sus habilidades –. ¿Acaso leíste mis pensamientos de nuevo?

Odiaba que tan casual podía ser en estas situaciones y no es que quisiera mentirle, pero esto tenía un propósito más grande. Ella era la única que había podido sacar a Sesshomaru de ese trance que lo tenía atado, odiando al mundo, detestándose a sí mismo, dejando pudrir los pocos sentimientos hacia la vida que tenía. Así que, no podía ser el caballeroso ser que sus padres le habían dicho que debía ser… ni el que él quería ser con ella.

— ¡Jajaja! Buen chiste. No quiero que me mires asesinamente otra vez. Eso y que no soy una persona sin educación, sé mantener mis habilidades para mí mismo y sé cómo pedir permiso cuando la situación lo requiere. Aparte, creo que todo mundo podría notar que te encanta la zarzamora por como miras el pastelito. No pensaba arriesgar mi mano al tomarlo, gracias.

Kagome empezó a reírse suavemente y él sonrió satisfecho, estaba seguro que le iba a dar mucha gracia el pequeño chiste y había logrado divertir la conversación a otro lugar, especialmente porque se acercaba a la realidad, quien tocara la comida de esta mujer perdería un miembro. Había sido testigo de ello. Lo bueno es que parecía que ella no sabía que él sabía, todo lo que en realidad había descubierto. Un gran peligro evitado. No podía dejar afuera sus intenciones, no aún. Después de la primera vez, cuando logró conectar sus sentimientos a él y después le pidió el favor para hablar con Sesshomaru, nunca pudo colarse en sus pensamientos de nuevo, por más que lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas. Es como si hubiera levantado una barrera impenetrable, que no se movía ni con su mayor esfuerzo, no podía escuchar ni un susurro. Y muy probablemente lo hizo, levantó ese escudo, aunque de manera inconsciente. El cual desapareció mágicamente cuando su consciencia estaba fuera de sí, el día en que llegó muy, muy borracha.

Y ahí fue cuando pudo entrar, en realidad fue succionado dentro de ese caos que no pudo descifrar completamente, solo pudo captar y traducir aquellos pensamientos que eran habituales, como las cosas que les gustan y las que no, sus pequeños rituales diarios, parte de sus deseos simples y los últimos recuerdos que resonaban una y otra vez en su flujo mental. Podía escucharla clamando que lamentaba ser una idiota que cedió por última vez ante Inuyasha, qué lo último que quería era que afectara su trabajo. No poder ser una asistente perfecta le dolería más que cualquier engaño. Y fue cuando entendió que el poder realizar sus actividades laborales significaba más para ella que cualquier otra cosa. Esto colocaba a Sesshomaru en una posición especial donde, a pesar de sus maltratos, su admiración a la manera en que cuidaba su empresa y a sus empleados, crecía día a día. Y sabía que eso podía ser utilizado para sus propósitos.

— ¿Quieres conversar acerca de tus pensamientos? — le preguntó suavemente, era claro que estaba distraída. Se quedaba en blanco cada vez que su mirada se asomaba por la ventana y un inevitable suspiro salía por sus labios. Sus ojos se posaron en él volviendo a la realidad con su voz, para después mostrarle un intento de sonrisa sin ánimo y un tanto triste.

— Sesshomaru solía decirme que era una patética por dejarme desanimar por algo tan estúpido como mi amor hacia Inuyasha. Y no me dolían sus palabras, al contrario, me hacían levantarme de mi pequeño charco de lágrimas y querer demostrarle que estaba equivocado. No era una débil ser humana a la que podía humillar solo por ser la novia… ex novia de su hermano — le dio otro sorbo a su vaso y volvió a mirar por la ventana. El día se había tornado un poco oscuro y llovería pronto, por alguna razón sentía que el tiempo concordaba con el corazón de Kagome —. Y se lo agradecí infinitamente, porque fue solo por eso que no me derrumbé igual o peor como la primera vez…

Hizo una pausa larga, ahora meneando suavemente el popote en el cristal y con la mirada baja. Mordía su labio inferior en un obvio intento de callar lo que quería decir. — ¿Y ahora? — le preguntó en un susurro, no quería que dejara de vocear, por fin, todo eso que la carcomía por dentro.

— Ahora, me siento patética de verdad. Sabía que este no sería un trabajo normal, por Dios, ¿cómo podría serlo si mi Jefe es su hermano? Desde el día uno esto nunca fue normal, pero no por eso hui. Estaba determinada a demostrar que era una profesional que jamás dejaría de nuevo mis obligaciones por mis debilidades emocionales. De todo lo bueno y malo en mi vida, mis habilidades en el trabajo fueron la única constante y eso me hacía sentir orgullosa. Fue por eso que me confié, tomé por sentando la amabilidad del Jefe y lo decepcioné. Y eso me valió convertirme en una simple humana a sus ojos, ser tratada como trata a los demás. Seres inútiles que no pueden alcanzar ni siquiera un cabello de su gran majestad.

Y más de acuerdo no podía estar con su definición de como Sesshomaru veía al resto del mundo. Aunque algo más le llamó la atención. — ¿Tanto te molesta que el Jefe ya no te trate especialmente? Ser una mera humana más en su vida no es agradable para ti, ¿eso es lo que dices?

Lo miró un poco sorprendida, el parafraseo logró desorientarla en medio de su ola de tristeza y auto recriminación, pero es que fue inusual. ¿Cuál sería la razón de querer ser especial para alguien como Sesshomaru? — Ser una mera secretaria es lo que me molesta — logró decir después de un par de segundos donde visiblemente su cerebro trabajo mucho para encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Estaba esperando por algún sentimiento en especial hacia el amo bonito, pero no estaba seguro de que en realidad desarrollara algo así por él, aun –. Me han contado como han pasado los cientos de secretarias, sobreviviendo a un día si no es que a un par de horas bajo su comando. Tratándolas como inútiles e ignorantes, no me puedes decir que eso es agradable.

— ¿Así es como te trata actualmente el Señor? — le lanzó una mirada irritada, claramente no pasando por alto su viejo llamado al Jefe, pero dejándolo ir sin regaño alguno.

— Ahora no me asigna trabajos complicados, cuando desde el primer día se atrevió a aventarme un bonche gigante de documentos diciendo "debes saberlo hacer". Me manda por café todo el tiempo como una pequeña mesera de restaurante familiar. Me ignora y pasa horas sin decirme una sola palabra en la oficina… Y toda esta semana no contestó mis mensajes, antes al menos mantenía la línea de trabajo, ahora solo se comunica por medio de Jaken — se llevó ambas manos a la cara, restregando su frustración en ellas —. Tengo miedo de que haya fallado por completo en mi trabajo. Es lo único que me queda, Gardian. No quiero perderlo también.

Por un segundo no pudo decir nada. Sintió un poco de lastima por ella, considerar que en esta vida solo tenía su trabajo era demasiado triste. Aunque la entendía, probablemente era lo único que le daba un propósito y un sentido de pasión a su vida, después del fiasco que Inuyasha le hizo favor de dejarle en su vida amorosa, su familia lejos y con solo un puñado de amigos aquí ¿cómo no tener esas ideas? Y aun peor, no era como si Sesshomaru pudiera ser el tipo de hombre que la tomaba en brazos y la consolaba, limpiando sus lágrimas y dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Al menos no aun, porque si quería ganársela, muy seguramente a un punto tendría que hacerlo… todos terminaban haciendo cosas tontas y vergonzosas cuando querían enamorar a una mujer. Incluyéndolo.

Él pagó la cuenta, a pesar de la insistencia de la pequeña. "Mitad y mitad es lo justo", la escuchó repetir esa frase mil veces. Consideraba que era una mujer fuerte e independiente, a pesar de verla desanimada y con el corazón por el suelo segundos atrás. Y eso picaba su curiosidad, no podía imaginársela, al menos sobria, haciendo pucheros y actuando consentida. ¿Así fue su relación con Inuyasha? Fue frustrante no poder navegar por esas memorias en su momento, pero se había decidido a conseguir es información a como dé lugar, sería muy útil para Sesshomaru. Bajaron las escaleras y salieron de la tienda para empezar su camino hacia la villa. Decidieron caminar, pues ella no quiso tomar un taxi y decía que el camión estaría lleno a esta hora. Caminaron y caminaron, intentado hacerla reír para mejorar su humor. Hoy regresaría el señor, así que esperaba que los dos pudieran tener un reencuentro más decente de lo que se podía esperar. La última vez había empujado sus botones de una manera muy… ruda, sabía que había tenido un efecto en él, pero no tenía claro cuál exactamente. Si sería bueno o malo, pero con todo su corazón deseaba que fuera lo primero.

Estaban cerca de la entrada a la villa, no faltaba mucho para llegar. Para su suerte Kagome venía alegre ahora. Camina mientras jugueteaba con él. Aunque había empezado como una pequeña prueba de sus reflejos. La empujó suavemente con la cadera, haciéndola reír y ahí empezó la guerra. Ella le picó las costillas y el la jaloneó por la orilla de su suéter. Ambos estuvieron molestándose por todo el camino, aumentando el nivel con cada movimiento. Le regresó el ataque, le picó las costillas, él intento regresar el mismo gesto, pero la pequeña mujer había desaparecido, en un segundo la localizó, agachada con un complicado y flexible movimiento de kung fu, con su pierna extendida le puso el pie y le hizo perder el equilibrio. Giró su cuerpo rápidamente para atraparla antes de que hiciera algo más, pero la pequeña mujer ya estaba saltando en la otra dirección, evitando sus brazos y finalmente empujándolo hacia atrás. Trastabilló con algo y cayó de sentón, para su sorpresa, en una banca de madera quedando de frente a la entrada.

— ¡Gané! — le sonrió triunfal. Tomó asiento a su lado y miró el gran portón con una expresión en blanco —. Más como, me dejaste ganar.

— Créeme, no te dejé ganar. ¿Siempre has sido así de buena en este tipo de artes marciales? –intentó sonar casual, aunque en realidad buscaba una respuesta. — Debiste verte cuando me derribaste y especialmente cuando golpeaste al Jefe, fue épico.

— Siempre he sido buena con los deportes, pero esta última… vez… ¿Qué hice… qué? —Rápidamente le lanzó una mirada sorprendida, saliéndose de esos pensamientos depresivos con los que muy probablemente estaba batallando, y él simplemente le sonrió lo más casual que pudo. Esperaba estar tomando los pasos correctos para llegar al camino que quería, uno donde Kagome y Sesshomaru llegaran al mismo punto. Su pregunta salió en un hilo de voz, poniéndose pálida y bajando la mirada al piso, seguramente intentando recordar en su mente lo que él le acababa de decir —. Realmente hice algo peor que desnudarme y pedirle que me besara… realmente lo hice. ¿Qué… qué fue lo que…? ¿Exactamente qué fue lo que hice?

— ¿Quieres que te muestre? Solo tienes que dejarme pasar por un segundo — con su dedo índice señaló su propia sien, dándole a entender que tenía que entrar a sus pensamientos. Vio como asentía fervientemente, se sobresaltó cuando sintió como posaba su mano en su cuello, lo miró por un segundo antes de cerrar sus ojos, sus mejillas se tornaron rosas y apretó sus labios nerviosamente. Se acercó lentamente hasta que sus frentes se tocaron y el también cerró sus ojos en el instante en que fluyeron sus memorias hacia ella, concentrándose en tomar lo que pudiera en el camino y en elegir estratégicamente lo que quería que ella viera. Kagome posó sus manos en su pecho y apretó su camisa en dos puños, al sentir como el flujo se cerraba en unos segundos. No era una sensación dolorosa, pero tampoco placentera, era solamente extraña. Abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y se quedaron mirando uno al otro por largos segundos, hasta que la cara de Kagome se transformó en un foco rojo. Se llevó las manos a la cara con un gran estruendo y soltó un gritito. Mientras se hacía un pequeño ovillo en su lugar.

— ¡Te besé! Y te ataqué. Rompí tu uniforme y… te besé — exclamó con la vergüenza inundado su mundo. Estaba seguro que su primer pensamiento sería preocuparse por el ojo morado del señor, pero se sintió bien ser su primera reacción —. Dios, ver eso desde tu perspectiva fue horriblemente extraño y terrorífico.

— Son mis memorias obviamente. Y hey, no me quejo. He de admitir que lo disfruté por un segundo, después de pasarme el susto por tu tacleo, claro — dijo mientras ponía sus manos detrás de él en la banca y miraba al cielo. Estaba anocheciendo, la luna se estaba asomando a pesar del que el sol no acababa de esconderse, aunque muy probablemente no mostraría su brillo por completo, las nubes grises se acercaban con gran velocidad, pesadas y sumamente oscuras, en cualquier momento llovería. Ojalá así fuera, tal vez serviría para lavar y purificar esa pizca de culpa que él también sentía, pero no por la misma razón. Le agradaba tenerla a su lado, era una sensación cálida, refrescante y llenadora, pero también sabía que el destino no la había puesto en su camino para amarla, no. Ella estaba destinada al hombre que era su Jefe, lo tenía muy en claro. Nadie había logrado una respuesta así en esta piedra de mármol que era Sesshomaru. Así que debía controlar que su cariño por la pequeña humana no creciera más lejos de lo que debía —. Tal vez no me molestaría ir a beber contigo, siempre y cuando sea solo para cuidarte que no ataques a nadie más.

— ¡Gardian! — lo reprochó mientras lo miraba, el regresó su atención hacia ella y la vio ponerse aún más roja –. Perdón, Gardian. Soy un monstruo cada vez que tomo alcohol. Especialmente como llevaba muchos años sin tomar así, me cayó más de peso y perdí todo sentido de dignidad, probablemente tenga que ir a buscarla bajo la alfombra vomitada de Sesshomaru. Yo que ya estaba lo suficientemente apenada que limpiaste todo mi desastre mientras dormía y ahora esto.

— Tranquila, insisto. Dejando de lado todo eso, fue una situación disfrutable, lengua y todo–le sonrió pícaramente acompañando el gesto con un guiño y ella le hizo un puchero mitad vergüenza, mitad diversión –. Vamos, está anocheciendo y presiento que va a llover muy pronto.

— Gracias, Gardian. Y enserio, perdón por todos los problemas que te di — le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Y caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la colina. Sintiendo como la humedad se estaba aproximando, junto con los sentimientos de culpa de este pequeño "unicornio" que se mostraban evidentemente en su expresión, probablemente ya había olvidado su ataque hacia él y sus pensamientos se estaban enfocando en el gran ojo morado de Sesshomaru, junto con su preocupación y consternación hacia su trabajo.

— En serio que no tengo problemas mientras tu no tengas problemas. Solo que si la situación se repite que sea cuando tu sangre no sea mitad alcohol, probablemente sería más disfrutable — ella le dio un pequeño golpe al hombro con su puño, comprendiendo y llegando al pacto de que solo ellos tendrían este secreto —. Probablemente el único que tuvo problemas fue el señor, a él solo le tocaron besos en las mejillas y un ojo morado. Yo digo que tenía envidia.

Una gran carcajada salió de la pelinegra, duró largos segundos hasta que se llevó las manos a la panza y pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a brotar. — ¡Ese fue el mejor chiste del día! ¡Me acordaré de él toda la semana! ¡Te lo juro! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Cómo pudiste…!

Verla sonreír le dio el valor suficiente para poder continuar con su propósito. El cual probablemente tendría el efecto contrario en ella, pero era necesario. Tenía que poner en marcha este pequeño tren que haría grandes cosas por los dos, que traería buenos resultados y los haría sonreír… o al menos eso deseaba. Miró hacia el pent-house, comprobando que el Señor ya se encontraba ahí, las luces de su lado se encontraban encendidas. Kagome siguió su mirada y su sonrisa desapareció lentamente, para dar paso a un suspiro, sus piernas se empezaron a arrastrar con pesar hacia el pequeño camino entre el bosque, pero él la detuvo de la mano. — Kagome, antes de que te vayas quiero decirte algo… probablemente no es mi lugar, ni mi derecho, pero quiero hacerlo porque creo que necesitas oírlo. Con respecto a cómo el Jefe te trata… tu misma lo has dicho él siempre ha sido así, desde un principio lo fue, la única diferencia al inicio y ahora, es como tu reaccionas a él. Levántate y pelea contra el Amo Bonito, en eso eres buena. ¿No?

— Lo haría si pudiera, ¿crees que quiero estar en esta situación? Pero al haber cometido estos errores siento que he perdido mi derecho… mi derecho de ser así… de causar problemas, de defender mi lado y hacer lo que mi corazón me dice. Es difícil hacerlo cuando en sus ojos solo veo el reflejo de mis pecados junto con su recriminación — le dijo suavemente mientras la primera gota caía en su mejilla, deslizándose por su piel como si una pequeña lagrima fuera. Se acercó y la limpio con su pulgar, aunque más y más gotas continuaron cayeron.

— ¿Y cuándo crees que vas a recuperar ese derecho? ¿Cuándo él te lo diga? ¿Cuándo él te lo permita? Nada de aquí depende de él, Kagome — su mirada bajó, viendo un poco más allá de su nariz y mordiendo su labio inferior. Tomó su mejilla con toda su mano y levantó su cara un poco para que lo mirara a los ojos —. Todo esto gira entorno a ti. Cuando decidas acabar con tu martirio auto proclamado es cuando las cosas dejaran de ser así. Cuando tu acto de víctima se termine es cuando las cosas empezarán a ser normales y como antes otra vez, porque creo que el Jefe nunca te ha dicho algo… literalmente. O, ¿sí?

Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa ante la dureza de sus palabras, a pesar de que intentó mantener un tono de voz suave, deseando amortiguar sus palabras. Abrió la boca, sin poder pronunciar un solo sonido. Soltó su mejilla para juntar sus manos en la palma de ella, sintiendo la cicatriz de la pequeña e irónica fresa, la presionó ligeramente, haciéndola respingar y retraer su mano en un instinto. – ¿Sabes por qué esta marca duele? Este tipo de contratos están hechos para que ambas partes enfrenten sus obligaciones… las cuales usualmente son sus propios demonios, Kagome. Y creo que los dos sabemos bien porqué ha sido postergado tanto tiempo, conociéndote hubieras hecho todo un circo para pasar este obstáculo cuanto antes, pero hete aquí. Sufriendo en silencio con tal de no salir a la batalla, ¿qué es lo que hizo temblar tu determinación y valentía? ¿Qué fue lo que cambió dentro de ti?

Tomó la mano de ella y la colocó sobre su propio corazón. Sintiendo la leve vibración de sus latidos, a este punto la lluvia empezaba a caer cada vez más tupida. El sol se había escondido por completo, la noche era gris, pesada y llena de intranquilidad. Se sintió ligeramente mal por haber llevado arriba y abajo el ánimo y los sentimientos de esta mujer, un mal por un bien mayor. La jaló hacía él y la abrazó fuertemente, intentando darle un poco de energía que la ayudara a sobrellevar lo dicho o tal vez, cediendo un poco ante la tentación de tocarla. Lo que no contaba es que Sesshomaru saldría de las sombras, observando la escena a detalle y su único reflejo, al recordar su reclamo de la última vez, fue alejar a la pequeña mujer de sí con un gesto brusco y torpe. Algo salió mal al intentar controlar su fuerza, pues Kagome caminó hacia atrás sin poder mantener su equilibrio y cayó en una jardinera, donde un gran charco se había formado. Quedando ahogada en lodo de la cadera para arriba. Dio un paso hacia ella para ayudarla a enderezarse, pero su camino se vio cortado por su Jefe, quién simplemente camino elegantemente para levantarla como trapo con una sola mano.

— ¡Gardian! ¡¿Por qué me aventaste?! — exclamó a medio toser y escupir. Sesshomaru la colocó en el piso, sin cambiar de expresión. Kagome se llevó las manos a la cara, intentando recuperar su visión al quitarse el líquido negruzco que le escurría a chorros —. ¡Blah! A la próxima vez seré yo quién te empuje al barranco, Gardian. Tenlo por seguro. Demonios, no veo nada…

Fue inevitable dejar caer su mandíbula al momento en que Kagome tomó la mano de Sesshomaru como si nada. Peor aún, entrelazando sus dedos, él entendía que era para que ella se sintiera más segura, pero él sabía que Sesshomaru no podría con esa simple línea de pensamiento. En estos momentos era cuando deseaba ser más poderoso que él y saber qué es lo que pasaba por su cerebro. La pelinegra jaló suavemente a Sesshomaru. — Vamos, Gardian. ¿Puedes llevarme a mi casa? Quisiera cambiarme antes de que llegue el Jefe… si tienes suerte, tal vez tengas que ayudarme a quitarme esto.

Oh, no. No acababa de bromear con un toque de doble sentido, ¿verdad? Agitó su falda y soltó una risita traviesa. Kagome, no, por favor, no. No caves más hondo la tumba en la que Sesshomaru los iba a meter. Sacudió su cabello como un pequeño perro y se quejó una vez más mientras frotaba sus ojos, embarrando su rímel y delineador junto con el lodo. Digamos que las grandes gotas de agua que caían del cielo no eran de mucha ayuda. Dio un paso hacia adelante mientras intentaba abrir los ojos, pero los cerró nuevamente junto con un gruñido. Caminó nuevamente, pero pisó una piedra e iba a caerse nuevamente, salvo que Sesshomaru la tomó de la cintura y le ayudó a mantener el equilibrio. Iba a acercarse a tomar el lugar del Jefe cuando este le lanzó una mirada fuerte y fría haciéndolo quedarse en su lugar.

— Oh, no. Realmente no veo nada…

Fue el último quejido que pudo pronunciar Kagome antes de que el demonio inmovible que conocía la tomara en sus brazos, como princesa, ensuciándose ese hermoso traje sastre que no había visto antes y el cual, estaba seguro, era un producto nuevo adquirido en este viaje. Un pequeño quejido salió de la boca de ella antes de que Sesshomaru diera un salto, dejándolo ahí, solo y abandonado en medio de la lluvia. Sin haber pronunciado una sola palabra y… Kagome con el claro malentendido de que era él, Gardian, quien la llevaba en brazos. Oh, no.

Esto no pintaba nada bueno. Solo rogaba que esa pequeña mujer pudiera callar sus labios por cinco minutos, o que abriera los ojos para ver con quién estaba lidiando. Por favor, cualquier cosa sería buena a este punto.

–

Casi golpeaba a este hombre por hacer lo mismo que su bendito Jefe solía hacerle. Llevarla por los aires sin antes advertírselo y tener que aferrarse por su vida por el subidón de adrenalina y la sensación de que el suelo estaba alejándose demasiado en un solo segundo. Caminó con ella, a lo que pudo deducir fue hacia el baño, escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, los pasos resonaron en la habitación con su típico eco. Sus ojos ardían por el lodo y veía horriblemente borroso, sentía que incluso tenía un tapón de lodo en la nariz que amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento o se iría directo a su garganta. Una de las dos y ninguna era bella. La sentó suavemente en la orilla de lo que pudo sentir, debía ser el jacuzzi, el azulejo se sintió totalmente frio en sus muslos y fue cuando deseó a ver usado esos pantalones de vestir que venían incluidos en su gran y renovado guardarropa. A mitad de semana se resignó a usar la ropa que Sesshomaru le dejó, con la intención de acostumbrarse y ganarse puntos de perdón. Admitía que, para el cuarto día, se había rendido ante la fineza de las ropas y su comodidad, aparte de que lucían extremadamente bien. Todos en la empresa la habían llenado de piropos y halagos ante su cambio de estilo. Lo que sí no usaría jamás, era la ropa no formal que había en ese closet, era simplemente… demasiado interesante para ella.

Escuchó como caminaba y abría el grifo, el agua corrió a través de la regadera, los pasos regresaron hacia ella con un ritmo tranquilo para después posar una mano en su brazo y ayudarla a levantarse con cuidado. La guio amablemente hasta colocarla abajo del chorro, el agua tibia cayó por su cara y alivió el frio de la lluvia. Talló sus ojos suavemente, hasta que sintió como su rímel hacia que sus pestañas se pegaran una con otra. Oh, no. Muy probablemente se debía de ver nefasta, su maquillaje se estaba corriendo. Aunque fuera poco el que solía usar, debía ser suficiente para hacerla ver como un mapache y bueno, con el lodo debía lucir espectacular.

— Gardian, ¿puedes pasarme una pequeña botella azul con letras blancas? No quiero verme como una bruja cuando llegue el Jefe — escuchó como empezaba sus pasos, después sintió como sujetaba su mano y posaba la pequeña botella. Intentó desenroscar la tapa, pero se resbalaba con el lodo y el agua, tirándolo torpemente y escuchándolo caer sobre el azulejo y el agua. Una pequeña maldición salió de sus labios, sin querer —. Demonios, no tengo tiempo de estar haciendo esto… te juro, Gardian. Me la debes y muy grandemente.

Dejó descansar su frente en el azulejo, enfriando sus pensamientos porque sentía que las palabras de Gardian ardían en su mente. — Ahora veo que tienes razón, Gardian. Él siempre fue él, a pesar de mis errores su actitud no cambió radicalmente, era yo quién se comportaba de tal manera que hacia todo esto más complicado de lo que en realidad es… — no obtuvo respuesta alguna y sintió como el aire se volvía pesado. Intentó cambiar el tema, bromeando suavemente. Usando su humor que tanto le hacía reír —. ¿El ratón te comió la lengua o estás disfrutando de la vista? Para tu mala suerte la oferta de ayudarme a quitarme esto ha expirado.

Escuchó un bufido que le hizo sonreír, parece ser que su chiste fue bien recibido. Pasó sus manos por su cara, lavando el resto del lodo. Y por fin, recuperando su visión, pestañeó varias veces intentando aliviar el ligero ardor que quedó, después se concentró en localizar la botella que perdió en su ineptitud y la encontró justo en la esquina. Iba a agacharse, pero perdió el equilibrio, aún estaba usando sus tacones en la regadera. Cerró sus ojos y soltó un gritito, en su instinto se sujetó a lo que tuvo enfrente de ella, un musculoso brazo y un amplio pecho, claramente mojado y ahora escurriendo, pero era diferente. No se sentía como lo que Gardian vestía. Si no mal recordaba, usaba una playera negra y un pequeño collar plateado, con mezclilla y tenis, lo tenía muy presente porque era la segunda vez que lo veía usando algo más que su uniforme y se veía extremadamente bien, aunque ahora entendía que su guapura era su estado natural. En cambio, palpó suavemente, sintiendo una corbata floja, camisa desabotonada y un saco. Abrió los ojos, pestañeando un parte de veces antes de no sufrir la dificultad de entender lo que veía, era ese demonio de cabellos plateados que la había hecho temblar estando lejos, era peor tenerlo tan cerca y especialmente luciendo así. El hecho de comprender que acababa de manosearse a su Jefe cerró su garganta y multiplico las ansias que sentía. Oh no, qué iba a pensar de ella, espera… le había dicho que si le ayudaba a quitarse la ropa también. Empezó a golpearse mentalmente antes de que su voz la sacara de sus pensamientos.

— Veo que en estos días has trabajado en la cláusula de la inocencia, ahora no temes tocar mi cuerpo de esta manera. Y decir que tiempo atrás solías ruborizarte con solo verme sin camisa — Se quedó sin palabras ante su reclamo y solo pudo quedarse como idiota, observándolo a detalle, tenía un aspecto demasiado atractivo, su cabello un poco desaliñado y peinado hacia atrás le daban un estilo menos formal y un poco más sensual, varias manchas de lodo escurrían de sus mejillas y cuello, sus ojos brillaban inusualmente con la luz que pasaba a través del agua y lucía inusualmente salvaje. Y fue cuando su corazón empezó a latir como loco, al instante recordó todos los momentos íntimos por los que habían pasado, sintió su cara prenderse en un segundo. Recordar que lucía como un mapache mugroso no mejoró su situación, estaba segura que ahora era un sol quemando por la atmosfera a cinco mil grados centígrados —. ¿O es que estás decepcionada que seré yo quien ayude a quitarte eso?

— No, yo no… Eh, perdone — Bajó la mirada, apretó los ojos y cejas en un ceño al intentar alejarse de él y no lograrlo, pero esta vez no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Se quedó quieta en sus brazos, a pesar de no poder lograr calmar el aturdidor sonido de su corazón. Odiaba esto, este hombre lograba ponerla así de estúpidamente nerviosa, hacía que sus pensamientos se vieran opacados por su simple presencia. Había veces en que ella misma se preguntaba cómo es que podía lidiar y trabajar con él cuando era así.

— Interesante, hace mucho que no veía esa expresión. Es… aagradable, de una manera u otra — Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y levantó la cara para mirarlo directamente, ¡esa frase salió de su boca! No lo podía creer, era la primera vez que le decía algo lindo de manera explícita, clara y entendible. Aunque estaba más confundida acerca de lo que era "agradable", ella sonrojada como un tomate y con el rímel corrido, llena de lodo, cabellos desmarañados, luciendo peor que un perro callejero nuevamente… no, ¿verdad? –. Viendo que por fin usas ropa decente, incluso en ese estado, bruja no sería el adjetivo adecuado. Un unicornio silvestre sería más correcto, uno que gusta de ensuciarse en el lodo. ¿Se volverá un hábito tuyo? Al parecer deberé llevar cuenta de cuantas veces he terminado en este estado por tu culpa.

¿Quién era este hombre y qué habían hecho con su Jefe? No sólo le había dicho algo lindo, le había dado un segundo cumplido en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí, el primero lo recordaba como un tesoro, este segundo lo amaría por su vida, pues no solo le había dicho que lucía bien, lo había dicho a pesar de que las probabilidades de que fuera cierto eran… nulas. La pena derretiría su cerebro y se saldría por sus orejas. Solo pudo quedarse callada, las palabras no salían por más que sus labios se abrían en un intento de pronunciar algo. La dejó ir suavemente, asegurándose de que mantuviera su equilibrio antes de soltar su cintura, dejándola fuera del agua y saliendo él también. Se quitó su camisa y su saco sin advertencia alguna, ella simplemente miró a otro lado mientras terminaba, no quería que su cerebro se saliera por su nariz también ante la visión de todo el esplendor que el gran cuerpo de su Jefe siempre emanaba. De reojo lo vio tomar una toalla y se la colocó sobre el hombro.

— Termina de asearte y ven a mi habitación. Tenemos cosas pendientes que arreglar ¿no es así? — su voz sonó más profunda que usual, como si estuviera acompañada de un pequeño bajo gruñido. Eso, junto con el agua y el frío de la brisa enviaron una ronda de escalofríos a través de su cuerpo que la hicieron sacudirse en su lugar. Le regresó una mirada tan penetrante que detuvo sus pulmones, este hombre con su porte y altanería, aun en ese estado lucía como el magnánimo presidente y dueño que era. Se dio la media vuelta y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

— Diosdiosdiosdios — repitió en un susurro soltando el aire contenido y dejando ir parte de su tensión. Qué bueno que no había dicho nada demasiado estúpido, porque pudo haber arruinado la situación grandemente con esa bocota suya, como siempre. Respiró profundamente y se lamentó el haber pensado tontamente en esta situación. Oh, Dios, nuevamente recitó en su mente, él fue quien la había rescatado de la alberca de lodo en donde cayó, él fue quién la cargó como princesa y la llevó amablemente por el baño hasta la regadera. No entendía como sucedió esto, ni en qué momento decidió tratarla bien, diferente a su usual carácter. ¿Tal vez él estaba dando el primer paso? No, no, este demonio no podía hacer algo como eso, tal vez… simplemente estaba de buen humor. ¡No! Aún más imposible. Lo único que le quedaba hacer era preguntar acerca de sus errores directamente, enfrentarse a su penitencia y pecado, esperando volver a empezar nuevamente hacerlo bien y mejor de lo que alguna vez lo hizo. Se deshizo de sus ropas rápidamente y regresó al chorro de agua, recogiendo el limpiador facial que había tirado anteriormente. Lo miró recordando el aspecto que traía, vertió una pequeña cantidad de producto en su mano y lavo su cara fervientemente. Regresó la mirada a la espuma residual que quedó en sus dedos y notó lo negra que era. No pensaba verse al espejo para comprobar su estado, lo peor del caso, es que muy probablemente, a pesar del tono, el gran amo bonito estaba jugando con ella. No había manera en que le dijera que se veía decentemente. Continuó lavando el resto de su cuerpo, mientras intentaba recolectar sus pensamientos de una manera ordenada, tenía unos momentos para poder tranquilizarse y centrarse en lo importante.

–

Había aceptado su inusual interés ante de esta mujer, aunque no entendía del todo la razón. Su propia razón. Y es que desconocía el porqué. ¿Qué es lo que hacía a esta mujer diferente de las demás a sus ojos? Incluso, ¿qué es lo que la convierte en algo más especial que una mujer demonio? Antes suponía que debía analizar a esta humana a fondo, pero ahora no solo debía seguir haciendo eso, también debía pensar en sí mismo y en el significado de sus acciones… la mayoría realizadas inconscientemente.

Y ahora, las acciones que su mente y cuerpo realizaban no tan inconscientemente.

Había regresado a su pent-house hace un par de horas, llegó a acostarse en su cama y cayó en un sueño profundo. Uno que no había logrado tener en toda la semana, no que lo necesitara, pero sería refrescante después de todo esto. Durmió plácidamente hasta que escuchó una risa retumbar en sus oídos. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y mientras respiraba profundo, se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Había sido ella, su cuerpo se movió directo hacia el balcón, buscándola con la mirada y encontrándola, nefastamente, en compañía de Gardian. ¿Cuándo su humor hacia este demonio se vio tan degradado? Y su mente le contestó con una escena que no quería recordar, ignoró el pedazo de pensamiento y continuó observando el momento. Estaban de pie en la zona comunal, tomándose tu tiempo y charlando, demasiado bajo para poder oír desde esa distancia. Su paciencia no duró lo suficiente así que decidió bajar, muy mala idea.

Dio un salto, cayendo a varios metros lejos de ellos. Miró al cielo y observó como este monzón de verano caía estrepitosamente, el aire soplaba haciendo bailar a las gotas de agua y trayendo a él esa esencia de fresas que inundó sus sentidos, un extraño sentimiento corrió por su nuca y bajó a su pecho, aun no estaba acostumbrado a digerir la pequeña complacencia que le dio sentirla cerca de él. Levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para presenciar como Gardian colocaba su mano y la de ella sobre su pecho. Ambos mirándose intensamente a los ojos y al segundo, el gran hombre la tomó en sus brazos, apretándola fuertemente. El unicornio se quedó muy quieta, sus mejillas tornándose ligeramente rosas y sus ojos muy abiertos, el momento de sorpresa y confusión le duró poco, pues le regresó el gesto, rodeando sus brazos y deslizando sus manos por la espalda gigante de ese demonio. Sonrió justo un segundo antes de cerrar los ojos y posar su mejilla en el pecho de él.

Estiró su cuello a la derecha, escuchando como tronaba ligeramente. Cerró los ojos por un segundo y aun podía ver la pequeña escena dramática que erizó su molestia a niveles peligrosos, solo que esta vez no tenía que contenerse, ese mismo demonio le había incitado a extender su mano y tocarla, ¿cierto? Así que no iba a quedarse viendo como era él quién ponía sus manos sobre ella. La satisfacción que sintió fue sumamente grande al ver la sorpresa y el pánico de Gardian y ver cómo le entregaba el unicornio con el mejor gesto que pudo existir. El sentimiento no le duró mucho pues el escucharla hablar de que el hombre al que dejaron tirado en la lluvia iba a ayudarla a quitarle la ropa mientras sonreía de esquina a esquina le hizo querer tomar acción a su manera al tenerla en sus brazos, pero mantuvo su temperamento bajo control al ver que la reacción del unicornio fue diferente al estar en sus brazos que en los de Gardian. Se sentó en el sillón y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo de este. Por alguna razón sentía que parte de su orgullo se veía pisoteado al hacer esa estúpida comparación que aun más patéticamente le traía un poco de satisfacción.

Escuchó como la lluvia caía al igual que el agua en el baño. Probablemente se bañaría a velocidad luz para poder tener esa conversación que él le había ordenado. Era interesante verla ir de una simple humana a una asistente ideal. Probablemente por eso resonaba esa memoria en él, el pequeño unicornio rogando ser besado mientras llevaba sus labios a un inusual puchero. Las probabilidades de ver ese gesto en ella en la oficina eran cero, incluso aquí no sucedería al menos que no estuviera sobria, de nuevo. Eso generaba un querer saber acerca de sus diferentes lados y la relación que tuvo con el perro estúpido. Su lado serio era un total opuesto de su lado desastroso, conocía el lado dolido que conllevaba su amor, pero no sabía cómo era cuando el amor que ella sentía era correspondido, cuando la felicidad inundaba sus emociones y cuando le sonreía a quién amaba. Debía ser diferente de aquella vez que le sonrió, cuando le había dicho que había hecho un buen trabajo, también de aquellas pequeñas sonrisas burlonas, sarcásticas y retadoras que solía mostrarle. Y dudaba que realmente fuera así de directa como aquella vez que lo besó, se aclaró ligeramente la garganta. Recordar las sensaciones de aquella vez no fue tan placentero como quisiera por cuestiones de orgullo y poder. Era él quien debía hacer perder a esta mujer, ella debía hundirse, ahogarse en él para jamás respirar aire limpio de nuevo. Y así es como recordó la primera vez que la besó, cuando la sintió derretirse en sus brazos con tan solo ese beso. " _Si el gran Sesshomaru conquista a cualquier mujer sin siquiera proponérselo, imagine si es su propósito y deseo_ ", esas palabras llegaron a él nuevamente, aunque no le dieron la satisfacción que quería. Era verdad, usualmente las mujeres corrían hacia él, rogaban por él y, las débiles, lloraban por él. El simplemente aparecía y todas, incluso algunos "ellos", volaban hacían él como abejas peleando por miel.

Este fue y seguía siendo el mismo problema del principio, estaba seguro que su cuerpo podía ser conquistado fácilmente, pero entrar a su corazón y sacar a Inuyasha por completo tal vez sería el mayor reto. Inadvertidamente un suspiro salió pesadamente de sus labios, ¿eso es lo que quería? ¿Tomar el lugar de Inuyasha? Hace un tiempo se había prometido a sí mismo que no tomaría nada que el perro estúpido hubiera mordido antes y, aun así, se encontraba aquí, en su pent-house, esperando por aquella humana que volvió su vida un caos. Su orgullo y su ego estaban tomando varios golpes que dolían, pero no por eso desistiría, seguiría haciendo las cosas a su manera y lo lograría perfectamente como todo lo que él se proponía. Hoy haría su primera prueba, aparte de arreglar ese asunto pendiente que se cobraría muy bien. Aprovecharía la situación para descubrir lo que su interés le incitaba a querer saber.

— Esto, Jefe… ¿está dormido? — preguntó en un susurro con su suave voz, asomándose por la puerta y entrando de puntitas. Había llegado. Abrió los ojos y escuchó al demonio gruñir ruidosamente. Desde esa primera vez hubo algo que llamaba la atención en esa apariencia, su piel rosada, cabello suelto y mojado. Su ropa de dormir de siempre, un short, una playera suelta y floja. Un inocente pijama que quedaba con su personalidad, pero un estilo demasiado tentador, pues esa vista estaba jugando con su pequeño monstruo, invitándolo a querer tomar su pedazo. Tomó un respiro mental y lo calló por un segundo.

— Pasa y toma asiento — como un pequeño unicornio con la cola entre las patas, pasó arrastrando sus pequeños pies descalzos sobre la alfombra. Se sentó con gran pesar en el sillón a través de él. Levantó la mirada, pasó saliva y juntó ambas manos, apretándolas con fuerza.

— Antes de que comencemos con el punto importante de esta conversación, tráeme un café –empujó sus estribos de nuevo. Quería corroborar si por fin esta humana había regresado a su sentido común y dejado de comportarse como un ser patético y terrenal —. Esta vez lo quiero con media taza de crema y con dos cucharadas de azúcar.

Se tragó un gruñido de irritación y enojo. Llevaba empujando sus botones desde ese día, intentado sacar algo más que una respuesta dócil y obediente, incluso usaba los tonos y ordenes con los que siempre le reclamaba, _"Soy su asistente persona, no una sirviente de hogar, así que le recomiendo que mejore su tono, si no, a la próxima vez tendrá que pedírselo a Jaken"._ Y para su decepción, la pelinegra simplemente se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina, sin decir una sola palabra. No le agradaba este lado apacible del unicornio, ¿quién iba a decir que por primera vez no le agradaba una mujer obediente? Miró por la ventana en lo que escuchaba como vertía agua de la cafetera y la cuchara repiqueteaba contra la cerámica de la taza. ¿Qué debía hacer para que esta humana despertara de ese estúpido trance?

La vio regresar con una pequeña bandeja con dos tazas y un par de vasitos de cristal, uno con… leche y otro con azúcar, finalmente un plato con galletas y una pequeña cuchara. Intentó controlar una mueca de satisfacción que amenazaba con salirse, procuró mantener su expresión estoica de siempre. Todavía no había nada asegurado. — Aquí está su café, Jefe.

Le sonrió burlonamente como solía hacerlo cuando estaba a punto de portarse como el unicornio salvaje que era. — Te dije que lo quería con leche y azúcar, no que me trajeras la leche y el azúcar aparte. ¿Acaso no me expliqué? — intentó sonar lo más severo posible. La vio temblar un poco mientras se sentaba en el sillón nuevamente, pero aun así lo miró firmemente e hizo un pequeño gesto despreocupado con los hombros.

— Creo que yo también le he pedido muy cordialmente que no me trate como mesera de restaurante familiar, cuando decida que un por favor y un gracias no sean mucho pedir, podré cumplir con sus órdenes tal y como usted lo pide — puso una sonrisita amable y falsa en su cara mientras ella tomaba su taza y la preparaba con toda tranquilidad. Él solo la miró con detenimiento mientras se recargaba por completo en el sillón y se llevaba una mano a la barbilla, sintiendo satisfacción ante esta pequeña y sutil rebeldía. Hasta sintió un poco de orgullo al verla imitar su mismo movimiento, no solo eso, cruzó una pierna sobre la otra con una expresión altanera mientras le daba un sorbo a su café –. Incluso un tono diferente sería suficiente para mí, creo que estoy siendo muy razonable y tal vez un poco conformista con usted.

— ¿Un tono diferente? — cuestionó mientras se acercaba a la mesa y se preparaba su café, sintiendo la mirada llena de satisfacción del pequeño unicornio ante su pequeña victoria –. ¿Cuál tono es el que te gustaría? ¿Uno lleno de afecto y sentimentalismo? ¿Uno amable y delicado? ¿Qué tono sería apropiado para ti… unicornio?

— El que sea menos ese. Suena a un "eres mi sirvienta, haz lo que te digo. YA". Soy su asistente y tengo mi orgullo en poder ayudarlo y a esta empresa, así que quisiera que… volviéramos a nuestra relación de antes. Antes de que lo decepcionara y que cayera de su gracia — dejó su taza en la mesita y jugueteó con sus manos nerviosamente antes de tomar un gran respiro y proseguir –. Me gustaría disculparme sinceramente por mi falta de determinación con respecto a Inuyasha y sobretodo, lamento muchísimo lo sucedido esta última vez. Sé que mi comportamiento fue inaceptable y nada profesional. Tuvo que lidiar con una parte de mí que deseo que jamás vuelva a ver.

Se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia de 90 grados, la cual mantuvo varios segundos. Esta humana y su formalidad con la vida. — Creo que por fin he recuperado a la asistente que contraté. Me estaba hartando de tu pequeño acto de secretaria humana sumisa y tonta que tenías desde tu propia decepción. La persona que tuvo problemas con tu pequeña escena con Inuyasha, más que nadie, fuiste tú — tomó un sorbo profundo a su café y por alguna razón, le supo mejor que algún otro que haya bebido antes. Saboreó otro sorbo más antes de continuar —. Tu falta de compromiso te dolió más a ti que a mí, Unicornio. Y lo sabes, así que espero que puedas concentrarte en lo que viene, pues tenemos muchos pendientes que hacer.

— ¿Por fin? — preguntó en un susurro mientras tomaba asiento y lo miraba sorprendida, con la boca ligeramente abierta —. ¿Usted no estaba enojado conmigo? Pensé que su trato se debía a que estaba enojado y molesto conmigo a tal punto que ya no me quería a su lado.

— Estaba furioso contigo por no saber cómo ponerte de pie por ti misma, porque te gusta sufrir en tu propia miseria. Al principio era entretenido verte actuar fuera de tu zona, dócil, amable, cordial –levantó el tono intentando sonar sarcástico al usar las mismas palabras que ella –. Después fue simplemente frustrante verte ahogarte en tus pensamientos oscuros y afectar tu trabajo una vez más. Eso fue lo que colmó mi paciencia, Unicornio. Sea la razón que fuera, era solo una excusa para sentirte patética contigo misma.

Estas palabras tuvieron el efecto que se imaginó, lo miró con comprensión y le dio una sonrisa apenada. De pronto llevó sus manos a la cara y vio como sus orejas se pintaron de un rojo intenso y soltaba un pequeño gritito ahogado. Esta era una nueva escena, la cual despertó su interés. Se puso de pie y caminó un par de pasos hasta sentarse en la mesita de café. Justo enfrente de ella, dándole un pequeño susto al bajar un poco sus manos y mirarlo a través de sus dedos índice y corazón. —Se puede saber ¿qué te sucede? ¿Acaso tus nervios de unicornio se alteraron por el café o qué?

— Eh, perdone. Solo estoy muy feliz de que no me odie y no me despida. Realmente me alegro de haber estado equivocada — bajó sus manos por completo, le mostró una sonrisa gigante y brillante, una sonrisa aún más grande que la que recordaba y algo dentro de él se movió. Sintió una especie de hormigueo en el pecho y una necesidad de poner su mano sobre esos labios que adornaban esa sonrisa –. Gardian tenía razón, era yo quién estaba sufriendo por mi propio gusto, no puedo creer que lo que me dijo fuera acertado.

Sintió como el estrés y sus músculos se tensaban en un segundo al escuchar ese nombre salir de esa boca. ¿Estaba feliz, así de feliz porque Gardian tenía razón? ¿Esa sonrisa era por él? De pronto tenía la necesidad de aliviar la tensión de alguna manera. Y decir que momentos antes había pensado que no necesitaría tomar estas acciones, pero ahora, era justo lo que necesitaba. El unicornio debía aprender la lección, su lección y se aseguraría de que así fuera. Le enseñaría que solo debía pensar en él cuando estuviera con él, no solo eso, probablemente no podría pensar en otra cosa después de esta noche. Incluso le perdonaría que esto fuera a afectar su trabajo en el futuro, porque el inundaría su sistema con lo que más le consternaba a esta humana.

— Ahora que hemos arreglado este problema, debemos discutir otro asunto más importante. ¿No crees? — le extendió la mano y ella le sonrió tímidamente mientras le daba la suya. Se puso de pie en un movimiento y con un ligero tirón también la levantó de su asiento. Quedaron a centímetros de distancia y ella, como un acto reflejo, empezó a colorearse de un color carmín.

— ¿Q-q-qué asunto? — preguntó nerviosa mientras miraba a otro lado y daba un paso hacia atrás. Muy probablemente su instinto de conservación le decía que debía huir por su vida. Intentó separar su mano, pero él no la dejó. La mantuvo quieta y cerca, debía estarlo para lo que planeaba hacer.

— Este. Un asunto que hemos dejado colgando por mucho tiempo. ¿No crees? — giró su mano, mostrándole la marca que era clara señal de la deuda que tenía hacia él. Y la cual pensaba cobrarse con intereses. Iba a ser una noche muy interesante, ni se diga de los días próximos, serían totalmente… divertidos. Deslizó su mano lejos de la suya y una risa nerviosa salió de ella.

— Yo… estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que el contrato diga — pronunció sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara. Ajá. Justo la respuesta que esperaba. Aunque básicamente sería "hacer lo que ÉL diga".

— Pienso usar tu castigo como parte del plan que por fin pusiste en marcha correctamente. Matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿te parece? — asintió lentamente, con clara precaución. Probablemente su satisfacción empezaba a escabullirse por sus facciones, debía controlarse –. Es un plan que he formulado detalladamente y es especial para ti. ¿Estás lista?

La vio tragar saliva antes de mirarlo y asentir de nuevo.

–

Sabía que Sesshomaru era un playboy natural, alguien que tenía un poder de atracción, puro, crudo, nato y que lo exudaba como un tipo de testosterona, ahogando las mentes de todos fuera donde se parara y poniéndolos bajo su encanto. Ella siempre lo supo, desde que lo vio, especialmente cuando le robó ese beso con el afán de querer perturbar su relación, entonces ya rota, con Inuyasha. Y después, cuando la hizo callar varias veces con otro pequeño gesto de igual naturaleza. Se había pasado muchas noches intentado olvidar por completo lo que él provocó en ella, no cedería ante el instinto que le decía que su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente en los brazos de este hombre.

Ella no era toda inocencia, había dejado que Sesshomaru tuviera esa mala concepción de ella por su beneficio. Era simplemente que, a su ideal, se consideraba simplemente tímida, dejaba su vida sexual solo para ella y para su pareja, pero aun así tenía un muy claro entendimiento de ese tema, aunque fuera un poco lenta con los chistes de doble sentido que Sango siempre le contaba para molestarla. Era obvio que ya había tenido varias experiencias, incluso antes de Inuyasha, pero nunca quiso ir más allá de una placentera pero simple relación. Se estaba animando a aceptar los pequeños y eróticos consejos que Sango siempre le daba cuando estaba con Inuyasha, pues había llegado a la conclusión de que ella también debía poner de su parte y atraerlo, fue cuando consideró que su apariencia, incluso bajo su ropa era importante. También admitía que le había quedado el pequeño trauma por ese estúpido error, era absurdo, pero cambió gran parte de su ropa interior solo por ello. Patético, ¿no? Después, superado y digerido el disgusto, decidió seguir usándolo por comodidad y frescura. Agradeció profundamente haber continuado con ese cambio inusual en ella cuando se presentó el momento de hacerle creer que dormía con Sesshomaru, aunque también generó un conflicto en ella. Uno interno y peligroso que decidió ignorar, hasta ahora. Especialmente porque no quería admitir que su relación de trabajo era todo, menos de trabajo, pero nunca pensó que volvería a estos límites peligrosos, estando en la palma de su mano y lista para hacer de ella lo que él quisiera.

— Me impresiona tu nivel de memoria en ese estado, bueno es suficiente que al menos lo recuerdes — tenía una ligera mueca en sus labios, que sabía que era el orgullo y satisfacción escurriéndose a chorros de su boca todo por tenerla bajo su rienda de nuevo, podría a bofetear a su Jefe, pero intentaría calmarse justo ahora que acababan de hacer "las paces", si es que así se le podía llamar –. Justamente eso es lo que tendrás que hacer. Tenemos que arreglar ese pequeño error que me acabas de decir que cometiste. Un muy grave error que tiró todo a la basura y que alteró lo que tenía preparado para ti, lo cual era obviamente menos molesto e irritante para mí. Aunque será tu problema y a tu pequeña consciencia de unicornio tendrás que hacer un sacrifico mayor.

— Lo sé, es por eso que decidí contarle con detalle cómo fue que sucedió mi último error con Inuyasha y también sé que fue algo muy estúpido de mi parte, fue como darle esperanza de que volvería con él y que perdonaría lo que me hizo, así como así — claro que sabía que fue súper estúpido. Y se había arrepentido en el momento que las consecuencias la cachetearon en la cara con toda fuerza, pero no estaba segura que ameritara hacer lo que él planeaba… o eso quería decir. No era tan estúpida como para negar la lógica en las palabras de este hombre –. Entonces tengo que hacer realmente eso… ¿Así? ¿No puede ser algo menos… intenso?

— Te recuerdo que también tu castigo viene incluido en esto. Obviamente no tengo ninguna intención de ser amable o de perdonar tu falta, aunque pareciera que es recompensa. Es necesario que aprendas la lección y arregles esto por tu propia mano. Yo también estoy poniendo de mi parte, ¿entiendes? Mi reputación también está en juego con esto, solo para que el unicornio entienda que hacer y qué no hacer — su tono de madre regañona le hizo bajar la mirada al suelo. Argh, a veces odiaba como este hombre solo podía hablar razones que la dejaban sin queja alguna –. Aparte, deberías estar lista. ¿No crees? No tuviste ningún reparo en hacerlo anteriormente, no debe ser difícil demostrar el amor que tienes por tu novio actual. ¿O sí?

Oficialmente quería abofetearlo, el tono de soberbia y orgullo por ser solo él era abrumador, pero en otra manera tenía razón y no tenía razón. Este demonio, su Jefe, con quién estaba pretendiendo salir, cosa que solo Sango e Inuyasha sabían, le propuso un plan para hacerle notar a Inuyasha que la había perdido por completo y que su corazón ahora pertenecía a él. Tenía que hacerlo sufrir por la perdida y así provocarlo a hacer las cosas mal o renunciar por su propia cuenta. Claro que no sería difícil pretender gustar de un hombre y demonio como este, sería algo sencillo incluso para ella si tan solo no fuera su Jefe y tuviera que ejecutar su plan en la oficina de trabajo. Eso era su problema con este plan, su gran problema. Había logrado manejar esta situación inusual entre ellos porque habían tratado solo cosas del trabajo y movimientos simples del plan, pero esto…

— Si esto sale bien, Unicornio. Tendrás tu premio de buen comportamiento, aunque no estoy seguro que te lo merezcas — aspiró, hondo y profundo, intentando calmar esas ganas de ahorcarlo. Odiaba su confianza, su altanería, arrogancia y especialmente con esa sonrisa que bien conocía, junto con aquella mirada directa, dura y profunda. Eran la señal clara de que había vuelto. Hacía mucho que no lo veía, "El Rey Demonio" estaba aquí, jugando con ella. Lista para volverla loca y para hacerla sufrir –. Ahora, ¿quieres practicar un poco o planeas hacerlo directo?

Le extendió la mano, invitándola a acercarse nuevamente a él. Pidiéndole que fuera ella quien se metiera a la boca del león por su propia voluntad.

Oh-oh. Alguien que la salve de las garras de este demonio…

Si es que realmente quería ser salvada.

–

He vuelto a hacerlo, ¿cierto? Dejarlas justo en lo mero bueno. Ñaca ñaca. –Inserte sonrisa malvada aquí–, pero ahora saben que lo que tanto esperaban ¡será cierto y seguro para el próximo capítulo! Y les advierto que muy probablemente tenga que tener su abanico a la mano para calmar el calor de verano que viene después de la lluvia, mis queridas y queridos. ¡Ujú!

Ya saben que siempre me encantan sus reviews y que amo leerlos, releerlos por siempre. Ayudan a mi inspiración son bellos, hermosos y preciosos. Como pueden notar, este fue un capi, extra largo. Ojalá les guste. Así que les debo la respuesta a los reviews para el próximo capi, el cuál será publicado pronto porque, al igual que ustedes, me queman los dedos por publicarlo. :B

 **¡Muchas gracias!**

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

 _Con amor,_ ** _Zhikizzme._**


	11. Antes de la campana

Sip.

Maldita yo. Veinte años después.

Por fin aquí está.

Los y las quiero. Sorry.

Continuemos con lo que nos cruje. O/

–

 _Le extendió la mano, invitándola a acercarse nuevamente a él. Pidiéndole que fuera ella quien se metiera a la boca del león por su propia voluntad._

 _Oh-oh. Alguien que la salve de las garras de este demonio…_

 _Si es que realmente quería ser salvada._

–

 _ **Capítulo 11. Antes de la campana**_

Claro que él disfrutaba de diversos encuentros sexuales, él no se negaba ningún placer que la vida podía darle, pero obviamente se limitaba a elegir lo mejor para sí mismo. Solía reunirse con las mujeres más sensuales, atractivas, voluptuosas y de belleza inmensurable que se cruzaban en su vida, había sido un gusto que solía darse de vez en cuando. Y lo llamaba así porque no lo consideraba algo esencial en su vida, era diferente del resto de hombres que parecían perros en celo, queriendo aventarse sobre todo lo que tuviera un par de buenas piernas. Él simplemente tomaba eso como algo casual, un acto que no trascendía en su vida ni representaba una necesidad básica.

Después de un encuentro nada quedaba en él, ni siquiera el placer pues era algo breve que se evaporaba al acabar la noche. La sensación de su piel y el toque del cuerpo tomado era algo que persistía en sus dedos hasta que se bajaba de la cama y salía por la puerta.

Eventualmente entendió que los encuentros casuales con las mujeres humanas no eran tan funcionales como con aquellas que eran demonios, las primeras querían llevar el placer físico a un nivel sentimental. Deseaban ser las únicas en sus brazos, tenerlo solo para ellas. El deseo de posesión, la avaricia y la ambición de exclusividad no tenían final. Así que evitó del todo tener algún contacto íntimo con ellas, hasta ahora.

Nadie pensaría que esta vez iba a ser él a quién la tentación le susurrara al oído, que le hablara con una voz suave, baja, seductora e hipnotizante que le decía que la tocara, que la hiciera llorar y gemir hasta que gritara su nombre y cayera rendida. Esa voz le incitaba a que jugara con ella, que la hiciera sufrir y disfrutar al mismo tiempo hasta que su mente no pudiera procesar nada más que el placer con que la ahogaría a morir. Él sabía que sus habilidades en esta área eran más que suficientes para poder apresar su cuerpo y hacerse su dueño, enjaularla bajo su toque hasta que su respiración se detuviera y solo él pudiera hacerla vivir de nuevo.

Eso era lo que su demonio exigía a gruñidos cada vez que sus ojos conectaban con los suyos, siempre que su mano la tocaba y especialmente, cada vez que su esencia de frutas llegaba a su nariz, era entonces cuando sentía su sabor en la lengua y le daba ganas de comerla y saborearla, bocado a bocado. Pero también sabía que no era la mejor táctica para poder traer a este unicornio a su lado. Esta humana, por más servil que se mostrara como asistente, tenía un orgullo que no le permitiría cederle el control por completo, y aun que lograra despojarla de cualquier pensamiento cuerdo en el momento de tomarla… después se odiaría a sí misma y a él. Y eso sería un error, uno muy estúpido.

– Creo que me equivoqué de pregunta. Olvidaba que no te llamas unicornio por nada – ella le miró con reproche y obviamente sabía por qué, él le dio el honor de vocear ese nombre al mundo, pero también había que recordar que ella fue quién se autoproclamó como tal.

– Sí, ya sé que a sus ojos no soy la más adecuada, pero debo poder manejarlo… – vio cómo pasó saliva con dificultad y su mirada se desvió hacia el suelo mostrando su clara inseguridad.

– Ese es tu problema, unicornio. Estoy seguro que piensas que "sabes" de lo que hablas – levantó las comillas al aire para enfatizar su punto –. Crees que no eres santa e inocente porque "sabes" algo diminuto acerca del sexo y porque crees conocerte a ti misma, pero con solo mirarte sé que sólo conoces una pizca acerca del placer que un simple toque puede proporcionarte, en tu diccionario no existe la palabra seducción y mucho menos el placer que un par de cosas malas pueden traerte. Y, sobre todo, estoy seguro que no sabes nada acerca de tu propio placer.

Su cara se transformó en una expresión de indignación e incredibilidad, muy probablemente quería clamar que aquel perro la hizo disfrutar durante su relación, pero sabía que esas palabras no saldrían de su boca y eso era bueno, no sería agradable tentar esa área… aun.

– Creo que sé muy bien acerca de mi propia sexualidad, Jefe y dudo que debamos estar hablando de esto – su cara se empezó a colorear lentamente de un rojo escarlata, la pena le inundaba con siquiera sacar el tema. Intentó alejar su mano una vez más, pero al seguir sujetándola solo pudo llevar una mano sobre su boca y mirar a otro lado–. No me da vergüenza hablar del tema, es solo que no acostumbro hablar de esto con alguien, especialmente con alguien como usted… mi Jefe.

– Te demostraré que tan equivocada estás, pero haré esto fácil para ti. Tomaremos un camino simple y entendible para tu cerebro de unicornio. Primero, nos sentaremos aquí – la llevó de la mano y la sentó a su lado en el sillón, cerca. Rozando pierna con pierna. Nerviosamente se movió a un lado, alejándose un poco de él –. Después debes recordar que no solo soy tu Jefe, también soy tu nuevo compañero. Ahora, tomemos un ejemplo, muy estúpido y bastante imposible, por cierto, pretendamos que soy Inuyasha. ¿Qué harías si estuvieras aquí sentado con él? Tomando en cuenta que estamos solos, que la lluvia resuena "románticamente" en la noche oscura y que, pues… ambos contamos con muy poca ropa.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido con un tronco, la mandíbula se le tensó y su respiración se paralizó en un segundo. Evitó verlo a la cara y en cambio miró su regazo, rasguñando suavemente su piel con su uña, dejando una leve marca roja.

– Tienes que contestarme, si no, nunca podré ayudarte a entender que tu ignorancia y falta de experiencia es lo que llamamos _inocencia_ y también lo que tus emociones expresan como _vergüenza_ y _pena._ Alguien con verdadera experiencia en esto, no dudaría en saltar sobre un espécimen como yo, especialmente cuando se le da la oportunidad. ¿Qué clase de relación seca llevabas con ese perro estúpido para no poder pensar algo tan simple y obvio?

Su mirada se levantó y lo miró furiosamente, un ceño apretado en su frente, uniendo temporalmente sus cejas. – No es cuestión de vergüenza o pena, o usando su palabra favorita, de "inocencia". Simplemente es cuestión de privacidad y educación el no comentar este tipo de cosas con un superior en la empresa donde se trabaja, como usted. También debe entender que una chica, simple y humana como yo no hace eso. No se avienta a un sillón y toma a cualquier hombre que se le propone – casi podía ver como analizaba sus palabras de nuevo–. No que diga que las personas que lo hacen estén mal, las chicas que así lo hagan están en toda su libertad y derecho a disfrutar lo que les plazca. Cada quién es esclavo de sus propias decisiones, incluso "decisiones inocentes" como las mías. Si quisiera podría "seducirlo", podría coquetearle, tentarlo a tomar decisiones diferentes, pero es simplemente que elijo no hacerlo. Es mi gana y mi gusto no tomar lo que se me ofrece. Todo es simplemente porque no quiero, _compañero._

Por un segundo podría jurar que esa última palabra la dijo de manera despectiva, pero el tono reprochador era más grande, también su irritación se asomaba en su expresión, pero lo obvio era lo retadora que volvió a ser, iba a empezar a desafiarlo, pero ahora más que nunca iba a disfrutar callarla. Sus manos seguían unidas, aunque la de ella había empezado a sudar frenéticamente desde que sentó junto a él. Aprovechó el gesto y con un solo movimiento la aventó sobre sus piernas, posando una mano sobre su cintura. Con este movimiento por fin lo miró a la cara, sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y aunque por primera vez su cara no se coloreó del carmín usual. Apretó su playera con ambos puños y tomó un gran respiro.

– Unicornio, si yo quiero puedo hacer que tú también "quieras", pero entiende que estoy intentando tomar en cuenta tu estado. Necesito saber qué clase de escases sexual e incluso romántica llevas en tu vida para saber qué tan lejos debo empujarte – llevó una mano a su hombro, recorriendo con su dedo índice su clavícula hasta escalar su delgado y delicado cuello, llegando a su nuca y sintiéndola temblar bajo su toque. La acercó hasta que sus labios quedaron a centímetros de los suyos –. ¿O es que prefieres que lo haga a mi manera?

– ¡Yo…! – pronunció en un aliento, soplando sobre sus labios y logrando probar ese ligero sabor a fresas. Y fue directa, contundente, como usualmente lo era. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, con una furia guardada, le contó aquello que nunca había resonado más allá de sus pensamientos –. Nunca fui una persona de relaciones largas y duraderas. Mis prioridades siempre eran estudiar, mis padres siempre me inculcaron que mis conocimientos e inteligencia era lo mejor que tenía, había que explotarlo y ejercitarlo. Aparte, el amor que recibí en casa y el cariño de mis amistades siempre fueron suficiente para no tener esa necesidad básica de querer un novio, nunca me llamaba la atención y simplemente lo consideraba como algo… extra en mi vida. Aunque he de admitir que por curiosidad tuve varias relaciones donde pues…

Por un segundo, después de que su impulso enojado le hiciera parlotear, su mente notó que seguían mirándose, ella pestañeo un par de veces antes de mirar a otro lado y después hacia su regazo, sin dejar de hablar directamente y con ese tono serio, lineal. La observó una vez más, hablando sin emoción alguna mientras jugueteaba con sus manos y con la orilla de su playera. Su cuerpo se había relajado, su espalda fuera de su línea recta de siempre y su respiración sonaba más tranquila, al igual que el latido de su corazón. Su cabello caía por su hombro derecho, aun mojado, escurriendo un par de gotas y dejando una marca en su playera. Su mirada fue más abajo, llegando a las no pequeñas montañas de esta mujer. Le hizo recordar el primer día que estuvo en su casa y como iniciaron todo, quién iba a decir entonces que terminaría atraído a ella y en una situación como esta.

También recordó cuanto la tuvo encima de él. Besándolo y sintiendo su cuerpo piel a piel. Y por primera vez la curiosidad llegó a él, ¿qué habría hecho si no lo hubiera detenido aquel perro estúpido? ¿Hasta a donde habría llegado su mano? Especialmente en un momento como ese, donde su concentración se había perdido en sus sentidos. La suavidad de su piel, sus labios sobre los suyos, sentir las manos de ella sobre él, acariciando su mejilla suavemente y su propia mano, recorriendo la delicada curva de su columna. Aclaró su garganta al igual que sus pensamientos, estaba incitando peligrosamente a su demonio cuando de por sí estaba muy por la superficie. Su carraspeo llamó la atención del unicornio, por un pequeño momento cruzó mirada con él y sintió como su cuerpo se volvía una piedra de nuevo.

– Ah, supongo que estos detalles no son interesantes ¿Cierto? – soltó la última pregunta en un hilo de voz. Cayendo en cuenta la cantidad de cosas intimas que le estaba contando y a quién. Aunque debía admitir que la información era útil, pues corroboraba varias suposiciones que había hecho sobre el unicornio –. Lo importante es Inuyasha. Lo siento, me puse nerviosa. Usualmente no cuento esto… Ah, eh. Él siempre fue un tonto detallista que disfrutaba de llevarme a lugares lindos y llenarme de pequeños regalos siempre que podía, en un principio claro. Lo que más me agradó de salir con él fue la simpleza de la relación, nada era complicado con Inuyasha, pasábamos tiempo juntos para después regresar a concentrarnos en nuestras vidas personales, nunca intentábamos sobrepasar nuestro limite personal durante el inicio de nuestra relación. Tal vez fue por eso que no noté cuando todo se empezó a enredar… ambos intentábamos compartir nuestra vida sin tener que involucrarnos hasta que de un momento a otro estábamos hundidos hasta el cuello de amor. Eh, lo siento, eso no era relevante. Esto… la primera vez que… sucedió fue de una manera natural en… mi casa.

¿Quién demonios le pidió detalles a este unicornio estúpido? Una carcajada sarcástica resonó en su interior, él lo hizo. Simplemente era cuestión que no le estaba agradando escuchar lo que pidió. Podía sentir las vibraciones subir por su garganta, amenazando con gruñir y expresar la clara molestia que le provocaba imaginarse lo que describía.

– Los primeros encuentros fueron delicados, gentiles, solía tratarme como una pequeña muñeca, cuidándome que no me fuera a romper. Incluso a pesar de que le había insistido en que no era una pequeña… e inocente palomita. Ahora que lo pienso – calló por un segundo mientras una de sus cejas se levantaba y su boca se torcía en un pequeño gesto–. Todo el tiempo que anduvimos… todas esas veces fueron así, controladas, a pesar de que intenté subir de tono las cosas un par de veces porque… bueno Sango me dio un par de consejos, Inuyasha siempre mantuvo las cosas en el límite, nunca hubo un toque desesperado, los besos siempre fueron amables y suaves, con esa sensación esponjosa de un algodón de azúcar. Ningún beso fue como…

–

El que tuvo con Sesshomaru cuando lo conoció. Esto es lo que estaba intentando evitar saber, conocer, comprender y sobretodo… aceptar. Ningún beso en su vida había movido su alma, ni prendido su cuerpo como aquel que tuvo con este Jefe Demonio. Desde ese día se había negado a aceptar el hecho de que el toque de este hombre era mágico sobre ella… como justo en este momento. No fue una caricia, ni siquiera se le podía haber considerado como algo significante porque solo recorrió su hombro son la punta de su uña, pero eso fue suficiente para enviar escalofríos por toda su espalda y hacerla pasar saliva fuertemente en un intento de no delatarse. La mano que posaba naturalmente sobre su pierna era imposible de ignorarla, todos sus sentidos se veían enfocados a aquellas partes que estaban en contacto directo con el cuerpo de este hombre. Tenía que evitar mirar su torso desnudo a cada segundo mientras el solo la miraba con esos ojos profundos e imposibles de descifrar.

– Bueno, entonces en otras palabras tu relación fue como la de un par de críos de secundaria – había aprendido a distinguir los ligeros y sutiles cambios en el tono de voz de este hombre. Usualmente gruñía sus palabras, pero esta vez sentía una pequeña diferencia en lo que acababa de decir. Como si algo le molestara y se escapara ligeramente, en vez de demostrarlo abiertamente como siempre –. Podríamos pensar que es bueno, no será gran cosa sobrepasar tal nivel.

Sabía exactamente a qué se refería, pero también fue molesto el entender que tenía razón. Y fue aún más frustrante el hecho de que viniera de un hombre como este, que probablemente nunca habría sufrido de un problema así – Probablemente tenga razón, la mayoría de mis relaciones fueron simples y sencillas, sin embargo, creo que usted tampoco podría sobrepasar ese "nivel"– le lanzó una mirada asesina, que la llenó de satisfacción, por fin podía tomar una pequeña venganza de las tantas que le debía–. Usted podría volver loca a cualquier mujer, si se tratara de lidiar con ella en la cama, pero enamorar a alguien, creo que está un poco lejos de su alcance. Y creo que lo que usted planea que suceda, involucra de un poco mucho de ambas situaciones.

Y sus palabras no lo hicieron enojar tanto como quería, y es que también no debía molestar más al león justo cuando acababa de hacer las paces con él, pero ella también quería hacerlo rabiar como lo hacía con ella, aunque fuera solo una vez, pero en cambio, solo le dio una pequeña mueca soberbia y sus siguientes palabras fueron destrucción total.

– Y entonces… ¿pretendes enseñarme cómo es una relación fuera de "la cama"? – ahí estaban sus malditas comillas. Como si el tono sarcástico que tendía usar no fuera suficiente para hacerla sentir como idiota –. Perfecto. Entonces parece que realmente no necesitas mi ayuda para lograr tu castigo y el siguiente paso de nuestro plan. Espero grandes resultados, porque esta vez si vas a querer y por tu propia voluntad, ¿no es así? Lo haremos a tu manera, unicornio. Esta vez será lo que tú digas.

De un suave movimiento la tomó por la cintura y la bajó de sus piernas. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el baño, quitándose la ropa en el trayecto y dejándola botada en el camino. Cuando llevó las manos a su bóxer tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar ver a este hombre en toda su naturaleza. Pudo abrir los ojos cuando escuchó como cerraba la puerta del baño sonoramente. Miró a su alrededor y se resignó a levantar las prendas del piso, las colocó en su cesto de la ropa sucia no sin antes darles un vistazo. Eran de una marca exquisita de ropa, italiana y confeccionada a mano… y ella se había encargado de dejarlo en el peor estado posible. También su hermoso sillón tenía varías manchas y ella… en su pierna quedó la huella de donde se sentó y de la gran mano de este demonio. Con un carajo, no necesitaba ver para recordar donde la tocó. Usó una parte limpia del pantalón para quitarse un poco el lodo que aún seguía húmedo. Después tendría que tomar otro baño. Antes de pasar la tela sobre su piel, no pudo evitar notar la gran marca de los largos dedos y la enorme palma que Sesshomaru había dejado. Había veces en que este demonio la hacía sentir tan… tan…

Soltó un suspiro. Continuó con su labor al limpiar en lo posible el sillón, recogió los trastes y los lavó. Mientras los secaba para poder colocarlos en su lugar su mente no pudo evitar pensar en cómo demonios lograría su cometido. Siempre, siempre sufría por su propia culpa. Tan fácil hubiera sido dejar que Sesshomaru llevara la rienda en esto, aunque no estuviera encantada con la idea de ser mangoneada por alguien con demasiada experiencia, como lo era este demonio. Detestaba cuando las demás personas sabían más que ella, odiaba no saber. Ahora sería peor…

En primera, ¿por qué había accedido a tal plan? Já, porque ella había sido la estúpida quién le dio esperanzas a Inuyasha de regresar al negar su amor por Sesshomaru. Porque se había dejado besar quién sabe cuántas veces provocando un tatuaje de fresa en su piel y sus pecados estúpidos debían ser redimidos. Soltó otro suspiro, un muy largo y pesado suspiro. Ahora ella tendría que… con él…

¡OH DIOS! No podía ni siquiera pensarlo. ¿Cómo pretendía hacerlo? ¿Cómo es que "seduciría" a Sesshomaru en la oficina sin que nadie más que Inuyasha lo notara? Y muy entre comillas, porque el estúpido de su Jefe tenía razón. No sabía un comino del tema. Podía bailar sus canciones favoritas cuando solía limpiar su habitación, se miraba al espejo y se reía ante la torpeza visual que sus bailes sexis representaban. Sin mencionar que era lo único que podía pensar como "técnica de seducción". Y si esa parte, que pertenecía al plan, sonaba difícil. Imagínate cumplir con la penalización que Sesshomaru le había impuesto. ¡Qué alguien la salve, por favor! Lo peor de todo es que el castigo va tremendamente ligado con el plan, hacer uno mientras hace lo otro…. pero… ¿cómo? Ahora realmente la ayuda del amo bonito sonaba tentadora, pero ella sola había volado esa posibilidad…

Escuchó como la puerta del baño se abría lentamente y esa voz retumbaba sus sentidos ya agitados de por sí.

– ¿Unicornio? ¿Aún no te has ido a tu habitación? – se dio la media vuelta para enfrentarlo, encontrándose con un Sesshomaru completamente desnudo. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué si siempre salía con su pijama puesta, o al menos con una toalla? ¿Iba a hacerlo a su manera? Sus ojos, involuntariamente, viajaron de abajo para arriba antes de llevarse las manos a la cara con tal fuerza que sintió sus tímpanos retumbar mientras negaba fervientemente con la cabeza –. Y sigues insistiendo en que la palabra inocente no te define.

Escuchó como su Jefe soltaba un suspiro pesado y ronco, acompañado de un leve quejido. –Pensé que ya te habías ido a tu habitación. Es por eso que… – hubo una pausa incomoda en su frase, lo escucho carraspear antes de hablar molesto – ¿pretendes quedarte en mi habitación toda la noche? ¿o qué?

– Yo no… ¡eh, lo siento! – limitando su campo visual con las manos corrió hacia la puerta lo más rápido que pudo. Huyendo de aquel… ser… bien… dotado. ¡NO! Suficiente tenía con la imagen grabada permanentemente de él semidesnudo, ahora sería imposible olvidar esto. Lo vio… todo. TODO. Se aventó a su cama, ahogando un grito con las almohadas. Esto no ayudaría en su misión de mañana, en definitiva, era ella sola quién se complicaba la existencia, pero es que esta vez no tenía la intención de quedarse, simplemente su cuerpo se movió en automático. Se había acostumbrado rápidamente a esta rutina donde ella hacia cosas mientras Sesshomaru tomaba una ducha. Ella se tomaba su tiempo limpiando, recogiendo, leyendo o en el balcón, especialmente cuando el amo bonito disfrutaba de un baño largo, podía pasar hasta una hora en la bañera y ella se encontraba enfocada en su trabajo, fuese el que fuese. Las costumbres son peligrosas.

Dios. Esta noche no podría dormir nada. Había llegado a demasiadas conclusiones que no quisiera haber aceptado nunca, a momentos a los que nunca hubiera querido llegar y especialmente a sentimientos que nunca hubiera querido tener.

La aceptación de Sesshomaru había probado ser más importante para ello de lo que jamás pensó. Después de haber hablado tan sinceramente y de haberlo escuchado decir que su actitud necia y terca era algo bueno, casi pudo haber llorado. Alguien como él, perfecto en muchos aspectos, aprobando a una humana tan imperfecta como ella era simplemente… increíble. El gran Sesshomaru, ese Jefe todo poderoso la quería a su lado, a pesar de todos los errores cometidos. Sobre todo, porque significaba que seguía confiando en ella después de tanto. Ahogó otro grito con la almohada, esta vez lleno de felicidad y alegría. Y giró sobre la cama hasta caer en la alfombra. Su futuro seguía siendo un caos en su mente, pero sabía que al menos tenía a Sesshomaru de su lado, la persona que jamás pensó que la apoyaría terminó siendo quién extendió su mano sin ninguna carta escondida bajo la manga. Era crudo en su manera, sí, pero esa transparencia y honestidad era lo que necesitaba, pensaba en ella y en su promesa. Con eso era más que suficiente.

Aceptaría su castigo con los tacones bien puestos y lo haría. Incluso si muriera de vergüenza y de pudor, pero cumpliría con lo pedido. Y le demostraría a Sesshomaru que ella también sabía cómo hacer las cosas.

–

¿Por qué su determinación siempre se veía pisoteada al primer momento? Y especialmente, después de ayer ¿Por qué el amo bonito le hacía esto? Incluso, después de que en la mañana la esperó tan amablemente para llegar al trabajo juntos, porque pensó que ahora que vivían aparte, ella tendría que arreglárselas para irse al trabajo, pero no. Se vinieron juntos como si nada hubiera cambiado. Así es como su mañana empezó linda y bella, hasta que llegó la reunión donde por fin verían a la arpía de Kikyo y al desgraciado de Inuyasha juntos. Y así fue, llegaron JUNTOS, hablando alegremente sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo. La saludaron con una reverencia, sin pena ni remordimiento alguno, como si ninguno de ellos jamás le hubiera hecho nada a ella. Respiró y respiró, intentando controlar esa rabia que le decía que les diera un par de bofetadas a cada uno, pero nunca lo haría, porque sabía que no obtendría nada de ello, la patética sería ella por comportarse violentamente.

Sentía como algo quemaba en su pecho, por más que quisiera decir que los había superado totalmente, entendía que tomaría su tiempo. No pensar en los momentos felices que tuvo con Inuyasha, no imaginarse los momentos felices que tuvieron a sus espaldas, no odiarlos por la humillación que sufrió, por las mentiras, por tratarla como una estúpida que vivía en la ignorancia. Casi se le escapa un suspiro, por suerte la mayoría de los ejecutivos se encontraban ya sentados, esperando por el Gran Señor. Y decidió que su mejor movimiento sería ser la asistente perfecta. Sonrió lo más brillante que pudo cuando la mirada de Kikyo conectó por un segundo con la suya. Y se aseguró que las secretarias la atendieran con especial cuidado. Verla lanzarle una mirada despreciativa cuando la secretaria le llevó su café y snack favorito fue tan… llenador, que sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en toda la mañana. Tal vez no sería un mal día, después de todo.

La junta empezó tranquilamente al momento en que Sesshomaru tomó su asiento. Ella se encargó de presentar el proyecto, después cada uno de los ejecutivos, cabezas de los diferentes departamentos, continuaron exponiendo las ideas en las que este gran proyecto se asentaría. Después se hablaron de los detalles, dudas y otras ideas que serían buenas para implementarse y así siguió todo. Suave y fluidamente terminaron de hablar todos, ahí fue cuando el silencio se hizo presente y la mirada de todos fue directo a la cabeza de la mesa, esperando por la sentencia de Sesshomaru, la cual estaba segura que no sería mala. Esta semana que estuvo fuera trabajo arduamente en conjunto con todos los presentes para poder hacer de esto un éxito del que el amo bonito pudiera… no quejarse.

Y así fue, habló bien sobre un par de temas, dio un par de correcciones menores y habló sobre la importancia de este proyecto. Todo era perfecto, parecía que la junta pronto sería terminada y fue cuando, de la nada… el amo bonito decidió que ella sería la encargada principal del proyecto y que todos los ejecutivos y gerentes de las áreas deberían reportarse con ella, no con él. Ella sería quien tomaría las decisiones en lugar de Sesshomaru. Todo estaría bajo su control.

Incluyendo Inuyasha y Kikyo.

– Lo que estoy diciendo no es irracional, ni ilógico, ni siquiera una sorpresa. Lo acaban de ver. La señorita aquí – ¡Oh, por dios! Era la primera vez que se dirigía a ella de una manera decente y educada. En su mente soltó un gritito de niña loca, emoción y confusión mezcladas en un segundo. No entendía porque la proponía para tal proyecto, pero estaba reconociendo su trabajo enfrente de estas figuras importantes de la empresa. Eso era… –. Tiene la suficiente habilidad para llevar todo a cabo de manera adecuada y correcta.

– Pero señor, es un proyecto demasiado importante para dejarlo solo en sus manos–reprochó un ejecutivo que estaba justo al lado de Kikyo. ¿Coincidencia? Tal vez, no debería creer que iban directo a cazarla, porque simplemente no había razón. Si la arpía esa quería a Inuyasha, ya lo tenía. ¿Qué más podía exigir de ella? –. Debería confiar más en nosotros, por eso nos contrató, para llevar las riendas de este proyecto como debe ser. Y sin ofender, pero ella solo es una simple asistente mientras nosotros nos especializamos cada uno en su área, para poder brindarle lo mejor de nuestras capacidades y conocimientos, así podemos convertir este proyecto en el mejor y más grande éxito de la empresa.

Le encantaba como consideraban que, con solo decir esa frase, "sin ofender", tenían un pase libre para decir lo que quisieran, como si no tuvieran que ser responsables por sus palabras obviamente rudas. No era una "simple" asistente, después de haber concluido sus estudios en administración de empresas, continuó con una maestría a la par que trabajaba para su anterior Jefa. Siempre se estaba actualizando, tomando diplomados todo el tiempo y, como toque extra, sabía 4 idiomas. Inglés, español, coreano, chino. No había bromeado con que "solo estudiaba".

– Entonces deberías estar más agradecido con esta _simple asistente_ , ella es la única razón por la que estás presente en esta reunión. ¿Creen que no lo notaría? Esta mujer trabajó y coordinó cada uno de sus reportes, analizó toda la información y los corrigió ante mano para esta presentación. Todos acudieron a ella por ayuda, para que así yo no tuviera que lidiar con su incompetencia _especializada_ , porque irónicamente estaban seguros de que estaban mal. La información sintetizada de la presentación, ¿quién la redactó? ¿Quién estableció los puntos base de trabajo? ¿Quién diseñó el método con el que se desarrollaría este proyecto?

Se mordió el labio en un reflejo, pues los nervios le picaron fuertemente. ¿cómo lo supo? O sea, si escribió todo lo de la presentación, pero le había dicho a la secretaria de este tipo que lo usara como base para poder redactar su propia información, cosa que no hizo, pero no le había tomado importancia cuando todo terminó bien. Ella no iba a decir nada, su secretaria no iba a decir nada y especialmente el señor ejecutivo no iba a abrir la boca para decir que no hizo su trabajo así que simplemente lo deslindó como una situación más. Pero en este momento la situación se tornó pesada y oscura al haber expuesto los trapos sucios de este señor, miró con detalle las expresiones del resto de los empleados y no fue difícil entender que nadie estaba sorprendido. Probablemente estaba acostumbrado a tomar el trabajo de los demás como suyo, se aseguraría de investigarlo más a fondo después de esto, porque si realmente era así no iba a permitir que continuara cobrando un salario por nada.

– Su silencio lo dice todo. Todos aquí deben entender que ella es la única razón por la que nadie fue despedido en esta reunión como siempre suele pasar – le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa a Sesshomaru, ¿ese rumor era… real? Escuchó claramente como cada uno de los empleados pasaba saliva fuertemente y aguantaban la respiración, queriendo ocultar su presencia en caso de que el Jefe se arrepintiera –. ¿O es que deberíamos continuar con la tradición? ¿Uh?

Le cuestionó con la barbilla levantada al ejecutivo que anteriormente habló. Este solo negó ligeramente con la cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada.

– Jefe – decidió que era momento de calmar al león antes de que agarrara por la garganta a alguien –. Es hora de su siguiente cita. Creo que podemos dejar este tema hasta la siguiente reunión donde los puntos establecidos el día de hoy ya deben estar más concretados y podamos ver el camino más claramente para este proyecto, entonces podremos ver si necesitamos prescindir de algún servicio o en su defecto adquirir más logística. ¿No lo cree usted así?

Le sonrió profesionalmente, mientras lo invitaba con una ligera reverencia y con un gesto de mano a levantarse para retirarse de la sala. Lo continuó mirando mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca y pasaba el dedo índice por su labio. Este gesto la hizo pasar saliva porque por alguna razón sintió como la inconformidad del Jefe de pronto fue redirigida hacia ella. Se aclaró ligeramente la garganta antes de enderezarse y tomar su lugar a lado de Sesshomaru, entendiendo que este demonio no tenía intención alguna de aceptar su amable gesto de echarle agua a la pequeña fogata que amenazaba con prenderse en esta reunión.

– La reunión ha terminado. Ahora todos, largo – soltó bruscamente. En cuestión de segundos los ejecutivos se habrían retirado, quedando en la sala solamente Kikyo, Inuyasha y ellos dos. Por un segundo decidió ignorar la combinación incomoda de personas en la habitación y miró a Sesshomaru, en busca del problema. No lo había sentido mal, su molestia cambió hacia ella.

Este le regresó la mirada y algo tembló dentro de ella. – Yo soy quién firma tu cheque, no ellos. La próxima vez que les regales tu trabajo, me aseguraré de que todos los que hayan tomado algo de ti, sean despedidos y no vuelvan a trabajar en esta industria. Y eso será tu culpa, por ser un unicornio estúpido.

Su boca cayó abierta por la sorpresa ¿estaba regañándola, amenazándola o ayudándola? No supo que sentir, especialmente notando que la pareja idiota seguía aquí. Y seguramente, Inuyasha, contando con habilidades demoniacas había escuchado todo, a pesar el amo bonito se lo susurró en un gruñido bajo. ¡Qué pena!

– ¿Realmente planeas aceptar el mando del proyecto, Kagome? – preguntó Inuyasha mientras se ponía de pie y recogía sus cosas calmadamente. Su atención regresó por completo a ellos. La pregunta resonó nuevamente en su cabeza. Esto era trabajo, no era parte de su venganza. Había mucho más en juego, los empleados, la imagen y reputación de la empresa, el nombre de Sesshomaru. Todo por lo que este demonio vivía. Era un proyecto que representaría a la empresa, uno que tal vez pasaría a la historia dependiendo de su éxito, y en caso de que no fuera así… ella sería la única culpable, si es que aceptara tomar el proyecto en sus manos.

– Déjala, cariño – susurró la última palabra en un sensual suspiro. Sus palabras la sacaron del vértigo que la llenó al pensar en la magnitud del proyecto–. Es ilógico que después de haberse acostado con el gran señor, no obtenga algún beneficio por su… servicio. Aunque tu hermano muy probablemente se arrepienta en el futuro de haber tomado en sus brazos a algo como eso.

No pudo haberlo dicho con más desdén, aunque quisiera. Tampoco hizo falta demasiada atención para notar el tono y la intención de restregarle en la cara a Inuyasha que se había acostado con su hermano y Jefe. Agradecía la pequeña ayuda, pero no entendía la razón de su veneno. Ya tenía a Inuyasha de su lado, ella ya no estaba interrumpiendo en su lindo cuadro de pareja ideal. Y aunque estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de comentarios estúpidos y usualmente estas palabras entraban por una oreja y le salían por la otra… el odio y el rencor desaparecieron por un segundo, dándole la bienvenida a sus complejos e inseguridades.

Miró a Kikyo de arriba abajo, notando con creces la mano que tomaba del brazo a Inuyasha. La pequeña mueca despectiva que llevaban sus delgados y finos labios rojos a un puchero. Sus ojos mirándola con todo el odio y rencor posible.

Las palabras de la carta que Kikyo le dedicó hace tiempo resonaron en su cabeza de nuevo.

" _Eres sólo un sustito barato para él",_ el parecido entre ellas era innegable a tal punto que parecía extraño e irreal. Ahora entendía las miradas de sorpresa y los comentarios entre los empleados de la empresa, en su primer día oficial tuvo que hacer una ronda de presentación para aclarar que ella no era la modelo principal de la empresa. _"Yo soy la original, la que tiene el comando y su corazón aquí",_ aunque ella si podía ver las claras diferencias. Después de esa carta pasó horas mirándose al espejo, cuestionando su propia existencia. Los ojos de Kikyo eran más grandes, de un color café un poco más claro, sus pestañas eran llenas y largas Parecían pequeños abanicos negros que adornaban su mirada de una manera única. Su cabello era tan largo que le llegaba por debajo de su trasero, tan sedoso que bailaba con la más mínima brisa. " _Sólo vio en ti algo que parecía como yo",_ todo en ella lucía más elegante, más femenino, más… bello. Sus rasgos eran más delicados, sus expresiones y movimientos eran finos, suaves y agraciados. Incluso su risa resonaba como una bella canción.

– Pobrecita. Ni siquiera puede negarlo. O ¿es que acaso no entendió la indirecta? – _"Tú no eres Kagome Higurashi para él, en sus ojos y en su corazón sólo eres una copia falsa y barata de mi_ ". De pronto se sintió pequeña, una pequeña mujer en la esquina de un cuarto oscuro, donde Kikyo era el centro debajo del cenital. Incluso su aura se veía imponente, brillante, poderosa y ella… ella no podía dejar de mirarla. Irradiaba una bella luz alrededor de ella que era imposible ignorar. Cerró los ojos, no quería ver más. Necesitaba detenerse, dio un paso hacia atrás, preparándose para salir de ahí.

– A diferencia de ti, Kikyo, ella sabe muy bien como separar su trabajo de su vida personal. Ella no necesita de tácticas tan bajas para subir la escalera en esta empresa, sola puede hacerlo y muy bien. Creo que eres tú la que no entendió eso el día de hoy – abrió los ojos al segundo que escuchó esas palabras, retrocedió otro paso por inercia, solo para chocar en los brazos de Sesshomaru, después sintió como la mano de él se deslizaba lentamente por su cintura hasta llegar su vientre. En un movimiento la atrajo más hacia él, sintiendo su pecho levantarse con cada respiración. ¿Qué pensaba hacer? Kikyo e Inuyasha los miraron con obvia sorpresa y ella no supo que más hacer que quedarse quieta y esperar… lo que fuera a suceder –. Especialmente, a diferencia de ti, ella no necesita estar desnuda para seducirme. Su sola presencia es suficiente para invocar todos mis sentidos. Sin importar en donde o con quién esté la deseo, justo como en este momento.

Sintió como los labios de Sesshomaru se posaban en su cuello, besándola suave y gentilmente, dejando un pequeño camino húmedo hasta su oreja, mordiéndola ligeramente, lo que le hizo respingar un poco. Giró la cabeza para enfrentarlo cara a cara, pero sus ojos conectaron directamente con los suyos, sintió como la mano de Sesshomaru la apretaba más fuerte hacia él. Por unos segundos se miraron sin siquiera pestañear, y después continuó, posó otro beso igual de gentil en su mejilla, hubo otra pequeña pausa, para después acercarse peligrosamente a sus labios. Aspiró suavemente, guardando el aire en sus pulmones en espera de lo que seguía. Levantó la barbilla ligeramente para darle un mejor acceso, finalmente sintió como su pestañear se hacía más lento y pesado, amenazando con cerrar los ojos para poder disfrutar del resto de sus sentidos con plenitud.

– Unicornio, por cada vez que tenga que ayudarte, aumentaré una nueva acción a tu castigo – pronunció con su voz grave y ronca, sintiendo su aliento sobre sus labios. Pestañeó rápidamente, saliendo del trance en el que este hombre la metió. Miró a su alrededor, Inuyasha y Kikyo se había ido, hasta la puerta de la sala se encontraba cerrada. ¿Qué demonios acababa de suceder? Se alejó rápidamente de Sesshomaru con un par de pasos, tomó aire profundamente, intentando analizar que acababa de suceder. No notó cuando se fueron, no escuchó los pasos de Inuyasha, ni los tacones de Kikyo, ni siquiera oyó cuando la puerta se cerró. Incluso ahora, lo único que podía escuchar era su corazón, que latía salvajemente en su pecho.

– ¿Aumentará mi castigo? Pero no puede cambiar algo estipulado, se supone que por cada falta debo enfrentar algo que nunca haría, algo que tenga miedo de hacer – fue lo único que su mente pudo conjugar entre todo el caos que nuevamente invadía su ser. No podía mirar a Sesshomaru directamente porque las millones de cosas que no quería pensar vendrían a ella.

– Unicornio. El contrato es tu jurado, su magia es el juez, pero ¿yo?… Yo soy tu verdugo. Tu castigo depende de mí y de como yo lo vea. Aunque entiendes que esto es por ti, ¿cierto? –esa última pregunta vibró en ella. Claro que lo sabía–. ¿Por qué elegí ese método de castigo, unicornio? Dímelo.

Y ella simplemente lo miró, ahí sentado en la cabeza de la gran mesa de madera luciendo como el Jefe que era, imponente, majestuoso y poderoso. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su amplio pecho, mirándola con impaciencia y con obviedad. Claro que él sabía que su razonamiento era impecable, que ella no podía encontrar un solo error en la lógica tan ideal que usaba con. Sabiendo que nuevamente no podría reprochar ni un poquito. Sus ojos ámbares la miraron de arriba abajo y la frustración se mostró con claridad en su expresión.

Así que solo pudo contestar con la verdad.

–

Yo sé, mis queridas y queridos. Yo sé. "¿Taaaaanto tiempo para esto?" Para esta miseria de capitulo donde no pasa nada… Algo así estarán pensando, ¿no?

Desde mi última publicación, hace muchos meses atrás, venía trabajando en el capítulo 11. Porque precisamente les había prometido que se vendrían muchas, muchas cosas buenas y sobre todo… interesantes para nuestros gustos… maniáticos y obsesivos, como los llamo. Siéntanse libre de sacarse de la lista en caso de que no compartan mis adjetivos. ¡Hahahaha! O en todo caso compártanme los suyos. ¡Ejem! Volviendo al tema. El chiste es que debían de pasar cosas, caray.

Y les juro que así será. Había estado tan concentrada escribiendo que no noté cuando terminé con un super mega ultra texto gigante. Les agradará saber que las próximas actualizaciones están totalmente programadas y serán puntuales. Será mes con mes, también lo sé. Tal vez suena muy lejano, pero les aseguro que el tiempo pasará más rápido de lo que imaginan. 3

Pero bueno, ahora contestar los bastantes reviews que tengo atrasados.

 _ **Lica:**_ ¡HAHAHAHAHA! Te juro que te amo. Fuiste el ultimo review del capítulo 8 y el primero del 9. Tranquila, mi pequeña saltamontes. Esto es un preludio para una escena que jamás te imaginarás. Te lo aseguro. ¡Hahahahaha! En serio me encanta como disfrutas cada capítulo, especialmente tus pausas para morirte de risa. Espero tu perdón continúe hasta ahorita, tomando en cuenta que fueron muchos meses sin capitulo. Gracias por leer, gracias por seguir esta historia, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un gran y hermoso review, pero sobre todo, gracias por la paciencia y el cariño. Muchos besos también.

 _ **Aty:**_ ¡Bienvenida a la historia! Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capítulo continúe atrapándote para que nos sigas acompañando con la historia y la vayas amando más y más. Gracias por el review del capítulo 10 también. Lo sé, Sessh celoso es una de las mejores obras de arte de este mundo y eso no fue nada, el futuro promete más. Gracias por tu review, ¡besos y abrazos!

 _ **A.R Tendo:**_ Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. Lo sé, el unicornio es el trademark de esta historia. ;) ¡Hahahahahaha! Oh, favorita. ¡Qué emoción! Eres uno de los coranzoncitos de esta historia. Gracias por eso. También gracias por el review. Espero este capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Besos y abrazos!

 _ **LittelCurly21**_ : Corto pero poderoso, así es tu review. Gracias por tanto amor a esta historia. Espero este capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Besos y abrazos!

 _ **Faby–Sama:**_ ¡Hiiiii! Lo siento, vivo para ser malévola. Lo comprobarás en cada capítulo, me temo. Aunque creo que por fin en este capi no las dejé colgando. :3 Creo que me porté bien esta vez, ¿no? ¡Te amo! Gracias por ser una de las fieles seguidoras de esta historia. Amé más aun tu doble review. Gracias por halagar tanto mi historia, tus review son de los que me animan el alma y la inspiración. La manera en la que lees con tanto cuidado la historia me encanta, te vas por los detalles que pienso que no notarán y eso me impresiona mucho. Creo que romperé un par de tus puntos en este capítulo, pero te aseguro que vas en el camino correcto en otros. Cuales son… eso lo averiguarás con el tiempo. (Sonrisa malévola, sorry) Muchas gracias por todas tus bellas palabras. Gracias por leerme y por continuar con esta historia. ¡Besos y abrazos!

 _ **Guest:**_ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras. Me alegra mucho que te guste esta historia. Lamento que hayas tenido que esperar mucho, mucho tiempo para este capítulo. Espero te haya gustado. Gracias por tu review. Espero verte en el próximo capítulo. ¡Besos y abrazos!

 _ **Andy Taisho**_ : ¿Salseo? Me imagino que es, pero ojalá me pudieras explicar a detalle que significa. Me agradó como suena. Y no sé, creo que aún no llegan a tal cosa, pero te aseguro que pronto. Muy pronto tendrás lo que pides. Gracias por tu review. ¡Besos y abrazos!

 _ **Aoi Dandelion**_ : Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia. Espero verte en los próximos capítulos, se pondrá aún mejor. ¡Besos y abrazos!

 _ **Clarity–chan**_ : ¡Hola! Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia. Espero este capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Besos y abrazos!

 _ **ShinotsukiIdaina**_ : ¡Holaa! OMG. ¡Qué bella! Muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras, son halagos que llevaré conmigo toda la vida. Usualmente tardo mucho por tiempo y cuestiones de la vida, pero hay veces en que la inspiración no es la correcta. Y en esos casos, soy de las que se aleja de la situación hasta que las ganas de escribir me consumen. Hasta que la inspiración para un párrafo o hasta hojas enteras llega a mí. Depende de los días que son buenos. Es por eso que estoy bastante agradecida con todas estas bellas lectoras, incluyéndote, que siguen mi historia con fervor y lealtad. Es por eso que no quedará abandonada, créeme. Tendrá su final y espero que entonces, esta historia quede en su alma, aunque sea un poquito. Espero que te agrade este capítulo y te veo en el siguiente. ¡Besos y abrazos!

 _ **Natha nina013** :_ Natha de mi vida, de mi amor y de mi corazón. Espero esta actualización te haya hecho tan feliz como a mí. Gracias por visitar la historia tantas veces y dejar reviews. Espero que tu ansiedad se hubiera calmado un poco, aunque siento que no necesariamente será así. Sorry. Solo deseo que te haya gustado este capítulo y verte en el próximo. Por ser tan hermosa y estar tan al pendiente de mi historia, porque tu ultimo review fue hace súper poquito, serás la causante de un adelanto. No sé si las demás lleguen al final y también disfruten de este tesoro escondido en tu review, pero aquí está "… abrió su camisa de un tirón, escuchando como los botones caían al suelo. Y antes de que se arrepintiera, posó sus labios en su pálido y muy masculino cuello. Su colonia inundó su nariz y casi gemía de lo bien que olía…". En fin. Un poquito de lo que viene. Muchas gracias por todo tu amor a esta historia. Gracias por escribir. ¡Besos y abrazos!

Bueno muchachas, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo. Los y las amodoro muchísimo y espero que mi regreso les haya causado felicidad y alegría, como a mí. En serio que ya quería actualizar, fue una súper historia pero creo que se las contaré otro día. :3

Aunque bastante tarde…Espero que este año sea uno lleno de maravillas, éxitos y mucho amor para ustedes, hicieron de mi 2018 una genialidad con todo el cariño a esta historia. Y espero que este 2019 sea aún mejor. :3 Hay muchas personas nuevas en los reviews, así que vamos por buen camino supongo. En fin. Las espero en el próximo capítulo.

 **¡Muchas gracias!**

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

 _Con amor,_ _ **Zhikizzme.**_


	12. ¡Empezamos!

Ahora sí. Puntual mis queridos y queridas saltamontes.

Me alegró muchísimo leer sus reviews pasados y notar que realmente me extrañaron. Yo también las extrañé. Aun extraño a aquellas que no han regresado, pero también estoy contenta por tener nuevas lectoras.

Espero este capítulo les guste. Nos leemos más abajo.

—

 _ **Capitulo 12 "¡Empezamos!"**_

 _Y ella simplemente lo miró, ahí sentado en la cabeza de la gran mesa de madera luciendo como el Jefe que era, imponente, majestuoso y poderoso. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su amplio pecho, mirándola con impaciencia y con obviedad. Claro que él sabía que su razonamiento era impecable, que ella no podía encontrar un solo error en la lógica tan ideal que usaba con. Sabiendo que nuevamente no podría reprochar ni un poquito. Sus ojos ámbares la miraron de arriba abajo y la frustración se mostró con claridad en su expresión._

 _Y ella solo pudo contestar con la verdad._

—

La verdad.

Esta verdad era simple, lógica y sobretodo… real. Sesshomaru, a pesar de su indiferencia hacia las emociones y sentimientos, era alguien que veía con detenimiento lo que sucedía a su alrededor y tomaba nota de estos para poder usarlos en el futuro como herramientas para lograr su objetivo. Eso lo sabía perfectamente bien, pues así fue como ella terminó aquí. Vio todo lo que la atormentaba con una sola mirada y en ese instante entendió lo que debía hacer para poder incluirla en este juego. Un juego que ella estaba jugando voluntariamente.

— Porqué quiere romper la impresión que Inuyasha dejó en mi la última vez al hacer lo mismo… el marcarme — respondió en automático, porque sabía bien la lógica que había detrás de las acciones y decisiones de este demonio. Malditamente impecables.

—¿Por qué tu objetivo soy yo y no cualquier otro hombre? — continuó el cuestionamiento mientras cruzaba una pierna y la veía con esos ojos soberbios acompañados de una ligera mueca que ya conocía bien. Estaba disfrutando oír lo obvio.

—Porque nunca haría algo como eso con una figura tan importante en mi vida, como lo es mi Jefe — soltó un suspiro al entender que tendría que hacerlo. Tendría que marcar al gran Sesshomaru con un….

—¿Y por qué aquí? ¿Por qué te dije que debía ser exclusivamente en la oficina? — finalizó.

— Porque es un lugar sumamente sagrado para mí, donde nunca haría este tipo de cosas — pasado. Completamente en tiempo pasado. A su mente vino el día uno, había usado esta oficina para algo tan… Otro suspiro se escapó de sus labios al pensar qué tan bien leída la tenía Sesshomaru y al considerar la genialidad de la tortura diseñada solo para ella.

—Lo más importante de esto es que…

—Inuyasha sabe esto y al ver que me estoy desviando de mis principios, especialmente por su hermano será… demasiado para él. O al menos esa es su conclusión — mencionó lo último en un tono demasiado auto despreciativo, pero es que no lo pudo evitar. Compararse con ella, de pies a cabeza no le hizo nada bien. Recordar la estúpida carta que le mandó tampoco hizo maravillas con su autoestima, simplemente ahora entendía por qué… Inuyasha la eligió a ella. A su mente vino aquel vistazo que le dio cuando estaban haciéndolo en aquella habitación en el hotel, el cuerpo de esta tipa también era increíble. No tenían nada de parecidas, probablemente solo las facciones porque de ahí en fuera… no, ni siquiera eso. La calidad de su esfuerzo para lucir bien y bella era de otro nivel también. Ella se conformaba con lavar su cara con jabón todos los días, rímel, labial y listo. De pronto era demasiado consciente sobre aquel tenue bigote que decidió que no se notaba esta mañana. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando cubrir sus pensamientos sucios y oscuros, aparte del bigote claro.

— Hay veces en que quisiera saber que tanto pasa por tu cerebro de unicornio. Despierta, tenemos otra cita a la que asistir por desgracia y no tengo tiempo ni ganas de lidiar con una tú lenta y distraída por estupideces — esta vez fue él quien soltó un suspiro largo y pesado. Sintió como algo se atoraba en su garganta, así que carraspeo un poco para ver si se le pasaba, aunque no contaba con atragantarse con su propia saliva —. También alargué el tiempo lo más posible para ver si tu diminuto cerebro de unicornio se le ocurría que este era el momento y lugar ideal para cumplir uno de tres castigos que tienes, pero no. Si la inteligencia que inviertes en el trabajo la usaras también para tu vida personal no tendrías que sufrir tanto, unicornio idiota.

Levantó los hombros de una manera despectiva y salió por la puerta como si nada. Ella solo pudo recargarse con una mano en la mesa y pensar que realmente era una idiota, aunque esta vez ya no sabía que razón escoger para su auto insulto, había tantas razones que simplemente era imposible elegir una, probablemente la más grande fue que el gran amo bonito le había tendido la mano para ayudarla a pesar de haber dicho que no lo haría, se retractó en sus palabras por ella y… ella simplemente fue una estúpida por concentrarse en cosas sin sentido. Eso era. Realmente eso era.

Un unicornio idiota.

—

¡Kagome!

¡Kagome!

¿Qué más esperaba de él? ¿Qué tanto iba a provocarlo? Ya los había encontrado en plena faena aquella vez, después lo confundió con él, le dijo Jefe mientras le sonreía de una manera brillante y sincera, al mismo tiempo que se le levanta de su asiento con un solo movimiento. Eso le hizo entender que el respeto que le tenía a Sesshomaru era completo y muy grande. Finalmente le dijo que lo iba a dejar de amar para poder darle paso a su corazón al estúpido de su hermano, ahí fue cuando las alarmas sonaron a grandes y pesados timbrazos. Desde entonces no se habían callado.

Presentía que Kagome estaba viendo a Sesshomaru como alguien especial, alguien importante, alguien… que no solamente era su Jefe. La conocía bien, sabía sus expresiones, sus gestos, sus maneras, podía leer sus pensamientos con solo mirarla a los ojos. Y hoy, hoy vio cosas que no le gustaron para nada. Se mantuvo cordial, profesional con cada uno de los ejecutivos, incluyéndolo a él e increíblemente a Kikyo, pero el momento en el que llegó Sesshomaru, su sonrisa profesional cambió a una de alivio y confort. A lo largo de la junta solían intercambiar miradas, donde Sesshomaru solo asentía ligeramente y ella hablaba por él, exponiendo lo que el idiota ese, al parecer, pensaba.

"Mi único consuelo es que al menos nunca tuviste ni tendrás la yo que ama a su Jefe y a su trabajo más que nada y que a nadie"

¿Eso estaba pasando? Tal vez no quería a Sesshomaru de una manera romántica, pero estaba ocupando un espacio en su corazón, uno muy grande que amenazaba con no desvanecerse con el tiempo. Era aún peor, porque Sesshomaru solo la estaba usando, ese demonio no tenía ninguna opinión positiva de los humanos, para él, ellos solo eran una herramienta más que podía ser desechada al final de su uso. Aunque había casos especiales, pero tampoco tenían un mejor final, los usaba hasta que no pudieran hacer más por él, hasta que su cuerpo aguantara lo que él pedía, exigía de ellos. Sí algún día su opinión de ella cambiaba y decidía no descartarla al final, la mantendría a su lado. Su fidelidad y confianza sería recíproca, como buen líder de la manada y Kagome, como asistente perfecta, no dudaría en trabajar aún más duro por él, para él.

Esa frase resonó de nuevo acompañado de una alarma un más estridente. Tenía razón, su relación profesional tenía más peso en su vida y eso era… desconcertante. Kagome podría ahogarse en su trabajo para olvidarse de él, podría decidir hundirse en Sesshomaru y terminar con los sentimientos incorrectos. Si es que eso no había empezado ya.

— ¡¿Viste?! ¡Dime que realmente viste eso! ¡Esa tiene completamente dominado al idiota de tu hermano! — le lanzó una mirada frustrada que la hizo detenerse asustada. ¿Acaso no vio la misma escena? Era ese perro quién tenía completamente hipnotizada a Kagome, la manera en que su cuerpo se tensó por un segundo para después inclinar su cuello lentamente ¡dándole paso para continuar…!

Llevó su puño a la ventana más cercana, solo para ser detenido por la mano de Kikyo, cubierta con un haz de luz lila, que desapareció al segundo que hizo contacto acompañado de un gesto de dolor por parte de la pelinegra.

— Maldita sea, Inuyasha. No puedes ir destruyendo lo que pronto será tuyo. ¡Ouch!, no importa que poderosa sea si no tengo tiempo de prepararme para un golpe como ese. Aparte que te vuelves inútilmente extra fuerte cuando estás enojado. A veces te comportas como un idiota — aventó su mano a un lado mientras sus tacones resonaron por el pasillo avanzando a toda velocidad y abandonándolo ahí.

¿Aparte podía confiar en que Sesshomaru no la veía ya como alguien especial? Le dijo que prácticamente despediría a cualquiera que se atreviese a usar su trabajo. Lo escuchó claro y fuerte, esas palabras mordaces no eran para ella. Era una advertencia que Kagome debía hacer correr en los pasillos por su propio bien. Al segundo recordó el pequeño mordisco que Sesshomaru le dio a Kagome, en la oreja mientras ella solo pestañeaba lentamente, como sintiendo a profundidad el gesto en todo su cuerpo y en respuesta tembló ligeramente en sus brazos. Él nunca había hecho algo similar en un lugar tan… como este, porque respetaba los ideales de su persona especial. Sabía que tan importante era mantener su respeto y dignidad en su espacio de trabajo. Ella misma se lo había dicho millones de veces. Incluso en la universidad el trató de mantener su pureza intacta, tomándola con delicadeza, gentileza, sin corromper eso que la hacia ella. Siempre que la tenía en sus brazos y la veía directo a los ojos, disfrutando el momento, temblando con solo darle un beso debajo de su ombligo, un suave mordisco en la cara interna de su muslo…

Sonrió satisfecho al recordarla gemir para él, no debería preocuparse tanto. Todo mundo podía jugar con la atracción física, con el placer, pero el verdadero sentir, el que nunca podrás olvidar mientras vivas es aquel que compartiste con la persona que llena tu corazón. Y por el momento ese seguía siendo él.

Miró nuevamente por el pasillo, Kikyo desapareció al dar vuelta en la esquina. Aun no estaba seguro que iba a hacer con ella. No había hablado con ella desde esa vez en su apartamento y la única razón por la que había aceptado tomar parte en este proyecto era porque se lo solicitaron, porque era trabajo y no dejaría que sus problemas personales afectaran todos sus esfuerzos por mejorar su desempeño y reputación en esta compañía, para demostrarle a Kagome que era alguien nuevo, alguien digno de ella.

La última vez, con lo que Kagome le dijo, no tuvo oportunidad ni ganas de confesarle los planes de Kikyo. Y ahorita… no estaba tan seguro de querer hacerlo. ¿Por qué ayudar a Sesshomaru cuando en realidad era su rival? Su estúpido hermano fue quién inició esto, aprovechándose de Kagome y su pureza, su amabilidad y su profesionalismo. Detendría lo que sea que estuviera pasando entre los dos, ya fuera personal y profesionalmente.

Aprovecharía que el estúpido de Sesshomaru le dio la oportunidad de trabajar lado a lado con ella para demostrarle que había cambiado, que no se rendiría y sobretodo que lo haría bien. No, no se desanimaría, lo estaba haciendo por él. Era para darle celos y una lección, aún… aún tenía una oportunidad de recuperar su corazón. Y lo haría. La cuidaría, a ella y a su corazón, la llenaría de amor y de cariño por el resto de su vida.

—

Los días pasaron más tranquilamente de lo que hubiera querido. Intentaba hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible, sonriendo, siendo amable y corriendo de un lado para otro. Las correcciones y propuestas que se introdujeron en la primera reunión tuvieron una buena respuesta por parte del resto de los departamentos, así que tuvo que visitar cada uno para asegurarse que los cambios fueron hechos correctamente y principalmente, que a la hora de ejecutarse las ordenes, todo fluyera perfectamente. Parecía que, aunque no tenía ninguna intención de aceptar tremenda responsabilidad, el lugar de líder de proyecto ya era suyo. Sesshomaru no pensaba cambiar de opinión, pues simplemente se deslindó de opinar o incluso revisar algo que se relacionara con esto, cuando le pedía que checara uno que otro documento le decía:

— Estoy ocupado, si no es algo más importante no quiero que me molestes — agitaba su mano en el aire, invitándola a alejarse de manera despectiva. ¡En el momento no había proyecto más importante en la empresa que este!... Exacto. No había nada más importante y, aun así, su mente no podía evitar pensar cada cinco minutos si sería el momento adecuado para atacar al hombre demonio que era la razón de su dolor de cabeza y de pies. Los días seguían corriendo y ella no había avanzado ni un poquito. Uno a uno tenía que ser, claramente fue advertida que las situaciones, momentos y lugares de cada uno debían ser diferentes. Por cuestiones de trabajo y por una parte de negligencia propia no había cumplido su parte, pero hoy estaba decida. La mañana apenas empezaba así que se lo tomaría tranquilamente. Iban camino al ascensor y como siempre no había nadie, más que ellos… y este testarudo, detestable demonio verde.

— Amo bonito, puede dejar a esta humana subir como la simple mortal que es por el ascensor, nosotros podemos tomar nuestro camino de siempre — el maldito duende estaba intentar llevarlo por las escaleras para llegar de un salgo al piso correcto, aunque usualmente lo hacía cuando tenían que ir por diferentes caminos, pero había veces que por respeto a ella tomaba el ascensor mientras discutían las labores pendientes del día. O al menos eso le gustaba pensar. Y hoy era uno de esos días donde no tenían nada que hablar, discutir o siquiera conversar, el camino en el auto fue mortalmente silencioso. Cuando Sesshomaru iba con los ojos cerrados significaba que el mundo entero debía cerrar la boca y jamás molestarlo. Es por esa razón por la que planeaba tomar el momento, debía ser rápida, precisa y mortal.

— Señor, ¿podría acompañarme? Hay algo personal que me gustaría discutir con usted —sonrió lo más amable que pudo mientras con un pequeño gesto de mano lo invitaba a pasar primero al elevador. Espera, esto parecía deja vú…

— No — le contestó como si nada. Quedándose parado, mirándola sin expresión alguna. Y ella no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿qué demonios? Escuchó un ligero bufido y volvió a mirar a este hombre para encontrarse con su micro sonrisa, soberbia, egocéntrica, pero sobretodo, odiosa —. Me preguntaba cuando lo intentarías y cómo. Debo decir que tu creatividad es escasa, demasiado escasa. Espero la próxima vez se te ocurra algo mejor, algo más interesante para poderme, al menos, ver tentado en ayudarte.

El maldito vio detrás de su plan. Pensaba hacer un ataque sorpresa para evitar precisamente este pre-encuentro incomodo donde le diría lo torpe, inocente e inexperimentada que era. De pronto sintió como un susurro resoplaba en su oreja, haciéndola temblar —. Fuiste tú quién negó mi gran y misericordiosa ayuda. Gracias a ti aprendí que puedo tomar decisiones inocentes, como negarme a dejártelo fácil y sencillo. Así que ambos tendremos que pasar por esta curva de aprendizaje, ¿no crees? Sin importar quién termine llorando y sufriendo al final.

— ¡Qué humana más impudente! El señor tiene que soportarte todo el día, todos los días y ¿aun así pretendes tomar los pocos minutos que el amo bonito tiene para respirar de los humanos estúpidos y molestos como tú? — escuchó un gruñido en su oreja, oh - oh. El amo bonito estaba molesto porque el pequeño demonio dijo alguna verdad que nunca debió ser voceada y por consiguiente sería masacrado por su impertinencia, pero por alguna razón su pie se movió primero, fue hacia el diminuto ser verde, pateándolo con todas sus fuerzas y haciéndolo volar sobre el escritorio de recepción que se encontraba vacío, por suerte. A continuación, jaló a Sesshomaru del saco, metiéndolo con ella en el elevador. Apretó el botón para cerrar las puertas lo más rápido que pudo y a continuación el piso.

— ¿Unicorn...? — y antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta aplicó el mismo movimiento que el primer día que lo conoció. Lo tomó del hombro, tirándolo ligeramente hacia atrás, esta vez se aseguró de que su cabeza cayera en sus piernas. Y sacando fuerza, quién sabe de dónde, abrió su camisa de un tirón, escuchando como los botones caían al suelo. Y antes de que se arrepintiera, posó sus labios en su pálido y muy masculino cuello. Su colonia inundó su nariz y casi gemía de lo bien que olía. Ay, no, se había convertido en una pervertida de tanto pensar en cómo atacar a su presa. ¿Quién iba a decir que llegaría el día en que iba a hacer algo como esto? Especialmente hacia su Jefe, la figura más importante en su vida, alguien inmaculado, puro, intocable y ella estaba…

No, tenía que concentrarse. Él lo pidió, así que ojalá el maldito chupetón le durara toma la semana, todo el maldito mes. ¡Un maldito y endemoniado mes! ¿Quería que aprendiera su lección al hacer lo mismo que hizo el estúpido de su hermano?

¡Adelante!

—

Podría reírse en este momento. De verdad. Inhaló profundamente en un intento de evitar que las vibraciones invadieran su cuerpo. Probablemente esto no era nada de lo que esperó, pero ciertamente sobrepasaba sus expectativas. "Divertido" con que a eso se referían los humanos cuando algo los hacía reír, vaya que tendría que reírse después.

Era una sensación singular, de alguna manera u otra. Tal vez era simplemente que podía sentir la desesperación de esta humana a través de la mordida y succión a su cuello. Literal, pudo sentir sus dientes. Y aun así insistía que… no lo diría de nuevo, hacerla enojar sin entender sus errores era algo que debía evitar desde ahora en adelante, porque su enojo y su orgullo la llevaban a hacer cosas impulsivas como esta.

Lo mejor sería entrenarla y domarla a su manera, no había otra opción, aunque eso lo supo desde el primer momento. Solo que, por cortesía, le había dado la oportunidad de demostrar que los hombres con los que estuvo anteriormente fueron patéticos, al igual que su conocimiento actual en el tema.

Su conclusión fue más que confirmada, conquistar su cuerpo sería pan comido y ahora, ella misma conocía sus límites reales en esta área, solo le quedaría ceder ante la experiencia y rendirse ante él… obviamente no pelearía más.

— Si ya terminaste de arrancarme el cuello como una maniática carnívora ¿puedo levantarme? — preguntó después de que su intensa y desesperada acción tuviera una pausa. Sus labios quedaron rozando la piel de su cuello, sintiendo su agitada respiración. Las manos que lo mantenían quieto estaban temblando y podía escuchar su corazón palpitar rápidamente.

Esto le recordó un encuentro que hace muchos, muchos años tuvo con un pequeño felino. Estaba en su forma demoniaca, que estúpidamente muchos compararan con un perro gigante, este caso no fue la excepción. El felino se moría de miedo, su cuerpo temblaba mientras le siseaba con todas sus fuerzas y él ni siquiera pensaba en mirarlo, una pisada sería suficiente para deshacerse de él, esfuerzo innecesario, así que lo único que hizo fue pisar fuertemente para asustarlo para bien, sin embargo, tuvo un efecto diferente. El felino atacó, mordiéndolo con todas sus fuerzas y lo único que sintió fue un diminuto, ligero pinchazo. Y finalmente el pequeño felino retrocedió, temblando nuevamente por su vida, aunque probablemente era más la impotencia y frustración de no poder defenderse adecuadamente, de que su fuerza era insuficiente y en espera de la represalia que ocasionaría su muerte inminente. La única razón por la que recordaba este encuentro era porque el gesto que el felino hizo justo cuando le dio un lengüetazo de despedida fue remarcable. Confundido, perdido, sin creer lo que acababa de pasar y finalmente, aliviado de que seguía vivo después de eso.

Justo así era esta situación, la pelinegra seguía en el piso mientras él se ponía de pie, acomodaba su traje y se sacudía con los manos para quitarse el polvo que pudiera habérsele pegado. Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente para observarla mejor, el unicornio estaba completamente coloreado del rojo más brillante que jamás hubiera visto y eso que realmente la había visto pintarse de muchos tonos de rojo desde que la conoció. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie y dar un par de pasos a la esquina más alejada de él, con la cabeza baja y, de nuevo ese hábito, mordiéndose el labio. Un poco más y se abriría una herida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás herida porque el maravilloso unicornio no pudo con su propio reto y terminó tragándose sus propias palabras? — Le cuestionó al verla soltar un suspiro, largo, profundo y pesado. Levantó la mirada, conectando con esos orbes que mostraban un claro descontento con la situación actual—. ¿O es que estás molesta conmigo por tener la razón sobretodo?

— No… — apretó los labios en una línea, para después volver a morder su labio inferior—. Es solo que… he… he… su cuello… Yo… perdón.

Dijo la pequeña humana en un susurro y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, como queriendo evitar mirar otro lado. Miró su reflejo en el espejo que se encontraba dentro del elevador y un enorme, realmente enorme moretón se encontraba en la parte derecha de su cuello, justo donde su hombro empezaba. Se acercó e inclinó la cabeza para admirar la obra de arte del unicornio con mejor detalle y pudo comprobar que su sentir no fue erróneo. El unicornio primero mordió, dejando una clara línea curva de sus dientes y después prosiguió con la succión, generando esta monstruosidad. Qué describirlo con ese adjetivo, de verdad era… un bufido se le escapó antes de lograr callarse así mismo.

— Soy una torpe, ¿cierto? Lo siento, realmente lo siento. Oh, dios. Arranqué todos los botones de su camisa — tiró su cabeza hacia atrás mientras jalaba sus cabellos con ambas manos, arruinando su recogido look y convirtiéndolo en un chiste —. De verdad, lo siento. Mis nervios me traicionaron y no sé qué hice, mi mente se perdió en un segundo…

Pasó ambas manos por su cara, arrastrándolas con frustración, soltó un suspiro, largo y pesado. Miró al piso por varios minutos, sin decir palabra alguna. Sesshomaru se recargó en la pared del ascensor, esperando por alguna otra reacción por parte de este unicornio que nunca dejaba de impresionarlo. Se llevó una mano al cuello, aún tenía una sensación persistente en el lugar donde ella colocó sus labios, ahora tendría otra cosa con la que distraerse, como si la memoria de su cuerpo no fuera suficiente. Tal vez debería replantearse estos castigos, porque era él quién terminaba replanteándose su disciplina propia.

Levantó la mirada, conectando con los orbes cafés del unicornio, quién lo miraba detenidamente sin siquiera pestañear, también tenía una expresión extraña en su cara, como si estuviera esperando algo, preparándose para algo.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir? — le cuestionó con un tono seco, el cual fue de alguna manera u otra, involuntario. La humana tembló en su lugar, su postura se volvió más tensa y sus manos se apretaron más fuertemente entre sí.

— Yo… no. Pensé que usted tendría algo más que decir. Pensé que me daría las respuestas a sus preguntas — Ah. Así que iría por ese camino. Ser regañada, perdonada y lección aprendida. Un bufido resonó sonoramente por sus pensamientos. Si creía que se lo iba a dejar así de fácil, estaba muy equivocada.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó en un tonó molesto y brusco. Expresando claramente su molestia, no real, por lo sucedido y por su actitud —. Después de la última vez, ¿aún tengo que regañarte como niña pequeña por tus propios errores? Así que realmente pretendes que te levante cada vez que tropiezas con tu propia piedra, unicornio.

— ¡No, no! Por supuesto que no… — respondió al instante mientras negaba fervientemente con la cabeza. También levantó sus manos, agitándolas furiosamente. Sus ojos vagaron por la nada por unos segundos para después llevar sus manos a sus mejillas —. Aunque supongo que no está del todo equivocado…

Soltó lo último en un susurro. Entendiendo que pasaba por esa cabeza suya. Los humanos se construyen a bases de hábitos, había sido él quien la sacaba de su propia miseria tantas veces que algo en su interior prácticamente demandaba que él fuera quién tendiera su mano cada vez que sucediera de nuevo. O en realidad, que la azotara verbalmente hasta que su consciencia pensara en las soluciones correctas. El unicornio y sus aparentes tendencias masoquistas, en realidad disfrutaba sufrir.

— Lamento lo sucedido — lo miró a los ojos una vez más, aun con la consciencia al descubierto —. Espero que me pueda dar una oportunidad más para poder redimir esta… esta escena fallida. Prometo cumplir sus expectativas esta vez, me esforzaré aún más para sobrepasarlas y que esté satisfecho con mis acciones.

Oh, así que tal vez si había aprendido la lección… con ese ligero empujoncito que le dio. Qué no importaba del todo, este unicornio no era de quedarse sentada esperando a ver que le enseñaban, ella se aventuraba a aprender todo lo que se le ofrecía y hasta más. Tal vez debería esperarse un poco más antes de presionarla a su punto de quiebre, no importaba si era él quién la guiara o si era ella la que encontraba el camino por sí sola, mientras cumpliera con su deber de terminar en sus brazos no tendría quejas.

— ¿Así que quieres hacerlo tu sola? Incluso después de esto… — señaló nuevamente su cuello, donde la marca ya estaba pasando a un purpura oscuro. Ni siquiera lo miró, sabía claramente de que hablaba, solo cerró sus ojos y sus cejas se unieron en un ceño.

— Yo… sí. Quisiera la oportunidad de hacer esto por mi propia voluntad. Admito que todo suena más fácil si le dejo la batuta de esta situación a usted, pero esto es algo que genera demasiadas cosas en mí, realmente tengo miedo, pena, vergüenza de hacer algo así con alguien como usted, pero entiendo que es necesario e inevitable. Así que, al menos para poder sentirme en segura de mi misma y de lo que hago, quisiera manejar mi propio sentir.

— Una semana más. Es lo único que te daré antes de tomar el problema en mis manos, unicornio. Y ambos sabemos cómo irá eso, así que dependerá de ti y de tu desempeño evitar eso — respondió ante sus temerarias, pero sabias palabras, porque incluso en él resonaron. Admitiendo sus debilidades y buscando en ellas soluciones. Nada mal, unicornio. Nada mal. Se enderezó y apretó el botón para abrir las puertas del elevador, probablemente habían llegado a su piso desde hace rato. Sin embargo, nada sucedió, las puertas no se abrieron. Presionó nuevamente el botón sin respuesta alguna.

— Permítame — dijo en una voz más estable el unicornio. Sus gestos regresaron a esos de secretaria ideal y presionó el botón de emergencia —. ¿Alguien ahí? Me encuentro atrapada en… ¿la planta baja? — preguntó en un susurro. El también entendía su sorpresa, llevaban bastante tiempo aquí, el suficiente como para que el elevador hubiera llegado a su destino y en caso de haber tenido una mal función, alguien debió haber venido a revisar la situación. ¿Todo este tiempo y ninguna alarma? El unicornio presionó nerviosamente el botón de emergencia un par de veces más sin respuesta alguna.

— Nadie responde — lo miró dudosa de qué hacer. Y él también analizó la situación, encontrando que la respuesta era fácil. Abrió las puertas del elevador en un solo movimiento, realmente se encontraban en la planta baja. Abrió el segundo set de puertas y ambos salieron sin ningún problema. Al parecer el elevador nunca se movió, las puertas simplemente se cerraron y permanecieron en el mismo lugar. Mantenimiento deberá revisar…

— Así es, el elevador está atorado en la planta baja. Entre más pronto se revise, mejor. Y asegúrense de checarlo a detalle, por favor. Muchas gracias, espero su reporte — terminó su llamada con una sonrisa y colgó. Anotó algo en la pequeña libreta que siempre cargaba consigo y se dirigió a él, ahora recuperada y con toda la máscara de secretaria en alto —. Jefe, al parecer todo el sistema de este elevador está en un alto total, a pesar de que el otro funciona perfectamente. Desconocen la razón de este malfuncionamiento. Un técnico vendrá más tarde para hacer un chequeo, encontrar el problema y asegurarse que el sistema esté en un estado óptimo.

El unicornio empezó a jalar un par de grandes macetones que se encontraban en la recepción, demasiado grandes y pesadas para cargarlas claramente, continuó pujando hasta que quedó enfrente de las puertas abiertas del elevador.

— Los empleados empezaran a llegar pronto, así que en lo que llega mantenimiento esto servirá para que no entren a este. Solo espero que no lleguen tarde por algo como esto, alguno Jefes suelen ser demasiado estrictos y cero flexibles, incluso con situaciones así — lo miró de reojo antes de mostrarle una sonrisa perfecta. Claramente su indirecta fue dirigida hacia él, este unicornio estaba peleando con la correa más seguido de lo que debería. En estos momentos es cuando le impresiona su adaptación y cambio, hace unos momentos era un unicornio temeroso y nervioso, ahora era su asistente retadora, confiada y capaz. Su expresión cambió a una más pensativa antes de continuar hablando —. Este tipo de cosas deberían funcionar siempre…

Apretó el botón para llamar el elevador, jugueteando. Para su sorpresa las puertas del elevador se cerraron en un segundo, seguidas por las del piso y a continuación la pantalla mostraba los diferentes números conforme iba subiendo.

— ¡¿Qué…?! — soltó el unicornio en sorpresa. Volteó a verlo para ver si compartían el mismo shock de que el elevador funcionara de pronto, como si fuera una niña que encontró algo sorprendente. Y de pronto entendió que odiaba esta faceta que le recordaba a ella, cuando tenía esos inocentes gestos en la época inocente de Rin. ¿Tal vez es por eso que insistía en jugar con ella como si fuera un pequeño ratón?

— Creo que tienes cosas más importantes por las que impresionarte que por un elevador, unicornio — levantó sus brazos, permitiendo que la camisa sin botones se abriera bajo su saco en todo su esplendor. El unicornio se congeló en su lugar, sus ojos viajaron rápidamente por todo su torso para regresar a mirarlo a la cara. Abrió la boca por unos segundos para cerrarla sin decir una palabra —. Si tu cerebro sigue sin funcionar bien y no se te ocurre que hacer, te recomiendo que empieces por ir a conseguirme una nueva camisa. Tenemos varias cosas que hacer hoy como para que vague por el mundo con este aspecto.

— Ah, ¿su ropa? — preguntó con una tenue sorpresa en su expresión, la cual se hizo más grande —. ¡Su ropa! Yo… eh. Si, voy al carro por una camisa, este… lo alcanzo en la oficina, si no le molesta puede adelantarse.

Corrió hacia la puerta sin siquiera esperar su respuesta. Este unicornio realmente necesitaba una buena dosis de adiestramiento y obediencia. Aunque estaba satisfecho con el progreso, diminuto progreso de hoy. Bueno, por hoy podría dejarla estar, sólo por hoy.

—

Hablaba de su camisa. Estaba hablando de su maldita camisa y ella….

Estuvo a punto de hacer otra estúpida barbaridad. No necesitaba patearse más a sí misma después su patético e inútil intento en probarle a Sesshomaru que podía continuar con el plan y su castigo por sí misma, solo para terminar humillándose con un gigante moretón, donde pareciera que un perro sarnoso le mordió. Lo único que les agradecía a los dioses del universo es que esa evidencia desaparecería en unos minutos, como el otro moretón de su patada voladora borracha. No podría con su propia vida si tuviera que ver a su Jefe con un chupetón de su propia autoría por días, sería demasiado. De por sí ya no podía pensar claramente.

Su camisa, su camisa. Ya la llevaba en mano, impecablemente blanca, planchada y sin ningún defecto que pudiera causar una queja por parte de su Jefe y realmente necesitaba que fuera así. La vez pasada le dijo que era "insuficiente", que alguien como él no sabía lo que se necesitaba para la idea que él mismo propuso, había osado retar al gran señor solo por el placer de ponerse ella misma el pie para demostrarle algo. E irónicamente lo entendió en el momento en el que puso su mano en él.

" _No puedo"_

Debió detenerse antes de… morderlo. Estrelló su cabeza contra la parte de metal del elevador. Realmente era un unicornio idiota, porque ahora no podría negarse a lo que Sesshomaru decida sobre ella y esta vez no era como lo último que sucedió, donde ella se sentía culpable de sus errores. No, no. Esta vez era el tipo de situación que odiaba, porque todo era un flujo de consecuencias. Lo que iba a suceder era el resultado de… sus propias, inocentes y bastante estúpidas decisiones. Ella misma había agotado sus opciones. Lo más inteligente hubiera sido tomar la mano de Sesshomaru y ver, aprender lo que hacía, para después pedir por una oportunidad de hacerlo ella misma. Repitiendo lo visto y tomando el control de la situación. Aunque debía… de verdad debía agradecerle el hecho de no tomar esta oportunidad donde ella se humilló a sí misma… de nuevo, para tomar las cosas en su propia mano. Seguía extasiada con el hecho de que le dio una segunda oportunidad.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo, y se sonrió a sí misma de una manera alegre y completa. Sesshomaru era un gran hombre y confiaba en ella, le daba segundas oportunidades y hacía que aprendiera las cosas por sí misma, creía en ella más de lo que ella creía en sí misma. Debía pensar bien como taclear este problema, quería demostrarle a Sesshomaru que su decisión no fue en vano. El timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos, había llegado a su piso. Salió por las puertas, sintiendo el silencio en la empresa. Aun no era la hora de llegada de los empleados, pero pronto estarían aquí. Debía apresurarse. Sus tacones resonaron con más velocidad. Entró por la puerta, pasando por su linda y hermosa oficina. Se miró rápidamente en el espejo que solía guardar en su cajón derecho para retocarse un poco, obviamente sabía que en este momento tenía el peor aspecto del mundo. Aunque no esperaba que tanto. Tenía mechones sueltos de su chongo, varias bolas despeinadas donde había enterrado sus dedos en desesperación momentos antes y especialmente… su labial rosa se encontraba corrido, como si hubiera tenido una sesión muy intensa de besos con alguien. Já como si supiera que era eso. Debía estar agradecida que siempre llegaban demasiado temprano a la empresa y siempre se encontraba vacía a esas horas, si no, la escena que hubieran montado hubiera sido épicamente vergonzosa.

Soltó su cabello, después lo arreglaría adecuadamente, esto era mejor que su peinado de loca. Con una toallita húmeda limpió el resto del labial, dejando sus labios ligeramente colorados por el roce, para después continuar con su camino. Una presentación más decente le daría la fuerza necesaria para continuar con su destino hacia la muerte. Abrió la puerta solo para encontrarse con un bofetadon de testosteronas. Ese hombre continuaba presumiendo su bárbara presencia al mundo. Se encontraba parado junto a la ventana, mirando el paisaje mientras hablaba por teléfono, ni siquiera podía escuchar una palabra de lo que decía porque su aspecto era aturdidor. Se encontraba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, pero lo que quedaba de su vestimenta era delicada, suave y elegante generando un contraste bastante agradable con su cabello largo y suelto, ligeramente despeinado, sus enormes y firmes músculos bañados en la luz naranja del amanecer. La tentación vino a ella otra vez, quería poner su mano ahí. Ay no, su imagen desnuda hizo presencia en su imaginación, negó con la cabeza. Realmente se estaba volviendo loca. Hace rato casi mal entiende la orden de Sesshomaru, cuando abrió sus brazos y presumió su camisa abierta.

 _¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? ¿Otra vez? ¿Tan pronto?_ Pensó que la estaba invitando a intentarlo otra vez. Debía agradecer su vacilación en obedecer al instante porque estaban en la recepción, un lugar demasiado público para su gusto a pesar de que no había ni un alma. Aunque casi lo hace, casi se lanza sobre él para una segunda escena.

Negó efusivamente con la cabeza. No. Esto era puramente profesional… aunque los limites fueran pasados desde hace mucho, seguía siendo meramente profesional. Negocios y promesas. Cuando esto acabara… ellos regresarían a una relación ordinaria de Jefe y asistente. Así que debía aprender todo lo posible de esto, dominaría todas estas emociones nuevas y saldría victoriosa de esta guerra. Carraspeó su garganta ligeramente y continuó caminando, repiqueteando sus tacones una vez más, Sesshomaru volteó a verla por un segundo para hacerle un pequeño gesto con la barbilla, había notado su presencia.

Pero fue entonces que lo vio y se detuvo en seco. Ahí estaba, ahí seguía… su fracaso, su error, su humillación.

El chupetón no había desaparecido, en cambio, estaba tomando un color más profundo, un purpura rojizo más oscuro que el de hace rato. ¡Pero debió haber desaparecido! Se tomó su tiempo llegando a la oficina porque quería estar segura que la marca se había desvanecido, que ya no existía en este mundo, que su error no había dejado rastro… y, aun así, ahí estaba. Grande, horrible y morado. Incluso para esto, hacia las cosas mal. Continuó caminando, pero de los nervios tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó de panza. El aire se le escapó bruscamente y sintió como algo caliente escurría por su boca. Se sintió completamente perdida, sin saber siquiera cómo levantarse. Lo único que podía pensar es ¿por qué demonios seguía eso ahí? ¿Cómo se lo diría? No podía dejarlo así. El gran Jefe tenía una reputación que mantener, nadie marcaba al amo bonito. Nadie. Esa característica de él era parte de su gloria en esta empresa, en esta sociedad. Ser intocable, inalcanzable. ¿Qué sucedería si los ejecutivos que estaban en contra de sus métodos usaran esto como excusa para dañarlo de alguna manera? No sería difícil. Los escándalos y las mujeres siempre eran útiles para arruinar a alguien poderoso.

De pronto sintió como unos grandes brazos la cargaban, pero no podía ver más allá de su nariz. El mundo giraba bruscamente y ella solo pudo sujetarse a lo primero que sus dedos sintieron. Apretó la tela en sus manos lo más fuerte que pudo, en un intento de estabilizar su mundo y una mano se posó sobre la suya. Acariciándola, como diciéndole que iba a estar bien y que debía relajarse, pero tuvo un efecto contrario. Sintió como los músculos de su abdomen se tensaban, generando una cadena de dolor a lo largo de su cuerpo.

— Tranquila, estás rasguñándome — aflojó sus dedos al entender que su tensión estaba aumentando demasiado, contrayendo cada musculo en ella. Liberó lentamente la camisa o saco, no estaba segura que había sujetado. Intento mirar hacia arriba, distinguiendo unos cabellos de plata, pero aún seguía demasiado mareada y decidió cerrar los ojos por un segundo para calmarse, aunque no estaba segura si podría abrirlos de nuevo. Una pesadez la estaba invadiendo, sentía como sus piernas y brazos se estaban aflojando de manera preocupante—. ¡Wow! ¿Estás bien?

Lo escuchaba cada vez más lejos, claramente estaba perdiendo la consciencia y aun así solo podía preocuparse por su error que podría llegar a convertirse en el error de Sesshomaru. ¿Cómo pudo? Una asistente era la imagen del Jefe en todos los sentidos. Sus problemas a la larga, se convertían en los problemas del Jefe. Y ahora… había llegado el momento en que arruinaría su reputación de la peor y más triste manera.

Y finalmente todo se volvió negro.

—

Abrió los ojos de un golpe y se encontró con un color blanco sólido. ¿Dónde estaba? Se enderezó rápidamente solo para azotar de nuevo en el colchón, seguía sintiéndose demasiado mareada para coordinar sus acciones decentemente. Tomó un par de respiros, sin éxito alguno en lograr subsidiar el vértigo que la invadía. Cerró los ojos por otros segundos, intentando mantener su respiración constante y estable. No recordaba cómo y hace cuanto llegó aquí. Espera, ¿aquí donde? Abrió los ojos de nuevo y miró lentamente a su derecha, esperando encontrar alguna respuesta. Ah, otras camas, los anaqueles y especialmente la obvia bata blanca colgada en el respaldo de aquella silla le indicaban que se encontraba en la enfermería. Sintió la suave tela sobre ella y cerró los ojos de nuevo. No estaría mal descansar por un momento. Esta semana había sido un caos y su cerebro no daba para más. Giró su cuerpo lentamente, acomodándose y preparándose para dormir un rato más.

¡Espera! No le había advertido a Sesshomaru que el chupetón seguí ahí. ¿Aunque realmente necesitaba avisarle? Conocía bien los rumores sobre su Jefe, era su trabajo, así que los sabía con lujo de detalle. Sesshomaru solo necesitaba chasquear los dedos y tendría a una docena de mujeres disponibles para él. No sería sorpresa si sucediera algo así… pero lo que si sería increíble es que él permitiera alguna marca en señal de posesión. Tal cual como esa. Exacto. Eso iba en contra de su naturaleza, de su mera esencia y base que regía su vida. El más poderoso. El mejor. El presidente. No había manera que algo así no generara desastres y escándalos en esta empresa, o peor, que dichos rumores salieran al mundo. Si es que el amo bonito permitiría algo así. También sabia, aunque no por buenas fuentes, que Sesshomaru era parte del gran consejo que administraba y regía las leyes de esta "nueva" sociedad. Esto significaba que era alguien que estaba muy por arriba, no solo como el presidente de una de las más poderosas empresas que habían existido. Sintió como el dolor y los mareos amenazaban con regresar. A esa clase de hombre era a quién le había propinado tal mordida. Tal vez si era… necesario decirle que de alguna manera u otra lo había arruinado de nuevo. Giró en su lugar para encontrarse con unos ojos amarillos saltones que la hicieron gritar.

— Sí, buenos días para ti también, humana torpe — podía ser que no tuviera otra opción que aceptar esas palabras de Sesshomaru, pero no iba a dejar que este diminuto enano molesto la apedreara también justamente cuando no se sentía bien. Bueno, en general, este enano no tenía derecho de hablarle así.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Jaken? ¿No deberías estar detrás del Amo Bonito haciéndolo enojar como siempre? — le respondió más sarcástica de lo que hubiera querido, pero en serio no se sentía bien —. ¿O es que tal vez te aburriste de ser ignorado por él y viniste a matar el tiempo molestándome?

El demonio entre cerró los ojos, mirándola asesinamente. La ignoró, se dio la media vuelta y dio un salto hacia una silla que se encontraba cerca de la cama. Se acomodó y finalmente se sentó, casi soltaba una carcajada, nunca podría superar su menudencia de existencia en comparación con las cosas normales. Sus piernitas eran tan pequeñas que no alcanzaban la orilla de la silla, era tan chiquito que ni colgaban siquiera.

— Si ya acabaste de burlarte mentalmente de mí, te sugiero que uses tu cerebro para algo más importante. Mientras tu estas aquí cómoda y feliz descansando, el Amo Bonito está peleándose con aquel perro estúpido por tu culpa — se enderezó un poco, sosteniéndose con un codo. Cerró los ojos por un segundo, intentando calmarse —. El señor Sesshomaru sacrificó muchas cosas para estar en donde está, ha hecho cosas que el gran amo y señor jamás haría en su vida, ha extendido y tomado manos que jamás deseó, todo por mantener la empresa en la cima. Y todo iba bien, todo estaba perfecto. La empresa creció, floreció como él lo planeó. Hizo de este lugar uno de los mejores del mundo, su nombre es suficiente para generar miedo y respeto en todos lados, todo mundo sabe de su existencia...

— No es algo que necesito que me digas, Jaken. Yo lo sé — le espetó exasperada. ¿A qué venía esa dedicatoria amorosa hacia el Amo Bonito? Ella sabía lo que Sesshomaru representaba en esta sociedad, en esta industria, en esta empresa… Lo sabía y lo entendía de primera mano.

— Parece que no es así, humana. No entiendo y ni quiero comprender el por qué el amo bonito te eligió para tan importante rol, podría pensar por la conveniencia en que eres… eras alguien importante para aquel perro estúpido, pero estas probando ser más inútil que las ventajas que puedes traer — Jaken la miró seriamente, por primera vez sintió que no podía reírse de él, porque su expresión era algo que la hizo callar, le hizo sentir la importancia y seriedad de lo que estaba diciendo —. El señor Sesshomaru ha sido demasiado flexible contigo, esperando a que desarrolles las suficientes habilidades para poder ser digna de lo que viene, pero a mis ojos realmente has demostrado que eres inservible.

— ¿De lo que viene? — preguntó en un susurro. ¿A qué se refería con eso? Se enderezó un poco más, para poder enfrentar mejor a este demonio, que cambió de expresión a una de sorpresa, para poco después sonreír soberbiamente. Argh, realmente era el lacayo de ese hombre, ese gesto le recordó a él.

— Así que ni siquiera sabes lo que realmente está sucediendo aquí. Pobre de ti. La ignorancia en verdad es una bendición — sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro suavemente y sus cejas se arrugaron un poco, realmente la estaba mirando mientras pensaba "pobrecita" —. Abre los ojos, humana. Hay muchas cosas que están sucediendo a tu alrededor que no esperarán a que te sientas lo suficientemente valiente para poder enfrentarlas. Suficiente tenemos con que no cumplas las cláusulas del contrato y que ni siquiera puedas darle al Amo Bonito lo que pidió de ti, las cosas más sencillas del mundo, como para, todavía, tener que lidiar con tu indecisión e inseguridad propia.

Las palabras que él amo bonito le dijo tiempo atrás se juntaron con estas que acababa de escuchar y dolieron aún más que la primera vez. Se enderezó por completo, el mareo cambiando por el dolor en su corazón. Jaken bajó de la silla con un salto. Alisando su pequeñez de traje con sus manitas.

— No eres la única que está sufriendo una batalla interna, no eres la única que tiene heridas que sangran con solo rozarlas — soltó en un susurro mientras aun acomodaba su traje —. Desearía que te apresures y decidas que vas a hacer. A quién vas a elegir. No necesitamos decisiones a medias, especialmente no te necesitamos aferrándote a él. Así que decide, humana torpe ¿qué harás y qué elegirás a partir de este momento?

Lo vio caminar lentamente hacia la puerta y ella se deslizó hacia la orilla de la cama. Miró fuera de la ventana y notó la cantidad de cabezas, las cuales podía medio notar a través de la parte no polarizada de la pared de vidrio, las cuales eran bastantes. Se concentró y escuchó el repiqueteo de los zapatos y tacones de las personas que caminaban cerca de la enfermería. Volteó a mirar el ventanal que daba hacia la calle, notando el color anaranjado del cielo. ¡Había pasado todo el día dormida! Bajó un pie de la cama, sintiendo el frio del azulejo, se asomó un poco más, intentando encontrar sus tacones en vano. Sin embargo, la impresión llegó a ella al ver como la cobija se deslizaba lejos de ella, dejando a la vista una enorme mancha de sangre en su traje. Iba desde el escote de su blusa, manchando su pecho, bajando por todo su abdomen hasta la falda. Miró sus manos y había rastros de sangre en ellas también. ¿Qué sucedió aquí? Se paró rápidamente, sintió el pánico y la confusión apoderarse de ella. Al igual que el mareo y las náuseas, sus piernas estaban demasiado débiles, dejándola caer.

Se quedó sentada por unos segundos, sintiendo el frio del piso ahora en todo su cuerpo. Se abrazó a sí misma, intentando asimilar todo lo que acababa de pasar, todo lo que acababa de escuchar y pensando en todo lo que sucedería en el futuro. Intentando conectar todo lo que había vivido con lo que recién aprendió, para poder encontrar la respuesta a sus preguntas.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, encontrándose con la cara sorprendida de su mejor amiga, acompañada de su esposo, Miroku. Y ella solo pudo gimotear, sintiendo alivio de ver esas caras que la hacían sentir segura.

— ¡Sangooo! ¡Mirokuuuu! — gimoteó con todas sus fuerzas mientras levantaba los brazos hacia ellos. Ambos corrieron hacia ella, ayudándola a levantarse y colocándola en la cama nuevamente.

Realmente necesitaba su consejo, necesitaba ser escuchada, necesitaba… tantas cosas que no sabía por dónde empezar. Bueno, probablemente solo tendría que callarse, porque su amiga le haría la primera pregunta y ella…

— ¡¿Qué sucedió?! — no sabría responder. Ni ella sabía qué demonios había pasado en esta tarde.

—

Y aquí termina, mis queridas y queridos. :3 Espero les haya gustado y que también ansíen el próximo capítulo. Yo sé, yo sé. Hay algo que realmente esperan y desean fervientemente que suceda con nuestros dos tortolitos, pero hay pasos que tomar. Especialmente con un unicornio como este. No se preocupen, cuando llegue el momento… estarán satisfechas… o desearán más y más. Muy probablemente lo segundo. :P En fin. Agradezco como siempre todo su apoyo y sus hermosos reviews. Cuando publico me la paso todo el día esperando a leerlas, ver sus palabras siempre es tan revitalizante y me emociona como no tienen una idea. Los reviews, ya sean largos o cortos, siguen siendo mi energía.

Bueno, entonces las dejo con las respuestas del capi anterior.

 _ **Faby - sama:**_ De mi vida, de mi amor y de mi corazón. Qué belleza ver que eres la primera en disfrutar mi regreso. Estoy muy contenta de que continúes conmigo y de tenerte siguiendo esta historia con tanta pasión. Es un halago muy grande para mí y realmente te lo agradezco. En realidad, soy mala persona, lo sé, pero aun así intento consentirlas en la medida posible. (Sonrisita malévola). Bueno, creo que quien tuviera el honor de ver a Sessh en paños mayores jamás podría olvidarlo. Yo no querría. ¡HAHAHAHAH! Nono, muchas te tus teorías, de capítulos pasados, han sido acertadas, créeme. Otras veces has estado tan cerca de la verdad, qué realmente me impresiono. Es agradable leerte y sorprenderme.

Me alegra que mi historia se lo suficientemente entretenida para que leerla de nuevo sea posible. "Entrar en calor", ¡hahahaha! Yo también hago eso, pero solo con mis historias muy favoritas. Y pues, aquí estoy. Mes exacto y puntual. Espero hayas disfrutado de esta actualización. Muchas gracias por escribir, Faby. Nos vemos en la próxima. ¡Besos y abrazos!

 _ **Aty:**_ Muchas gracias por tus lindas y hermosas palabras. Me alegra muchísimo leerte y espero seguir leyéndote aun más. Me encanta que disfrutes tanto la historia y es mi honor y alegría responder tus bellas palabras. Nos vemos en el próximo capi y muchas gracias por escribir. ¡Besos y abrazos!

 _ **Nena Taisho:**_ ¡HAHAHAHAHA! Te amé, te lo juro. Leer tus reviews de corrido me hizo la semana. Especialmente ver la diferencia de horas entre ellos, fue bello. ¿Te desvelaste toda la semana leyendo mi historia? No te preocupes, todas tus palabras son muy bienvenidas en mi corazón y en esta historia. En cambio, te agradezco por tomarte el tiempo de leerme y escribirme, realmente lo aprecio. Espero que hayas disfrutado esta actualización y también verte en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Besos y abrazos!

 _ **Guest:**_ Gracias por escribir. Me alegra que te gustara. ¡Besos!

 _ **Guest:**_ Qué bueno que te encantara, gracias por tu review. ¡Abrazos!

Pues bueno, aunque estos reviews fueron poquitos, fueron llenos de amor y bellas palabras. Realmente se los agradezco. Nos vemos en el capítulo 13, ¿pueden creerlo? Ya llegamos tan lejos. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Los y las amodoro.

 **¡Muchas gracias!**

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

 **Con amor, Zhikizzme.**


End file.
